


Journey of Oaths

by MimikoFlamemaker



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn, eventual NSFW, may get violent and bloody, probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikoFlamemaker/pseuds/MimikoFlamemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate forges tangled paths for us. Often leading us to the least expected destination. One step in the wrong direction, one seemingly insignificant decision can push us down the path there is no return from. The path that will either change us... or break us.</p><p>This is tale about a life-changing journey, loyalty, friendship and staying true to your word as the world you once knew is falling apart, tumbling into the terrible war. AU because of an OC, book/movie-verse; my attempt at creating a believable OC, firmly rooted in the Tolkien's lore. The story will contain some mature content from explicitly described violence to referred sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Courtesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/24/2017: The entire story has been edited for grammar and other errors. I apologize for anything that still remains.

The hours preceding the dawn were always the dullest. No sound came from within the forest and the horizon laid motionless beneath the slowly brightening sky. The night has passed, once more, uneventfully. As did the night before. The recent months have been surprisingly calm, with not even a single warning arrow fired and for the guard, one of many seated along the northern border of the Golden Woods, days were blending into one another as the time simply flown, caged in the never ending circle of sunsets and sunrises.

The warden watched the sky bleeding purple, perched on their vantage point, high among the branches. The rising day flickered along the wide expanse of the Andúin with a glimmer, before the Sun rose fully and the forest around them exploded in the cacophony of familiar sounds.

A soft rustling in the bushes beneath turned their attention toward the noise. They watched a fox emerging from the woods, its posture wary, its slim, triangular head turned up and nostrils flaring in obvious curiosity. Sensing no danger it trotted along, its fluffy tail waving above the tall grass. Their eyes followed the swift movement for a while, before they turned toward the rising sun, enjoying her warmth.

As the day went on, Sun climbing steadily across the sky, the guard kept their eyes trained on the distant line of horizon. Observe and wait was the prime rule of the border patrols - even if the task itself seemed tedious at times. Dullness brought peace with it though, a thing they did not dare to complain about, aware of its fragility. 

The archer sighed softly, letting their legs dangle on either side of the branch and stretched, feeling the tension in the stiff muscles recede gradually. A squirrel ran up the trunk and stopped abruptly, turning its beady eyes toward the elf. It sniffed the offered hand cautiously and then allowed one, long finger to brush along its ginger fur, before scurrying away. At the same moment the slight movement caught with the corner of their eye, disturbed the peace. Their fingers instinctively reached toward the white-feathered arrows visible above their shoulder, in tandem with their other hand stretching for the length of the bow laying nearby.

The movement revealed riders, a loosely formed group clearly heading in their direction. These days, travellers rarely crossed the lands of Rhovanion in such fashion, unless it was done out of a great need or in a hurry. It was never wise nor safe. Since the bands of stray orcs grew bolder and didn't keep only to their hideouts and high mountain passages anymore, all wanderers were openly asking for troubles.

It only added to their confusion, when they identified them as Elves. Wondering, what made them travel like this and in an apparent haste. They watched them disappear briefly when a few low hills obscured their view. As the time stretched and they didn't come into the open plain again, the guard tensed in anticipation.

When the first scream cut through the otherwise still air they jumped, rolling across the ground to soften their fall. Alerting their companions with a shout, they left the shelter of the woods, followed quickly by two other guards.

 

The sounds of fighting grew louder as they rounded the base of the first hill. A spooked horse burst from between the rocks, neighing loudly, before they could get a glimpse of the fighters. They barely had a time to dodge, the panicked beast nearly running them over, three black arrows dotting its side.

The skirmish was a mess. With caution lulled by the proximity of the woods, they've noticed the danger when it was already too late to run. Now, each of the travellers was forced to battle at least three opponents at time, each fallen foe instantly replaced by another. At this rate it was obvious the battle wasn't going to end in their favour.

An arrow cut through the air, penetrating the side of the orc's skull. The beast fell, before the pale-haired archer turned towards it fully. He retraced the arrow's path with his eyes, both intrigued and relieved by the unexpected aid. Much to his surprise, he crossed his eyes with a woman, who stared at him blankly from the distance.

A heavy wheeze of a sword cutting the air warned him just in time to narrowly dodge the assault and drive his own knife through the beasts' throat. When he turned his eyes back, the crest of the low hill was empty, the path of the elves' descend marked by dead bodies.

A strangled cry for help was barely audible over the clamour of battle, but she threw herself in its direction, the moment her ears caught it. Her sword glinted with deadly precision as she made her way over the battlefield. With enough force to make her teeth rattle, she barrelled into the orc bending over the fallen elf with his sword raised, throwing them both off balance. She was quicker to catch herself, the sway of her hips adding to her momentum as she slashed at the beast's chest hearing the bones give under the blow.

With the vicinity cleared of foes temporarily, she reached and helped the dark-haired elf to his feet, her eyes instantly drawn to the way he was holding his injured shoulder. She simply shook her head, retreating before either of them spoke, rushing toward another elf locked in the battle with an overwhelming enemy. He saw her slicing an orc's throat, her face drawn into a furious snarl, before he was forced to block and dodge another attack, the impact of steel on steel jostling his shoulder painfully.

Driving her knife into the rags beneath a crude breastplate covering the orc's chest, she skilfully avoided the last, sloppy hit, rising her blade to strike another of her attackers. Before she could though, the beast fell, an arrow delivering him a swift demise. Beside her another orc was hit, then another, just several feet away. Arrows rained around her, deadly in their accuracy, sending the remaining orcs pelting back toward their hideouts. They were drawn out by an easy prey. When it lost its appeal, they didn't hesitate to back off. She followed them with her eyes for a while and when she noticed an injured one, crawling toward the shelter of the hills, she took a few, decisive steps forward and dropped her sword at its nape. The beast trashed momentarily and went limp, the air leaving its lungs with a gurgle. She wiped the gore staining her steel into the tatters of cloth covering its back and straightened, looking back at the hilltop and the archers gathered there. The help was welcomed, but she honestly thought they wouldn't arrive so soon.

A weak groan snapped her attention back to her immediate surroundings. Thinking it was another wounded orc, she'd only barely covered her surprise, when she saw a hand waving feebly above the grass.

She didn't know how she'd failed to notice the fallen elf before, but she was next to him in a flash, pushing off the dead body that covered him. She knelt beside him, quickly assessing his injuries. She took note of his laboured breathing and the deep gash running the length of his shoulder, but she focused mostly on the gaping wound in his side; the blood already staining the grass beneath him. She had no way to stem the flow properly, so she called for help, hoping that she would be heard over all the noise, and brought her hands to the tear. She pressed down, hard, hoping to at least slow down the bleeding. She flinched when he jerked under her grip, his hand catching her forearm, fingers digging into the thick leather covering it.

‘Be still’ she shushed him gently, when he opened his mouth to speak. She smiled, hoping that she was able to hide her concern well enough to offer him some small comfort.

Focused on the task at hand, she'd only noticed the approaching elf, when he had already squatted next to her. The warrior writhing under her touch tried to move, but a hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

‘Let her help’ the other elf said firmly, before turning his attention to her. ‘How can I assist you?’

‘My cloak’ she shrugged her shoulders, glancing at him pointedly. ‘Pull it off.’

He blinked, hesitating only briefly, before inching forward. His fingers slid over the harness of her quiver and she could feel them, working the correct buckle loose. He pulled back though, at the sound of rushed footsteps.

‘There is no need to ruin the perfectly good article of clothing’ a calm voice interrupted them. It belonged to an obviously older elf, kneeling on the other side of the injured before he finished speaking. He already had a square of cloth laced with poultice in hand. The sharp herbal scent was a pleasant change from the coppery tang of blood. ‘What had happened to this one?’

Taking care of the wound was a quick job between the elleth and the healer, even if they only exchanged a handful of words. She pulled her hands away, when the dressing was secured in place, and looked at the archer beside her again. He appeared unhurt, but she wanted to make sure anyway. Her attempt to ask a question however, was quickly overlapped by another.  
‘What do you think you're doing?!’ there was an obviously angry note to the male voice, but she ignored it, looking up at the tall, dark-haired ellon, striding purposefully toward them.

‘Making sure you'll act - she countered, her tone mirroring his. There were obviously more pressing matters to attend to right now. ‘Just as I often do…’ judging by the scowl twisting his features, she shouldn't have opened her mouth the second time.

She didn't care.

She felt a hand closing on her shoulder, hauling her up. Before she could make a sound of objection, the ellon had already pulled her several feet away. Only when she had tensed in his grip, he released her, turning her, until they were standing face to face. She itched to fold her arms in front of her, but they were still sleek with blood, so she just let them hang down her sides. She was probably dirty enough as it was.

‘There was a direct order to stay within the forest’ he began, exasperated. ‘Why must you always...’  
‘Careful now, brother’ she interrupted, lowering her voice, so her next words could reach his ears only. ‘It would be most unwise to let the heir of Mirkwood be slaughtered almost within our range of shot’ she could feel her lips twitching, when his eyes widened. ‘I doubt, that they would accept your explanation to such an unfortunate event, however clever it might be.’

His eyes travelled over her shoulder, only to find the elf in question observing them attentively.

‘Are you certain?’ he whispered back, as the archer rose to his feet and approached them.  
‘Quite’ she replied, smirking. ‘The resemblance is uncanny. And standing face to face with the Woodland King is not something easy to forget...’

‘And yet here I am, still wondering who left the more lasting impression’ he chuckled and she replied with a grin. She wanted to respond to the jab, but the subtle shift in his expression was enough to tell her to be quiet for now.

‘Go help master Callon tend to the wounded’ he instructed firmly, adopting the pose of a commanding officer once again. ‘I expect a full report on this as soon as you return to the camp.’

‘Of course you do’ she scoffed slightly, her mouth curled in a half-smirk. ‘I will do as you say.’

She straightened formally, albeit with no real amount of respect, just to see his shoulders slumping in a quiet surrender. She turned to leave, only to come face to face with the prince.

Very similar, indeed, she thought to herself, but then her brother cleared his throat pointedly, urging her to go. She bowed her head respectfully and retreated to her duties, hearing her brother greeting him politely.

 

Carrying out orders and clearing out the battlefield lasted almost until noon. Luckily, most of the wounded were capable of riding on their own and departed with escort, soon after their prince. They had to wait for the wagons to arrive from the forest, so the elves with most grievous injuries could be moved more comfortably. She also needed a way to transport those who didn't survive the skirmish. Closing the glassy eyes was never an easy duty, but one possible to adjust to, given enough time. She'd only wondered, why they hadn't knew earlier about the prince and his journey. If they did, maybe none of this would have happened.

Once the carts finally disappeared behind the hill, the only thing left to do was taking care of the mess. Soon enough, when the carcasses of orcs were piled up and burning, with a steady stream of smoke rising into the sky, she mounted one of the horses they managed to catch earlier and rode back toward the forest.

 

The camp was an unusual bustle of activity when she returned. Not that surprising, considering the recent events. Still, before she could even think about searching for her brother, she was once again swept off under the supervision of master Callon. She gladly joined him - she was by no means gifted, but practicing healing arts always brought her joy.

Assisting the healer with stitching up wounds and setting a few splintered bones also allowed her to delay the tongue-lashing she expected to get for her disobedience. Her brother had every right to be angry or even punish her, if he felt so inclined. She not only endangered herself, but also those who had followed her. She acted on impulse and it was unacceptable. Maybe she wouldn't have done that, if she wasn't feeling bored out of her mind lately.

When she had finally left the healer's tent, it was well past noon. No wonder she was feeling so hungry. At least she managed to change and she no longer had to parade around covered in a dried blood. Seeing that the camp has almost returned to its usual rhythm and she missed the midday meal, she thought about getting some leftovers before looking for her brother, but then she spotted him, a familiar figure leaving the tent they shared. He was obviously vexed, but she was quite sure that her attitude wasn't the only reason for it. If that was the case, he would have make a better job of keeping his face calm.

‘There you are!’ he exclaimed, walking up to her the moment he noticed her looking at him. ‘Where the hell have you been?!’

‘Doing precisely what I have been told to, for once’ she bit back. She wasn't going to start apologizing, for something she didn't feel sorry for. ‘And then a few other things. Giving master Callon a pair of extra hands to work with. Making sure our guests have a place to rest for the night. Nothing overly important...’

‘Fine, you've made your point!’ he cut her off sharply. Probably harsher than he intended, considering regret filling his eyes almost immediately.

It was all she needed to let her expression soften in an instant. Most of the time, her defiance had a sole purpose to irate him further, but clearly, there was no need for it now. Now, she had every reason to believe, that Thranduil's son inherited more than just his father's looks.

‘The prince wasn't grateful, I take it?’ she mused, trying to dissolve his frown with a fond smile. ‘Told you, that they would have been fine on their own?... Galaren?’ she urged softly, when he didn't respond.  
‘You would be surprised, but he did thank us’ his lips twitched when she inhaled sharply, feigning shock. ‘Extensively so. He is, however, completely immune to reason. He insists, that he and his men have to be on their way before sunset’ he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, untangling small braids holding them out of his face.

‘That would be quite hard to do’ she pointed out. ‘Since, some of them are unable to do as much as sit up without aid. Travelling of any sort is out of question at this rate.’

‘You think I haven't told him that? I have also told him that we can provide them with shelter and every help they might need. I even offered to take him to Caras Galadhon so he could speak personally to the Lady. He refused and demanded to be left alone.’

‘And you just left? Fine, forget I have said anything’ she conceded under the weight of his unimpressed glare. ‘What are we going to do about it?’

‘I thought, that he might be more approachable, when he will get some time to stew and understand his situation properly. I will not allow him to endanger his people though, if he will still feel inclined to do so...’

Honestly, she wasn't expecting any less from her brother. As a captain of a border patrol Galaren was always putting the safety of the people under his command before anything else. It resulted with being overly cautious sometimes, a thing they often argued over, but at the same time, there was probably no other commander, who had earned similar devotion from their people.

She agreed with him fully this time, though. She didn't know where the other elves were going or why, but the sole idea of such swift departure spoke either of sheer foolishness or utter desperation.

‘Well, we don't get any answers just by standing here’ she smirked at her brother. ‘Don't you have a report to write, by any chance? You should also berate Gelon and Rhonir for joining me rather than trying to stop me, don't you think?’

‘Whatever you are thinking about’ his expression was openly suspicious. ‘It is probably a bad idea.’

‘Surely not worse than letting yourself being kicked out of your own tent’ she wouldn't be herself, if she hadn't made a jab out of that, and Galaren could be sure she wasn't done using it, yet. ‘Worry not, brother, I am just going to stir that pot a little’ the grin on her face was all teeth.

For a moment she thought he would forbid her to do anything. She could clearly see conflict on his face as he was pondering what their next move should be.

‘Fine’ he finally said, obviously not completely certain of his choice. ‘But, you are to behave!’ he added quickly, as if it could somehow change her attitude.

‘Aren't I always?’ he only sighed heavily in response. ‘You definitely fret too much. There is no dungeon he can throw me into here, after all.’

Her last words were spoken in a light-hearted manner, but Galaren didn't find them reassuring in the slightest.

 

She sauntered into the tent in the same way she usually did. She wanted it to be obvious, that she wasn't going to do a double take and back off at the barest hint of grimace on his face. He was facing away from the entrance however, and didn't notice her posture nor her over-confident expression. She stood silent for a moment, observing him, her eyes almost instantly drawn to the torn, bloodied sleeve of his tunic.

She wondered why Galaren hadn't told her about it. Probably one more thing he was forced to ignore. Fortunately for everyone involved, she was much more persistent than her brother. And it was giving her something to work with.

‘I have said, that I wanted to be left alone’ his voice cut through the silence, proving that he was in fact aware of her presence. He didn't turn to look at her. Expecting her to leave, no doubt.

‘Too bad that I live here, then’ she replied, completely ignoring him. ‘And someone should take a look at your injury’ without waiting for his response, she moved to the narrow table with her medical supplies to prepare some bandages.

‘It's nothing serious’ the slight hitch in his breath allowed her to guess, that he was probably checking the wound out at the very moment. She smirked to herself, satisfied that he couldn't see it.

‘It's still bleeding’ the elleth pointed out. ‘Therefore it is serious enough. It needs to be cleaned at the very least’ she turned around, a loaded tray balanced between her arm and hip and found him staring intently at her. She returned the attention with similar intensity.

‘It's you’ he confirmed and his look changed to that of recognition. ‘I thought you sounded familiar.’

‘Ah, yes’ she her smirk got a little wider as she placed the tray on the one of the narrow beds. ‘The one who shot the orc, before it cleaved your head in half. That's me. Now, my lord, come join me, we haven't got the whole day’ she lowered herself on the mattress and looked at him expectantly.

She could barely hid her satisfaction, when the prince rose from the low chair and moved to sit next to her. He tensed slightly when she pulled his arm into her lap, brushing the tattered sleeve away, to assess the damage properly. He could definitely call himself lucky - the cut was long and deep, just an inch away from seriously impairing his mobility. She had enough experience with wounds to know that this one probably hurt. A lot. The muscle twitched beneath her fingers as she carefully probed the injury, but he remained otherwise motionless.

‘You should have told someone’ she chided, wringing the excess water from a piece of cloth, so she could dab the blood away.

‘I haven't got your name before’ it was her turn to be entirely ignored. There was a barest trace of strain in his voice. She pretended she hadn't heard it.

It would be rude not to answer him. She wasn't about to repeat her own mistakes. Galaren would be livid, if she did. She only wondered, if he had heard her name before.

‘There is no reason to thank me personally my lord as I was not alone. And every warden would do the same thing’ that wasn't entirely true, but she would soften the patronizing impression left by her brother, while having a chance. ‘But, if you insist, it is Lithien. An easy one to remember, wouldn't you agree?’

‘The bait was obvious and she didn't expect him to actually take it. Ask a question perhaps; one of those she had already heard and didn't wish to answer to, yet again. But nothing more.

‘I have heard, that you ignored your commander's bidding, in order to help us’ he smiled at her. ‘That requires courage and deserves a praise, don't you think, my lady?’ he had a very charming smile. One she felt compelled to return.

It was a polite answer and an obvious attempt to please her. She wouldn't expect any less from a member of a royal family. Thanking him quietly she focused on the task at hand. Neither spoke again, while she cleaned and dressed the wound, though she was keenly aware of his eyes tracing her every movement.

She took one last appraising look at her work, then she stood up and moved to set her supplies away. She wondered if the little distraction will allow her to gain, what Galaren could not.

‘The wound should heal just fine’ she assured, arranging the vials on the narrow table. She turned around to look at him again, propping herself against the piece of furniture. ‘It would be wise to give it a few days to recover, though. I can also...’

His face hardened visibly and he raised his hand to silence her. There went her chance for making a peaceful conversation. She resisted an urge to glare at him. He was likely blaming himself for everything. The misfortune of getting attacked and the death of his men had probably affected him greatly. She could sympathize with that at the very least. And she didn't have the right to berate someone for reacting strongly to such hardship.

‘Your Captain had already suggested the same thing and I declined. I have no time for that and no amount of convincing can change that’ his raised hand stopped her from interfering. ‘We need to depart with the first light tomorrow at the latest’ his voice carried a tone of finality. Galaren rarely got mad without a good reason, but if this is what he had to deal with, his reaction was completely justified.

‘And my brother was right, but it seems, that he had failed to get his point across’ she wasn't about to coddle him further. Her politeness only stretched so far. ‘Most of your men were injured in the skirmish. Few of them severely enough to be unable to travel in the foreseeable future. Leaving now is not an option regardless of what you might be thinking. We have offered you our support and…’

She straightened when he suddenly moved, so instead of him leaning into her, they faced each other directly.

‘I am aware of that! Do you really think I would have not accepted it, had I not had a good reason?!’

She didn't expect him to raise his voice so quickly. If he thought it would make her step down, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Maybe she just had an aptitude for annoying people.

‘Then you may want to explain yourself more thoroughly’ she retorted. ‘Because right now, we are not sure, whether you act out of a great desperation or a simple foolishness?!’

That was certainly one of those things she shouldn't have said. Then again, she was never particularly good at respecting an authority. Unless someone had earned it. The heated glare the prince was levelling her with, wasn't going to get him far. She set her jaw and stared back just as fiercely.

‘My business is my own!’ he snapped. ‘Or is it a habit of yours to interrogate everyone crossing your border? Does your brother often drop his responsibilities on you like that? Does he really think he can hide his intent behind your pretty face?’

It was her turn to take a step in his direction. Lithien wasn't bothered with the way he talked about her; he could throw any insult he wanted, and she would be able to ignore. But he had no right to insult Galaren like that, when he knew nothing about either of them. And she thought him charming a moment ago. Ludicrous.

‘Maybe we wouldn’t have to, had the times been different’ she corrected, closing the distance even more. ‘Or we would have been informed about your arrival before it all went to hell. But I am sure you are aware of that, your grace. You cannot blame us for wanting to keep our borders and kindred safe. By whatever means necessary.’

He retreated, but only slightly. Just enough to maintain some space between them. His expression remained angry, but his eyes were calculating.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ he demanded.

‘I believe I have made myself clear, my lord’ she replied. ‘You vehemently refuse to accept the help you very obviously need. No responsible leader would put his pride before reason. Therefore, for your sake as well as for the good of the men you lead, you should be stopped from dooming the lot of you. And if there is no way to accomplish that, other than by putting you in chains, then we shall do that...’

‘You cannot be serious...’  
‘Without any hesitation’ she finished calmly. ‘Even if it would pain us to do so’ not overly so in her case, but she didn't want him to think they would seize him up the moment he'd turn away.

That, at least, seemed to give him a pause. He glowered at her first, but after a moment her words finally seemed to take roots and his face gradually softened into the guarded indifference.

‘There are important news that I must deliver to Lord Elrond of Rivendell as soon as possible’ he said at last, not really meeting her eyes. ‘I've already been delayed in crossing the Misty Mountains and I have no more time to spare. Is that a satisfying answer?’  
He finally chose to defend himself against her accusation, rather than continuing to argue. Should Galaren have just call him a moron sooner? Had he finally listened to reason? Lithien didn't care as long as it produced results.

‘There is no need to be so sour, my lord’ she smirked, hopefully stopping her satisfaction from being too obvious. ‘We are not interested in knowing any more than that. And we have only your best interest in mind, whether you believe it or no. There is no shame in accepting help, when someone offers it freely.’

‘I have already said, this is not a matter of reluctance...’

Lithien sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted nothing more, than to step up, grab his shoulders and thoroughly shake him. Make him act reasonably. Shut him up, if possible.

‘And what if I told you, that I can make your journey swifter?’ her mouth spat out the first thing her brain had come up with. And promptly closed, when she realised the true implications of her offer.

Foolish, foolish idea. She thought she was well beyond having those. That path was a closely guarded secret. She shouldn't have known about it. And she just spilled it to an elf she'd barely knew, just so he would stop complaining.

There was no way of taking it back now, when she had his attention piqued, all traces of hostility suddenly wiped off his features.

‘And how is that?’ he was obviously ready to accept her offer on the spot, even without knowing any details. A prime example of desperate, if she had ever seen one.

And maybe that was her chance, she mused to herself as her mind scrambled to find a way out of the troubles she just put herself in. She'd only had to come up with something that would prove to be too much of an obstacle. Simply dismissing him was not an option, since she had made her proposal freely.

‘There is another way to cross the mountains’ she answered. ‘A secret path, leading through many dells and valleys, known only to the selected few. While I cannot promise it will be safer than the one you are planning to take, it will shorten your journey by half at the very least.’

‘Your words makes me wonder, why are you telling me all this, when you obviously should not?’ he still appeared curious, but his voice took a hint of the underlying wariness.

‘I just said the we want to help you, didn’t I?’ she countered with a question on her own only to see him glowering at her. ‘It is a matter of a simple courtesy, my lord. However, my offer does not come without a price...’

‘I should have expected this much’ he muttered to himself rather than to her, his expression visibly crumbling. ‘What do you want in return?’

‘You have said yourself, that I should not tell you about that road and you are correct. If anyone were to find out, I would be in a great deal of trouble’ she could only hope, that she had judged him correctly. ‘But my request is simple. I want you to give your word that you will never, no matter the circumstances, speak about that passage to anyone. And to leave your people behind.’

Silence that followed her words almost brought a smile to her face. He didn't look so convinced to take her as a guide anymore.

‘You expect me to travel alone, through the lands and with a person I scarcely know?’ he'd only barely masked a waver in his voice. ‘This is a lot to ask for, considering that you want me to take even more at face value.’

‘And to me, it still seems like not enough’ she responded, shrugging her shoulders. ‘But I understand your hesitation, my lord. Such decisions should not be made rashly’ his expression was even more conflicted than before. ‘My brother and I would be honoured if you would dine with us tonight, your grace’ she declared, bringing an end to their conversation. ‘I hope it will be a sufficient time to think about my offer.’

He nodded in acknowledgement and she took her leave after exchanging the necessary pleasantries. She wasn't entirely pleased with herself. She has acted without thought once again and this time the consequences could be much more dire than a few nights in prison. But she did what she wanted to, one way or another, and she was almost sure, that the prince would rather take the help Galaren had offered than risk it all and agree to her terms.

 

She found her brother nearby, resting against a tree with his hands crossed over his chest and a deeply thoughtful look in his eyes focused on something in the distance. Of course he would stay close, just in case.

‘Getting ready to save me from my own potty mouth, brother?’ she teased, approaching him. The ellon tensed briefly, before shifting his attention to her, his mouth curved in a half-smile.

‘It only proves how well I know you’ he replied, mirroring her tone. She pouted scrunching up her nose in a feigned offence, which earned her a half-hearted shove in the shoulder. ‘Care to tell me, what took you so long?’

Lithien looked at him carefully. And hesitated a second too long.

‘What have you done?’ was Galaren’s immediate reaction and he let out a tired breath through his nose. It wasn't the first time they were having the exact same conversation.

Only because he was such a worrywart, if she was allowed to have an opinion.

‘You are making that face again’ she felt her own sigh rather than heard it. ‘I did what you wanted to happen, mind you. He is not leaving today. Also, he will probably be much more open to your offers of help right now.’

‘And now, you are evasive’ the ellon countered. ‘That doesn't ease my worries in the slightest. You have one last chance to spit it out, before I will get in and ask him.’

‘I...’ the elleth knew her brother wasn't going to like it. ‘Might or might not called him an idiot at one point...’

‘Wonderful’ Galaren snorted. ‘Do I find him bound to the chair as well?’

She would have laughed at the very notion normally, but Galaren was already displeased enough. He would have read such reaction in the worst way possible. And at this rate his mood could only get worse.

She opened her mouth to explain herself further, but no sound came out. His attention suddenly shifted to something behind her back, effectively silencing her. She tensed, before turning to follow his gaze.

Something knotted in her chest nervously. The prince was approaching them, wearing a look of quiet determination as his eyes fell on her. This didn't bode well. She felt Galaren shift beside her, unsure of what to do.

‘You drive a hard bargain, lady warden’ Legolas was first to break the silence. ‘But I agree to the terms of our arrangement’ he didn't look pleased with himself as he spoke. ‘We shall leave as soon as you are ready.’

She shifted her eyes from one ellon to another. Galaren's face was quickly morphing from confusion to angered resignation and the prince was looking at her expectantly.

Lithien worked her lip between her teeth and cursed her luck.


	2. An Unlikely Companionship

Galaren braced himself on the paper-stacked table and glared at her. Outside of their many arguments, Lithien rarely saw him as anything else than perfectly composed, but this facade was slipping with every passing minute. She was impressed with his patience though - they refrained from talking much during the supper last night, but he started pressing her for explanations as soon as she woke up to gather her belongings.

‘Did you even think about what will happen, when someone will find out?’ he asked for an umpteenth time. ‘Just for a second?’

Lithien sighed, squeezing the spare tunic into her saddle-bags. She couldn't give Galaren any other answer than what she have already told him and no amount of repeating the same questions were going to change that. And, while she understood why her brother was angry, she couldn't see the point of worrying about something that has not happened yet.

The path was supposed to be kept secret, but as long as no one would start to brag about seeing it, no one was going to get in troubles for giving it away. And she would do everything she has to, to ensure that no one ever will.

Whatever she thought, while offering her services as a guide, risking her brother's position and freedom had never occurred to her as a required price to pay for an act of simple kindness.

She would much rather give up her own.

‘I did, in fact’ she made a face, if only to express her displeasure at the stale line of questioning. ‘After I offered to be his guide, obviously. And for the third time already, I didn't expect him to agree. He surely didn't look like he was going to’ she snatched up another shirt to pack. ‘And while we are at it, his people certainly weren't pleased either...’

She almost jumped, when Galaren's palm smacked the desk.

‘I don't care!’ she stared at him, bewildered. He was nearly shouting. He seemed to catch himself quickly though, because he shook his head and continued in a steadier voice.

‘I am not overly interested in the prince's inability to handle his own men. You pose enough of a challenge as of late.

‘It seems to be your main concern most of the time. And you should be’ she shrugged, picking another bundle from the bed and shoving it into her saddle-bags, letting Galaren frown at her in disapproval. ‘Have you not wanted his people to stay behind and be safe? Now they will.’

‘And you have offered your own safety in return?’ the ellon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. ‘That's hardly comforting.’

‘Is that what you are truly concerned about?’ she replied with a frown on her own. ‘I'll be fine. It's not like it will be the first time I'm taking that road to Rivendell. And I do know how to take care of myself. I thought you were aware of that.’

‘Yes, but that is beside the point...’

Her brother didn't have to finish his thought. He might have been angered with her, for breaking a direct order, but their every argument constantly came down to one thing. He always saw her as the little girl regardless of the fact that she no longer was one, and it was only her own pride that prevented her from cherishing it the way she actually should.

‘How else can I assure you that no harm will come to me? And that your worries are completely unjustified?’

‘I doubt you could ever do that’ he answered, his expression softening in tandem with her tone. His next words came out as a surprise. ‘Do you even trust him?’

Lithien dropped the spare pair of breeches and turned to Galaren, approaching him with a lazy smirk.

‘Of course, I don't. I know someone who does tough, and it should be enough to see us through the journey’ she squeezed her brother's shoulders, fingers digging into the tense muscles she found there. ‘I know you won't listen, no matter what I will say, but try not to worry so much about me. As you well know, I have been thinking about going to Rivendell for quite some time. It has been a while since I last saw lord Elrond. I miss the twins as well. And, shall anyone gets a bit too curious, I will just tell them I know everything from him. I assure you, that no one will ever find out.’

‘If you say so’ the ellon still wasn't looking convinced. ‘As always, I am impressed with your confidence.’

‘It's merely stubbornness’ she corrected, giving his arms another squeeze. ‘Good thing for me, since I have to deal with someone like you on daily basis’ she added with a smile. ‘And now, dear brother, wipe that frown off your brow and help me with these bags. It's almost sunrise and our noble guest is probably getting impatient.’

Galaren's lips curled up in a smirk, mirroring her own.

‘I doubt, he can go anywhere without his guide. Just promise me, that you will be careful...’

He momentarily started, when she wrapped her arms around his ribs, tugging him close. He returned the embrace quickly enough, relishing in the rare moment of privacy, when they could show their affection for one another freely.

‘Promise’ she muttered, a hint of smile on her voice. ‘I can do that’ she leaned away and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

‘I doubt, I could get much more out of you anyway’ he smiled at her and pressed his lips to her hairline. She swatted at his arm playfully.

‘That's quite enough. As I said, I am in need of assistance...’

 

The prince was already waiting for them, one shoulder pressed against his horse's side, arms crossed over his chest. Legolas' men were there with him. No one was looking overly pleased, albeit the prince hid his irritation better than those around him. They both ignored it as Galaren helped her load the saddle-bags onto her mare.

When they were done, their last farewell was sparse, as always when there were people to witness it. Galaren brought their foreheads together and squeezed her hands.

‘Have a safe journey and return swiftly’ he said, his tone no different than when he spoke to his wardens, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She tried to ease his concern with a smile, despite knowing, that it never worked.

‘I'll be back before you even notice me gone’ she assured him. ‘Stay safe brother.’

She mounted her horse, keeping the confident smile on her face. There was nothing to worry about right now. Or nothing she couldn't deal with one way or another.

Beside her, the prince cleared his throat impatiently. Lithien turned her face away, if only to hide her own grimace. Galaren caught it however, his smirk a little, telling thing. She waved it off with her last goodbye, before riding down the path leading away from the camp.

The blessed silence lasted only until Legolas guided his horse to trot side by side with her own.

‘Your brother has kept you long enough’ he started, his tone carefully measured.

‘Apparently, he had his reasons, your grace’ she replied. hoping that her tone would discourage him from questioning her further.

Predictably, it earned her an inquisitive look. And another question.

‘Has something happened?’

‘He is merely concerned, as every older brother would be’ the elleth shrugged. ‘As you well know, he wasn't pleased with my decision to help you. Or rather, with the form of it’ he surely was aware of that. ‘And he took his time to make sure I understood his point.’

‘And yet, he had allowed you to keep your word’ he pointed out. ‘Is he not worried about you travelling with a man you barely know?’

‘I doubt that this is what bothers him the most’ Lithien smirked. She didn’t want to tell him that her, leaving with him was much better than the alternative they had in mind. ‘Are you suggesting he should be, my lord?’

‘Ah, there it is’ Legolas let out an amused breath. ‘I thought I've seen the last of your spirit when we talked yesterday.’

‘I would hate to disappoint you, your highness’ she replied, with a slight bow of her head. ‘I must hold my tongue however, lest you found my presence intolerable, before we reach our destination.’

A soft chuckle was her only answer.

‘Out of the two of us, it is me who should be careful, my lady warden.’

 

At the edge of the forest Lithien exchanged goodbyes with her fellow wardens and, after leaving the thick undergrowth behind, set their direction straight at the wall of the mountains visible in the distance. The early hours of dawn gave way to the early morning glory, pulling the landscape from behind the veil of dull greys.

The lands separating the woods of Lothlórien from the mountains were mostly plains, covered in a tall grass, wrinkled here and there with low hills and dotted with small patches of trees. The distance was also much greater then it seemed at the beginning of their journey. The noon has come and went, but the mountain range didn't get any closer.

It soon became obvious that one day wouldn't be enough to reach the foot of the mountains. They had to seek a place to rest, if only to allow their horses a break.

Lithien knew these lands like the back of her hand, and could point several places suitable for setting up a camp for the night. Ignoring the prince's obvious displeasure, she picked a small dale between three hills. It was hidden from sight, an important thing when you were travelling in such a small company. She wasn't bothered by Legolas' attitude - he himself have said that he is the one bound to her whims for now. And no matter the hurry, heading into the mountains after nightfall was never a good idea.

It was surprisingly easy to fall into the same routine she usually went through while travelling with other members of her patrol. Between the two of them, preparing the camp and taking care of horses took only a little while. Lithien didn't know what she was expecting exactly, but it certainly wasn't seeing him engaging in such casual activities. Ones that she, at least, deemed unfit for someone of his lineage. It was comfortable to work like this. Almost companionable.

Everything changed the moment he noticed her gathering her belongings.

‘Where are you going?’

Apparently, trust was a fragile thing with this one. Not that she thought it would be any different. Or cared, for that matter. But it was always better to journey under more relaxed circumstances.

‘Isn't it obvious?’ she asked back, satisfied with his tightening expression. Served him right for behaving that way. ‘There is a pond over there’ she tipped her head in the correct direction. ‘Behind that hill. And I want to clean myself after the long day on horseback. May I go? Or shall I do this here?’

She could see the muscles working along his jaw and resisted the urge to smile openly. The question wasn't really a question at all, and they both knew it. Not waiting for him to answer, she tucked the small bundle under her arm and walked away.

Bathing in the cold, knee-deep water was never her favourite activity, but it has been a long while since the last time she had bothered to complain about it. It wasn't hurting her in anyway and, most of the time, she didn't really get to choose.

Stepping into the circle of a warm light, thrown by a crackling fire, was a pleasant change after the icy bath she just had to endure. As was the delicious smell of roasted meat. She sat on the unfolded bedroll across from Legolas, watching him spin his game over the fire.

‘Colour me impressed, my lord’ she commented with a smirk. ‘I had not expected to be treated with a supper like this.’

‘You seem inclined to expect awfully little of me, my lady warden’ he replied, his features placid and unreadable. Lithien wasn't foolish enough to mistake it for calm. Especially, since he proved to be anything but that, when someone was stepping on his toes.

‘It is merely your own impression, your grace’ she dismissed softly. Maybe, she would explain him one day. When it wouldn't make their relations even more difficult than they already were. She wished to reach Rivendell with a sound mind.

He seemed to accept her words easily enough. They dined in silence, broken only by the occasional whisper of the wind. Until Legolas' eyes caught hers over the fire again.

‘I have been wondering,’ he pondered. ‘Why is that you were insisting on leading me down the road no one knows about, instead of taking the well-known route through the Passage of Caradhras?’

‘The answer is less interesting than you hope for, my lord’ the elleth assured, stretching more comfortably on top of her bedroll. ‘There is no ulterior motive. If anything, I would be happy to go through that mountain. But we are at the fringe of winter and this time of the year it is already impossible to cross the Hithaeglir that way.’

‘I see’ he mused, still watching her. ‘Are you starting to regret your decision?’

‘No’ she quipped. ‘And whether I come to regret it or not, depends solely on your ability to keep your word, your grace.’

‘Than you have nothing to worry about, my lady warden.’

Lithien didn't bother to reply. For a moment, they sat in silence. Above their heads the sky glinted with myriad of stars.

‘Have you been travelling a lot before?’ the prince prodded again, placing some more wood over the flames.

Lithien wondered where his need to talk came from. People didn't become comrades just because they knew a few things about each other.

‘Quite a bit’ still, she couldn't be openly rude to him. He had done nothing to deserve that. ‘I journeyed mostly west, my lord. Imladris was and still is my most common destination. I've spent good part of my life there, to my great joy.’

‘You were living in Rivendell?’

‘Yes, as Lady Celebrian's personal maid’ the elleth confirmed. ‘Though this is probably the wrong word. I had always been treated like someone between a foster-child and a servant, with a preference for the former. Lord Elrond and his wife were always very gracious towards me, giving me the ample opportunity to learn and grow as a person. I am close to them and their children, and the time I spent in Imladris was the best part of my life.’

‘Why becoming a warden, then?’ he insisted. ‘Wouldn't you be happy there?’

Lithien was getting tired of this show of interest and the feeling of becoming more exposed than she would have liked. She was nothing more than his guide. She would be back home faster than she would be able to form any sort of deeper bond with him, so any attempts to change that were a waste of effort. And some questions were simply too personal to receive an honest answer.

‘Why do you insist on interrogating me so, my lord?’ she said instead, her voice getting the note of impatience despite her best effort to hide it. ‘There is nothing overly interesting about me. I am but a simple warden; that is all there is to know. Do you wish me to take the first watch?’

‘That won't be necessary’ he replied. Finally giving up on trying to talk to her, he rose to his feet. ‘Rest now. We will switch places in a couple of hours.’

She didn't watch him go, turning on her bedroll and wrapping a thin blanket around her shoulders. She didn't think setting watches was already necessary, but if he insisted to waste his time on stargazing, she wasn't about to stop him.

 

She woke up few hours later, not liking the idea of being jostled awake and decided to wait until Legolas would approach her. The night was clear above her head, stars shimmering, spread wide like gems against the dark velvet of the sky. The wind whispered softly among the grass and she could hear the horses grazing nearby. Fire burned low, flames licking the wood lazily. When she heard no other sound for a while, she sat up, turning around to find the prince.

I took her a moment to spot him. He sat some distance away, his back facing her. The only thing she could see clearly was the slight glow as the starlight reflected in the pale strands of his hair. When he gave no indication that he heard her move, she pushed herself to stand. Perhaps he had fallen asleep himself and forgot about switching places.

He wasn't asleep, she noticed, as she soundlessly approached him. He was staring at the sky with a grim expression on his face as if he was thinking about something deeply.

‘I think it is about time to switch places your grace’ she inquired quietly.

He blinked up at her as if surprised.

‘There is no need’ he replied. ‘Leave me.’

Lithien bristled at his dismissive tone. She was not going to play the same game over and over again.

‘It is only fair to share the duty’ she observed, matching his tone. ‘I will insist if I have to, but I doubt you are in the mood to argue until sunrise’ she added. He should have already know her well enough to be sure that she wasn't boasting.

The prince was aware of that apparently, because he rose to his feet with a sigh.

‘We shall depart at dawn’ was all he said, before turning away from her.

‘Yes, my lord’ she told his back, lips stretched into a little self-satisfied smirk, before taking the previously occupied space as her own, legs crossed.

Once the silence fell over their small campsite again and she had nothing to watch out for, she resorted to lifting her eyes toward the starlit sky. If every day of their journey was about to end with an argument, then perhaps following Galaren's idea had got some merit. Still, maybe there was a reason behind his behaviour, she was so dutifully fuelling?

She smiled to herself. She wasn't bound to entertain his foul moods, no matter the reason. But no one has told her to just sit quietly and bear with it, either.

 

The night gradually turned into the dark, cold hour before the dawn. Lithien stood up, giving her shoulders a solid stretch. She moved about the camp quietly, saddling the horses and preparing a simple breakfast. After a moment of deliberation, she decided against waking Legolas up. The look on his face reminded her of Galaren, when he finally managed to get some rest after the long night of pouring over the reports. Let him see that some small part of her wasn't yet bound to make his life difficult.

Aside from a formal greeting, they talked little over their meal. By the time the sky lit up with enough light to put out the stars, they were already back on the trail.

As the Sun rose behind their back, her rays reflected in the capes of white covering the peaks of the mountains, rising in front of them. They left the Passage of Caradhras on their left, its three tips also coated in snow. The mountain itself stood out among the others, its walls turning deep red under the daylight. Lithien took a moment to stare at it, her expression strangely wistful.

The mountains grew steadily closer and the hills around them grew taller, leaving them weaving between them rather than climbing them. They were also covered with the rapidly thickening shrubbery, that finally gave way to the forest, composed mostly from pines and fir trees with occasional spruce here and there, spreading its mighty boughs in wide arches.

It was dim in here. The mountains loomed over them, much closer than before. Trees added to the shadows lingering over their path, their crowns intertwining above it. A heavy dampness hung in the air, turning it half-mast.

The wall of stone blocked their way almost without a warning, the forest hugging the smooth surface of the rock. The barely visible trail they have been on disappeared into the narrow crevice, cutting deep into the mountain. The other end, if there was one, was shrouded in darkness.

Lithien nudged her mare past the entrance, the horse's steps light and confident, trusting her master's decision. It took the prince much more time to convince his own steed to follow and even after he did, it was walking on stiff legs, still obviously displeased.

It was too narrow to ride side by side, so the prince stayed close behind and Lithien led the way. Far above their heads, the thin wisp of visible sky has turned steely grey. She was sure it would rain soon, a testament of how rapidly the weather in the mountains could change.

It was still quiet between them. Whenever the prince had stopped trying or was still nursing his hurt pride, Lithien didn't really care. She wasn't going to admit that it was at least partially her fault, but she was getting increasingly annoyed with every silent mile.

‘I hunt here sometimes’ she offered quietly, more as an offer of peace than an apology. ‘I came here even before I have found out that this is a part of a secret path.’

The prince gave a thoughtful hum in response. Turned away from him, Lithien made a face.

‘You do not hunt in your own forest?’ Legolas asked, turning her frown into smirk.

‘The woods were never mine to begin with, my lord’ she corrected softly. ‘It is a home not a thing to own. And we do hunt within the forest when necessary. I come here to think, but mostly I use the hunt as an excuse to slip away from the camp for a while.’

‘Getting tired of your brother's scrutiny?’

‘You could say so’ she replied, turning to look at him. ‘He is a capable leader, but there are times when his strictness can become tiring... A thing that comes with responsibility, I guess. I don't hold it against him, though’ she supplied quickly. ‘He’s my brother after all; this is a way all older brothers are. And we all just do whatever we have to, are we not?’

Their eyes locked for a lot longer than they should have, or was considered polite. Lithien was never the one to bow out of situations like that, but she chose to anyway, and averted her eyes first. There was no reason to antagonize him further, at least not more than she has to in order to maintain the necessary distance. She had to admit however, that she would rather have him talking than offended and sulking. It was improving her own mood quite considerably as well.

The narrow passage between the mountains seemed to stretch further and further without any real signs of an exit. It turned a few times, sometimes sharply as if it was leading them into the bowels of the mountain rather than to the other side of it. It was also getting narrower, at times even forcing them to dismount in order to allow their horses to pass.

She caught him staring doubtfully at the rocks around, when she glanced at him discretely. He was doing a great job at hiding it, but Lithien has her senses trained on finding out the smallest traces of tension on the person's face. Perks of spending most of her years by Galaren's side, no doubt. And she wasn't even that surprised. She was much more open about her discomfort the first time she found herself on this path. Especially in the moments similar to this, when the walls seemed to bear down on them, close enough that she brushed her calves against them each time her mare moved.

 

‘I am sure it does not seem so, but we are going to be back out in the open soon’ she stated without turning around, hoping she won't cause another argument. At least until tomorrow.’

‘Good to know’ he sounded vaguely amused. She wondered how much of it was a facade, but kept her eyes trained on the path before them. ‘I was starting to wonder if we were going to travel in such fashion all the way to Rivendell...’

‘Luckily my lord, we are not. Otherwise, hunting in here would be rather unpleasant experience, wouldn't you agree?’

By the time they finally saw a thin silver of light at the end of the passage, the dusty grey clouds have fully covered the sky. A thunder rolled in the distance, too far to actually threat them with a rain. The tall walls of stone gave way to a wide dell. From the gentle slope they stood upon they could see the forest spreading below. The wall of mountains, similar to the one they just crossed, rose behind it and widened out in either side encircling it. The fine mist from the morning condensed significantly, concealing some ridges and peaks. As they rode down the slope the heavy air enveloped them as well, cold and damp despite it being almost midday again.

‘Do you find this view more to your liking, your grace?’ Lithien asked, guiding her mare along the prince's steed.

‘I would say it is rather impressive’ Legolas commented, turning to her with a polite smile. ‘I trust we shall travel more comfortably right now?’

‘If you think about narrow mountain passages then I will have to disappoint you, my lord. We are going to ride straight north for a while now. Mostly through places like this’ she gestured toward the forest. ‘A cave and three more gorges like the one we have passed. And then naught but grasslands until we enter the hidden valley of Rivendell.’

‘So, we will arrive there in about three weeks?’ he asked again. They were almost at the edge of the forest. It was thicker than the one they left behind, consisting mostly of oaks, beeches and dense undergrowth. Upon hearing horses, several hares sprung from the nearby bushes and vanished between the trees before either of them could even reach for an arrow.

‘If only the weather will treat us favourably’ Lithien answered. ‘Heavy enough rain may leave the unfortunate travellers stranded if they found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some sections of the trail are also unsafe to cross if the mist is dense enough...’

‘And I am sure you had neglected to mention this before for a reason’ the prince interjected, his brows creasing slightly.

‘I do recall telling you that it is not going to be safe. I simply did not think the details important at the time. Do you, perhaps, wish to turn back, my lord? There is still a chance’ she dared to smirk at him.

‘Of course not,’ he quipped. ‘But if there is anything else, I would like to know it now, not when it will be too late to counteract.’

‘Well, I may still have forgotten to mention the occasional presence of orcs on the trail’ she cringed when his expression turned even sourer. ‘But it happens only rarely, and it is usually easy to avoid them...’

‘And when it is not?’ he seemed vaguely irritated. It was disturbing how similar to Galaren he sounded right now. ‘Do you really think we can manage to take down the band of orcs between the two of us?’

‘I like to think of us as competent fighters, your grace’ she teased. All he could do anyway was to stop talking to her again. And as annoying as it was, it was also harmless. ‘But I also trust our horses to carry us away swiftly in case of danger. I have every intent to keep both of us safe. Is that the satisfying answer, my lord?’

She half-expected to hear an exasperated sigh in response, but he remained quiet. The forest enveloped them, the shadow beneath the trees turning the day even darker. The woods were full of familiar sounds despite the weather, but the animals avoided them unused even to the presence of an elf. It was one of the reasons why Lithien enjoyed hunting here. It posed a challenge unlike the times when she was tracking the game within the protected borders of her land. She rode a little before the prince, weaving between the trees.

It seemed like she was threading aimlessly, but after a while Legolas could tell that she was following a path, barely visible over the stones and fallen leaves. She was obviously glancing around in search for marks, but he was unable to tell yet what she had determined as such. When they reached the lowest point of the valley they found the shallow creak, crossing their way. It was undoubtedly another sign, because Lithien turned north to ride along it. 

The thunder was still murmuring sometimes in the distance, telling them that somewhere behind their back the storm was raging on. Lithien already spend three days detained on the narrow stone shelf once, because of the awful weather. It was frustrating then and with her current company she wasn't sure she could bear a similar situation. But there was no way to make the weather amiable and she could only hope it wouldn't get any worse in the nearest future.


	3. The Downpour

The weather was not compliant to her wishes this time. The soft drizzle woke them up after their first night in the mountains and didn't let up since then. At times it rained stronger, but it never really ceased. It was making their travel much more miserable for sure, but the first week of the journey passed otherwise uneventfully, allowing them to make a significant progress.

It was around noon and still raining when they found a body.

It was lying at the bottom of the gorge housing a narrow stream and was half-buried by the rubble. Legolas was first to notice it and approached the edge of the ravine. But Lithien has already dismounted and walked over to the edge looking for the best way to climb down.

She levelled him with a steely glare when he made a move to follow her.

‘With all due respect my lord, I would much prefer if you had stayed with the horses’ it was easy to recognize an order, only barely glossed over with a feigned politeness.

‘Obviously, you may have to learn a thing or two about properly showing it’ he bristled, sliding off the saddle.

‘I will not argue with that’ she replied with a wry smile. ‘But, since we have no way of knowing if we are here alone, someone has to stay up here and guard the horses. Shall I need you, I will shout’ with that she gripped the edge and swung herself over.

She landed softly on the uneven surface and approached the crumpled form cautiously. For a moment she thought that maybe the man was still alive, but it quickly became a futile hope. Only dead could assume such boneless, almost bizarre poses after the fall.

Upon closer inspection and with no small amount of regret she identified him as one of the Rangers. Only them still adorned their clothes with the symbols of their long-lost heritage. A hint of old fear trickled back into her mind, bringing the distant memory back with a painful clarity.

At least then, the help came on time. She closed her eyes, hoping that the man has at least found a quick death.

There was an old blood matting his hair at the back of his head. The hole in his cloak marked the point where the sword has entered the flesh. She didn't bother to turn him around. The dirt accumulated on his clothes and the colour of his visible hand told her that he was lying here for a while.

Lithien looked up at the prince and shook her head once. Then she grabbed a handful of slippery roots and pulled herself back up.

‘We may move on’ she said, wiping her hands on her trousers. ‘Whatever killed that man is long gone.’

She had her hand on the saddle when she noticed the prince staring at her indignantly.

‘What now?’ she huffed turning around to look at him. The ellon crossed his arms over his chest and continued to look at her pointedly.

‘Are we not going to do something about him? ‘he gestured toward the ravine. ‘You will just leave him to rot down there?’

‘And what would you have me do?’ she barked back with a lot more force than she meant to. ‘Properly bury him? Have you ever seen the Rangers' burial rites?’

‘No’ Legolas replied hesitantly. He seemed rather put off by her reaction. ‘But can’t we at least... cover him with something? Spare him a disgrace of being torn to pieces by a hungry wildlife?’

In her mind she agreed with him. Had she been alone, she would have probably done just that. But she wasn't. She swore to walk him through the mountains safely. And she intended to keep that promise. Even if some of her decisions didn't sit well with her right now.

‘There are not enough stones large enough to be of any use. And we can't lose the daylight we need for travelling just to search for them’ she informed, turning away from him.

‘Do you truly mean it?’ he wondered. ‘Or are telling yourself that to feel less guilty later?’

‘There is nothing more we can do here’ she objected, already on horseback. ‘Please mount your horse your grace.’

‘And what if I command you to help me?’ he glared at her defiantly.

Lithien felt her spine go rigid as if she was struck. Her fists tightened around the reins hard enough that her nails prickled the insides of her palms.

‘You would order me around?’ she challenged, her lips curling up with a soundless snarl. It took a lot of effort to curb in her flaring temper. ‘You may certainly try, my lord. But I cannot promise you a likable result. Now, will you please mount your horse?’

The disbelief was plain on his face, when she finished speaking. He has been threading a thin ice with her from the very beginning, but something seemed to finally crack. He was aware that he has voiced his request particularly harsh, but shouldn't she be used to that? Would she truly abandon him here if he push her too far? As much as the revelation chafed him, he couldn't allow himself to test it. He wasn't foolish enough to hope the he would manage to find his way out if she would've decided to leave him.

‘Know that I'm disgusted by your apparent lack of basic decency’ he all but barked at her, having no other choice but to climb onto the saddle and follow her.

She didn't look around to check if he did so.

A thunder reverberated in the distance, announcing that the weather wasn't about to get any better.

By the time they decided to search for a place to camp for the night the clouds formed a cover so thick it swallowed every piece of previously visible sky. And the rain turned into steady downpour leaving their cloaks soaked in a span of an hour.

It was hard to find a place that was even slightly less wet than them, but they finally managed to squeeze the horses under a small, rocky overhang. The canopies of the surrounding trees formed enough of the cover to allow them to stay out of the worst of the rain. After a few tries, Legolas managed to start a small fire in the deepest corner of their hideout. While it didn't give out much warmth, the light it provided was a welcomed change.

A lightning flashed, filling the forest with a sharp burst of light and causing the horses to jerk nervously. Lithien shushed them quickly, unsaddling and drying both steeds down efficiently. The prince rummaged through the saddle bags, by the flickering fire, searching for the dry blankets.

They once again haven't spoken with each other for the best part of a day, but it was his turn to feel uncomfortable sitting like that. He wouldn't admit it out loud yet, but he came to enjoy what little honest conversation they managed to have. Not many people treated him with such utter lack of respect for his station, unless he wanted them to. When he put his own irritation aside, it made him curious. There must have been a reason behind the way she acted around him. He would find a way to pry it out of her. But it won't happen while she was refusing to speak with him.

‘You seem distracted my lady’ he offered. It was merely a casual observation. Her mind was clearly miles away for a while now.

‘Probably’ she replied without turning her attention from the horses. ‘But I can say the same thing about you, your grace. And it has been going on for a while’ she added, by her voice lacked the expected bite.

‘Fair enough’ he agreed. ‘I thought that maybe it is something that you wish to discuss...’

‘Do you?’ she finally walked over to sit across from him. ‘Then maybe we should arrange a trade, my lord’ she took the offered blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

‘Sadly, I have nothing to offer’ Lithien barely caught the sudden tightness in his voice. ‘Because you already know anything there is to know.’

‘If you say so, my lord’ she replied. ‘In my case, I was simply reminded that someone very dear to me had once found himself in that poor man's predicament; lost and wounded in the mountains. And it is never easy to relive a painful memory.’

They were apparently bound to offer themselves only half-truths. Both were smart enough to see that. And neither of them appeared to be willing enough to offer anything else.

‘Did your friend lived?’

‘He did’ she confirmed. ‘But, it was too close.’

Maybe. if she would tell him more, he would tell her something in return. She couldn't deny that he intrigued her, in a sense. But she wouldn't trade her own secrets to find out his own.

At least the silence was once again easy to bear.

 

Rain seemed unwilling to let go even well into the night. The persistent hum of it made it difficult to hear anything else.

A crack of a branch breaking warned him about someone approaching. It was also enough to rouse Lithien. She blinked and rose swiftly, kicking out the fire. It cracked and burst with the sparks, but the campsite was plunged in darkness.

She approached quickly and crouched beside him, both of them turning their attention toward the forest around them.

For a long while nothing seemed to stir in the shadows beneath the trees, but then another branch cracked, closer to the campsite this time.

From under the cover of a bush a pair of yellow eyes flashed and disappeared almost too fast to notice.  
Lithien made a move to point it out, but Legolas has already got an arrow notched and aimed in that direction.

He let it lose the moment the hunched form of a warg moved out of the undergrowth. It buried itself deep within its eye socket. The beast only yelped once, before it fell to the ground with a heavy thud. An easy shot, eliminating the danger before it could really became one.

He turned around to see his companion's reaction only to notice that she was no longer near, but was hastily rolling up their bedrolls and stuffing a few stray items into the saddle bags.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked, his voice barely carrying over. Though he had a lingering suspicion that he already knew the answer.

‘We cannot stay here’ she hissed back, making a quick work of saddling both horses, ignoring their obvious displeasure at being treated much more roughly then they were used to. ‘Wargs are never alone. More will come this way and soon. Do you intend to fight the whole pack? And their handlers?’

‘You said that chances to meet orcs here were small’ he made a move to rise and help her.

‘No, stay there’ she glanced at him over her shoulder. ‘Watch out for them. And I did say that. But since I found out that the man was murdered, I was expecting troubles...’

‘And you failed to tell me that for a reason?’

Her answer was drowned by a long, blood-curdling howl, seemingly coming from everywhere around them. Answers came shortly after, alerting them to the presence of at least five other beasts.

Lithien pulled horses over and threw Legolas the reins.

‘Would it make any difference if I did?’ she practically growled. ‘We have no chance to stand against them either way.’

‘We can stay right here’ he protested. ‘The rock behind us should give us enough protection from surprise attacks...’

‘But it will also make us an easy target’ she countered. ‘No, my lord. We can only outrun them. I trust your horse can run fast enough?’

‘I'm sure she is just as fast as yours’ he replied. For some reason it brought a smirk to her lips.

 

They burst from their cover at full speed and dived into the forest. The rain lashed at them furiously, only made worse by the wet branches pulling at their clothes as they sped through the trees.

Lithien took the lead, her form barely a blur, as she clung to her mare's neck. He did the same if only to shield his eyes from the pouring water.

Wargs flickered behind the trees, little more than shadows as they tore through the bushes. Their loud growling rumbled much closer than either of them would have liked. One of them launched from between the leaves, narrowly missing Legolas and his horse, forcing the prince to wrestle his steed back into obedience.

Lithien was first to draw her sword, slashing at the beast that snapped its teeth at her horse's legs. The mare danced away gracefully and the warg yelped and bounced off when the steel made contact with its neck. This seemed to give them a moment of pause and for a while they raced through the forest uninterrupted. It was enough for him to string his bow and take down the already injured warg and another two.

But the rest came back, even angrier than before. More howls could be heard and they knew that it was their last chance of escape before they will get overwhelmed. Lithien was forced to rapidly change the direction, narrowly avoiding another beast. She shouted something, but he couldn’t make out the words, and her mare bolted forward, suddenly doubling her speed.

He spurted his horse on and for a moment he thought, that he could match her. It was a futile effort though and he found himself lagging behind as the distance between them grew until he could barely see the elleth behind the curtain of rain. He wanted to scream after her, but at the same moment something large and heavy landed on his mare's rump, toppling them over. He barely had the time to push himself away and avoid being pinned under his panicked mount.

He met the ground harshly, his breath squeezed out of his chest. A sudden burst of pain at his temple blinded him for a moment.

The panicked neighing snapped Lithien's attention back, alerting her to the prince's plight. With a curse on her lips she pulled at the reins, forcing her horse to turn in place. The mare snorted and danced on her hind legs briefly, but Lithien forced her to run, pulling her bow from the loop on her quiver and swearing even louder. She should have guessed that he wouldn't be able to keep up. And why she had failed to notice him falling behind?!

Legolas slowly pulled himself up, shaking the haze from his eyes. Something warm and wet trickled down the side of his face. Moving only elicited more pain, but he ignored it and turned toward his horse.

It was already dead, read streaks painting its visible side. The warg that jumped on them was tearing viciously into the horse's side.

Moving was apparently a bad idea, because it attracted the beast's attention. It lifted its head slowly, muzzle smeared with red and focused its yellow eyes on him. The warg growled and crouched, preparing to attack.

It never pounced. An arrow buried itself up to the fletching into the beast's head. Moments later Lithien burst from the shadows nearly flying off her saddle when she spotted him.

‘Why didn't you...!’ she started, concern drowning out the anger. Before she finished though, the last warg sprung from behind a tree, maw open and ready to tear into her.

She turned as fast as she could, but the animal was already on her, sending them both onto the ground. The warg's hind legs crashed against her abdomen and she had no other choice than to slam her bow between its open jaws, trying to hold them away from her throat. The fetid breath fanned against her face, nearly making her gag, as she tried to spit out the saliva and blood dripping into her mouth.

The warg growled and pressed her further down, forcing Lithien to counter with even more force, stopping its maw only an inch above the tip of her nose.

They stayed locked like that for what felt like a very long time. Lithien's arms started to shake by the time the warg's paws slid to either side of her, seeking a better grip. That was her chance. She folded her legs beneath the beast and planted a vicious kick into its soft underbelly.

The warg yelped and bit into her bow. The wood cracked, but didn't snap. Not having much of a choice anyway, Lithien pulled up her legs and kicked again, hoping to finally dislodge the beast.

At the same moment a knife fell from above, burying itself hilt-deep into the warg's neck. The animal trashed and fell off her, pulling her bow along and finally crashing it into pieces.

She jumped to her feet, hand reaching for a dagger, only to notice that it was no longer necessary. With the danger momentarily out of the way, she turned around and focused on the prince.

‘What were you thinking?!’ she demanded, her eyes instantly drawn to the blood smeared across his left temple.

‘Well forgive me for not anticipating that it would throw itself at my back’ he barked back, reaching to swipe his fingers against his brow. It hurt. And there was quite a lot of blood.

Lithien's eyes shifted from him to the corpse of his horse and over the forest around them. She was under no impression that they were safe right now. And when the wolves return they won't be able to escape from them on one horse.

She had to get them both away from this place. She could worry about the consequences when they were no longer chased.

‘We need to leave now’ she commanded, turning toward her mare. ‘You will ride with me’ she added seeing his mouth opening for a retort.

‘And what about...?’

‘If there is anything you absolutely need to take with yourself, please do so quickly’ she fixed her own saddle bags, loosened during their mad dash through the woods. ‘Pílin will carry both of us easily enough, but she's not used to that; I will not burden her any more than have to.’

She could hear him biting back a curse. She wasn't thrilled with the prospect either, but they didn't really have a choice.

A dull ache spread along her shoulder-blades and spine, but she was certain it was mostly due to the harsh landing and not any real damage. She mounted her horse and watched him rummaging through his belongings. It wasn't much of a surprise when he turned back to her with a bunch of folded, clean clothes. They could share anything else and hunt if needed. She opened one of the bags for him and then extended her hand. He frowned, obviously trying to avoid appearing like he was depending on her. She smirked when he finally took it and sat behind her, gripping the saddle-bags to steady himself.

‘This won't do, my lord’ she chided, guiding her horse back on the track. ‘And I dare to say that we both know that. We can drop the pretence, right?’

It didn't take long, before she heard his annoyed sigh and felt him sliding closer, his arms encircling her waist tentatively until they were nearly pressed flush together. Lithien felt like it would have probably bothered her less, if they weren't completely soaked, even under their cloaks. As it was, having a mass of cold, wet fabric pressed against her back was more than a little unpleasant.

They brushed through the forest undisturbed, hidden by the deep shadows. The rain was still hardly bearable - at this point Lithien knew she could have stripped down and it would have made a little difference. She could feel tiny rivulets of water trickling between her breasts.

Lithien rode as fast as she could, without risking exhausting Pílin, in case they would be forced to flee again. The road quickly climbed up, leading them out of the woods and into the mountains. When the howls and vicious snarls echoed from the valley, they were already well hidden from view. Lithien hoped that the wargs will fail to catch their scent in the heavy rain. They had to stay hidden. Pílin was suffering from the cold more than both of them combined and she feared that the mare wouldn't be able to outrun the eventual pursuers.

The path wound between the jagged rocks, cutting deeper into the mountainside. At least they were now somehow sheltered from the sheets of rain and biting wind. Lithien shielded her eyes from the water looking for another landmark, pointing the right direction. Even she had troubles seeing anything through the downpour.

It took a while of pressing forward uncertainly, until she could make out the maw of the cave in the solid wall of stone that blocked their way. She stopped, looking over the entrance carefully, until she was certain that it was the right place. There were countless caves in the misty mountains and many of them weren't safe to stumble into.

The cave was high enough to fit them on horseback comfortably. She stopped however, when she felt the arms around her midsection tightening. The sensation disappeared as soon as Pílin stopped moving. Legolas was undoubtedly aware of why she had stopped and forced himself to relax, trying to hide behind an unaffected facade. Even if he knew it was way too late for that.

‘I assure you, the passage is safe’ she said quietly, trying not to sound like she was attempting to comfort him. ‘There is a place on the other side where we can take shelter.’

All he had offered in a response was a telling sigh.

Legolas has no way of knowing whether the tunnel was carved into the mountain or was a natural formation, providing a convenient passage through the mountains. He could barely see a thing, but the ground was steadily rising, telling him that they were climbing within the mountain.

Staying out of the vicious rain, at least for a time, magnified the discomfort of wearing drenched clothes, clinging to their bodies. Lithien could feel the water sliding down her nape. She was sure that most of it wasn't even dripping from her own hair. She didn't know for how much longer she would be able to ignore it, because it also made the heat he radiated much more noticeable...

Pílin stumbled over some loose rock, effectively cutting her wandering mind short. And for the better, because the direction it took was ridiculous.

At the same moment, they felt a cool draft coming from somewhere above their heads. Pílin climbed one last, steep slope and they heard the hum of the rain. If anything, it seemed even worse than before when they rode out into it. They stopped on a wide, stone shelf overlooking what was probably another dell, right now shrouded in darkness. The path leading down was hugging the rock, impossibly narrow and slippery. Lithien hesitated for only a moment, before he felt her shifting and the elleth slid off the saddle. He quickly joined her; getting down safely would have been very difficult otherwise.

They were quiet as they climbed down and trudged through the forest. The weather didn’t give them much opportunity to make conversation anyway. Thankfully it wasn't long before Lithien found what she was looking for. Which, much to the prince's displeasure turned out to be another cave.

An often visited one at that, he observed as they stepped inside. A short, narrow passage widened into the spacious chamber. A few people could probably find a comfortable respite here, together with their horses. Legolas was a little surprised when Lithien threw him the reins and walked toward the back of the cave. He pulled the mare further inside, noticing the pile of the large, round stones and the circle of burned ground marking the place for the fire.

‘The rangers use the cave as a hideout when they travel’ she explained, turning around with the pile of wood in her arms. He glanced over her shoulder and saw a small niche, previously masked with a few conveniently placed rocks, still holding enough fuel to last them through the night.

‘How do you know about it?’ he asked, turning obediently to give Pílin his attention, when she nicked him lightly in the forearm.

‘I've spend some time in their company’ she replied as first sparks fell onto the dry tinder. ‘They're brave, proud people and I am glad to have their trust.’

Legolas worked the buckle free and pulled the saddle-bags off. Pílin snorted and shook herself off, splashing them with even more water. At the same moment the fire finally took and the first little flames licked the wood.

‘So, this road isn't as secret as you make it seem’ he observed casually. Lithien placed more wood over the fire and stood up, wringing the excess water from her hair.

‘We had to scale the cliff to get to the other side of that mountain’ she said, giving him a pointed look. ‘I need to take a look at that cut...’

‘It is no...’

‘No, it's not nothing’ she cut him off unceremoniously. He barely had the time to catch his bundled clothes and a blanket she threw at him. ‘It looks rather nasty. But we should dry ourselves off first. Don't put on a shirt.’

He was too stunned to protest against her behaviour. He turned away, creating an illusion of privacy.  
The fire cackled merrily, quickly warming the stale air.

Lithien was well beyond the point of caring for such trivialities. Used to the constant company of her fellow wardens, she didn't care, most of the time, whether she was stripping in front of the single man or the whole company.

Whatever made him feel more like a gentleman, she thought, shucking her tunic. It hit the ground with a wet slap.

Unable to finish up getting dressed, Legolas turned around just to see Lithien securing her breast-band. 

Apology died on his tongue though when he noticed the scar on her lower back. It was obviously a result of a serious injury, wide and curling around her side. He knew he stared for too long, when she turned around, her shoulders stiff and expression tense. It gave him a good view of the rest of the mark, which reached from her spine nearly up to her navel, spanning her entire right side and caressing her hipbone.

‘Have you been injured?’ he knew there were things you simply do not ask about. And he knew it was a poor deflection. ‘That warg has thrown you to the ground quite harshly.’

‘I am unharmed’ she replied, pulling the fresh tunic on and swiftly buttoning it up. ‘Except for my bow, nothing was damaged. Now, if you please...’

He moved to sit by the fire, while Lithien sorted through the contents of her bags. She first threw her bedroll and some additional blankets in his general direction, before she walked over carrying a small wooden box. She motioned for him to sit on the bedroll and knelt beside him, gripping his jaw gently to turn his face toward the light.

He winced when she pressed a wet piece of cloth against his temple. He could ignore the burning sensation of the concoction she used, but the pressure send a new sparks of pain through his skull. The skin parted over his temple in the jagged tear, deep and still seeping. She could see the ghastly white of the bone between the torn flesh. She didn't press harder to check if it has been damaged, unwilling to cause him more unnecessary pain.

She hoped it wasn't. A flesh wound was all she could tend to, well enough, by herself.

‘I am aware that this is not something you would like to hear, my lord’ she told him quietly, twisting his head a little more, angling it toward the light even more. To his surprise, her voice was collected, derived of any of the mockery he had expected. ‘It will leave a mark if left untreated, but I can stitch it... If you allow me, of course.’

She could feel his gaze at the side of her face, but she kept her eyes trained on his injury.

‘Can you do that?’

‘I possess the required skills if that what you're inquiring about’ she replied. ‘I did not spend all my years in Rivendell on idle frolicking. And lord Elrond is a very capable teacher.’

‘This is not what I was trying to say...’

‘I can guess’ she smirked. ‘Now, I must ask you to stay still, my lord. Which includes refraining from speaking’ she teased gently, her smile growing a little wider.

Legolas let out an amused breath despite himself. In the following silence, Lithien focused on the task at hand, placing a row of tight stitches over his brow. To his surprise it wasn't as painful as he expected it to be. He barely felt the needle sinking in and out of his skin. But he needed the distraction, if only to keep himself from asking that one persistent question, he refused to ask, not trusting to appear unaffected by the possible answer.

The distraction came in the form of the roll of clean bandage she reached for. She wasn't even trying to hide an eye-roll when she noticed his grimace.

‘I don't need this’ he protested, harder than he meant to. He was fed up with feeling caged and helpless, but her every word made him only more aware of that. She looked at him like she had already knew this, with a kind of quiet concern, his stomach coiling with discomfort. He would have preferred mockery.

‘I know, but we should cover it for the night while the stitches are still fresh’ she said, smearing a bit of sweetly scented salve over the wound, before she pressed the strip of cloth against it, winding it around his head a few times. ‘The ointment will help with the pain’ she added, securing the edge of the dressing. ‘Tell me at once, if it gets any worse.’

He only nodded in response and she stood up, taking her supplies with her and leaving him to don the dry shirt. Maybe, if she would press hard enough, he would have told her what was bothering him. But doing so, only to get the rise out of him have lost much of its earlier appeal. And she was honestly too tired to start another argument.

She decided that she could put her concerns off for the remaining of the night and get some rest. Probably they both should. Lithien brushed away whatever left from her reservations, creating a makeshift bedding with enough space for both of them. It was all she could do with what they had at their disposal.

She glanced up at him, when she was done, sitting on the edge of the pile of blankets. For a moment he seemed ready to deny her, but then his shoulders sagged, in defeat rather than relief. She didn't wait for him to move, stretching on her side of the bedroll and turning away from him. There was no sound when he laid next to her, slipping under the blanket they were forced to share. The scant few inches of space between them wasn't enough to keep them from tensing each time the other shifted.

The sleep claimed them anyway.


	4. Do Not Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are feeding the writer - don't hesitate to give me your opinions!

Lithien woke up to the sensation of something warm and soft pressed against her cheek. It was comfortable. Pleasant even...

Someone was breathing softly just below her ear.

Her eyes shot open, but she stopped herself from jerking away. With sleep clearing from her mind, the events of the previous night returned to her, shifting every thought back in place.

Her face rested on Legolas' shoulder and she carefully pulled herself away. There was nothing to be embarrassed about - it wasn't uncommon for her to sleep beside her companions for warmth, and on more than one occasion it had led to similar situations. She wasn't going to make a fuss about it solely because she didn't knew him that well.

The prince did not wake when she rose, and she took some time to observe him, looking for any signs of damage she might have missed last night. She didn't find any, which eased her mind slightly, but she would have to wait until he wakes up to fully determine that. She slid away, leaving him in the nest of blankets. She stoked up the fire with the practiced ease and laid out a simple breakfast next to it: some dried meat and a few pieces of lembas. It wasn't much, but she was well aware that they needed to be careful with their remaining supplies now. They had barely crossed half of the way to Rivendell and with only one horse it would most likely take them twice as long to cover the remaining distance.

She stepped outside, lured by the pale light seeping through the visible part of the entrance. The rain cleared overnight, but the sky was still clouded. Pílin have left their hideout sometime during the night and was grazing nearby, on the patch of a wet grass. The heavy mist lingered between the trees, obscuring most of the forest from view. She sat on the rock near the entrance of the cave and tried to pierce it with her eyes anyway. She still hoped that there might be some hidden solution to their current troubles, even if she knew that there wasn't any.

She remained motionless, until she felt the morning chill through the thin fabric of her tunic. Her back was sore and she stretched her tensed muscles before going back in. She cheered herself with a thought that, if Galaren was to find out about what had happened to them, and she had no doubt that he would, she would not hear the end of it for at least a century.

Legolas glanced up when he heard the whisper of her steps. He was fully dressed and already pulled the dressing off - the area around the cut was still a little reddened and faintly bruised, but it was nothing unusual.

‘Have you slept well?’ he asked, when she walked past him to crouch by the fire.

She was glad that she didn't turn around instantly to glare at him. It was, after all an innocent question. No reason to make a big deal out of it, solely for his enjoyment.

‘Better than I expected’ she replied, her lips curving upward. ‘I trust your wound is not bothering you, my lord...’

‘It is not’ he confirmed, sitting next to her. ‘I should thank you...’

‘There is no need… I wouldn't do any different, if I had to do it again. Which, honestly, I would like to avoid’ she dismissed him with a smile. They shared their meal quietly. Outside, birds' chirping was so loud, it echoed within the cave.

‘I've been thinking...’ Legolas broke the silence, but seemed to think better of it. ‘What are we going to do now?’

It was an important question, but it was also rather obvious, that he wanted to say something else entirely.

‘Nothing has changed in our plans’ she answered, tucking away the leftovers. ‘We will continue towards Rivendell. Despite the weather we have gained some time to our advantage last week...’

‘A time we will lose now’ he said, failing to hide his grimace.

‘I dare to say, your grace, that we had much more to lose last night’ she admonished, but without even half of a bite she would normally pour in such statement.

She was not getting fond of him. It wasn't like that. He was still too proud and too stubborn to not be infuriating. Too much like her, at times, but she wasn't going to say that aloud. But he was also his own person, despite bearing the likeness of his father. Maybe she was wrong, attributing him someone else's vices.

Time would tell. They had plenty of it.

 

With the events of the previous night still fresh in their minds, their trek through the woods was much more careful than before. They didn't even try to hide their initial hesitation about delving into the thick mist beneath the trees. But it has never stopped either of them from anything, so they pressed forward cautiously, paying more attention to their surroundings.

As the day went on, the mist lifted, and even the sun started to shyly pick from behind the clouds, allowing them to finally relax a little. The forest around them bustled with activity and myriad of sounds, its inhabitants using fully what little reprieve the mountains were giving them.

It was surprisingly easy to get used to sharing the saddle. Lithien thought it was a little too easy for the prince who kept his arms wound firmly around her waist as it they belonged there. She probably should have objected somehow, but she was never ladylike enough to not enjoy a bit of pleasure and she wasn't going to start now. She only made sure she wasn't leaning into the inviting warmth of his chest too much.

They've stopped for a brief rest around noon. The easy path through the forested dell came to end and now they had to once again venture into the high mountain passages. Lithien trailed the road with her eyes, catching the sharp ridges where it cut into the mountains side up to the point where it disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

‘You have surprised me last night’ Legolas offered, standing next to her. She turned to face him, wondering if he was about to thank her again. She was tempted to push him into the nearby creek, if he decided to do that.

‘I haven't expected your question to be serious’ he continued. ‘Your horse is truly something exceptional’ he explained further seeing her confused expression. Not for the first time she wondered, if the half-smile he gave her was real or merely an act. Her intuition supplied her with an answer, but usually it was much easier to figure out.

She wasn't especially keen on making an idle conversation, but she could play pretend if he so desired.  
Up to a point of course.

‘I would not have asked otherwise’ she replied with a smile. ‘But I cannot disagree; she is a brilliant runner. Now, if we're quite finished, there is a long climb ahead of us...’

‘Not willing to share any tips?’ he guessed. They returned onto the narrow path, leading them through the thinning forest toward the towering walls of the mountains.

‘I simply do not have any’ Lithien countered. She walked ahead, with the prince at her side and Pílin obediently following them. She was planning to walk whenever needed to avoid unnecessarily burdening her mare. ‘She is simply a natural talent. I'm just lucky she trusts me with her skills.’

‘If you say so’ he conceded. ‘Some things still depend on a handler, though.’

‘Yes, you have to trust your horse as much as it trusts you. It is simple as that, your grace...’

There it was again. A quickly disappearing frown, as if she just said something wrong. A thing that irked her from the very beginning. She has done nothing to deserve that. Maybe she should have done something about that after all - it was hard to look at him sometimes. He seemed to be blaming himself for every misfortune that has befallen the elves since the day of their birth.

She was tempted to see if he would open up to her, like Galaren did, after the sufficient amount of pestering. But she has promised herself not to make him her concern, before she left. Maybe they warmed to each other slightly. Maybe she even appreciated it. But whatever time they had left to share wasn't worth the hassle of stripping his defences.

 

The path was steeper than they thought it would be, to the point when Lithien had to push Pílin up several times. They reached another flat ledge of stone, revealing the towering walls of stone. And rows upon rows of wide steps cutting into the rock, leading up and into the narrow crevice between the mountains. Withered by ages of raging storms and whipping winds, there was no way of telling if they were created by someone's hands a long time ago or just simply were here from the very beginning.

‘Is this another of the places no one really knows about?’ he asked, the stone chipping away even under their delicate steps.

‘Possibly’ she nodded. ‘But this one is, quite obviously a little hard to hide...’

‘It is quite impressive’ he agreed. Even if he wasn't overly fond of such places, the scenery in itself was something to be admired. ‘Do you know anything about it?’

‘Only that the stairs were here long before I've started using this road’ she answered. ‘But I was told, that it was once a part of a communication routes between Lindon and the dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-dûm...’

‘I thought that we left the mines long behind... They surely cannot be that vast?’ he wondered.

‘I wouldn't say that we probably stand over some underground corridors right now’ she replied, smirking. ‘But it was the biggest dwarven realm back in the day... We might have passed several hidden entrances since we had ventured into the mountains and we wouldn't even know that. The passage we used last night? It was once a part of the watchtower...’

‘So it was connected to the mines?’

‘I never checked, but it's hardly possible’ she grimaced slightly at the interruption. ‘From what I have seen, the stairs leading down were mostly covered by the rubble. And as much as dwarven architecture is known for its sturdiness, how long it can stand while left unattended? Anyway, why does it disturb you so, your grace?’

‘It does not’ the prince objected. ‘But I wonder why you are so unaffected? I am sure you have heard the stories about Moria?’

‘Yes and I have even tested some of them in reality’ she retorted. ‘My outpost is barely two days ride away from the Eastern Gates. You can get used to such neighbourhood over time; you just learn to be cautious.’

‘So you have never ventured into the mines?’ he inquired. ‘You have struck me as a bold enough person...’

‘I have not say that, but I am surely not going to do that ever again... Are you going to ask me about the details now, my lord?’

‘Only if you mean to indulge me’ he smirked only to be levelled with an unamused glare. ‘Which you are clearly unwilling to do...’

‘I am glad we're starting to understand each other without words, my lord...’

 

It wasn't much different than their last trek through the similar place. Lithien walked first, with Legolas half a step behind her and Pílin trotting in a row. The passage was wider than the one that led them into the mountains and they were steadily climbing over the withered stairs, but the walls was still looming over them with only the narrow wisp of sky visible overhead. It was just as cloudy as the one they've seen the first time. It wasn't particularly inspiring for idle chat, so they remained mostly quiet, with only howling of the wind for a company.

‘What do you think about dwarves?’ the prince asked, when the silence started to grow a little heavy.

The question made the elleth pause. She turned and looked at him as if she was unsure of what to say.

‘Stubborn, the lot of them’ she finally said. ‘But it is a trace easy to find among other people too. They can also be courageous and loyal just like any of us.’

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

‘Speaking from experience?’ now she was sure he was asking out of pure mockery. He wasn't even trying to hide it.

She could only do so much to not openly sneer at him. Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised by his utter lack of respect, but it still jarred her to hear him say it.

‘Would it have changed anything, if I’d said yes? I seriously doubt that’ she scoffed. ‘And it is not like it would have mattered to you, but my father wouldn't had have me nor my brother, if it wasn't for a one very brave dwarf’ she all but spat out, but it was the only way to stop her voice from cracking.

‘I...’

‘Don't’ she cut him off, before he could finish the sentence. ‘Apologize only when you mean it.’

 

She stormed up the stairs. She wasn't going to leave him, but she couldn't look him in the eye right now. Every time he finally did something to warm her up to him, he ruined the good impression with the next words that left his mouth. Confirming that she was right for not trusting him from the very beginning.

Whatever he was trying to achieve, he still didn't know a thing about her. But he didn't recognized her the moment they saw each other and she wasn't going to help him come to any conclusions. She never felt like she has done something wrong or had anything to apologize for. Some part of her just wanted to quit hiding and tell him everything right there, straight into his face.

But, it would surely made the rest of their journey unbearable.

Maybe she would do just that. In Rivendell, when they would be able to easily avoid each other afterwards.

They've climbed up the stairs until the sky above their heads started to grow dim. The grumble of thunder announced that another storm was approaching them. Lithien visibly sped up, which reminded the prince about something she had mentioned earlier. That they could end up marooned in some places if the awful weather will catch them there. He wondered if they were risking that right now.

Her reasons became obvious when the stairs suddenly came to an end, seemingly straight into the sky. They climbed high enough to only see the peaks on the mountains on the other side of the wide canyon that opened before them. For a moment Legolas thought that they have reached a dead end and they would have to turn around, but then he saw another narrow crack in the wall of the mountain, similar to the one they stood in, way down below them, forming an entrance to the tunnel. He looked at Lithien for an explanation. She shrugged and pointed to their left.

‘I honestly prefer that, to the narrow bridges dwarves are so fond of’ she told him, smirking at the shock obvious on his face. ‘After you, your grace.’

He didn't think it was a good idea, but he stepped on the narrow shelf cut into the rock. It run along the slope of the mountain and around the closer end of the rift. It was barely wide enough to walk comfortably away from the rock without risking walking too close to the edge.

When he glanced down toward the bottom of the chasm, he couldn't see a thing. A stone, loosened by Pílin's hoof fell away, cluttering against the stone. They didn't hear it hitting the bottom.

 

Predictably, it has started to rain before they crossed even half of the expected distance. Compared to yesterday it was a little more than a drizzle, but it came with the vicious gusts of wind that threatened to push them off their path.

‘We need to go faster!’ Lithien urged from behind him. ‘If this gets any worse we will have to stop and wait for it to end...!

‘No!’ he objected, the heavy wing making it almost impossible to talk. ‘It is difficult to walk right now and you want us to run’ It's insane!’ he shouted, turning around to level her with a harsh look.

The lightning struck the opposite end of the canyon, blinding them with the sudden burst of light. The air shook with the ear-splitting crash of falling stones. Píllin squealed startled and tried to bounce away. Lithien threw herself forward, following the frantic movement to stop the mare from toppling over the edge. At the same moment her own foot slipped on the wet stone and she wavered dangerously.

Her mouth opened around the horrified scream and just as suddenly closed, when the prince caught her and pulled her against him. They landed hard against the wall. Pílin scraped her hoof against the ground a couple of times nervously, but eventually calmed down.

Lithien found her arms still locked in Legolas' tight grip. When he didn't instantly release her she tried to push herself away and ended up with her face so close to his that their noses touched.

‘Thank you, my lord. Recklessness is apparently a bad idea’ she said with a smirk.

‘Just watch your steps more carefully next time, my lady’ he replied politely, but let her go only when he made sure she was standing steadily again. Then he turned around like nothing had happened and walked away.

 

They reached the entrance to the tunnel without further surprises. It took quite some time and they were once again soaked to the bone. The rain ceased by the time they stood before the entrance to the cave, the clouds chased away by the wind, showing the pieces of a darkening sky. Glancing inside the tunnel revealed nothing but darkness.

‘I don't like this part either’ he felt her hand squeezing his shoulder, but it was too fleeting to be sure. ‘But it's shorter than the last one.’

‘Let's be quick about it, then’ he muttered, stepping inside. Before it could get too dark to see anything, he heard Lithien digging through her bags. Before he turned around fully, the bright orange glow filled the narrow space, sliding over the uneven surface of the stone in dance of light and shadows. The elleth handed him the torch and gestured toward the tunnel in a parody of an invitation.

‘Is there anything you haven't got in there?’ he asked, only half-heartedly trying to tease her.

‘I wouldn’t when I won’t be able to find it when needed’ she made a face. ‘Watch out for the steps ahead. I'm not very fond of tending to broken bones...’

‘I am not sure if it is you, who should be telling me this...’

‘At least I am looking ahead’ she quipped and Legolas finally turned around, if only to hide his own smile.

 

The passage was narrow, with a low ceiling, obviously carved by someone of a much shorter stature than the average elf. Lithien had no doubt it was done on purpose, despite the fact that this road was once used by both the dwarves of Moria and the elves from Lindon. The corridor didn't run straight for long - it soon turned slightly and descended into the fight of long steps. It was so quiet, that they not only heard the clatter of Pílin's steps, but also the whisper of their own, soft footfalls and the sputtering of the torch.

‘Are you sure it won't lead us anywhere unpleasant?’ Legolas asked when he was no longer sure how long they were walking.

‘As sure as I can be’ Lithien teased lightly. He wasn't trying so hard to hide his uneasiness anymore and she thought she could keep his mind away from the narrow space. ‘This one at least, is leading outside. I have never checked where the other halls are going...’

‘There are other halls?’

‘The stairs will lead us to the underground crossroads’ she explained. ‘We will go straight and into another dell. We should stop there for the night. There are two other corridors; one to the east has collapsed about three hundred years ago. The one leading west is passable, but I was never interested in checking where it leads exactly. And never stayed around long enough to find out if anyone else was using it.’

‘You have been using this road for so long?’

‘Longer even.’ she smiled at his back. ‘I was always inclined to travel to Rivendell alone, so my brother had shown me this trail, hoping that it will keep me away from much more dangerous roads. He succeeded so far.

She knew that she had promised Galaren to tell a different story. But the longer she thought about it, the less difference it made in the long run. From what she heard, Lagolas was a man of his word. She had no reason to not trust that opinion, yet.

‘He surely cares for you a great deal’ there was a thoughtful note in his voice. As if he was speaking of something else entirely. Or bringing up a memory.

‘It is a natural thing between siblings, even if we usually argue a lot over his desire to protect me’ she answered, encouraged by the feeling of companionship. ‘Have you got any?’

She was expecting a denial. Simple as that, another strip of polite, but otherwise not really meaningful conversation. But when he stayed quiet for a moment too long, Lithien immediately understood that it was probably one of those questions that shouldn't have left her mouth. Or should have been thought out better at the very least.

She knew, without much detail, about the passing of King Thranduil's wife. But she had always thought it was the end of story. The sudden realization that it wasn’t, didn’t sit well with her. No matter what she thought, no one deserved to be forced to endure so much pain.

‘I had a younger brother’ he said, before she could push the conversation elsewhere and say anything that would sound even close to the sufficient apology. The last thing she wanted was to pry into his private life like that.

‘Don't think about it’ he said, his tone dismissive. ‘It was a long time ago.’ 

I was hard to sound unaffected around the lump in her throat. She decided not to speak at all.

It was a kind of a lie one could told themselves forever. And no one would ever believe it.

 

The stairway led them out into the crossing Lithen had mentioned, but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence yet. She didn't want to start talking about trivialities, just like that. It felt wrong. But maybe, if she let the conversation sit for a while, she would be able to continue it without saying something deeply personal; a thing she was trying to avoid from the very beginning.

Legolas was so deep in his own thoughts, that he probably wouldn't have heard her anyway.

The dell opening behind the exit was narrow and overgrown by the dense forest. The first time she got here, Lithien thought it was a dead end and that she would have to go back and search for the missed landmarks. She knew better now and she led the prince toward another cave, where they would rest for the night. This one was obviously cut into the stone, with the arched entrance still marked by the traces of ornaments almost entirely eaten by time. She wondered a few times, about the hands that created it, but have never found any clue about its origin. Right now, it was yet another place shown to her by the Rangers, back in the day when she was travelling with them.

She was a little worried, when Legolas declined the supper and turned in for the night, stretching on the further end of their shared bedding. Anyone needed some time alone with their thoughts from time to time. And since she was the cause of it, she wasn't going to complain now.

 

Her attitude changed completely, when she woke up a few hours later and noticed that the space beside her is empty.

She threw the crumpled blankets off and stood up, reaching for her sword. Maybe she was overreacting, but they didn't need any more troubles. But his weapons, discarded by the fire, spoke exactly of that.

She could wonder later, how he was able to sneak out without rousing her.

The sky has cleared overnight, dipping everything in the pale glow of the moon. Lithien has no idea where the prince could go. Alone and without his weapons. Thankfully, the wet earth was much softer and with some effort she had managed to find one shallow footprint several feet away from the entrance to the cave. And then another. She was by no means a brilliant tracker, but Legolas obviously wasn't trying to hide. Maybe he should have, considering that she was about to tell him a thing or two.

He didn’t go far either. He sat at the edge of the small clearing, where the trees grew far enough apart to reveal a wider piece of sky. She stopped within the shadows beneath the leaves and waited to be acknowledged, but when he didn't turn to look at her, she stepped forward with an irritated sight.

‘Would you mind telling me what...’ she ducked just in time to avoid a small, throwing knife aimed at her face. ‘What the hell are you doing?!’

He satred at her, eyes wide. She had obviously managed to sneak up on him.

‘I didn't recognize you...’ he started to explain, but Lithien wasn’t having any of it. Was it not for her reflexes, that blade would have killed her. She was done.

‘Enough!’ she cut him off, brushing the dirt off her pants. She didn't care if he had done it on pure instinct. It was too much, she wasn’t going to tolerate his behaviour a moment longer.

‘You are either going to tell me what have bitten you in the ass or you are going to continue your journey on a leash, because I have no intention of losing you to your inability to deal with whatever it is!’

‘Don't you dare to speak to me like that!...’

‘Or what?!’ she stormed toward him, until they stood chest to chest. ‘You're going to throw me in jail, just like your father did?! Cut my hair to humiliate me?’

The words came out too fast, and too bitter. And completely not in the way she has planned.

At least they have managed to silence him.

It was too late to do anything about it, anyway. Legolas stared at her in disbelief. Apparently, she wasn't lucky enough that he never had heard about her. Her carefully arranged attempt to hide has went to hell rather quickly.

‘Why help me then?’ he asked and it was the last thing she had expected to hear. ‘If my father had slighted you so?’

She let out a short, mirthless laugh. Slighted. Why that didn’t surprised her?

‘Because I made a habit of helping people in need’ she replied, carefully avoiding his eyes. ‘And I thought that maybe you will prove to be a different sort of a man than your father. Thank you for curing me of that illusion... Thankfully, we will be rid of each other soon enough’ she turned around to leave. He still has no other choice than to follow her.

Maybe lord Elrond will be able to convince him to not give away their secret.

‘How can you judge that, when you obviously don't know anything? Not about me, nor about him?’

He really didn't know when to stop. But if he insisted on hearing the hard truth than she could give him that.

‘I know enough’ she barked. ‘I've been caught and thrown in front of him like the worst of criminals. Placed in cage and shamed only because I chose to stand by what I thought was right. Is that honourable in your eyes?’ she wanted her words to sting. As hard as she could make them. ‘And you? From the moment we have met, you act as though everyone should bow down to your whims. With ne regards for other people. Coddle you because you've made a mistake. One mistake. I am not sure if anyone had ever told you that but people learn to live with a lot more weighting them down.’

‘If you would try for a second to look past your prejudice, then maybe I would've found your words truly wise’ Legolas said, his features hardening. ‘But you are guilty of the same crime. You cannot expect to be understood, if you refuse to even try and understand others.’

Lithien’s jaw clenched as she accepted the blow on her own. She knew it was true.

‘I do not need your understanding’ she scoffed. ‘Nor I want it. I gave you my word and I am not going back on it. I will deliver you safely to Rivendell, no matter what I think about you or about your father for that matter. Once we are safe within the valley, you may do as you please.’

She walked away, before he could say anything else. They might as well leave right away. Neither of them was going to sleep now. And the night was bright enough to travel.


	5. The Hidden Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, it took longer than I expected... This chapter just didn't want to come along nicely. Put the real life happening on top of that and you have a reason behind me being so horribly late. I'm really sorry about that.
> 
> I try my best to prevent it from happening again.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The river tumbled over the stones wild and unbridled, falling deeper into the valley. The air was filled with the constant, thunderous hum of the running water and the thin veil of tiny droplets. When the sun raised high enough to peek from above the tall rocks the light spread over it in a brilliant gentle hue, blinking in places with all the colours of the rainbow, not only the pale gold of the sunlight.

Clinging to the overhanging rocks, the path gave them an ample view at the foaming riverbed below them. Legolas have forgotten that Lord's Elrond's realm was so thoroughly hidden. Were it not for Lithien, he would have probably overlooked the narrow crack in the rocky hills that turned out to be the gate leading into the mysterious dell.

And he would have undoubtedly been stopped by the sentinels patrolling the premises. As it was, they have only exchanged greetings with his companion, before disappearing back among the rocks. He probably heard more of the elleth's voice then, than during the entire last week of their travel. Despite still sharing blankets at night and a horse during the day, Lithien refused to speak to him more than it was strictly necessary and never again addressed him by his name, forcing the weight of his station to fall between them like a heavy curtain, cutting off whatever sense of camaraderie they have managed to build before.

He could understand her in a way - to her, the wound was still fresh, despite all the years that have passed since her imprisonment. If it was him in her place, he'd probably have acted in the exact same way. If not worse.

It didn't mean, that he thought she did not deserve the punishment she received. Had she been innocent, no one would have thrown her in the cell in the first place. But their argument gave him only more questions and no real answers. She had probably been captured and released when he was away from the capital. But when exactly? It could be any time really. He had spent a long time away from the court since he had been declared capable of leading the troops patrolling the forest. His presence wouldn't have change much anyway. Even if he would have tried to placate his father somehow, he doubted it would have had any real effect.

Which brought him back to the most interesting question. What had she done to end up in a cell? She certainly wouldn't have been arrested for the simple act of trespassing their lands. His father would be displeased, but he wasn't this malicious. Not toward his own people at least. She must have done something else. He hadn't got the slightest idea of what that might have been.

Judging by the thin line her mouth formed each time they sat by the fire together, there wasn't much chance that he will ever get to find out.

He turned his attention back to the road in front of them. The path rounded the overhanging rock and lead them onto the wide stone ledge with the valley of Rivendell spread below them like something from the children's tale. It wasn't his first visit, but the view was just as breath-taking as every time he got to run his eyes over the landscape. This time of the year the lush green of the pine forests was decorated with the beads of colour, where changing season painted the leaves of other trees. The delicate lines of buildings merged with the surrounding nature, unchanged and pristine over the passing centuries. It was as if the land came from another, less troubled time. The image was completed by the white lines of wild mountain streams, forming waterfalls in several places as they tumbled over the rocks that guarded Lord Elrond's estate.

This place had the power to put every mind at peace with a single glance at the serene dell below them. The smile that brightened Lithien's face for a moment told him that there was much more at work for her here. She wore a look of someone that came back home after a long absence.

Their path descended down smoothly, leading them into the thick forest they could previously admire from above. Encased within the well-protected border, on the familiar land, Lithen lost every drive to rush apparently, allowing Pílin to find her own pace. He was certain that she wouldn't care if he would just dismount now and went ahead without her, but Legolas thought they should have finish their journey together. At this point, he has already lost so much time that one more hour didn't make any difference.

With the road leading almost completely straight, they have noticed the approaching rider when he was only a little more than a spot of shadow under the trees. Lithien tensed in front of him, and it was his only warning before she nudged her mare into run. All he could do was to dig his hands into her hips to prevent himself from falling off.

Pílin moved swiftly despite the added weight on her back and soon they could clearly see the elf mounted on the other horse.

‘Lindir!’ Lithien exclaimed, clearly surprised. They brought their horses to halt next to each other, clasping their arms in greeting. ‘Where are you off to in such a hurry?’

‘Lithien?!’ the dark-haired ellon seemed to be just as stunned. ‘What are you doing here?’

His eyes barely skimmed over the prince. It was obvious how close the two of them were. Legolas hadn't expected much in a way of greeting, but being so entirely ignored was not what he had anticipated either.

Clearly, Lithien chose not to tell him how much at home she exactly was while living in Rivendell.

‘Oh no, I was first’ she cracked a wry smile, before her tone turned serious. ‘Has something happened?’

‘Enough that it won't fit in such a short conversation’ Lindir replied grimly. ‘I am sure that Lord Elrond will indulge your curiosity. I have to find someone as soon as possible and the southern plains are vast...’

‘We just came from that direction’ the prince interrupted. ‘And we haven't met any other travellers.’

Lindir turned toward him as if he had just seen Legolas now. He offered the other ellon a court nod in greeting, but Lithien cut short any words that might have followed suit.

‘His lordship is right of course’ she said, nodding in agreement. The two of them looked at each other knowingly and Legolas could see the unspoken thoughts passing between them. It lasted barely as long as a blink. Being left out in such a blatant fashion irked him and he was ready to comment on it, when the elleth picked the trail of her words smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

‘We have crossed the lands from the feet of Caradhras all the way up to the Southern Gates. We have not seen anyone in the past several days. And I can think about only a few people Lord Elrond might be looking for in such a hurry. Each of them would seek me out, were they in plight. And I did not make my journey a secret.

‘If you say so...’ the dark haired elf didn't look completely convinced.

‘Lithien is telling the truth. We would have noticed if anyone was coming in this direction’ Legolas turned toward his companion, but whatever reaction he had hoped to get out of her, was hidden by her averted eyes.

‘If you are not sure we can discuss the matters with Lord Elrond again’ Lithien added. ‘If he still deems it necessary, then a few hours of delay won't make that much difference. I can even trade places with you. I know how much you enjoy the long trips on horseback.’

‘But, you have just arrived...’ Lindir objected, turning his horse to trot next to them along the shadowed path.

Lithien only shrugged.

‘I do not mind leaving again, if my friends need me to’ there was a hint of smile on her voice. ‘And I do not mean to boast, but I am a much better rider.’

‘No that didn't sound like boasting at all’ Lindir replied with the sour expression.

Lithien snickered in response, before once again spurting Pílin forward without a warning.

 

The end of their road were marked by two, delicate columns bound together with an elegant arch. The entrance opened into the wide courtyard with a large fountain in the middle. It divided into several paths leading into the different parts of the estate and one long staircase reaching toward the upper levels. The ever-present hum of running water was louder here, almost a roar. Bruinen tumbling waters ran barely a few feet beneath them, along one edge of the square just behind the carved balustrade.

Someone was already waiting for them. Another dark-haired ellon, older than either of them and clad in elegant robes was standing at the feet of the stairs, patiently waiting for them to dismount.

‘Welcome to Rivendell, Prince Legolas’ Erestor, Lord Elrond's Chief Counsellor approached them and bowed in a formal greeting. ‘Please follow me. Lord Elrond is awaiting You. And he would be most glad to see You as well’ he added turning toward Lithien. The elleth smiled in response.

The group left the horses to be tended by two stable hands that appeared silently in the courtyard and followed Erestor up the long flight of steps.  
Lithien and Lindir fell behind a little, engaging in the quiet conversation. They were careful to keep their voices low enough so the other two wouldn't overhear them, but Legolas didn't miss the urgent or perhaps nervous note of the murmurs he was able to catch. Obviously excluded from their discussion, the prince focused back on Erestor and the line of boring courtesies and political questions neither of them were interested in exchanging. He, at least, wasn't even trying to hide his complete lack of investment. The older elf seemed unfazed by it though, as if it wasn't the first time he was having such plainly one-sided conversation.

The climb proved to be longer than he expected, their path woven from stairs and picturesque, secluded squares; the silence broken only by the birds and the strips of chat the prince had barely paid any attention to. Until it grew suspiciously quiet. He had to flick his eyes back towards Erestor, who was looking at him expecting an answer for the question he hadn't heard.

‘Did You encounter any problems during Your journey, my lord?’ he repeated, his eyes drawn to the faint line along Legolas' temple. Lithien removed the stitches a few days ago, declaring the cut healed, but it wasn't enough time for the trace to disappear completely.

Behind them, the other two elves grew suddenly quiet.

‘A few’ he nodded. ‘More than I actually expected to be honest. If it wasn't for Lithien, her brother and the help they provided, I would probably still be trying to find my way over the mountains...’

He glanced at Lithien, but the elleth was leveling him with the same, blank, slightly disapproving look he had remembered from their first meeting.

‘It is surprising, that the two of you have met at all... You've came quite far way around to end up near Loth Lórien. But, I guess, this is another thing to discuss once we are in a full company’ the older elf added.

‘This is probably the best idea’ he replied politely. He was well aware that the other elf's surprise had nothing to do with the fact that he took the longer road.

 

Finally they have reached the main estate and its many buildings. When he turned around, he could see a small fragment of rocky wall that surrounded the valley. He was surprised how much distance they have covered in such a short time. From where they stood, on a spacious courtyard, beside a large fountain, the rest of the dell was obscured by trees, which in turn protected anyone who might be seeking respite here from thevprying eyes. The ever present hum of running water sounded shooting here. Erestor waited for a moment before motioning for them to come inside.

The door opened into a large hall, two flights of curved stairs opposite them leading into the gallery on the upper floor. A few elves milled about, too busy to pay them much of a real attention. As they followed their guide up the stairs, he noticed Lithien exchanging greetings with some of them.

Following the elven need to live close to nature the buildings were kept as open to the outdoors as possible. And so the gallery soon left the inside of the building to run along the outer wall in series of arcades. It ended with another double door, that opened quietly at the slightest push.

The library was a large, well-lit room. The long rows of bookshelves, almost bending under the weight of old, leather-bound tomes, were bathed in a warm light seeping through the tall, glassless windows. At the other end of the room, under one of the windows, stood a long desk. Two men sat nearby, engrossed in the quiet conversation. Both has looked up before any of the newcomers had a chance to speak. Lithien smiled at the sight of familiar faces. Both of them powerful in their own right, both respected and more experienced than a single life-time would have had ever allowed one person to become. The fact that one looked much younger than the other was nothing but an illusion.

Lord Elrond rose from his seat when he saw them approaching and stepped off the low platform to greet them. If he noticed Lindir walking in behind the other three, trying his best to not draw attention to himself, he chose to ignore him.

‘Welcome to Rivendell, Prince Legolas’ the elf-lord spoke. ‘I am glad to see You again after such a long time’ Legolas bowed respectfully and returned the greeting, but Elrond was already turning toward Lithien. His expression softened visibly, before he closed the distance between them and took her into his arms, not giving her a chance to speak.

Legolas expected the elleth to go rigid in the sudden embrace. She had never struck him as an affectionate person, but now he watched her melting into a hug and returning it with the similar fierceness. He briefly wondered how many more false impressions she had presented him with so far.

‘I am most glad to see you, my dear’ he said when they parted, his arms still on her shoulders as he looked her over carefully. ‘Now tell me, what brings you here?’

‘A desire to see a long-missed friends again’ Lithien replied, squeezing one of his hand briefly, before taking a step away. ‘But most importantly, I'm serving as a guide. Prince Legolas has some important news that he needs to rely to You as soon as possible...’

‘And by the look on his face I can guess these are not good news’ the other man rose from the table and joined them. ‘In this case, maybe it would be better to put it off a little. We have got enough problems to attend to right now. Which makes me ask - what are you still doing here?’ his eyes traveled toward Lindir, who tried to look everywhere except directly at them.

‘I told him that his search is pointless, Mithrandir’ Lithien cut in. ‘We have just spend several days travelling the southern plains and we had not seen anyone else...’

‘Which proves nothing’ the wizard has objected. ‘The ones we're searching for aren't keen on being found...

‘Because their journey is secret’ the elleth interrupted. ‘I have figured out that much. I am also sure that he would have chosen the same road that I did...’

‘My apologies, because the answer to this question is clearly obvious to everyone, but who are we looking for, exactly?’ Legolas interrupted. In the sudden silence, all eyes turned to rest on him.

‘You haven't told them?’ Elrond asked Lindir, who stepped forward and joined their group.

‘It didn't seem important when we first talked’ the elf replied. ‘And Lithien have guessed close enough. We are looking for a mutual friend of yours, my lord’ he told the prince, gesturing between him and Lithien. ‘And two others that he was leading toward Rivendell...’

For a moment, Legolas had no idea who he might be talking about. But just as quickly everything slid into place.

‘Why have you never told me that you know Aragorn?’ Legolas asked Lithien.

‘Because it was not relevant to anything we have talked about’ she shrugged. It was the main reason why she had decided to put up with him in the first place, but he didn't have to know that. ‘I still think that I am right though; I know Estel. If he was coming to Rivendell from that direction, he would not hide from me for sure. But if You both deem it necessary, I can be back on the road before sunset. Lindir seemed a little too relieved when I proposed him that...’

‘Oh you can mock’ he grimaced, but Lithien quickly wiped his sour expression off with a grin of her own.

‘I believe her’ lord Elrond declared, with a note of finality, silencing everyone. ‘As we talked before, it is a long way around to take. And dangerous. I don't think he would have risked like that unless he had no other choice.’

‘Then, what are we going to do?’ Legolas asked. ‘And would anyone mind to explain us what is going on?’

‘We had already send out riders to look for them in every other direction’ Elrond answered. ‘And we have to hope that it will be enough. As for your other question, I agree with Gandalf - You had barely arrived. You deserve some rest after what was undoubtedly an eventful journey’ of course the wound on his forehead wouldn't escape the elf-lord notice. ‘Since Lindir has currently nothing to do, he will show You to your quarters, my lord’ the mentioned elf only dipped his head in agreement. ‘Your chambers are waiting for you’ he turned towards Lithien. ‘And I'm sure Arwen would be overjoyed to see you. We will discuss any further matters tomorrow. Erestor if you could stay for a moment...’

 

There was no arguing after being dismissed like that. The three of them bowed and turned to leave quietly. It was evident that Lithien wasn't going to accompany them. She leaned toward Lindir, but this time her words were loud enough to be heard clearly.

‘Come find me when you're finished’ the elleth caught Lindir's arm to get his attention. The elf merely nodded in response. With that she turned around taking another, smaller door to exit the library. She didn't even spare him a glance as she left. Legolas has no other choice than to follow Lindir. Lithien wouldn't appreciate it, if he'd follow her now. He wanted answers yes, but he would rather try to avoid another, pointless argument.

 

Freed from the Prince's presence, Lithien couldn't help but feel relieved. It meant the end of her part in whatever was going on. Right now, she didn't even have to see Legolas anymore if she so wanted.

Some part of her knew that she was acting like an immature child. The other vehemently disagreed with that. Pride was sometimes a curious thing. But it was a long time since she had learned to live with that. And the difficulties of that has yet to outweigh the advantages of being headstrong.

She didn't expect an apology - not after all these years and certainly not after what she had done. And from all she already knew about Legolas - he wasn't someone who apologized easily. Not when he truly meant it anyway. She was humiliated in Mirkwood more than ever before. Legolas have acted like it was nothing. Like it was her fault. Which was true, but stung nonetheless. More than she had actually expected it would. Galaren was right to say, that her pride would be her undoing one day. Like he could even begin to lecture her about a flaw they both weren't immune to.

She didn't go directly to her rooms. There was too much to see after such a long absence. Even if, at the first sight, nothing has really changed here. Lithien still found comfort in walking the familiar alleys beneath the ancient trees. She absorbed the sense of belonging, unburdened by the constant need to stay vigilant. She knew, she chose the life of the warden for herself and that she wouldn't give it up for anything else. But she cherished the possibility of dropping her duty and simply feeling safe for a time, like the people she usually protected.

By the time she made it back to the main manor and the chambers given to her ages ago, it was well past noon. She looked fondly over the familiar furniture, fresh fruits and flowers thoughtfully placed on the table and the chest of drawers. Someone had brought her saddle-bags in and even unpacked some of her belongings. Small acts of kindness, but they made her feel more at home than all the greetings she exchanged today. She walked over to the giant wardrobe standing in the corner and pulled the door open, looking through the stacks of fresh, clean clothes. As if she had never left. The simple thought made her smile. It was always really moving to find out that she was so appreciated just for being herself.

That was when she had noticed that she has a visitor. She threw the tunic she picked on the bed and walked out into the sunbathed balcony.

‘I hope you are not waiting for too long. I just couldn't help myself and took a walk around the gardens.’

‘I have found something to keep myself occupied’ lord Elrond replied with a smile, fingering idly through a book he'd probably had memorized anyway. ‘I think, I should have asked if I am not interrupting anything?’

‘You could have never interrupt me’ the smiled. ‘But honestly, I thought it will be some time before I get to see you again.’

‘And after all those years it is hard to believe that you still seem to await permission to sit beside me, my dear’ the ellon replied, his eyes crinkling with mirth when she pouted. But she joined him on the low, cushioned settee. ‘It has been years since the last time I saw you. Do you really think I would have waited any longer than necessary to hear from you? Especially after seeing you in the most surprising company?’

‘It was merely a coincidence’ she didn't hesitate to nestle herself slightly against his shoulder, realizing how much she missed the sensation of that easy familiarity. ‘The prince and his men fell into the orcs' trap just outside our borders. It was my watch, I intervened. And everything just spiraled down from there. But, I have been thinking about visiting you for quite some time and it made a great opportunity.

‘You certainly improved your storytelling skills, but I know it is never so simple with you.’

Lithien smiled. She should know she wouldn't be able to satisfy his curiosity with a few simple words. But, unlike with many others, she didn't mind that in the slightest.

‘Fine. I have decided to help a friend of a friend. I could not do any less even if he really wasn't making it easy. Can you believe that even Galaren had enough at some point?’ she chuckled. ‘Taking him with me was beneficial to everyone. His men, because he wanted to drag them on, despite their wounds. And my brother, because we have avoided an unnecessary diplomatic incident. I could cope with a few weeks of being uncomfortable in exchange for that.’

‘You appeared to be more than uncomfortable around him, when I observed the two you. If you want to talk to someone, I am all ears ‘he shifted his arm to embrace her, when she slid down a little to rest her head against his shoulder. She remained quiet for a while and lord Elrond allowed that. He knew Lithien as well as his own children and he was aware that sometimes she needed silence more than words.

‘Not really’ she replied after a few minutes, straightening. She was hit with the sudden realization that she had spent the last few days on horseback and was still wearing the same clothes. Maybe lord Elrond was too polite to comment on it, but she felt suddenly quite self-conscious about her overall appearance. ‘I can't reverse what had happened. I do not think I even want to try... And I certainly do not want to think about it right now.’

Elrond didn't let go of her hand.

‘It depends on what you are referring to’ he replied calmly. ‘No one should expect from you to atone for what was done to you. Even if you can blame your... spirits for letting that happen in a first place - he added with a smile.’

Well, she couldn't disagree with that.

‘But I also think, that both of you should spend some time on honing the ability of putting your pride aside in favor of an unbiased viewpoint’ the elf-lord continued. ‘Whatever happened between the two of you on the road, is probably not even half as serious as you are trying to make it. I think I can safely assume that your opinions about each other are similarly biased...’

‘I did try to do just that’ she objected, feeling her cheeks heat up. ‘I mean... I treated him with the respect his station deserves...’

‘Ah yes, we all know how well you can do that’ lord Elrond interrupted, barely suppressing a smile.

‘I am not bound to instantly become anybody’s friend. And he truly wasn't making the nicest company. But, probably because we have spent enough time alone on the trail, we started to... enjoy ourselves. Sort of.’

‘A journey through the wilderness can certainly help with that’ the ellon chuckled. Lithien let out a displeased grunt. ‘What made you change your mind, then?’

‘We have argued. Some harsh words were thrown’ at this point she already knew she could have acted differently, but, not for the first time, she acted quicker than she was able to think it through. ‘From the very beginning he acted like he was blaming himself for something... Not that I thought he didn't have plenty of reasons to feel bad, but it felt bigger than a guilt of a captain leading his men into trouble. I know that a thing or two about that feeling.’

‘Then why you chose to argue with him instead of simply telling him, what you have just told me?’

‘I mostly left him to himself. There are things we can only figure out on our own. And I wasn't travelling with him to make him feel better. Then, just after we have managed to scramble out of some serious trouble, I woke up in the middle of the night and found him gone. I wasn't really thinking when I located him in the woods and things just spiraled from there...’

‘Someone wise had once said that thinking has a great potential’ lord Elrond rose to his feet and crossed the specious terrace to look over the valley opening below them. Lithien adored that view from the moment the chambers were gifted to her. ‘You would be wise to remember that more often.’

‘Why I cannot really see you telling the prince the same thing?’ she asked following him.

‘Oh, I will get to it in due time’ he glanced at her from the corner of the eye. ‘Younglings like the two of you sometimes still need the reminder of such simple truths.’

‘What do you think I should do, then?’

Nothing has ever irked her more than being treated like a child, young and inexperienced. Even when she actually was one. She drove her brother mad with her antics more than once. And she still did. Despite knowing that everything he was trying to say over her shouting was born from the deeply rooted desire to keep his little sister safe. She lost count of how many times she felt awful after their argument, but just as often she had refused to apologize.

It was different with lord Elrond. She never really knew how that happened and it took some time, but he has become a guide. She didn't think she treated anyone else with a similar respect. She could accept the harshest words from him with nothing more than a half-hearted grimace. And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was almost always right.

‘I think a simple conversation would be a good place to start’ he replied. ‘Something to show him that you can treat him without a thinly veiled contempt. I assure you he deserves more than that. Don't make that face, my dear. It does not fit you. I'll make sure he will be a bit more open-minded by the time you set around to actually do it.’

‘You are right of course’ Lithien agreed, leaning over the railing. ‘Even if I hardly think it would change much...’

‘You never was a kind of person to give up easily’ Elrond laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. ‘Do not start now. You can blame me if it won't work out.’

‘Like I could ever do that’ - she turned to smile at him. ‘I just need a few days to think about it...’

‘Make sure it won't be too long…’ he stopped abruptly as if the words came out without his consent. Lithien however wasn't going to pretend she hadn't heard them.

‘You promised to explain to me what is going on’ by the look in his eyes she knew her assumption was correct. ‘I don't remember if I have ever seen you or Gandalf this shaken up...’

‘We shouldn't speak about it right now’ he silenced her with a shake of his head.

‘When then? I can clearly see something is going on. And if it is enough to worry both of you, then I think everyone should be concerned’ she sounded vaguely annoyed even to her own ears. With all this secrecy she thought she had every right to be. ‘I need to know what sort of troubles he got himself into, this time.’

‘He is no longer a child in case you forgot...’

‘Somehow that have never stopped you from looking after him anyway’ she folded her arms over her chest, but her lips were twitching.

‘Fair enough’ he looked at her fondly, before turning to leave. ‘Join me for a supper and I tell you as much as I can.’

Lithien watched lord Elrond's retreating back, trying to puzzle him out. As much as he can? Since when he couldn't simply tell her everything?

Walking back toward her open wardrobe, she wondered if she had truly managed to avoid getting involved.

She doubted if it was ever possible.


	6. Scratches on the Surface

With a book braced against her bent knee, Lithien fiddled idly with the hem of her dress. Her other leg dangled loosely over the side of the settee, once in a while pushing against the ground to put the swing in motion.

She wasn't even focusing on the page in front of her.

Everything was distracting. Birds, chirping in tree above her head, were too loud. The fountain, bubbling in the middle of a flowerbed she sat by, was even louder. But it was her thoughts that were by far the loudest.

For many years her every visit to Rivendell was an attempt to find peace, when she had too much things to sort out in her mind or needed an advice. Most often than not it was also a possibility to sneak away from duty. And the watchful eye of her brother, if only for a while.

This time it was different from the moment she saw Elrond and Gandalf together in the library. They looked serious enough to plant a seed of worry deep into her chest.

The worst thing was probably the fact that she still didn't know as much as she would have liked to. Lord Elrond has told her nothing she wouldn't have figured out on her own eventually. From Lindir for example. Or Erestor if she had wanted a bit of an intellectual exercise together with the questioning. Elrond has offered her little more than assurances and promised her, that she will know more in the right time. He wasn't even hiding that there were things he was omitting on purpose.

Lithien was a little disappointed - it was a first time in ages when he didn't let her in on something so important. But she wasn't angry. She knew, he was only doing it to protect her - his words on the balcony has only confirmed that much. And he was the only person who could have treated her like a child without expecting her getting all worked up over it. Even Galaren wasn't that lucky.

Maybe she would have been less restless if she was one of the raiders roaming the wilds. That way, she would at least have a purpose to focus on. As she was now, there wasn't much she could do to keep herself occupied. She had spent the last several days meeting with all the people she had longed to see. Some couples, she had watched courting during her last stay, were happily married. Children, she remembered playing with, were no longer climbing trees, but a bunch of a new younglings took their place. She was always very fond of children but right now, she no longer had a reason to look after them as they played. 

For a time she had accompanied Arwen almost constantly, the two of them eager to catch up on the time they spent apart. But they were both equally anxious and they quickly realized, that the mutual company didn't improve their moods as much as they had hoped it would. They still ate most of their meals together, because Lithien was trying to avoid as many of the larger social gatherings as possible, but they spent a better part of the day apart, each of them trying to find the best way to keep their minds occupied.

The twins were gone, whether searching for the lost travelers or hunting down orcs in some forgotten places, she didn't bother to ask. With no word of when they might be back. She just hoped that they would turn up before she decides to return home. She really wanted to see them. Sometimes she regretted that they weren't here right now - they would certainly make sure, she had no time for idle thinking. But she was just as sure, that they would be even worse company than Arwen, if their father have bid them to remain within the valley and wait.

She was left to her own devices. Which, right now, consisted of the book she had read at least a dozen of times before. She could always get out into the woods for a little hunting or find herself a sparring partner if she so wished, but she made a point of not reaching for her weapons while she was in Rivendell, unless it was absolutely necessary. At least for a first few weeks. She was never able to keep her resolve in that regard.

She was also carefully avoiding the prince. It was an easy feat when you knew every stone and every tree within the premises as well as she did. She knew, she was probably disappointing lord Elrond with her childish behavior, but her wounded pride had been far more difficult to heal than she had expected it would be. And she preferred to talk with Legolas free of a biased opinion, if she had to do it at all. That was at least, a good way to explain herself if someone choose to ask her about it.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whisper of footfalls. A little too loud to belong to another elf. She threw the book toward the opposite end of the swing and sat up straight, planting one heel into the ground firmly to stop the rocking motion. For a moment she wanted to sneak away unnoticed, but the curiosity had won and she observed the narrow path between the blooming bushes, waiting for the mysterious person too appear.

She only caught a glimpse of a curly, white hair and narrow shoulders. Well... That was unexpected. She stood up swiftly and went after the little creature. She mostly followed the patter of feet and stayed out of sight, keeping the element of surprise just a little longer. And then her suspicions were almost fully confirmed when the familiar scent wafted her nostrils.

Pipe-weed.

The winding path led her to the small bower surrounded by lush greenery. It shadowed a marble table and two benches. There, seated high on the stack of pillows, sat a familiar face. One she hadn't expected to see, here of all places. Not after so many years.

The hobbit, on the contrary, was completely unaware of her presence. With a pipe clenched between his teeth he was bowed low over the leather-bound tome, scribbling something down. She crunched some dried leaves loudly as she approached to avoid startling him. He still jumped in his seat, before turning around to look at her.

‘Still as squeaky as I remember you, Bilbo’ she smiled down at him, taking in the numerous wrinkles around his eyes. She did not remember those.

He looked her over, eyes as wide as dining plates. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find his voice.

‘It's you’ he finally blurted out. His pipe lay forgotten beside his hand. Then he smiled. ‘You had much shorter hair the last time I've seen you.’

‘Ah well, I wasn't very fond of that particular hair-cut’ she swiped her hair over one shoulder. She rarely wore them loose like that. It was always a hassle to get out the knots later. ‘I would have never expected to meet you here of all places...’

‘Neither did I’ the old hobbit replied, but his smile was fond. ‘Have you settled down? You were quite adamant about it.’

‘As much as a warden can. I may look so, but I thought, that we came to the conclusion that I am a rather restless spirit. This?’ She gestured over the embroidered bodice of her gown. ‘I am merely satisfying a simple, feminine desire. And what about You? I recall you saying a similar thing… "No more adventures", was it?’

‘Well…’ Bilbo scratched the back of his head. ‘It seems that the whole thing with the dragon did change me after all... But when I finally decided to follow my dream of seeing Erebor again, my age has decided to catch up with me.’

‘Don't be so harsh on yourself. You still look just as I remembered you; maybe you hair are a little lighter’ she added with a smile, hoping it did reach her eyes well enough.

So many years and yet just a blink on an eye for her. She never acquired the ability of simply accepting the fading of the things around her. And it was even harder when it concerned the people she cared about.

Bilbo's expression sobered, as if he was aware of her thoughts.

‘You are too gracious for an old little hobbit, my lady...’

‘Don’t you dare calling me a lady ever again’ she grinned. ‘Old or not, I am looking at the very brave hobbit that pulled me out of the cage, precisely when I needed him to’ Bilbo looked away, his cheeks dusted with pink. ‘Not to mention all the other things you did then... I am especially fond of the fact that you made a fool out of the Woodland King and his guards’ at this point Bilbo blushed up to the tips of his ears. ‘Do not act so humble. I am sure, I am not the only one thinking you a hero.’

‘No, no’ he waved her off, taking sudden interest in the contents of his pipe. Unattended it burnt out. He frowned at the leaves inside the chamber as if they dealt him a personal offence. ‘I hardly am one. I'm not a warrior or...’

‘The ability to swing a sword is a useful one of course, but it does not define a hero’ Lithien interrupted him. ‘But since I am clearly not going to convince you that I am right... What are you writing there?’ She nodded toward the book, still opened on the table between them.

‘Oh, that's nothing really... I am merely making notes. But I can show you what I'm working on...’

‘A book?’ She inquired.

‘I wanted to write everything down. I don't have an elven memory. Or enough time to tell it to the grandchildren I might never have’ he smiled at her. ‘Come to think of it you should really see it’ he stated, excitement clear in his voice. ‘You can tell me what you think about my depiction of you...’

Before she could respond, he scrambled off the stacked pillows with surprising agility. Lithien blinked in surprise, before lifting herself off the bench.

‘Bilbo I am flattered, but I do not think I am all that worthy of mentioning...’

‘Nonsense! Besides it's my book; I will include you, if only to describe how you spat into one uppity elf's face...’

Lithien stared down at him, horrified. He looked up, noticed the look on her face and burst out laughing, before taking her hand and patting it gently.

‘Don't look so scared, I'm joking of course. Come’ he pulled on her arm. ‘Maybe you will remind me of something I forgot.’

 

An evening rolled over the vale, but Legolas kept to the shadows of the little alcove, trying to stay out of sight. The narrow bench he sat on was getting a little uncomfortable at this point, but he decided he would wait as long as he needed to. It was clear that Lithien was avoiding him. He was content with keeping the distance, but then he saw her crossing the main hall. In the most peculiar company, which put her imprisonment in the completely new light.

From his hiding spot, in the only lit window on the other side of a small courtyard, he could see her, stretched over the bed and engrossed in the animated conversation with an old hobbit who once in a while crossed his line of vision. At first he just wanted to approach them and demand answers, but he knew what Lithien's reaction would be and he always loathed arguing in public. He doubted that she would have similar reservations. So he contented himself with waiting until she decides to leave.

He didn't expect it would take so long. But it was interesting to watch her act so... carefree. Like he was watching a different person altogether.

Just as he was wondering, what have caused the sudden change, Lithien got off the bed, kissed the hobbit on the wrinkled cheek and slid out of the door.

He stood up, glad that she didn't notice him, yet. She smoothed down her dress and stepped out into the courtyard, looking like she couldn't quite believe that it was already after sunset. He stood up and slid out of her line of vision so she wouldn't notice him, before he could make it look like an accidental meeting.

The last thing he wanted, was for her to realize that he was observing her like that.

He didn't get the time to approach her. Lithien seemed just as surprised as he was, when an elleth appeared behind her and swung her arms around her waist with a laugh.

‘There you are!’ she exclaimed. ‘I have been looking for you everywhere!’

‘Glaweth’ Lithien greeted the girl with a smile, her shoulders relaxing. ‘What do you need from me?’

‘Oh nothing’ the other elleth came around so Legolas could see her better. He was a little startled with how young she looked. ‘I have been told that you are in need of some entertainment’ she declared with a smile. She had flowers woven into her hair. ‘You probably didn't notice that, but there are some festivities down in the valley. Why don't you join us?’

‘I don't know’ Lithien lifted her eyes over Glaweth's shoulder as if she had sensed him staring. Legolas stepped behind the column, getting out of view. ‘I am not really in the mood...’

‘Exactly’ the girl interrupted. ‘You have been nothing but sad since you have arrived. I don't know what you are worrying so much about, but this is not why you came here right? Drop those thoughts for a while?’

Lithien shook her head, but smiled fondly. Glaweth took it as a clue and linked their hands together pulling the older elleth toward the gardens visible under the archway.

‘I knew you would agree’ the young one smiled. ‘I would have come earlier, but you were a little difficult to find...’

Their voices lowered when they went past the gate and he didn't hear Lithien's reply. He knew he shouldn't follow them, but he was curious. She kept much more secrets than he initially thought and the fact that he still knew next to nothing about the woman that he, in a sense, slept with, was both infuriating and intriguing. He wasn't used to people keeping things from him in the way she did. If she refused to talk with him, then he will gather what he needed on his own.

Much to his surprise the two women has disappeared by the time he went into the gardens. It was quiet around him, the silence disrupted only by the whisper of wind and occasional chirping of birds. There was something easy to appreciate in the calm that hung over Rivendell; as if it was rising from the earth beneath his feet. It was simple to get lost in that feeling and he allowed himself that gladly at the beginning, because it helped keep his more troubled thoughts buried in the back of him mind. And he had plenty of them since he left home.

Someone laughed in the distance and he went toward the sound. Even if he lost them somehow, he could follow others. Or ask someone for direction. Since he arrived everyone he met was happy to oblige his requests. Except Lindir perhaps when he led him to his quarters, but he put it on the fact, that the ellon knew something about Lithien he was yet unaware off.

It wasn't Lithien, but the pair of elves too focused on each other to really see anyone else. He backed off politely, leaving them to their own devices. But the deeper he went into the forest, the more other elves he saw. Some were walking in groups, others were alone. But all of them were going in the same direction. He decided to follow them and find Lithien later.

 

It was still surprising how vast the valley actually was, despite being so thoroughly hidden from the eyes of the enemy and outsiders. It wasn't his first visit here, but each time he crossed the borders of Elrond's realm he found something he have not seen before.

The forest has ended, opening to the large meadow, its gentle slope running toward the meandering river. He wasn't sure if he had ever been here before. And even if he was, it certainly never looked like this before.

Three huge bonfires were the most eye-catching, sending showers of sparks high in the air each time one of the large boughs building them cracked. The flames threw wide circles of light onto the lush grass. Except of the stars, they were the only source of light.

Several white tents were erected on the verges of the meadow, their walls pulled up, revealing interiors. Some held the long rows of tables and benches; a few were turned into make-shift kitchens. Wherever he looked, he saw decorations - garlands of flowers and autumn leaves, baskets filled with fruits and grains - a testament to a good harvest. He had so many things to take care of recently that he completely forgot that enderi were so close. 

But he was probably the most surprised by the sheer number of elves milling around the fires. As if every inhabitant of Rivendell came here to celebrate today. A group of children ran past him, squealing, startling him out of his observations. He couldn't see Lithien amongst the crowd, so he turned towards the tents were there was less people to observe.

He circled the outskirts of the gathering, but without much success. There were just too many people around to spot anyone and if anything, the other girl has said was true, Lithien wasn't exactly keen on being found.

Not having much of the choice he plunged into the crowd. So much for getting her attention without attracting anyone else's.

He didn't know how much time has passed on this fruitless, aimless walking, but he finally found himself lured by the sounds of music, pulsing rhythmically somewhere in the middle of the area between the three fires. As expected, the crowd grew thinner as he approached the sound - there was a space cleared around the musicians, for those wishing to indulge. Everything was an elegant flurry of movement and billowing fabric as the dancers spun around. He was about to turn around and leave, when the swirling hem of a familiar looking dress caught his eye.

It was like watching someone else, only wearing a familiar skin. She wore a heavy wreath of flowers and leaves, similar to the one her partner had adorned his brow with and moved with fluidity unlike the one she has displayed on the battlefield. But most surprisingly, she was cheerful; her smile so wide he could see her teeth gleaming in the firelight. Her arms wound around the neck of the ellon she danced with, just as his gripped her waist and spun her around easily. She laughed so loud a few heads turned towards her as they continued to twirl between the other dancers. He found it hard to pull his eyes away. This stood in such a sharp contrast with what he came to know, it was difficult to decide where lay the lie.

‘May I interest you in a short walk my lord?’

Legolas spun toward the sound, refusing to show that it had startled him. And found himself = face to face with smiling Elrond.

‘Walk with me’ the elf-lord gestured for him to follow, but it was clear it wasn't a request. Curious for the reason behind his demand, the prince stole one last look toward the dancing couples and followed the elven lord.

He led them both toward the riverbank, where the sounds of celebration no longer reached. Away from the fires, the stars and the moon were the only things lighting their way, shimmering over the surface of the water they gazed upon. Elrond remained quiet and turned to walk along the riverbed, not even turning around to check if Legolas would follow.

But he did. He had the lingering suspicion that the lord of Rivendell didn't seek him out simply to indulge in the evening stroll beneath the stars. Even if there was a lot to admire all around.

‘You are surely wondering why I have led you away from the festivities’ Elrond spoke, instantly capturing the younger's elf attention. ‘Truth to be told, there are some matters I wish to discuss with you away from the prying eyes.’

There was a stone platform ahead of them, rooted firmly in the riverbank and stretching over the water. Elrond stepped onto it and stopped by the low railing, eyes cast onto the water. Nothing disturbed the silence around them: not beasts’ nor birds’ screeching and they have left the gathering far behind.

‘What is this thing you wish to speak about, my lord?’ Legolas asked politely. ‘I believe that I have already relied to you everything that is to say about the things of our mutual interest.’

Elrond turned to face him and he was a little taken aback by the quiet intensity of the elf lord's stare.

‘You did’ he nodded, folding his arms into the wide sleeves of his robes. Legolas was surprised by the mental image of his father doing the same thing. The dark-haired ellon certainly looked similarly stern right now.

‘Extensively so’ Elrnond continued, paying the prince's scrutiny no mind. ‘Which I appreciate. However the matter I wish to speak about is much closer to my heart.’

He fell silent, obviously waiting for his reaction. Legolas had no idea how he was supposed to reply.

‘Forgive me my lord’ he opted for honesty. ‘But I have no idea what are you speaking of.’

Something resembling a smile crossed the older elf's face, but it was too fleeting to be sure it was even there in the first place.

‘It would be rather surprising if you did’ he turned to take a few steps around the prince and this time Legolas felt quite uneasy beneath his stare. ‘As you have neglected to learn even a single thing about your guide...’

‘So we are here to speak about Lithien?’ He said even more surprised now. ‘I do not believe there is anything to talk about then.’

‘Oh, but you are mistaken’ the tone underlying his words was something he wasn't entirely sure how to interpret. ‘As it happens her wellbeing is a great personal interest of mine.’

‘I apologize, but I fail to notice how I am supposed to contribute to that...’

Elrond's lips formed a knowing curve. As if he knew exactly what Legolas would say even before words have formed in his own mind.

‘From what I have heard my lord...’

There was a pause, as they both turned toward the sudden rustle in the bushes. When the pair of young, giggling elves stepped out into the clearing. A single, questioning glare from Elrond, was all they needed to turn away and disappear as fast as they arrived.

‘From what I've heard’ the elf-lord continued calmly. ‘There is plenty of things you can tell me about what has transpired between the two of you during your journey.’

‘She already told you everything, am I correct?’ He was well aware that he was tensing up, but he tried his best to hide his discomfort. He expected many things, but Lithien spilling all about their troubles to lord Elrond on the first occasion she got, wasn’t one of them. He could imagine the light she has painted him in well enough.

‘She tells me many things’ the older elf nodded. ‘But I have not brought you here to pass judgment.’

‘Why am I here then?’

He barely stopped himself from flinching, when Elrond’s hand rested against his shoulder. The elf-lord’s gaze on him felt heavy and inquisitive, as if he tried to pry the thoughts out of his mind.

‘I want to hear you out’ he assured. ‘I know Lithien and I trust her every word, but I am also aware that she tends to get blinded by her own pride. Maybe she wasn’t completely honest with you from the very beginning, but apparently, you weren’t either.’

‘I was as honest as I could be; some things are bound to remain private. Have she told you how she forced me into following her? How is anything that had happened from that point onward my fault?’

Elrond shook his head, but looked exasperated rather than angry.

‘As far as I know, she gave you a choice, even if, considering your circumstances, it wasn’t a choice at all. I agree, that it was not the best way to approach the matter, but in the end, the only thing that have mattered to her, was getting what she wanted. Which, mind you, was the safety of your men and the peace of mind for her brother.’

Lithien told him as much to his face. He was well aware that he wasn’t thinking clearly back then.

‘Maybe she had a point’ he finally agreed. ‘But it did not give her the right to trick me like that…’

‘And would you listen, if she had tried to reason with you? I think, I already know the answer’ a shadow of smile crossed the elf-lord face. ‘Wasn’t Galaren trying that, just before she decided to step in? I dare say, knowing You for as long as I have, that she made the right decision. But I don’t want to waste away a beautiful evening like this, to name every single instance when either of You were wrong. From what I have gathered, your journey wasn’t entirely unpleasant. I want to know what had happened later.’

‘You want to know, how she jumped at me in the woods? I admit, that I sneaked away; I wasn’t bound to inform her about my every move. We have argued yes, but it allowed me to learn something about her past…’

He made a pause, expecting lord Elrond to say something, but the older ellon just looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

‘I found out that she was held prisoner in Mirkwood’ he continued. ‘That my father did something she took an insult in. She scoffed at me when I pointed out that she cannot expect to be understood when she refuses to understand others. She only said that she will keep her word and that I’m free to do as I please once we are in Rivendell. Since then, we only spoke with each other when it was strictly necessary.’

Instead of answering, lord Elrond made a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat. He turned around to look at the shimmering waters and the forest perched at the other side of the river.

‘Lithien went into Mirkwood to seek out Aragorn, because she grew worried’ his words weren’t something the prince expected. ‘Little did she know, that he wasn’t in your father’s Halls, but away, with you. She was discovered and brought before your father where her path crossed with a group of dwarves. Since she is unable to look away from anything she perceives as an injustice, she spoke up in their defense. I am not going to say that she did everything right, because it would be a lie, but your father reacted a lot harsher than he should have. He ordered one of his men to cut her hair right there in front of everyone and then had her thrown into the cell. I can’t really blame her that she wasn’t waiting around for Aragorn to show up and instead took the first opportunity to escape.’

For a moment the only audible sound was that of the running water. Legolas couldn’t really believe that his father would ever humiliate a woman like that. But he was also prone to losing his patience and Lithien’s way of speaking wasn’t exactly accommodating for his temper.

‘She could have just told someone what she is after’ he replied. ‘Why she didn’t do that? Why she had decided to stand up for someone she didn’t even know? She had to be aware of the consequences…’

‘Well, you would be wise to remember that she rarely cares about them’ there was a fond look in Elrond’s eyes. ‘As for your other questions, it is not my story to tell. All you have to do is simply ask her and I am sure You will get the answers you want.’

Legolas couldn’t keep in the humorless laugh that erupted within his chest.

‘Forgive me, my lord, but she had told me very clearly that she wants nothing to do with me.’

Elrond turned and walked back toward him, this time smiling in earnest.

‘I assure you that she is capable of changing her mind. Sometimes’ Legolas felt his own lips turning upward. ‘I think, it is the right time to point out that both of you have allowed your pride to dictate your actions rather than think them through. Which is always a better way to go. However, it is never too late to try and fix that. She is ready to talk with you, if you are willing to leave what had happened in the past.’

‘Of course, as long as she does the same’ he nodded, which apparently put Elrond in even better mood. ‘She also needs to stop avoiding me.’

‘She had promised me that she would’ Elrond assured, resting his hand against the younger elf’s shoulder. ‘I expected her to avoid you, but I am quite sure she’s just waiting until she stops having unpleasant thoughts about you.’

‘Unpleasant thoughts?’

‘You know how mad she was, why would you expect anything different? I intercepted your attempt to seek her out today, but you might want to try that again.’

‘Maybe I’ll do just that’ the prince nodded. ‘Thank You, my lord.’

‘Do not thank me yet’ Elrond said, turning to leave. ‘I spoke to you in hopes that it will help you conduct yourself properly later. Neither of you deserved to be treated poorly by the other, but You may be sure I will not treat You favorably if you won’t manage to work it out like responsible adults.’

Elrond stepped off the platform, heading back toward the trees and the ongoing celebration.

‘I am not sure if I know what you mean, my lord’ Legolas called after the older elf. 

He was almost sure that he heard the older ellon laugh.

‘Oh, I believe you understood perfectly. Have a good evening, my lord.’

Legolas waited a moment before following him. He wasn’t going to look for Lithien again tonight – he had too many things to reconsider. He underestimated the actual depth of her connection with lord Elrond and he could tell with some certainty, who will be treated better, if they will fail to find an understanding.

He wasn’t as certain about Lithien’s willingness to comply.


	7. Warning Signs

The forest was pulsing with sounds.

The morning rose, bright and beautiful, driving the numerous birds out of their nests. Woodpeckers were by far the loudest, their drumming echoing among the trees. These were all familiar sounds, and she could easily identify many others like jays, thrushes or wagtails. At some point a grouse, leading her chicks, crossed the elleth’s path, completely unaware of her presence. Lithien however was interested in a bigger prey today.

She swept through the trees like a shadow, not even a single, dry leaf cracking beneath her feet as she followed the trail. She had plenty to choose from – so far she counted at least a dozen of deer, two or three boars and she even saw the tracks of a bear, pressed into the soft soil near the stream. She focused her efforts on the small herd of does and followed them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Lithien wasn’t even sure if she was going to catch something today. She simply couldn’t stay put a moment longer. Two weeks has turned into a month, with no word from any of the riders sent out from Rivendell, and the feeling of heaviness hanging in the air was palpable. Both Elrond and Gandalf were so nervous it became difficult to stay in the same room with them longer than necessary. Paired with her own worries it was becoming unbearable. She had never expected, that she would have to resolve to sneaky escapes into the forest to keep her mind off of everything, while visiting Rivendell. Instead of pondering over the matters she had no way of changing, she was focusing on the way her feet pressed against the ground, freezing each time her herd appeared to be startled by something, the successful hunt the only thing on her mind.

It was simple, familiar and comfortable.

Her flock stopped at the small clearing, nibbling on the tall grass. Lithien circled the open space, looking for a good place to hide, before settling behind a blackthorn bush and waited, simply content with the passing of time. The day was warm and quiet. She could smell the pine sap and the wet soil. A perfect day to spend outside and a great one for hunting.

 

Her hand eventually started itching for a bow. There was only so much time she could spend on doing nothing. The new weapon felt wrong in her hands, used by the centuries of practice to a different weight and shape. It was beautiful, in the way all elven craft was, appearing to almost mold into the shape of her palm. But there was still something strange in holding it, aiming at one of the deer. The new string creaked when she pulled it back, accommodating the stretch, and she stopped, but it was too quiet to startle the animals. Lithien took a deep breath, adjusted the set of her shoulders and aimed again.

Something crashed several feet to the left of her. As if something huge was tearing through the forest blindly.

Her arrow went off mark, striking the tree trunk on the other side of the clearing as the deer scattered, scared by sound and the sudden neighing of a panicked horse. Lithien scrambled out of her hideout, but all she had seen was a blur of white, passing swiftly behind the bushes.

Pilín was by her side before the elleth’s calling echoed out. She mounted her in one, swift motion, not even waiting for her to slow down, and they cut through the trees at full speed, trying to reach the disappearing animal.

The other horse clung to the path and Lithien took advantage of it, pushing her mare through the sea of lush ferns, trying to reach the other end of a wide bend before the spooked beast. She burst out of the bushes just in time to come head to head with the other animal. This close she had no troubles recognizing it.

Pilín had kept up with Asfaloth easily, and the elleth tried to reach his reins and slow him down, but the stallion had none of it, tossing his head up and bouncing away, almost throwing the small, cloaked figure clinging to him off the saddle. Lithien spoke to him gently, a soothing words she used hundreds of times before, aiming to disperse his obvious panic. She never had any troubles with calming down a spooked horse before, but this one seemed deaf to her pleas. Or fiercely loyal to the word of his master.

She tried to get a closer look at the curled shape of the rider, but his cloak was almost completely obscuring him and each time she reached out to pull the hood off his head, the stallion would dance away from her grasp. All she could really see was a dirty hand clutching desperately at Asfaloth’s mane and a bare, hairy, foot poking from under the cloak once in a while. It would mean that Glorfindel had found Aragorn and the others, but the fact that they weren’t here only made her worry more. She made one more, futile attempt, to grab the other horse’s reins.

‘Hey!’ she called, trying to get the hobbit’s attention. ‘Can you hear me?! Where are the others?!’

Silence was her only answer, but she didn’t expect anything else from someone who seemed to be completely unaware of their surroundings. His hunched position suggested that he was wounded in some way, though she wasn’t able to tell where and how serious it was. Fearing that any more attempts to stop their mad dash through the forest will result only with a further injury of the poor hobbit, Lithien resigned herself to keeping an eye on him, hoping that she will be able to catch him somehow if he would start to topple over.

Lithien was sure she had never crossed that distance faster before. When Asfaloth burst into the main courtyard, she could only scream at the few elves she saw there to get out of the way. The stallion neighed, running in small circles, surrounded by the elves unsure of what to do with him and jumping away whenever someone made a move to grab him. Lithien dismounted and pushed herself to the front of the gathering and spoke to the horse again, as softly as she could.

It felt like a very long time has passed before the horse slowed down and eventually stopped in front of her, his hoof pounding a nervous pattern against the stones. She was almost touching his bridle, when the sudden clamor of raised voices, send the stallion rearing up.

She heard her own, bitten-off scream, when the hobbit hit the ground limply, but she threw herself to catch the horse anyway, fearing that he might trample him. Asfaloth jostled her painfully, even when she hung her full weight on the reins. She glanced behind at the source of the noise and felt an instant relief when she saw Elrond approaching, with Gandalf on his heels.

The ellon didn't even look in her direction, his attention focused only on the prone hobbit. The wizard did, an unspoken question in his eyes, but she could only offer him a shake of her head. Asfaloth was apparently bent on giving her shoulder a nasty sprain, but she was able to keep him from hurting anyone else.

‘We need to take him inside’ Elrond declared. ‘We do not have much time...’

A few elves stepped forward to assist their lord, but he lifted the hobbit into his arms with ease. When their eyes met briefly, Lithien was surprised to see a quiet dread in them. There was only one time before when she had seen a similar look on his face and the memory of it kept her mouth shut as she watched him disappear.

‘It is all right’ she found herself muttering to the horse still struggling in her grip. ‘You did your job. He is safe...’

That seemed to finally snap the stallion's need to fight. Or he had lost the lasts of his strength. Now, when she could take a good look at him, it was obvious that she had rarely seen a steed so close to be ridden down before. She could actually feel the heat radiating off of him. She pulled on his reins and encouraged him to walk, whistling at Pilín, so the mare would follow her as well.

Even if she would go after lord Elrond now, she could do nothing more than get in his way. If the situation was bad enough to scare him like that, her meager healing knowledge would be of no use anyway. She had already waited long enough to learn the truth, Gandalf and Elrond were keeping behind the closed door. One more hour would not make any difference, except for making her feeling somehow more useful.

 

The stables smelt of fresh hay and horses, a combination she had always found pleasing. Tending to horses was one of those chores she did without even a grimace when Galaren bestowed it upon her. She took her time to clean both steeds thoroughly, something they deserved for their effort.

She was turning to bring them another buckets of water when one of them was plucked from her hand.

‘I have heard, that you had stolen my horse.’

Lithien straightened, hiding her relief behind a wide grin. No one needed to know what thoughts had crossed her mind when she had seen the lone hobbit coming to Rivendell. Now seeing lord Glorfindel standing tall and proud in front of her, there was no doubt in her heart, that the rest of them had also found a safe way into the valley.

‘Only borrowed and I must tell you, he was not very eager to come with me... I think my shoulder will remember it for a while’ she was unable to stop herself from looking him over carefully, searching for any sign of an injury. ‘I am glad that you have returned unscathed, my lord.’

The fair-haired ellon returned the smile and spread his arms in display.

‘Is this stiff greeting the only thing my little girl has for me? I am wounded’ he frowned in the mock-offence.

Lithien dropped the bucket with a clatter and stepped into the embrace, loosening her hold only when she was quite sure she heard her ribs cracking beneath his arms. Glorfindel was the only person who had never tried to change her mind about becoming a warrior. Even Elrond and Galaren, for all the support they have always offered her, were guilty of several attempts to convince her that she should turn back from that path. He was the one who encouraged her to pick up her sword and hone her skills even when she herself no longer thought, that she could. She was certain that her brother held a hidden dislike for the elf-lord since that happened.

And He was the only person who was allowed to call her a little girl. Probably because he was also the only one who could threw her into the dirt with ease each time they sparred, no matter how many years had passed since they have done it for the first time.

‘I am overjoyed to see you’ she admitted. ‘It has been too long. Imagine my surprise when I found You gone upon arriving. I am used to the twins not being here when I turn up, but not you...’

Pilin nudged her with her soft muzzle, reminding her that she still had something to do. Glorfindel smiled and patted the mare's neck, before they turned toward the well standing in the middle of the yard.

‘I must admit, I did not expect to see you here...’ Glorfindel said. ‘Is there a reason behind your visit?’

‘Not one you might think of’ the elleth made a move to hoist the water up, but he reached for the windlass faster. ‘I have simply made a step in wrong direction and landed in a lot of trouble.’

‘Should I be surprised? Maybe by the fact that you did it all on your own this time’ the bucket went down the well for the second time.

‘I was not alone so to speak... I travelled with prince Legolas of Mirkwood.’

Glorfindel took the full bucket and poured the water into the empty one that stood by Lithien's feet.

‘Did you?’ he quirked his eyebrow in disbelief. Her mouth twisted into a smirk. ‘How did that happen, now? Care to indulge me in the full story?’

‘Later perhaps’ she picked the bucket up with ease. ‘I would rather let you speak, since yours is surely much more interesting.’

The golden-haired ellon sobered instantly. A shadow of both the recent events and an old memory has crossed his features and Lithien bowed her head in apology. She meant not to upset him; her curiosity had simply got better out of her. He spoke up before she could turn that thought into actual words.

‘I understand your interest’ he placed his hand over his shoulder. ‘But we should not speak of it. Not now. And not here. There will be time for that. Now, we should hope that lord Elrond will be able to help the hobbit. But, I have been consumed by grim thoughts’ he smiled at her and she was almost ready to believe his assurances. Then he reached and took the bucket from her hand. ‘And you need to go now.’

‘You have done enough’ he explained when she looked at him, puzzled. ‘I can manage the rest on my own. And I am certain that there is someone you wish to see even more than me. Off with you now’ he pointed in the direction of the mansion with his chin and waved her off.

Lithien grinned and, using the fact that the ellon wasn't able to shake her off, gave him a quick, one-armed hug, before walking away. She had only barely stopped herself from running.

 

Taught by the years of experience, she knew not to look in the obvious places. She was sure that his chambers would still be empty. She went first toward the infirmary, but when she found the hall empty and the door closed, she turned around. He surely knew to leave lord Elrond to his own devices. She stole a quick look into the kitchens, but she only saw three hobbits inside, looking at each other grimly over the filled plates. As surprised as she was to see them, it was clearly a poor time to interrupt them. She took a step back, crossed an almost empty hall and went outside hoping to have more luck there.

She circled around the main building, looking in places where he usually lurked at, either with his pipe or with a book. Or, as she found out on quite a few occasions – with something sweet stolen from the kitchens.

She might have been looking for a ghost just as well. Somehow she thought, that she might have had better luck doing that.

A sight of a familiar bench, hidden deep in the corner of one of the smaller courtyards and half-veiled by a vine cascading from the balcony above, gave her pause and she smiled at the fond memory it brought up. One that reminded her of a simpler time and one the she will keep cherishing for the rest of her days.

She was still glancing at it over her shoulder when she turned to go back inside and she took merely two steps before colliding with something that was definitely not a door. She whipped around, apology ready on her lips, when her eyes landed on a familiar face. There was a pause as she eyed the man in front of her, words forgotten. Before he could open his mouth to speak, she gripped his shoulders and gathered him into the tight embrace, paying no mind to the dirty clothes and the pungent stench of an unwashed male.

His arms encircled her in response, holding just as tightly, hands fisted into the back of her tunic as he pressed her closer. He rested his forehead onto her shoulder and they remained like that, unmoving, taking relief in each other's presence. It wasn’t even a year since she had last seen him and yet it felt longer somehow. He always told her not to worry; something that never had an intended effect. Maybe it was because she knew that each time they saw each other, might have been their last. Or maybe she was just aware of that more keenly now, because of the recent events.

Lithien was the first to step away, moving her hands to his shoulders and then to the sides of his face, looking him over inch by inch, her eyes catching every little detail. A faded bruise along his jaw, visible even under the weeks-old beard. The way his robes hung more loosely than they should have over his broad frame. And exhaustion etched deep into his face, even as he tried to hide it behind a smile. Her brow creased with worry.

‘This is not a look I had hoped to see’ he said, taking her hands into his and squeezing them. ‘As much as I am pleased to see you.’

Lithien pulled her arms free, only to grip his chin and turn his face to the side, running a tender finger along the bruised flesh. When she did it last time he wasn’t this tall, yet.

‘I will look at you in any way I please’ her own smile was fond. ‘And that includes being concerned, when you appear to be barely able to stand...’

‘This is not the first time you see me after a long journey. And I dare say. that you are clearly exaggerating’ he cut her off, shaking his head.

‘Am I?’ she gave him a pointed look. ‘I know you Estel. And I would hazard a guess, that sometimes, I still know you better than you do yourself’ she squeezed his shoulders. ‘Now, what are you doing here, barreling into people? Shouldn't you be somewhere? In the kitchens? Baths perhaps? You do look, like you could use a decent meal. And a bathtub full of water’ she wrinkled her nose above a wide, teasing smile.

She found herself once again pressed against the dirty shirt in question. Aragorn laughed at her half-hearted attempt to dislodge him, even as he winced when she pushed against his ribs with too much force. She arched an eyebrow, wordlessly waiting for an explanation. The man only shrugged, dismissing her worry. Lithien sighed, shaking her head, wondering why this one should have been any different than the numerous similar conversation they have already had.

‘Fine, have it your way’ she said, regretting briefly that she could no longer simply told him what to do. ‘I’m not letting you go anywhere though, until you will have something to eat at the very least…’

‘There will be time for that later…’ he begun, but she was having none of it.

‘Are you going anywhere? Do not tell me, that you enjoy existing on a stale bread and stream water’ she grabbed his shoulders to push him through the door. ‘You know, I think I have liked you better when you were smaller and much less stubborn…’

Aragorn smiled, guiding her arm through the crook of his elbow.

‘Don’t act so surprised’ he didn’t resist, when Lithien used their linked limbs to steer him in the correct direction. ‘You have set a prime example to learn from.’

‘This is now all my fault then? Maybe you are right, but it does not change the fact, that I am not letting you go anywhere until I make sure you got something to eat… and bathed. Definitely’ she laughed when he scowled. ‘Now come along. You know, that there is no winning this argument with me.’

In the light sipping from the tall windows, the shadows on his face were even more pronounced. An unwanted thought wormed its way into her mind, asking if it was truly only tiredness or something else. She pushed it back, furious that her own conscience would have tricked her in such way.

‘Anything, as long as it spares me that look’ he tried to coax a smile out of her with his own, but her response was a bleak, forced thing. ‘What is the matter with you?’

‘I worry’ she bit back. ‘As you well know I am inclined to. I came here only to find out that you have tangled yourself into something that scares even Elrond. Something, which he dare not to discuss with me. How am I to remain light of heart knowing, that something terrible is happening right now and I have no idea what or why?’

Lithien has promised a long time ago, that she would always be honest with him. It went both ways – they did not hide even the worst truth from each other. And she knew he would have the answer out of her eventually. He always did.

He was also too precious of a friend to her – she would keep no secrets from him. She learned to cherish such bonds, because they were too easy to lose.

‘Telling you now to cast that thoughts aside would not be wise of me’ Aragorn said, his face sad, but sincere. He sighed, as if preparing himself to say something he would rather keep to himself. ‘Your heart is right; soon we might have to fight for much more than the safety of your homeland's borders. Come’ it was his turn to guide her down the corridor. ‘Maybe lord Elrond wanted to keep things from you, but I no longer see a reason for it. I shall tell you everything I know myself. Just don't tell me later that I did not warn you...’

'You know well why he is doing so' the elleth pointed out. 'I don’t blame him. And don't worry about that. I am well used to accepting bad news.'

 

They parted their ways briefly, Lithien shooing Aragorn off in the direction of his rooms, while she made a quick trip down to the kitchens and put a proper meal together. Balancing a loaded tray against her hip she stole a couple of freshly baked sweet buns straight from beneath the hand of the cook. Thanking the woman and apologizing to her in the same breath, as she walked out.

She made a beeline toward the infirmary, but she only glanced down the short corridor, finding the door still shut and the tall figure of Glorfindel pacing in front of them. The ellon looked up when he sensed her stare, but could do nothing more than shrug at her silent question. They still had to wait.

She pushed the door slightly open and then let herself in freely, the moment she heard Aragorn still moving around the adjacent washroom. She unloaded the tray onto the table standing by the window, letting her eyes travel around the familiar room.

It was kept as clean as her own chambers, waiting for either of them to claim them back upon arrival. The bed was covered with fresh linens. A vase full of flowers was placed on the chest of drawers and a basket of fruits stood on the narrow table beside the door, as if someone had just brought it in. But she reserved a fond smile for smaller things, ones that brought back pleasant memories.

A well-used book of fairytales, still laying the bottom of the stack, piling beside the bed. A wooden sword, poking from under the curtain, separating the room from the alcove. She wondered briefly how it had gotten there. And where was the shield that used to go together with it.

‘Is that Elladan’s tunic?’

Aragorn stepped into the bedroom, feet bare, dark hair still dripping water onto the pale grey of his shirt. Now that the grime was gone, he looked even paler than before, but somehow a little less tired.

‘It is possible, now that you mention it’ she ran a hand down the row of ornate, gold buttons keeping the front together and smiled. ‘Though, I pulled it out of my wardrobe this morning.’

‘It has probably been there for a while’ the man chuckled, walking past her to flop onto the chair behind the table. ‘Isn’t that a little too much?’ he gestured over the filled plates, reaching over to pour two cups of wine. ‘If I am supposed to eat all that, does it mean you are going to tell me what brought you here first?’

Lithien took the wine and then reached over to pluck one, still warm bun from the plate. The fluffy pastry hid a delicious, apricot filling, just as she expected.

‘I had hoped, that I will watch you eat and pry the answers out of you at the same time’ she smiled. ‘You owe me after all; everything that had happened so far, was because I like you too much.’

Aragorn cut the roasted pheasant breast in half, looking at her from under the raised eyebrow.

‘Even if I had got the slightest idea of what you are talking about, I am still sure you can come up with a better explanation.’

‘Well, you are the only reason why I have agreed to take prince Legolas on that little trip of ours.’

The silence that followed made her grin above the rim of her cup. She didn’t expect him to be this surprised.

‘I appreciate you holding me in such a high regard’ he smiled. ‘But, I honestly doubt it was only sentiment at work here…’

‘Well, I also might not have had another choice’ she shrugged, taking a sip of the wine. ‘His behavior was intolerable and we didn’t really know what to do. I decided that, suffering through three weeks of his company is a much better idea than having Galaren putting him in chains. Still, I entertained his moods for almost a month solely because you call him a friend.’

‘A thing you disapprove of, even if I had told you, repeatedly, that there is no reason to ‘Aragorn sounded resigned. ‘I wanted to ask if you had changed your mind perhaps, but I think that I already know the answer…’

Lithien took her time finishing the sweet treat she had stolen from the kitchen, watching the man’s deepening frown with a teasing smirk.

‘And I thought, that my reasons are pretty clear’ she brushed a few, stray crumbs from the cuff of her sleeve. ‘However, you can lighten up; the journey wasn’t entirely unpleasant. I didn’t left him in the woods to feed the wars for example…’

She laughed, when she noticed his unamused expression. Some things certainly weren’t passed down by blood.

‘If you acted like this the whole time’ he wiped his plate clean with a piece of bread. ‘Then I am not surprised that you have rubbed each other the wrong way.’

‘I have been perfectly courteous, if you must know’ she took a handful of grapes from the plate and popped one into her mouth. It was clear that Aragorn didn’t believe her. And he was right to do that.

‘Anyway’ she continued, twirling a single grape between her fingers. ‘We’re not here to discuss my travel, as much as I am sure you would have preferred to do that’ her tone changed from teasing to serious. ‘What is going on?’

Aragorn remained quiet for a long while, watching the swirling contents of his cup. Lithien hid her own apprehension behind plucking grapes from the stem. As she watched emotions playing on her friend’s face, she was no longer sure if she wanted to know anything.

When he finally spoke, he did it on one breath, as if he couldn’t be rid of the words fast enough.

‘The One Ring has been found.’

Lithien dropped the grape she was fiddling with. They watched it roll across the floor, until it disappeared under the bed.

Neither of them spoke, until the silence between them started growing heavy. Lithien watched Aragorn finishing his wine, half expecting him to tell her, that it was just a poor joke. Even if she knew it could never be one.

‘Where? How? And why you have ended up drawn straight into the middle of it all?’

‘I've been told that I tend to do that. It obviously wasn’t part of the plan’ he explained, grimacing. ‘But I’ve met four lost hobbits in Bree. Since Gandalf failed to appear on time, I offered them my help. There is hardly any place safer than here on this side of Misty Mountains. And everything was going smoothly, until we were discovered by the Nine…’

‘You can’t be serious…’ Lithien could feel the blood leaving her face.

‘I don’t know if you can see it, but I’m hardly laughing myself’ the man frowned, checking if there was any wine left. He offered her some, but she shook her head so he only filled his cup. ‘Still I am glad we made it here, because for a moment I was afraid that we won’t…’

‘What happened to the wraiths?’

‘They left us be, after Frodo… the hobbit you encountered in the woods’ he clarified ‘fled on Asfaloth. Glorfindel helped us push them into the river and Bruinen did the rest.’

‘For now, yes’ Lithien looked out of the window. She couldn’t quite believe that a single choice she made have had her landing in the middle of this mess. So much for promising Galaren to stay out of troubles.

Unless Legolas was travelling to Rivendell for just this reason and have neglected to inform her about it. She shouldn’t even be surprised by that. What important news he might have had for Elrond anyway? And what other thing might have been so important, that king Thranduil had not only decided to get involved, but also sent his only son to take care of everything?’

‘I know that face’ Aragorn’s voice interrupted her thoughts. ‘Whatever it is, it probably does not deserve all the suspicion…’

‘You might be right’ she conceded, knowing, that telling him what was bothering her will only rise his objections. And she didn’t feel like it was a good time to be arguing over trivialities. ‘Did you speak with anyone? What will happen know? Do we have even so little as an idea of a plan?’

‘I thought, that you would tell me that’ he ignored her pointed look and poured the last of the wine into his cup. ‘But you thwarted my hopes the moment you said that Elrond refused to talk to you. And I don’t know. I only saw Gandalf briefly, he brushed me off, and then I stumbled into Glaweth, who told me, that you were asking after me…’

‘And here we are, no smarter than we were before’ Lithien plucked the last grape from the stem and twirled it between her fingers as if pondering what to do with it. She wouldn’t call the recent years peaceful, but right now she felt the peace shattering like a broken glass. Just like that, they were standing on the edge of another war. She wasn’t naïve enough to hope that this could end any other way.  
‘That’s true’ he nodded. ‘But I am sure we can agree on one thing; I doubt anyone would want to keep it here. And no one sane would dare to take it for safekeeping…’

‘Lord Elrond most of all’ she cut in, frowning. ‘Besides you, probably. I know, I don’t want to get anywhere close to it. But we have to do something about it and soon. Rivendell is not a fortress…’

‘Do you really think keeping it behind walls would change something?’

‘I don’t know what would change anything, I was just thinking out loud’ she ground between the clenched teeth, stopping her voice from getting any louder. ‘I just can’t sit and wait for the solution to drop into my lap’ she closed her fist around the tiny fruit and, swinging her arm as hard as her seated position allowed, hurled it out of the window. Aragorn accepted the quiet outburst without a word – he knew she hated feeling helpless more than anything else. He reached across the table and covered her hand with his own.

They watched the grape sail through the air, until it disappeared between the bushes lining the opposite edge of the courtyard.

There was not much more either of them could do at this point, anyway.


	8. Honest Lies

Legolas enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of Rivendell. Every worry that disturbed his mind seemed to fade away, the longer he stayed within lord Elrond’s realm. It was a pleasant feeling - he relished in peace above all else, but with the constant threat Mirkwood faced, he rarely got a chance to truly put his mind at ease. He wouldn’t let the rare opportunity to do so be wasted.

He only wished that he could make his stay longer. No matter the outcome of the gathering Elrond has arranged he would have to be on his way home as soon as some decisions would be made.

For now he decided to simply enjoy whatever time he’s got left.

He took a lazy stroll around the gardens – a thing he did almost every day, if only to fully enjoy the beauty of their many hidden nooks. Most often he walked aimlessly, trusting the winding alleys to lead him to a different place every day. He no longer spent most of his time trying to find Lithien. If she was truly that bent on avoiding him, he decided that he will simply wait and let a coincidence decide. He could be patient and he knew, that it was just a matter of time before she will run into him. And he was sure, that it will happen sooner rather than later.

The morning was warm and pleasant, reminding him of the spring in a full bloom rather, than of the autumn that turned the air outside the valley chilly. Aside from a few splotches of yellowing leaves he could spot among the otherwise perfect greenery, there was no sign of another season coming to an end.

He didn’t expect, that the sight of a familiar face would be something to interrupt his walk today. He hardly expected to meet anyone this early in the morning. It was however, a most pleasant surprise. With a smirk, he stepped onto the landing cutting into the water of the pond, steps soundless against the aged wood. He could smell the pipe weed from where he stood, long tendrils of smoke curling up into the air.

‘Trying to surprise me?’ the other man’s voice carried a hint of smile. ‘That won’t work, my friend.’

‘I am merely checking if your reflexes are still sharp’ Legolas let out an amused chuckle. ‘And I am glad to see you.’

Instead of getting an answer, the prince found himself folded into the solid embrace of the shorter man.

‘I would say it’s a nice surprise’ Aragorn replied. ‘But I actually expected to see you…’

‘To me, it doesn’t look like you are seeking out company’ the ellon commented with a laugh.

‘It is too early to find the right kind of companions’ the ranger replied, a flash of smile brightening his face, before he clasped Legolas' shoulder, ignoring his mockingly offended expression. ‘Care to join me for a walk?’ the man nodded toward the path winding uphill.

‘I don't know’ Legolas drawled, turning to walk beside his friend, smile belying his tone ‘Do you find my presence tolerable?’

‘We haven't seen each other in quite some time’ Aragorn replied in similar fashion. ‘I think I can bear with you for a while.’

The two men climbed the gentle slope in companionable silence. It was similarly quiet beneath the trees that surrounded them, save for the calls of the earliest rising birds. Sun was yet to climb up over the mountaintops and the forest was shrouded with shadows even as the sky above their heads has already lightened up to the clear, pale blue, tinted with purple.

‘You came with the hobbits, correct?’ the prince inquired after a while. ‘What did you get yourself into this time?’

Aragorn let out an exasperated sigh. It was always a pleasure to watch him unwind around the people he trusted. There was a time when Legolas teased the human about how restrained he was. They didn't knew each other as well then as they did now.

‘Why everyone seems inclined to believe, that I’m looking for trouble? Or better yet, that I am somehow attracting them?’

‘This only proves, that all those people are probably right, my friend’ the prince laughed. ‘I honestly lost count of how many times a thing as mundane as a hunting turned into a battle against giant spiders. Or bandits. Or orcs…’

‘It’s good to see you in such a great mood’ Aragorn replied. ‘Can I assume then, that your journey here was just as pleasant?’

Aragorn didn’t even try to hide his own grin when Legolas’s expression soured in an instant.

‘You spoke to her’ the prince didn’t hid the note of accusation in his voice well enough.

‘Yes I did’ he confirmed, a sharp edge sneaking into his tone in response. ‘Are you trying to tell me, that I should not?’

‘No, of course not’ the ellon denied quickly. ‘I am aware that she is a friend of yours…’

‘A thing you find distasteful to say the least’ the ranger replied with a smirk, the curve of his lips widening to a full smile, when he caught the elf’s surprised expression. ‘Not that I am particularly shocked by that.’

‘And why is that?’ the prince asked. It was innocent enough question. Aragorn didn’t have to know he planned to gently pry some answers out of him. It would be much easier than having to break through the wall of stubbornness and biting comments, Lithien would have undoubtedly treat him with.

‘She had simply said something very similar on a few occasions…’ the man looked him over as if searching for something. ‘Not, that you should be surprised about it.’

Legolas went silent for a moment, carefully considering his next words. 

‘You’re right of course, she made her sentiment clear those last few weeks’ he agreed. ‘I am, however, curious of how you came to know her so well?’

‘Where to begin? It’s not like you’re interested in a full story’ he continued before Legolas could say that he, in fact would be perfectly fine with hearing it from the very beginning. ‘We met when I was very young. She became my tutor, partly to help me out, and partly to spare Erestor the hassle. Faith wanted it, she grew fond of me, and I of her. We spent some time travelling together and she even stayed with me and the other rangers for a few years.’

It was obvious, that there was more of a story there than the human let on. Legolas decided against pressing him for it now. Aragorn would surely realize his interest wasn’t strictly conversational.

‘She admitted that she had been travelling before we met. She even confessed that she had visited Mirkwood once…’ he inquired, making sure to sound indifferent.

‘Ah, so this is where we’re going with this. I was wondering…’ Aragorn obviously didn’t get fooled by the act.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Do not try this with me’ the ranger said with a smirk. ‘You know that at this point, feigning surprise will not work. I know she was there; I was the one to indirectly drag her in. But if you want to know the details, you need to ask Lithien about it.

The prince wasn’t aware of the expression that sat on his face, until Aragorn let out a displeased sound.

‘I know, that she can say things without thinking them through sometimes, but the truth is, you can be easily accused about the same thing’ he pointed out. ‘And I know she has her reasons. I will not betray them though, because I value her friendship too much. But I’m sure, that if you approach her without a prejudice you will be able to learn everything from her.’

‘So much for not keeping sides, I see...’

‘I should get offended simply because you even thought it possible’ Aragorn sighed, poorly masking his rising irritation. ‘I would not give out her secrets, just as much as I wouldn't give up yours. The only difference here is, that she has actual reasons to be hurt, while you are taking your father's insult as your own. And I don’t remember you ever wanting to do something like that’

‘You don't know of what you speak’ Legolas nearly growled, through suddenly clenched teeth; Aragorn's word too painfully accurate to be ignored.

‘Do I? Possibly. I'm an orphan after all’ the man said and the prince cringed. That was a low blow, but he was the one who unwittingly started it all. Arguing with his friend was the last thing he wanted. As hard as it was to agree.

‘I apologize. I do not wish to fight with you, my friend’ Legolas said with a slight bow of his head. ‘You're right of course, even if it's not easy to admit this. I have already been advised to talk with her, but it has been... frustratingly difficult to pin her down since we arrived.’

‘I know, I could have phrased myself a little better’ the ranger clasped his shoulder in apology. ‘I would advise rounding her up in a public place. That way she wouldn't be able to brush you off. I'm also sure the discussion would be much less heated if there are people around’ Aragorn added with a smirk.

‘Selling her out?’ the ellon felt his lips turning upward. ‘I can hardly believe that.’

‘I am doing both of you a favor, I believe’ the ranger explained. ‘I think there is still a chance that you two will like each other…’

‘Such faith’ the elf replied sourly, the grin on his face not matching the tone of his voice. ‘I am impressed…’

Aragorn rolled his eyes and climbed the hill faster, chased by Legolas’ laughter.

 

Sun tickled Lithien’s ear, as she bowed lower over the clump of herbs, carefully picking out weeds and plucking them away. As it turned out, working with plants had better effect on her grim thoughts than shooting some innocent deer. Besides, the garden was almost under the library windows and she hoped to overhear something – Gandalf and Elrond spent even more time in there over the last few days, than during the previous month. And some places here clearly didn’t saw enough attention recently. It gave her something to occupy herself with and presented a perfect reason for appearing at the same spot three days in a row.

As much as she tried to get rid of it, her conversation with Aragorn still lingered in her mind, poisoning her thoughts. The One Ring was here, within the valley. They were about one step away from falling into an open war, above all other problems she faced everyday while patrolling the border. Someone could probably say that she was being overdramatic, but she has learned a long time ago, that it was better to expect the worst in the long run. Especially because so far, her attempts to gather anything concrete about what was truly going on didn’t bring satisfying results.

She wasn’t trying as hard as she could have, but she wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

A shadow fell over her crouched form, bringing her back to reality. When she glanced to the side she saw the tips of grey, leather shoes. The heavy fabric of a gown that should cover them, was pulled up cautiously so it wouldn’t trail over the wet earth. Her eyes slid all the way up, until they met Arwen’s face. The other elleth's pristine dress made her all the more aware, that she was wearing a dirty apron and that there were dark smudges on her bared forearms.

She grinned up at the dark-haired elleth.

Still hiding from everyone?’ the other woman asked, looking skeptically on the mud already clinging to her, previously unspoiled, boots.

Lithien straightened up, wiping the dirt from her hands and knees.

‘Yes, by sitting right in the middle of a flower-bed’ she made a face. ‘Such a great spot; no one is going to see me here for sure…’

‘Like there is a reason to be smug about it’ Arwen let out an exasperated sight. It was probably because Lithien usually acted no different than her brothers, and it was too much at times. ‘Drop that dirty rag somewhere and come along; your self-imposed exile is over.’

‘But I like it here’ she smirked at the older elleth, but pulled the apron over her head. ‘Where are we going?

‘You are going to accompany me during the feast tonight’ the other woman stated. ‘You have pouted in the corners long enough’ she turned away, pulled her skirt just a little higher and stepped over the little fence, back onto the solid path.

‘I am quite comfortable doing just that, thank you…’

‘I did not give you an option to refuse’ Arwen cut in ‘and we both know you are doing it purely for the sake of being difficult. Father wants to see you there’ she added as if that concluded the discussion.

It honestly did. Lithien really wasn’t keen on going anywhere. She knew she will have to face the prince at some point during the festivities. And she was fine with that. Just not necessarily in front of the crowd. She doubted that lord Elrond had requested her presence on the banquet, but if he did, she really couldn’t say no. She rarely did anything against his wishes.

‘I highly doubt I have a dress suitable for such an event…’ she made one more, weak attempt to get away, even if she knew she had already lost that argument.

‘I highly doubt that would be a problem’ the dark-haired elleth mocked without humor. ‘But you have to bathe first. Don’t just stand there and glare at me, come along’ she pointed her head in the direction of the nearest gallery, before walking away.

Lithien let out a long, suffering sigh, making sure Arwen has heard it, before she followed her back into the building. 

 

Lithien winced as one of Arwen’s servants dumped the bucket of a too-hot water over her head. Apparently, she was unable to tend herself on her own. Another one followed, making her close her eyes to avoid the sting of the soap and she felt deft hands untangling her hair, squeezing out the excess water as they went. She usually enjoyed a hot bath, but when she wasn’t able to soak in it for as long as she wished, it lost much of its charm.

She let out a startled breath when the same woman dumped a jug of water down her breasts, flushing away the last remnants of foam. Arwen, sitting on the table by the wall and observing the scene, couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling out. Lithien shot her a dirty glare.

‘I can do it by myself, you know? I don’t need anyone watching me dripping wet and naked…’

‘From what I’ve heard, you do enjoy that sometimes.’

The sly smirk that lifted the other elleth’s lips caught Lithien completely by surprise. For all her serious demeanor, Arwen was a kind of woman that always got what she wanted, no matter what other people thought about it. A trait she inherited from her mother, Lithien was sure of it. She was also no stranger to mischief, even if it was usually much more subtle than the pranks her brothers were so fond of.

‘I know that you can’ she spoke again, before Lithien was able to come up with a sufficiently biting reply. Lithien resigned herself to an outraged stare. Arwen certainly didn’t have to turn some things into a matter of public knowledge. ‘But I also know that you would do whatever you can to prolong this. And we do not have time for that; it is already well past noon…’

‘I told you, I can go in whatever I’ll pull out of my wardrobe…’ she winced, when the elleth brushing through her hair pulled too hard. Lithien thought it all more than a little unnecessary.

‘Wasn’t that you, whining about the exact opposite thing an hour ago? You can say whatever you want, I am not biting.’

As if on cue, the door to the bathing chamber opened and Herthil, Arwen’s personal seamstress walked it, trailed by two younger ellith. They carried a basket filled with necessary equipment and something that looked like a mass of a dark red, glossy fabric. She balked a little at the color – she never wore something so bold before. She was reasonably sure that she shouldn’t.

The older woman bowed in front of Arwen and turned to face Lithien. Unmoved by her glare quietly daring her to say anything, she circled her around, obviously judging her. When she was done looking, she rested her hands on her waist, causing the naked elleth to stiffen in surprise, and slid them down to her hips, before lifting her hands away from her body for better assessment. She hummed softly to herself, but Lithien wasn’t sure how to take it. With her eyebrows drawn together, Herthil took a step away, gave her charge one more, long, apprising look, before turning back to Arwen. As if she was nothing more than an object to be handled.

The dark-haired elleth answered her indignant expression with a fleeting grin.

‘This one has the shape of a warrior’ the seamstress announced, motioning for her assistants to come closer. ‘But we should be able to make it work, my lady.’

‘By all means’ Arwen barely covered her amusement. ‘Do whatever you have to.’

Lithien didn’t get the chance to object, because one of the younger women threw the gown over her head. She had no choice, but to endure the manhandling, until the dress has slid somehow into place. Then she glared at Arwen as hard as she could, while being pinched and prodded in various places. She definitely displayed more patience than all of it deserved.

‘You look happier with yourself than all of that is worth to me. What are you gaining out of this?’ she inquired. ‘You might as well tell me now and save me an awful surprise later…’

‘Satisfaction’ Arwen replied, smirking ‘of knowing that it was me that pulled you out of the hiding. And fun. I am sure that the evening will be much more interesting with you around…’

‘A fun you will be having at my expense… Ouch!’ she jumped away from the intrusive poke of the pin.

‘The less you move, the faster it will be over with’ Herthil admonished, much to the glee of her assistants. ‘Stay still, my lady.’

‘That depends solely on you’ it was surprising, how that self-satisfied smirk made Arwen look exactly like her brothers. ‘Behave, and all the fun I’m going to have will end within this room.’

Lithien was very tempted to stick her tongue out at the older elleth, but she was prickled by another pin and with a wince, she reverted to glowering at the women attending her.

She was in for a very long evening.

 

Lithien wasn’t opposed to the idea of wearing a dress per se.

At times, she even liked it. It made her feel less burdened by duty. More carefree. But the gowns she usually wore were lighter and had decidedly less-wired bodice. She was able to breathe properly, but she was sure, that the laces were pulled as tight as the servants were able to without choking her.

She couldn’t deny that the dress itself was gorgeous – deep, burgundy red, complemented by golden thread and pearls. And she had to admire Herthil craftsmanship - it did wonders to her figure, creating dips and curves where they usually didn’t exist. The last time she had such a narrow waist was probably years before she started any serious combat training. It wasn’t comfortable, but the longer she followed Arwen down the corridor, the more she got used to the foreign press of the bodice. She still thought, she wouldn’t be able to swing a blade without cracking a rib or two while wearing it, but it wasn’t like she will need to do anything like that tonight.

Probably the most annoying element of the whole getup was a complicated headdress Arwen had all but forced her to wear. Lithien was most content of marking the occasion by wearing her hair loose, without getting gold and gems woven into them.

Apparently she didn’t have anything to say in the matter. But she gave up on arguing. She learned, shortly after their first meeting, that it never worked.

She looked pretty, yes. Beautiful even. But she hardly recognized her own reflection when Arwen guided her to stand in front of the mirror.

 

Heads turned as they strode across the spacious hall. Timid was probably the last word Lithien would use to describe herself, but staying on the sidelines was always better than parading around on a full display. It probably has something to do with the nature of her profession. She sighed quietly when she felt another pair of eyes sliding over her. Maybe it was a good time to start plotting how to excuse herself earlier…

Arwen caught her by surprise, linking their hands together.

‘They will stare anyway’ Arwen whispered. ‘So you might as well smile and pretend that you enjoy it. Besides, you look absolutely ravishing in this dress. No wonder all those men can’t take their eyes off of you.’

‘Nonsense’ Lithien replied, her lips curling into a grin. ‘I am sure, that they are all looking at you…’

‘I highly doubt most of them would dare to look at me the way they look at you’ the older elleth’s smile was all teeth. ‘However, I am much more interested in what will happen later…’

‘What do you mean?’

A little, self-satisfied smirk was enough to tell Lithien that she should have never agreed to accompany Arwen to the party.

‘Did you think we would leave the crown-prince of Mirkwood uninvited? That would be rude…’

Apparently, there was no one here she could trust anymore. Arwen was the last person she would ever suspect of any mischief and she set her up with a few simple words. Why she didn’t found her unwavering smugness more disconcerting?

‘I do hate you sometimes, you know that?’ it was too late to run now. She could already see the door to the great hall wide open, a warm, gold light spilling from them into the corridor.

‘Only sometimes? I think, I will just have to leave with it then. Now come. And smile - you look like you’re ready to murder someone…’

‘And who would that be, I wonder?’ Lithien muttered forcing a pleasant expression in place.

An amused chuckle was her only answer.

 

The Great Hall looked even more impressive than usually, basking in the soft light of many lamps and candles. The tall open windows were covered with curtains bringing coziness to the spacious chamber. The fabric fluttered in the gentle breeze, shimmering with every move. Musicians, seated in the far corner of the room, filled the space with soothing tunes, but there was a space cleared around them for dancing later. Tables, covered with white cloth and decorated with flowers took up most space in the hall. It was some relief that not all places has yet been taken, when the eyes of those present turned on them. Lithien straightened and tried to find the same confidence she usually reinforced with the weight of the sword against her hip.

The main table was set a little apart from the others on the elevated landing and decorated a bit more lavishly than the rest. Lord Elrond was seated at the head of it, accompanied already by Gandalf, Erestor and few others. Lithien's eyes slid further and met Glorfindel's who didn't even try to hide his grin. It was impossible not to smile in return. Next to the elf-lord sat Bilbo looking, for the lack of a better word, a little overwhelmed.

‘My dear ladies, you look stunning tonight’ Gandalf spoke first, his smile almost completely hidden by his beard.

‘Thank You, Mithrandir’ Arwen replied, guiding Lithien to the chairs in the middle of the table. They were supposed to seat facing the crowd, so that everyone could easily see them from every corner of the room. ‘I am glad to know, that my battle has been victorious.’

Lithien pretended, she didn't hear the following chuckles, answering the wizard's compliment with a smile. It didn't stop her from kicking the leg of Glorfindel's chair. He tried to muffle his answering laugh with his cup, but the only result was a telling gurgle. She took the seat to Arwen's right and a servant appeared instantly to fill their goblets with wine. Lithien resisted the urge to down the glass in one go. She knew Arwen's was doing this on purpose - and most likely simply out of boredom. And she will lose interest quicker, if her jabs turn out to be ineffective.

‘Bilbo’ she acknowledged the old hobbit with a smile. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘Oh no, not at all’ he turned to face her, balancing on the pillows stacked on his chair so he could reach the table easier. The elleth noticed a similarly prepared one a few feet away on the other side of the table. ‘It has simply been a while since I last took part in such a feast. But I have to agree with Gandalf; you do look exceptionally stunning tonight.’

Lithien thanked the hobbit with a smile and the two of them were drawn into an easy conversation as the Great Hall slowly filled with other guests. Not all seats at the main table were yet filled, when Glorfindel rose from his chair and walked over to them.

‘Every party is bound to grow boring quickly, if we will do nothing more than enjoy the delicious food’ he said as they turned to face him. ‘Would you honor me with the first dance, my lady?’ he asked bowing in front of Arwen.

‘I regret saying this, but I have to decline’ the older elleth said, but her smile was telling a completely different story. ‘I do believe, that Lithien could not wait for the dancing to start, so the first song should be hers. She needs something that will improve her mood. And I will gladly take you up on your offer for the second dance, my lord.’

The tall ellon turned his eyes on her, extending his hand in invitation.

‘Don't make me ask, little one...’

Lithien has a biting remark ready on the tip of her tongue, but instead, she took the proffered hand with a smile and allowed Glorfindel to lead her toward the dance floor. If Arwen expected her to act like a moody brat, she will give her the exact opposite.

‘How did it happened, that you didn't manage to run away from her in time?’ her lips split into a grin, when she heard the whispered question. Suddenly the heads turning to watch them crossing the chamber didn't matter anymore.

‘Apparently, the sentiment I have for some people has dulled my other senses’ she replied and the ellon chuckled. ‘Like a self-preservation instinct. And I had no reason to suspect that I will be sitting here as yet another decoration...’

The previous tune died down and the musicians prepared to play another as Glorfindel allowed her to walk a slow circle around him, before pulling her back close. One hand still in his grip, Lithien rested the other on his shoulder, feeling his free hand sliding down to rest at her waist.

‘You are so much more than an accessory, little girl’ Glorfindel said as they began to move in the slow circle, following the flow of the music. ‘No matter how beautiful you look tonight.’

‘And here I thought why women nearly throw themselves at your feet’ she answered with a smile. But she was grateful. Glorfindel always knew how to keep her spirits up without sounding patronizing. ‘Do they really fall for that?’

‘Enough of them, for life to not get boring at least’ he replied with an impish grin and they both chuckled. He let go of her and stepped away, only to guide her into a graceful twirl.

 

Legolas entered the Great Hall just when the music changed into something more lively. He wanted to make sure that Aragorn will find his way to the party, but his friend's chambers were empty and he already lost enough time trying to find him. Which was always difficult, especially when the ranger didn't want to be found. He was offered a place amongst the most honorable guests and he didn't want to disrespect Elrond any more than he already did, by being late.

The prince preferred the gatherings in the open air, but he had to admit that the Great Hall has been beautifully decorated. Almost all places has already been taken and there were many elves milling about, carrying out trays of food and carafes of wine. Several couples has already indulged in dancing, but he didn't spare them as much as a glance. He was a lot more surprised by seeing several dwarves occupying the end of one of the long tables, laughing loudly. He approached the main table and took a seat across from lord Elrond.

‘I am glad that you have decided to join us’ the elf-lord said with a half-smile.

‘Please accept my apologies, my lord’ Legolas replied. ‘I have been trying to find someone, before coming here, but I have been unsuccessful... Probably because everyone is already here.’

Elrond dismissed his apology with a smile. Legolas accepted the glass of wine and turned his eyes back onto the gathering, his eyes drawn to the dancers first.

He spotted Lithien easily, the deep red of her dress standing out against the whites and grays most of the other guests wore. She was accompanied by lord Glorfindel, who twirled her around as they both laughed. Heads turned as they passed. He wasn’t surprised - both of them were tall, beautiful and they obviously enjoyed themselves. Lithien especially looked nothing like the stern creature he came to know during their travel. And he definitely didn’t expect that.

 

She almost regretted when the music stopped and Glorfindel led her back toward their seats. Lithien enjoyed dancing and a good company – even more so, if it was sparing her a mundane conversation over the food she didn’t even feel like eating. At least now, she didn’t want to sneak away as soon as possible anymore.

Still, she would not mistake the sensation of being watched for anything else. The elleth glanced up at her companion, who answered her with a grin.

‘Whoever his lordship is looking at like this, it is surely not me…’

‘Well then, looking will have to be enough’ she smirked, lifting her gaze toward the main table and catching the other ellon’s eyes. He didn’t glance away. She shot him a daring smirk.

Beside her, Glorfindel hummed thoughtfully.

‘It is most definitely not, what you’re thinking it is’ she cut him off, before he could do as much as open his mouth.

‘And what am I thinking about; in your opinion?’

‘I’d wager on something my brother would definitely not like’ this time her words were followed by the deep chuckle. ‘And you are having way too much fun with teasing me.’

‘It’s because you are actually biting back instead of blushing and shying away’ the elf lord replied. ‘Which only confirms, that the prince would enjoy whatever it is that your brother would not approve of…’

She couldn’t help but laugh in response.

‘Quit that, will you? We’re within earshot’ she admonished softly. ‘And luckily for Galaren’s poor heart, this is never going to happen.’

‘If you say so…’ Glorfindel guided her around the table and pulled out the chair for her, before kissing her palm and thanking her for a dance. Arwen was already waiting and gladly joined him, when he offered to lead her to the dance floor. Lithien didn’t have to turn, to know that she was being watched this entire time.

When a servant refilled her glass and she glanced over at the prince, his gaze was unwavering. She stared back, daring him to speak. He never got a chance, their silent competition interrupted by a rumbling voice.

‘Mahal’s beard, it’s you! What had happened to you lass?!’

Lithien turned onto her seat, wine forgotten. That voice was surprisingly familiar. In front of her stood a dwarf dressed in robes blinking with jewels, even if most of them were covered by his long, intricately plated beard. Which was flaming red the last time she had seen it. At least the chest of the, now white-haired, dwarf was as wide as she had remembered.

‘Master Glόin!’ she smiled looking up and catching his eyes. ‘As much as I am overjoyed to see You, I have no idea what you’re speaking off…’

‘About everything, lassie’ he gestured down her dress pointedly. ‘I would have not recognized you if it wasn’t for the stinky eye you gave that one’ he nodded toward the prince. ‘Has he been giving ye troubles?’

Lithien looked over at the prince. He was trying to appear uninterested, but she could see his mind working furiously behind this façade.

‘I can handle troubles, as you well now’ she replied with a smirk. ‘And I can assure you, that he is rather harmless…’

‘Why that doesn’t surprise me’ the dwarf chuckled and Lithien was sure that Legolas’ ears turned pink. She had to praise him for his self-control. She wouldn’t be able to tolerate being treated with such an obvious disdain.

‘Anyway’ Glόin continued, sparing the prince no more than a fleeting glare. ‘Let’s change the company for something better. I have a several young dwarves over there that you should meet. My son, for example. They’ve heard a thing or two about you.’

‘Should I fear?’ Lithien shook her head with a smile, but pulled herself up. ‘Or do you just want to show off your pet-elf?’

His answering laugh was so loud, that the several heads from the further tables turned around to see what happened. Her breath hitched when a hearty slap on the back landed much lower than she was entirely comfortable with.

‘Why didn’t I think about this one first? But no, I want them to see that you are actually a decent sort, unlike some…’

That would have been the last straw for her. She turned toward Legolas, who did in fact look like he was ready to mouth off. The knuckles she saw wrapped around the wine glass were so white she wondered, why he hadn’t dented it yet. She glared at him quietly, hoping it would be enough to stall his nerves. The last thing this party needed was a scene. Especially between a dwarf and an elf.

The prince seemed to catch himself as his hand gradually relaxed, before he turned his eyes away and pointedly ignored them as they passed. Luckily for everyone involved, the old dwarf stopped himself from further jabs. Maybe age has finally tampered his temper a bit.

‘Just like his father, that one’ Glόin muttered and Lithien heard her own, sharp intake of breath. ‘All pose and no guts to actually do a thing…’

She didn’t dare to turn around, quietly hoping that she was the only one disregarding Elrond’s wish of not bringing weapons to such gatherings. There was no way Legolas didn’t hear that despite the dwarf’s best efforts to keep quiet. And now he was looking at her, clearly expecting an answer.

A desire of acting bitter over her hurt pride clashed with the difficult to explain need to defend the prince. Glόin looked up at her, one bushy brow arched.

‘You’re strangely tight-lipped tonight, lass…’

‘That does not mean I do not share some of your sentiment’ she replied. Which was at least partly true. ‘But, as a part of this household, I need to behave, if only out of my respect for lord Elrond.’

‘So we don’t get to her you scream bloody murder at yet another pointy-eared princeling?’

Lithien chuckled softly. She should have expected that, but she found it endearing rather than annoying.

‘Some other time perhaps. I had enough of that after the last few weeks…’

Glόin attempted to silence his answering cackle. With miserable result.

‘Don’t you think, you’re getting away before telling me the whole story lass…’

‘I figured as much’ she pulled a face, but it was quickly replaced with a grin. ‘However, I would gladly engage in something more pleasant right now. Meeting your son seems like a perfect option to me.’

‘Careful, lass, you might yet regret it’ the dwarf’s beard shook when he laughed. ‘Wait until you hear the song…’

‘The song?’ Lithien repeated, feeling her cheeks heat up. ‘Are you trying to tell me, that you have made a song about it?’

‘And it’s a good one at that’ Glόin replied with a quiet glee. ‘Maybe you should ask your new friend to come over and listen to it?’

‘He is not my friend’ the elleth replied, her words too quick and too harsh, but it was too late to do anything about it.

‘Aye lass I know. It was but a jest, no need to get all heated up over it’ he placed his large hand at the small of her back and pushed her firmly toward the arguably the loudest table in the hall, occupied by his bearded companions. ‘But, it’s good to know that this dress didn’t smother your temper completely. Hey Gimli! I found someone you should meet!’

The dwarf that stood up and turned toward them could be easily a copy of her companion from the time long past. Similarly barrel-chested and red-haired, his eyes darted from his father to her in obvious surprise. The other dwarves at the table turned toward her also, their beady eyes fixed on her, intrigued. Lithien decided that she might as well surprise them some more.

‘Gamut manun. Mukhuh turgizu tarug usgin’ she said with a smile, trying her best to make the words grate over each other. At least that was how their language has sounded to her ears the last time she had heard it.

The shock morphing on their faces was both a surprise and a pleasure.

‘She speaks our language?’ Gimli was the first one to speak.

‘She has a name’ Lithien cut in before Glóin could open his mouth. ‘Lithien. And this is probably all you can hear from me besides curses. It is a pleasure to meet you all.’

‘Move over boys’ Glóin ordered, offering her a seat to his right. ‘The lass has come seeking company. Behave yourselves!’

Lithien was barely able to make herself comfortable when a mug of ale landed in front of her. She wondered briefly where did they get it from, but in the end it wasn't important. Their curiosity hung in the air, almost palpable. Maybe the evening won't be as mundane as she first expected it to be.

 

Lithien wasn’t sure how much time has passed before she decided to leave the, already quite inebriated, dwarves to their own devices. Hopefully, before they found her refusal to drink at the same pace insulting. Sometime she found their brashness jarring, as anyone probably would have, but she had a chance to learn first-hand that when the dwarves will call someone their friend, their loyalty was unwavering.

A thing she could not always say about her own kind; not to mention humans.

An all-too-familiar sensation of something crawling over up her dress and toward her face, alerted her to the fact of being watched. And not only that – when she turned her eyes to the intruder’s direction, Legolas has already left his seat and was approaching her. She stopped and tried to will suspicion from leaking into her eyes as she watched him. The prince answered her with a charming smile. She would deem it honest, if she didn’t witness the previous events.

‘I have been waiting the whole evening for this opportunity, my lady. Would you join me for a dance?’ he asked offering a hand to her.

‘Gladly, my lord’ a pause before her words was just a bit too long. She took his hand and they weaved between the tables heading toward the dance floor.

The grip on her palm was firm when he turned her to face him, just like the palm that rested at the small of her back. She rested her hand on his shoulder mirroring the force of his grip.

‘There is no need to hold me so tight, my lord’ she said, her voice just loud enough to reach his ears only. ‘I am not going to bolt.’

‘Somehow, I doubt it’ his response was barely louder than a whisper. ‘As I can see it’ they circled slowly together, following the flow of the music. ‘You would go more readily with dwarf than accompany me.’

Her answering smirk was nothing more than a sharp flash of teeth. She moved away from him, arms linked only with hands and forearm as they rounded each other, eyes still locked.

‘And this is needling at your pride for some reason, my lord?...’

The rest of her words were swallowed by the sharp twirl he forced her to make.

‘Nonsense’ he said, pulling her back again, caging her between his chest and his arm. ‘Merely sparkling up my curiosity.’

‘As to what, I wonder?’ she tested his grip, but it was solid and she couldn't resist more without making her struggle obvious. She leveled him with a daring glare instead.

‘Where should I start?’ he smirked, pressing her so close, that their chests touched. ‘Right now, I probably find the true nature of your last visit to Mirkwood the most interesting.’

He guided them across the floor as she considered her reply. She knew that every moment of silence took credibility from anything she might tell him.

She didn’t care. Aragorn may say whatever he pleases, she had yet to see that “virtuous” side the prince supposedly possessed.

‘Then I will have to disappoint you, my lord, as there is no secrecy behind my reasons. Only a deep need to take care about our mutual friend, an unfortunate set of circumstances and a few rude guards…’

‘I suppose you gave them plenty of reasons to act that way…’

‘With all due respect, you gave me plenty of reasons to be rude as well, yet I do not remember chaining you up like a common criminal, my lord’ Lithien sneered, finally breaking free of his hold, only to be sharply pulled back a second later. She didn’t know what still stopped her from smacking him across the face.

‘But I do remember you pushing me into a bargain I had no way of declining, my lady’ the cool note in his voice set her spine rigid, the fire of defiance hot in her chest. ‘And that is hardly fair either. Yet, we are not talking about us right now, but about you. And I intend to get some answers out.’

‘That was a decision I have not come to regret yet, as much as you are trying to make me do so’ the music floated still, seemingly endless and she wanted nothing more than to turn away and run. ‘It was done, first and foremost, because I wanted to spare your injured men the danger of travelling across the mountains. But, if this is somehow similar to putting someone in chains for the simple act of being in the wrong place and the wrong time, then please do enlighten me how.’

The prince was quiet for a while and he watched her intently almost as if he was enjoying her struggle. She promised herself to make sure to wipe that proud smirk off his face as soon as she gets the chance.

‘How are you expecting me to have the answer, when I do not yet know completely what your question is referring to? Stop acting like an angry child and explain everything to me. Maybe then I will see that you are right.’

Lithien found herself unable to quarrel with that. No matter how much she wanted to.

Angry child? She would make sure to remember that.

‘Several years ago, I travelled to your homeland together with Estel, because he wanted to see you, and I dared not to let him make the journey alone. For the reasons that are too personal to speak about and irrelevant to the story I decided to not accompany him straight to Las Galen. I stayed with Beorings instead and awaited his return. But he was gone longer than I expected and I grew worried. It was worry that pushed me to set foot within your forest. Call it a fate, or a bad luck, or whatever you please, I arrived close to your father’s palace at the same time a certain dwarf and his company was dragged in by your guards.’

‘Am I to believe, that you had managed to slide past all the guard posts set in the woods unnoticed?’

‘If only you plan to compliment my ability to remain undetected, my lord’ she couldn’t stop the satisfied smirk that bloomed across her lips when he grimaced. ‘But from a strictly professional point of view, your borders’ protection is somehow lacking…’

It was her turn to watch him struggle to contain his obvious irritation. The only thing this dance missed was swords and actual blows.

There would always be a time for that, though.

‘Anyway, we are missing a point here, entirely’ she continued easily. ‘We were speaking about me. I could not stand by and watch your men abusing the power they had over their captives. I have seen barbarians conducting themselves better with their slaves. When I stepped in to confront them, I was captured for the sole reason of daring to defy them. Before I knew it I was dragged to face your father…’

‘Do I want to hear the rest of it? I can easily enough imagine what had happened next and I don’t know whether to be impressed or appalled…’

‘I can spare you all the details and you can remain indecisive, my lord. I have repeated the same thing I have told your guards, into your father’s face. I knew I would be punished for that. But you’re not going to make me believe that, speaking the truth justified the fact that he let his guards - your guards – abuse me in the cell and cut my hair so short it had barely covered my ears. Did you know, you had brought a few of those men with you into my forest?’

‘If you knew that this will happen, than why did you decide to speak up at all? For what? A dwarf’s gratitude?’

‘N’ her voice cut the air between them like a knife. ‘For the simple fact that I am not someone who stands idly by and let an injustice happen. I would do the same thing again, even if I am now fully aware of the consequences. Tell me, if the situation was reversed, and it would be you watching and authority abusing someone who does not deserve it, would you just keep staring? Or would you try to stop them?’

It was an obvious, simple answer.

‘Sometimes we need to first measure the consequences of our actions. A thing you seem to forget about quite often. And what did it give you?’

‘A dwarf’s gratitude’ he couldn’t quite describe the look she was levelling him with, but it wasn’t pretty. ‘An open cage. And numerous other things, I am not sure you would know how to properly appreciate. Is this enough to let you answer my question now?’

The music was gone. The silence dropped between them, heavy as a stone. Other dancers dispersed slowly, but they stood, arms linked as Lithien quietly dared him to open his mouth and say something. She found his expression completely unreadable and it only irritated her further.

‘Thank you for the dance, my lady’ she stiffened in surprise, when he brought her hand to his lips. ‘I have greatly enjoyed myself.’

He was walking away, before she could make a single sound of protest.

‘Coward!’ she hissed instead, turning on her heel to escape in the opposite direction. There was no way she was going to sit at the table together with him now.

 

She found the first servant who carried a tray with wine and took a cup. She sipped it as she wandered between the other guests, trying to wrap her mind around whatever has transpired between the two of them. Who press someone against the wall like that only to step away before getting all that they wanted? Why would he do that in a first place if not to make her talk?

She pressed her back against the pillar separating the tall windows and watched the rest of the wine swirl in an almost empty cup. She wouldn’t let herself go so easily. When she looked up, the main table was in front of her and she could see the prince, conversing with Erestor.

She put the glass on the little table she stood by. She was amazed by the ease he carried himself with. After the more or less heated argument conducted under the guise of a dance. She wondered what would happen if she would approached him now. She wasn't inclined to wonder for too long.

She made about half a step forward when something closed around her wrist and pulled, forcing her to stumble backward and fall unceremoniously through the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! This story is still alive and kicking if anyone's wondering. I'm really sorry it took so long, but I had a lot on my plate recently. A lot of good things happened too :)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this longer chapter though. Thank You for reading.
> 
> "Gamut manun. Mukhuh turgizu tarug usgin" - means, according to people more well-versed in khuzdul, "Well met. May you beards grow long" This is about everything Lithien is capable of saying.


	9. Troublemakers

A single moment of shock, shorter than a blink on an eye.

It was Lithien’s first reaction when she fell backwards through the curtain. Then she let out a string of quiet curses, regained her balance and groped for her attacker’s hand, moving swiftly despite the billowing skirts, twisting it behind his back.

There was a pained groan and the arm she held went slack.

‘Are you serious?!’ Lithien released the man immediately, recognizing the voice. ‘I could have hurt you!’

Aragorn turned to look at her with a sheepish grin. Which grew only wider, when he saw the quiet disapproval written all over her face.

‘Bad idea. Guess I just forgot how much’ he said, discreetly rubbing his wrist. ‘I should be glad that you’re not carrying any weapons with you tonight.’

‘Better tell me, what are you doing here instead of being inside with the rest of the guests, like you should have’ her stern expression told the ranger he probably shouldn’t speak at all. ‘And where were you all evening?’

‘Can we get to the scolding part later?’ he let out a resigned sigh. Lithien was surprisingly talented at makin him feel like a child even if he no longer was one. ‘I wouldn’t even be here if I didn’t need a healer.’

‘Lord Elrond is sitting right there’ she gestured toward the ballroom, exasperated. ‘Why would you even… Aragorn? What have you done?’

‘I know it will surprise you, but I have done nothing.’ he huffed in mock-offence. ‘When Elladan heard that you’re here, he suggested to get you first instead of making father worry…’

‘So, they’re back’ she turned around, walking briskly toward the gallery connecting the terrace with the rest of the building.

After a few steps her foot caught the hem of her skirt and she tripped. Yanking the fabric from underneath her shoe with a grumble she gathered it up more securely, glaring at Aragorn, who tried too hard to pretend that he wasn’t laughing.

‘Where are they?’ she asked, already walking away.

‘I was to tell you, that it is nothing serious’ Aragorn followed her quickly, when she obviously ignored his reply.

‘Let me judge that, will you?’ she retorted. ‘I heard that lie too many times to believe it.’

 

The door to the ambulatory were slightly ajar, when she approached and the hinges groaned, when she pushed them open. Elladan turned toward the sound, hand on the pommel of his sword, but relaxed the moment he saw her. She instantly noticed the cut on his cheek, dried blood a stark contrast against his skin in the pale light filtering through the window. Elrohir was sitting on the table in the middle of the room, holding his right arm close to his chest. When he looked up, his eyes were gleaming with barely suppressed pain.

Next to her, Aragorn at least had the decency of looking mildly apologetic.

‘Not serious, right’ she muttered to herself, regarding the three of them. She wasn’t even surprised. She grabbed the tall stool standing next to the door and shoved it across the floor toward the older twin. ‘Sit yourself down’ she said firmly, throwing an apron over her dress. ‘I mean it’ she added pointedly, staring at him, until he complied. ‘Were the two of you wrestling a mountain troll for change?’

‘You can say so... It was just a band of orcs’ Elrohir corrected himself quickly. Lithien knew anyway and was already angry enough. ‘We would have dealt with them easily enough...’ his voice turned into the hiss of pain, when she grabbed his wrist.

‘But the others showed up’ the elleth finished for him. ‘Before the two of you decided that enough is enough, you had managed to break your arm...’ she pulled the injured arm forward stopping the moment she felt resistance.

‘Letting them live would be worse’ Elladan protested from his seat, words dying out the moment Lithien turned her heated gaze on him.

‘Worse than getting yourself killed?’ she asked sharply. ‘I don't think so. Where it hurts the most?’ she turned back toward the younger twin, brow knitted with concern.

‘I think it isn't broken’ he forced himself to smile. ‘My shoulder... Well, I had to soften the fall somehow...’

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop another snide remark from coming out. Lord Elrond will have enough tongue-lashing for them once he'll find out. 

Moving her hands upward, Lithien inspected Elrohir's right shoulder closely, but the only thing she could clearly see was the damage his armor took during the fall. Pulling it off normally, would only hurt him more at this point.

Aragorn made a move to step closer, when she squatted down and reached beneath her skirt, absolutely oblivious to the various degrees of shock blooming on the men's faces. When her hand slid back out she was holding a small dagger.

‘Not carrying any weapons?’ Aragorn smirked. ‘Why am I even surprised?’

‘Do I want to know where did you keep it?’ Elrohir joined in, gawking at the blade.

Lithien made an incoherent sound at the back of her throat, which was half resignation and half disgust. She reached for the ellon's hand again, cutting through the leathers easily.

‘Probably not’ she replied, parting the seams of his chest-plate. She pulled them off piece by piece, throwing the parts on the floor unceremoniously. It continued until she slashed open the thin, linen undershirt and rolled it off of his shoulders.

‘Elladan, did you try to push your brother's shoulder back in?’ she asked the moment she looked over the injury, reaching to run her fingers across the swollen, bruised flesh. ‘Well?’ she turned to look at the older twin, the scowl on her face deepening.

‘He was in pain’ the older twin replied. ‘What was I supposed to?’

‘Immobilize it and leave it for someone else to take care of’ she replied coolly. ‘Not deal even more damage’ she relaxed the press of her fingers when Elrohir tensed up in pain.

‘Your cheerful disposition brightens the whole room this lovely evening’ the older twin barked back. ‘Did something happen?’

‘You should rather say someone, I believe’ muttered Aragorn, smirking when she glared at him, but taking a step out of reach anyway.

‘Oh?’ Elladan arched an eyebrow and smirked. ‘Someone is getting on your nerves? That's new.’

Lithien didn't dignify the statement with a reply, other than a vague sound of distaste, focusing on Elrohir’s shoulder.

‘If you have nothing better to do’ she snapped at Aragorn, when she caught the two men looking at each other pointedly. ‘Then come over here and hold him steady.’

‘All you have to do is ask’ the ranger grinned, walking around the table to stand behind the younger twin and grip his shoulders, making sure he won’t get in her way.

‘Please’ Lithien rolled her eyes. ‘That’s the least I can get for putting up with the lot of you. This will hurt’ she added glancing up at Elrohir. ‘Deep breaths. Try not to tense up too much.’

‘It is hardly my first time’ the ellon grinned, though she could tell he paled a little.

 

Lithien fixed a lot of dislocated joints in her life, but shoulders were always the most tedious. They took the most time and, from her experience, were the most painful for the patients. She started with straightening Elrohir's upper arm along his side and bending it straight forward at the elbow, making sure that the bones aligned correctly. She gave him a moment to relax and then twisted his forearm outward stopping each time she felt resistance. adjusting the grip and force of the push. She heard a sharp intake of breath, but when she glanced up he refused to meet her eyes.

Aragorn was looking at her over the younger twin's shoulder though, obviously concerned. His hand on the ellon's shoulder was placed there more for comfort than anything else.

She resumed twisting the shoulder outward until she felt the bones realigning beneath the layer of muscles. Elrohir flinched and she was sure he had to force himself to stay put. There was no point in making this longer than necessary. She fixed the grip on his forearm and brought it back toward his chest until she felt a satisfying pop of the joint slipping back into the socket.

A sigh of relief disturbed the hair that slipped over her shoulder.

‘Aragorn, find me something to make a suitable sling’ she looked over to the ranger. ‘Bandages are in...’

‘That cupboard’ he finished for her, crossing the room and pulling the correct door open. ‘I live here too, you know?’ he bent down and pulled out a few wide, rolled strips of cloth.

‘How could I forget?’ she replied with a wry smile. ‘Now, go and grab some clothes for them. We cannot have the sons of lord Elrond parading around half-naked.’

‘Should I raid you wardrobe first for that?’ the ranger replied, grinning.

‘I don't care, as long as you will go be smug about it somewhere else’ the elleth quipped, but the corners of her lips were already turning upward.

‘Your wish is my command’ Aragorn bowed in the door and turned to leave. Lithien send the roll of bandage flying after him. She heard his answering laugh at the same moment she caught Elladan standing up.

‘And where are you off to?’

‘I figured, he would probably need some help…’

‘Like I would ever believe that’ Lithien pursed her lips, securing the sling and making sure she immobilized the arm correctly. ‘He knows how to handle himself. If you want to help, you can spare me the hassle of cutting you out of that armor. And no, you’re not leaving this room before I’ll check you up as well’ she turned back toward the younger twin. ‘You know the drill; don’t use the arm at all for at least a week and once you will start keep it slow and stop whenever it will start to hurt.’

‘You are sounding more and more like father, did you know that?’

‘And I will take pride in that. Are you otherwise wounded?’

‘That depends… Do you have a cure for a hurt pride?’ he asked back with a grin. And winced, when the elleth slapped his uninjured shoulder.

‘How about you?’ she turned toward Elladan, ignoring the other ellon’s sour expression.

‘If that will make you feel any better’ the younger twin said from behind her back. ‘You do look very pretty tonight.’

Lithien shook her head, but smiled to herself anyway.

 

Lithien found the way to her bedroom just a few hours before sunrise. She couldn't stop the sigh of relief when she finally managed to loosen the laces of the dress and the heavy material slid off her shoulders. It was by far the least comfortable thing she wore for such a long time, rivaled only by the full plate armor, which, she was ready to admit, was much easier to move it. Not the kind of experience she wanted to repeat any time soon.

Except for the rather nasty cut on the cheek, Elladan had only a cracked rib and a few insignificant bruises. Still, by the time she finally managed to force both twins into their rooms, she really regretted she didn't tell lord Elrond right away. She was sure they were being difficult just to get on her nerves. It was bound to happen after not seeing them for a good few decades.

Lithien pulled a worn tunic over her head and stretched under the covers. She wasn't even that tired, but she could appreciate a few hours untroubled with raging thoughts. They were, after all completely useless - as soon as the council is done, she'll be heading home. She was done with making unwise life-choices…

The next thing she was aware of, was the sun playing against her eyelids. She didn’t even remember falling asleep. She stretched and scrambled out of the bed. She didn’t mean to rest for so long, even if she could say that it was still quite early. She picked up the dress she had thrown on the floor before and hung it in the wardrobe, once again admiring its beauty. Stiffness and impracticality aside, she would wear it again, if the occasion arises. Today however, she was after some simpler clothing. 

Preferably her own.

When she was set up with the proper attire, she reached for the brush and began a tedious task of untangling her hair. Going to bed with them loose wasn't a good idea. Good to figure that out now, when all she could do was to cringe as she worked through the knots.

She barely finished braiding her hair when something flew through her bedroom's window and she ducked out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. She followed the object with her eyes until it landed softly on her bed. It was an apple, ripe and shiny. Lithien found herself smirking as she walked over and picked up the fruit. Taking the first bite she walked out into the balcony and looked over the balustrade, straight into the two, grinning faces.

‘I don't really think I should be the one telling you that, but this is not how you offer a breakfast to woman you like...ʼ

‘Oh, but it is working, isn't it?’ Elrohir grinned up at her. The right sleeve of his tunic was folded and pulled up - his arm was still bound securely to his chest under the elegantly embroidered fabric.

‘I wouldn't know’ she replied, but smirked at the twins. ‘Are you offering me a breakfast?’ she bit into the apple again.

‘That would be a start’ he younger ellon replied. ‘But then, there is one thing I need to ask you for... Where are you going? Lithien!’

‘Quit yelling’ she returned as fast as she disappeared. ‘I am pretty sure some people are still sleeping...ʼ she caught the apple with her teeth again and quickly wrapped her belt around her hips, welcoming the familiar weight of the sword against her tight. Before either of the twins could say anything, she gripped the railing and vaulted over it, landing softly a few feet away from them.

‘You do realize there are stairs right over there’ Elladan pointed out as she straightened up. 

‘My, someone surely is cranky today’ she gave him a quick once-over, finishing the apple. ‘I think, I know what your problem is” she glanced at the younger twin and chucked the core into the bushes.

‘You do?’

‘I can see when someone really needs to blow off some steam’ she explained. ‘Galaren wears that expression most of the time. Did that little run-in with orcs put you off that much? You look about ready to snap.’

Elladan made a face and opened his mouth to reply.

‘Maybe it would be better to talk about it over the meal after all?’ Elrohir interrupted. ‘And then I will let you throw him into the dirt for a bit. I think it will make both of you feel better’ he added with a smirk.

‘I have no idea what you might be implying...ʼ

‘Don't you?’ the younger twin grinned at her. ‘I distinctly remember you being unusually irritable last night.’

‘Probably, because I don't really like it, when you risk your life stupidly like that’ the elleth bit back, ignoring Elladan's telling sigh. Typical conversation with Elrohir almost always turned into some form of gentle teasing and the older ellon tried to patiently put up with it.

‘Oh, I wouldn't be so sure... Aragorn said that someone is giving you trouble?’

‘One more word from you and I will bust your other shoulder’ she threatened half-heartedly, rolling her eyes when she heard a theatrical gasp in response.

‘Can we please go to that breakfast already?’ Elladan interrupted. ‘I am already building up a headache and it is barely past sunrise’ ellon turned around to lead the way.

Elrohir managed to be quiet for about five seconds.

‘I have to apologize’ he said lowering his voice. ‘Compared to him, you are a ray of sunshine...ʼ

‘Oh shut it’ she swatted his shoulder, feeling her lips twisting upward. ‘Considering his mood, I will hazard a guess that you already talked with your father?’

The younger twin made a face.

‘Breakfast, remember?’ he pointed out, taking her hand and pulling her forward. ‘Or you will complain about everything for the rest of the day.’

‘Of course, make it about me...ʼ she chided softly, allowing him to pull her down the paved alley winding between the trees.

 

Lithien spent the whole meal prying answers out of both twins. At the beginning it was more similar to pulling teeth than to a conversation, especially on Elladan's part. Apparently, he took the worst burnt of lord Elrond's anger, when he saw the state in which his sons came back from their most recent adventure. She wasn't even surprised. Older brothers always acted like one, no matter if the age difference was a few hundred years or two hours.

‘I too, think that you should have turn away and run the moment you saw that troll...’ she cleaned the last traces of sweet cream and honey from her plate with a piece of freshly baked bun.

‘Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't even try to take it down...’

Lithien glared at Elladan. They clearly knew each other too well.

‘Only, if I was completely sure that it was alone,’ she admitted after a moment, rolling her eyes at the content smiles they wore. ‘Which you obviously weren't’ she pointed out. ‘And even then, I would try to surprise it, not attack it head on. That was downright idiotic, and you both know it’ she glared at them slightly. ‘Especially while dealing with a pack of orcs already. I am sure it was worth getting smashed against the tree’ she looked at Elrohir pointedly. He refused to meet her eyes, his expression guilty.

‘However, a justified tongue-lashing is certainly not enough to be this upset’ she turned to look at the older twin. ‘Should I spell it clear for you? Your judgment of the situation failed this time. We all have seen the aftermath. But it is done. And it would be much better to make sure it will not happen again than sit here pouting, because someone called you out on that mistake. Beating yourself up won't solve anything.’

Elladan glared at her.

‘This is what you usually say to comfort Galaren?’ there was no real heat in his gaze. ‘No wonder he seems so vexed all the time.’

‘He just cannot unwind on his own.’ Lithien grinned. ‘And if he's sufficiently irritated with me the things go down smoother later.’

‘Things?’

Lithien glanced at Elrohir who hid a smirk behind the rim of his goblet.

‘Don't sound so surprised’ she replied. ‘And don't tell me you wouldn't want to throw someone into the dirt right now. Several times. However, I can't promise, I will not resist. As much as possible’ she watched understanding blooming on Elladan's face with a smirk. ‘Are you up for a bit of a challenge?’ she teased.

‘Don't sell yourself so short’ the ellon said, his lips twisting upward. ‘You are always a handful as we all well know.’

‘You will have all the time to complain about it later. Now come’ the elleth stood up and looked at them expectantly. ‘The day is running away from us as we speak and we have a gathering to attend later.’

 

They claimed one of the secluded courtyards as their training ground. It was basked in the morning light and shielded from wind, creating a pleasant, warm space. Being far away enough from the main building was an added bonus. Lord Elrond was probably too busy to look for them right now, but they had no intention of allowing him to stumble upon them accidentally. They knew that he wouldn't be pleased and there was no point in irritating him further.

Lithien sparred with the twins quite often during her many visits to Rivendell. It was for mutual enjoyment rather than for keeping their fighting skills sharp and on most occasions they used blunt, training swords. Elladan failed to hide his surprise, when he saw the elleth brandishing her actual blade, the light dancing merrily along the ridged edge.

‘Are you serious?’ he asked, but followed her example.

'Why shouldn't I be? When I fight with Galaren we use only sharp weapons.'

‘You seem to forget that you are dancing to essentially the same heart-beat’ Elrohir replied, suddenly unsure if his idea was actually a good one. ‘You wouldn't hurt each other, even by accident.’

‘That flatters me, but it's not the first time we will fight either’ she reassured. ‘And I have to disagree with that last part. I remember numerous instances when Galaren have every intention to bring me some harm and succeeded. You can go all out and I'll make sure to duck out of the way or deflect. Just be prepared to defend yourself as well. Both of us can stop the fight whenever we want. Do you find the terms acceptable?’

‘Of course. But what if I do hurt you after all?’

‘We will worry about that, if it will happen’ the elleth replied. ‘I wouldn't want to sound cocky by saying you cannot hurt me much, but I will not hold it against you if you will. As long as you won't cut off anything important.’

‘The sentiment is mutual’ Elladan glanced down the length of his sword and tested his grip. ‘Ready?’

‘Always’ she smiled and gestured toward the centre of the courtyard. ‘And stop it. The whole point of this is to just let yourself go. No stress, no boundaries, no responsibility. Trust me, when I say that I know what I am doing? Even if I am not your brother.’

‘I am ready to admit that sometimes, I trust you even more’ the older ellon smiled and they both chuckled at the offended huff Elrohir made from the bench he was sitting on.

 

They stood facing each other in the middle of square and they sobered up instantly the moment Lithien made the first step to the right, going into the lazy circling. Elladan choose the other way and they walked around each other, their eyes locked. Then he leapt forward, fast and graceful. Lithien barely stepped to the side letting his sword slide down her own and then twisted sharply, the attack aimed at his lower back. The surprised sound that escaped him made her smirk. He was quick enough to turn around and deflect, their blades meeting with an audible clang.

‘Is that even fair?’ Elladan asked their faces barely inches apart.

‘Fair is not the word I would use to describe sword fighting’ she pushed at his blade and twirled away gracefully. ‘But I'm not going to continue if you don't stop holding back. Yes you are’ she insisted before he could open his mouth. ‘But I will make sure it won't last.’

Lithien sprung forward, forcing Elladan to duck out of the way and did not wait for him to react, before coming at him, again and again, chasing him across the courtyard. She could see the moment when, at last, his reservation snapped and it was his turn to strike, an angry growl building deep within his chest.

‘Now, we are going somewhere’ she laughed as he chased her behind the row of the columns down the narrow gallery.

‘And you are running away...!’ Elladan yelled back only to jump away as Lithien suddenly turned around, her sword running toward his throat. He did not retreat this time, blocking her blade and pushing her away. The elleth did not even wait to find her pace back, bucking her hips as the counter balance to come at him from another angle quickly.

 

They did not even notice that they had a company. Not until Elladan blocked the hit coming down at his head and called her to stop. Lithien looked over his shoulder and saw Aragorn talking with Elrohir. Unsurprisingly, he was accompanied by Legolas.

‘You might want to wipe that frown off your face’ the older twin mused smirking. ‘What had he done to you anyway?’

‘Who?’

‘I would hazard a guess it wasn't Aragorn.’ Elladan sheathed his sword. ‘Well? What is your problem with the prince?’

‘Shall I start from his overall attitude? Or from the fact that he is completely unwilling to see and accept something obvious? So much that he prefers to flee from the conversation rather than face it?’

‘Ah, so you were actually, describing Legolas...’ the ellon mused, his eyes crinkling with repressed mirth. ‘For a moment, I thought you were talking about yourself’ he caught her wrist when she swung at him and completely ignored her glare. ‘I think I know what is the problem...’ Lithien could only struggle helplessly when he gripped her wrist and pulled her forward. ‘Estel! Would you like to join us?’

The ranger turned around and looked at them with a smile.

‘I would have to think about it. I wouldn't want to interrupt...’

Lithien squinted at the older twin, unsure if she should say something now or wait a moment longer. She could always tell when the twins were up to something. She was not always able to judge on the spot just how bad the idea will be, though.

‘Oh you certainly wouldn't. Lithien agreed to accompany me to my morning training since Elrohir is unable to do so right now’ the ellon lied easily. ‘And seeing the two of you, I thought that a change of an opponent would be a great idea. What would you say?’

‘Oh, I don’t know’ the ranger smirked. ‘Are you still feeling particularily murderous today?’ he turned toward Lithien.

Lithien only grinned.

‘No, that wouldn't do’ Elladan objected. ‘She always goes easy on you; everyone knows it’ Elrohir chuckled from the bench he was still sitting on. Aragorn frowned, looking between the brothers, clearly not as amused as them. Lithien walked around the older twin to stand beside him and patted his shoulder.

‘In my defense, I don't always do that’ she said smiling.

‘You clearly didn't last night. I half-expected to hear my bones breaking. In your defense’ he grinned straight into her face that was both, concerned and apologetic right now. ‘I deserved it for sneaking up on you like that.’

‘Now, we are losing the precious time’ Elladan interrupted. ‘Aragorn will spar with me. And I think, that since we have such a good opportunity, the two of you should test each other.’

‘I don't think it is a good idea’ Legolas objected, before Lithien even managed to open her mouth. ‘We should not be late for the meeting...’

‘Relax princess, we won't be’ Elrohir interrupted him, ignoring the way Legolas’ face scrunched up. ‘You traveled together, but there is not a better way to get to know each other than through testing your abilities in combat. I don't think you had a chance to do that before...’

She would make sure they will regret it. Some other time perhaps. Legolas still looked unconvinced and if she had a chance to displease him further than she would.

She would not admit it out loud, but she would definitely enjoy this fight.

‘Fine. Let's get it over with, while the rest of you will quietly gloat.’ It should not take too long. She expected the prince to be a good fighter, but surely, she had more experience. And she didn't shy away from fighting dirty. Something she could not imagine him doing. ‘My lord?’ she gestured toward the courtyard.

He still looked like he really didn't want to do this and he followed her with some hesitation.

‘Just remember that you fight with sharp weapons’ Elladan called behind their back. ‘I am sure father would not appreciate anyone else getting hurt in such a short time...’ the following chuckle died on his tongue, when Lithien turned sharply and attacked, narrowly missing the prince's throat. He was forced to duck and roll out of the way. He glared up at her, unsheathing his knives.

‘That was hardly fair’ he pointed out, blocking the next hit with one of his blades. She obviously wasn't going to give him any time to get his bearings.

Her answering smile looked more like she was baring her teeth.

‘We are supposed to be fighting, my lord’ she pointed out. ‘And a real fight is never fair’ she lounged at him, blade cutting the air and he was forced to dodge again. And again. She was fast, surprisingly so. He was expecting a casual spar. Exchanging a few blows and then complimenting each other's skills. He was quickly realizing that it won't be the case with her.

Lithien observed the prince closely every time she swung at him. So far he only countered her blows and did not make a single move to attack her in return. She could see from the very beginning he wasn't taking the fight seriously. It would be a pleasure to make him reconsider.

A single strike. It was all that made him snap in the end. A sword aimed a little higher than what was considered safe in a training fight. A slightly too slow step to the side and a few, pale-blond hair cut loose. She was sure that he felt the blade brushing his ear. He glared at her, at first surprised, but it quickly changed into steely resolve.

It was his turn to attack her now. And she was surprised with his ferocity. At least it won't be dull now.

There were certain things he could both fear and appreciate in his opponent. She never attacked from the same angle twice in a row, her pace, movements and sword position constantly changing, making it difficult to predict what she will do next. She did not shy away from getting close, trying to trip him, using her shoulder or hip to push him away after their weapons clashed. She was strong and fast; a thing he knew from the first time he saw her fighting, but something not many people would give her credit for upon the first meeting.

Her every move spoke about years of experience. He was not going to tell her that, but she was one of the hardest opponents he had a pleasure of fighting against in a sparring match. He just hoped she wasn’t trying to hurt him for real. Because it surely felt like she was doing everything she could to make her sword reach tender places.

Lithien was impressed. It took a lot more effort than she initially anticipated to corner him and each time she was sure she got him pinned under her sword, he found a way to escape her. So far only a handful of people were able to do that for such a long time. There was a few moments when he got much closer than she was comfortable with, but she was able to deter him with a well-aimed kick or the hidden dagger pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

He was quick on his feet and strong. Graceful. A complete opposite of the impression he made on her whenever he opened his mouth. She enjoyed this fight probably more than all of their previous conversations combined. It was pretty obvious now, what Elladan was trying to accomplish by pitting them against each other. But that short moment of enjoyment changed nothing in the long run. She wasn’t that easy to fool.

 

In the end she couldn’t really pick a moment when she lost the fight. I was probably more of an accident, much like the first, successful hit she landed on the prince. One step out of sync and he used it to trip her and throw her off balance. Before she knew it, the world flipped and she landed with a thud on the cobble-stones, a short flash of pain running along her spine.

Legolas was a heavy weight on top of her, her right wrist locked in his secure grip.

Elladan was yelling something at them, but she ignored it, refusing to give up so easily. She managed to dislodge the prince enough to pull her right leg free and slammed her knee into his side with as much force as she could muster from her prone position. Unprotected by any sort of armor it surely had to hurt and she was rewarded with a pained groan.

Using the distraction she created, she reached with her left hand to push him off. Only to feel the familiar sting of blade cutting skin. It was his knife that was blocking her shoulder, not an arm and it was now biting into her flesh, a red stain quickly blooming on her sleeve. When she looked up she noticed that he was staring at the same spot, the same surprise she felt painting his features.

‘That would be enough’ another voice echoed through the courtyard, not loud but displeased enough to make her spine stiffen. Annoying the owner of this voice was never a good idea. ‘Get up, both of you. Explain yourself.’

Lithien didn’t give the prince the time to straighten himself, pushing him off as fast as she could and getting up. She didn’t even look at him, choosing instead to look straight at Glorfindel, standing nearby, watching them with a cocked eyebrow. At least he didn’t seem to be as mad as she had expected him to be. His expression was in fact, rather difficult to read.

‘A training spar got little out of hand. We apologize’ she could hear Legolas making a vague sound of agreement next to her. She was glad that he decided to keep his mouth shut. ‘That was not our intention. It will not happen again.’

She could feel the ellon eyes shifting from her to the prince and then further toward the twins and Aragorn. She wanted to look up and judge in how much trouble they were, exactly, but she knew it might not be the best idea right now.

‘At least you are now snarling at each other in the correct scenery’ the older ellon let out a tired sight. ‘Go clean yourselves up; make sure lord Elrond won’t see you’ she could not quite believe her ears, but she wasn't going to complain. ‘Join us once you are presentable. As for the rest of you...ʼ he looked at the twins and Aragorn, who tried to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. ‘I think you have places to be at right now.’

They didn't need to be told twice. Lithien walked away first, quietly inspecting her wound. It was more of a scratch, really; skin was barely broken. The rest of them followed quickly, not wanting to test Glorfindel's patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but apparently I bit off a bit more than I can chew with trying to get the PhD in tandem of working full time... It takes up a lot of my free time and what's left of it, I would much prefer to spend sleeping. So because I apparently wanted to fit too much into the single chapter, I just cut it in half. Maybe I will manage to get the other half out before Christmas, who knows.
> 
> My deepest gratitude to everyone reading this story. Thank You!


	10. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Let's hope it will treat us all better than 2016 did.  
> Thank You for sticking with me and this story!

Lithien didn't have the time to lace herself up into a dress, so she just dusted herself off, dressed the cut on her arm and pulled on a different tunic. Not an outfit particularly fitting a woman going into the formal gathering like this, but she couldn't care less. She put her weapons away, taking one small dagger off the pile after a moment of consideration and placing it inside her boot. No one knew that she carried a knife into the last night festivities and no one was about to find out now. Unless she would have to use it. Who knew, with a room full of dwarves, elves and humans?

Stepping out of the door, she finished fixing her hair. She wasn't particularly thrilled with the perspective of sitting through several hours of what she assumed would be a rather pointless discussion. She did not expect them to reach any sort of conclusion. No matter what race they descended from, people were far too focused on their own affairs. She had already seen how difficult it was to reach an understanding, even with an obvious threat standing on their doorstep.

The One Ring was nothing more than a myth to most of those gathered in lord Elrond's estate today. It was highly unlikely that they would take the threat for what it really was, much less take up any action against it. She didn't know, if she would agree to take part in whatever plan they will conjure up today. And she knew for a fact that Galaren and many others would prefer to stay and defend their own borders than go and meet the enemy head on. Especially one they believed to be long destroyed.

Hell, no matter what Aragorn or Elrond had said to her, she still found it hard to believe that they were in so much danger. She had seen war and death with her own two eyes. She had seen pain, death and immeasurable, pointless loss. But she had also seen how much people could endure and still thrive.

 

The meeting took place on one of the many terraces hanging over Bruinen; the sound of the river a constant shimmer in the background. Coupled with the sounds of birds singing, the gentle wind sweeping through the tree branches and the Sun bright on the clear blue sky, it was hard to believe the nature of things they were about to discuss.

The quiet murmur of voices grew louder as she got closer and it looked like she would be one of the last people to join the gathering. She only hoped that she was not the only one they were still waiting for.

She tried to sneak in quietly and she would have succeeded, if only Glóin did not choose this particular moment to look up from the conversation with his fellow dwarves. The broad smile he gave her was almost entirely obscured by his beard.

‘Good to see you again, lass’ the same thing couldn’t be said about a booming greeting he directed at her. Several heads turned around to look at her. ‘Always in the middle of troubles, I see?’

‘Not out of my own volition, master Glóin. Most of the time’ she smiled back at him. She looked around and saw Elladan waving at her, obviously wanting her to join them. ‘But I can certainly see where you are coming from. Now, if you will excuse me… someone can’t patiently wait for me to join them.’ she inclined her head and smirked, before making her way toward the side of the terrace occupied by the members of Elrond’s household and squeezed herself onto the chair between the older twin and Glorfindel.

She was almost sure they did it on purpose.

Apparently she wasn’t the last one to arrive. Three chairs to the right from lord Elrond were still empty and waiting. After a moment of searching, she found Aragorn, half-enveloped by the shade from the above balcony. She caught his eyes and pointed toward the empty chair at the end of their row, but he simply shook his head, smiled and remained where he stood.

Legolas was still not here either. His empty chair stood alone, apart from the rest on the other side of the balcony.

‘Regretting giving him such a rough time?’ Glorfindel muttered straight into her ear, making her flinch. Warm breath brushing against her face was the last thing she expected to feel right now.

‘What?’ she looked at him, puzzled. ‘Of course not’ she objected quickly. ‘And I don’t think it was that bad. It was just a friendly sparring…’

‘There was nothing friendly about it and you know that. It did look suspiciously like you were trying your hardest to hurt him’ he looked at her pointedly, tone slightly accusing.

‘If I was trying my hardest, I wouldn’t have ended down in the dirt…’ she trailed off, when the ellon’s expression didn’t change much. ‘Fine, if I will admit, that he is a lot better fighter than I gave him the credit for, will that make you feel better?’

‘Hardly. I would appreciate though, if you would stop hissing at each other at any given occasion. What is wrong with the two of you anyway?’

‘I think it is because they are both equally butt-headed’ Elladan chimed in and Elrohir tried to mask his laughter with a cough, which resulted with him almost choking when Lithien glared at him. ‘They are not willing to realize that they could be a great friends if only they choose to stop acting like children…’

‘…Children?’

‘Mind that I said both of you’ Elladan was trying to keep the straight face, but a smirk was turning the corners of his mouth up despite his efforts. ‘Though it looks like my idea has worked.’

‘You pitted them against each other?' Glorfined leaned forward into his chair to look at Elladan. His smirk disappeared in an instant.

‘Pitted is too much of a word to describe it’ the older twin tried to dodge, looking uncomfortable. ‘And I think they have made some progress...’

‘Progress?’ the older ellon echoed, brow rising in surprise. ‘To what exactly? Making them realize it would be nice to kill each other?’

Lithien sighed and rolled her eyes.

‘We would not have killed each other. And I certainly do not plan on trying again. I don't like him, but that's about it. I did not wish to bring him any lasting damage’ she grunted, displeased, when Elrohir grinned, obviously not believing her. ‘To be honest, he impressed me, in a way...’

‘See? I knew I was right’ Elladan grinned at the two of them.

Lithien opened her mouth to argue further, but at the same moment she saw Legolas coming through the door and she thought better of it. There was no point in risking him overhearing something and making a completely wrong assumption. She did follow him with her eyes though, trying to determine whether or not, she really gave him such a hard time during their little fight.

Just like her, he changed and cleaned himself up a bit. Nothing in his posture or the way he walked suggested that she had hurt him in any way. He greeted lord Elrond, but avoided looking in their direction, even when he sat down almost directly across from them.

‘He looks just fine to me’ she muttered to the golden haired ellon. ‘Are you sure that I hurt something more than his pride?’

‘Can you finally quit it?’ the gold-haired ellon let out an annoyed huff. ‘I always thought you to be smarter that this... Are you trying to prove me that I should change my opinion about you?’

Lithien opened her mouth to object, but just as quickly closed them, when she was unable to find any fitting words. There was no point. Glorfindel was right. Was she really holding so tightly to her grudges that she lost her reason? Was it really worth it? She knew the answers. And she didn't like them.

 

Gandalf was the last to join the gathering. He was accompanied by Bilbo and his nephew Frodo. She smiled at the older hobbit as they crossed the terrace and took the seats to the right of lord Elrond. The elf lord took it as a clue and rose with a words of formal greeting. Lithien looked from one introduced person to another, glad that she was counted amongst the members of the household and was spared the attention. There was one man she did not remember from the yesterday's festivities, who looked as if he had just arrived, his clothes still covered in dirt. It was a while since the last time she saw the White Tree emblazoned proudly into the front of the leather camisole thrown over the heavily padded gambeson. Boromir, the elder son of the current steward of Gondor. His eyes lifted and met hers, making her aware that she was probably staring for too long. She didn't turn her gaze away, satisfied by the surprise painting his features. Then she glanced at Aragorn, but there was no way of telling what he was thinking about. Probably nothing widely different from their last conversation about such delicate matters...

Her mind trailed off, only partly focused on what was being said around her. She spent enough time eavesdropping under the library windows to be aware of most of the events that currently took place around the world, mostly in the South. She knew about the dwarves attempt to reclaim the long lost realm of Moria. She remembered the day when the expedition passed within the shooting range from their forest; but they wanted no business with the elves and so they left them be.

She wasn’t even that surprised about the lack of messages. It was a one-way journey from the very beginning.

She drifted away even more as Elrond began to recall the tale about the Rings of Power - a story she could say from memory by now, word for word. She knew it just as well as the tale of the Battle of the Last Alliance and the fall of Sauron.

Elrond's voice brought her musings to a sudden halt.

‘Bring forth the Ring Frodo. Let everyone see the Isildur's Bane.’

There was a murmur of surprised voices as all eyes landed on the dark haired hobbit. Lithien straightened on her chair, watching him approach the dais placed in front of lord Elrond's seat, reaching out with the shaking fist to lay something gently on top of it. Light danced off of the simple gold band and Lithien felt her own eyes growing wide.

Why it did not occur to her earlier? She wanted to laugh.

‘I've seen it before’ she whispered causing Elladan to look at her, question in his eyes. Before she could elaborate, Boromir rose from his seat, eyes fixed firmly on the Ring. He too wore an expression of someone who suddenly understood something that was bothering him for a long time.

‘So this is true. Isildur's Bane has been found... I came here seeking counsel but I had not expected that all my questions will be answered at once’ he came closer to the dais, his hand reaching as if he wanted to touch the golden brand, lying there as if it was nothing more than a piece of jewelry.

‘Boromir!’ there was a warning in Elrond's voice, but the man seemed deaf to it.

Everybody flinched, pressed into their seats as the booming voice washed over them, grating words of the black speech filling their ears and minds. Even the sky seemed to grow dim under their spell.

It was all gone a blink of an eye later and Boromir was retreating swiftly to his seat, while Elrond was glaring at Gandalf, who did not even have a decency to apologize.

‘Do not condemn me lord Elrond, because if we do not decide the fate of the Ring today, the language of Mordor will be yet heard in every corner of Middle-Earth. This is the device of the enemy and as such it can only bring doom upon us all.’

‘But it is a gift’ Boromir argued. ‘A gift to the foes of Mordor...’ Gandalf shot the man a warning glare, but he continued, oblivious, praising the bravery of his brethren and describing the perils they faced each day as they fought to keep the forces of the enemy at bay.

Lithien could sympathize with that. Not necessarily with the way he spoke, making it seem as if they were the only ones defying the evil forces. She tensed in her chair eager to prove him wrong, but Glofrindel's hand against her tight had stopped her from standing up.

‘Let him say his fare’ the ellon muttered into her ear. ‘He wouldn't listen to you anyway. His pride is too loud’ the elleth rolled her eyes, but stayed in her chair obediently, much to the twins' amusement. She had to resist the urge of kicking Elldan's seat from underneath him.

Boromir kept speaking, his next words the last thing she expected to hear today.

‘Give us the weapon of the enemy’ he looked around as if it was the obvious solution. ‘Let us use it against him! With the aid of the Ring we will be able to defeat Sauron once and for all!’

‘And how would you wield it?’ Aragorn countered, stepping out of the shadows under the gallery. ‘None of us would be able to use it. The Ring knows only one master; the Dark Lord himself.’

‘And what would a ranger like you know about such a serious matter?’ Boromir scoffed at him, glaring with an obvious distaste.

Lithien wanted to punch him square in the jaw.

‘Don't you dare speak to him like that!’ she rose from her chair, hands pressed tightly against her hips. ‘His name is Aragorn. He's the son of Arathorn and the Chieftain of the Dunedain.’

Boromir glared at her, before turning back to Aragorn, taking in his travel-worn clothing, slight smirk turning his lips upward. Lithien felt her hands curling into fists. And the soft touch of Elladan's fingers against her knee, which was surely an attempt to keep her calm.

‘Aragorn? Son of Arathorn? This is Isildur's heir?’

Lithien couldn't care less about whatever Elladan was trying to do.

‘Do you know what that means?’ she ground out between the clenched teeth. Both men turned to look at her, surprised with her tone. ‘Or does Gondor no longer keep its own history? Show some respect.’

‘Lithien that's enough’ Aragorn said softly. ‘Sit down. Please’ he added, when she made no move to comply. She held Boromir's glare as she slowly lowered herself back onto the chair.

‘Gondor has no king’ said the man pointedly, rising his chin a tad higher. ‘We do not need one’ he added turning to look at Aragorn one last time before sitting down.

‘You look like you want to murder him’ Elladan leaned into her ear. ‘Wait with it until we are done here and I will help you.’

She snorted into her fist, earning them a warning glare from lord Elrond.

Bringing back the seriousness of their council, he bid Gandalf to speak. Everyone listened to the wizard tale, how he found out about the true nature of the Ring and how he was fooled by Saruman when he came seeking his advice. The white wizard turned out to be yet another enemy they had to fear. Bid by Gandalf, Bilbo stood up and took over the story, recalling of how the Ring come to his possession. That was at least something she did not hear before.

This at last prompted Aragorn to describe briefly his hunt for Gollum, which pushed Lithien into the vivid memory of the events from several months before.

Aragorn had showed up suddenly one evening, narrowly avoiding being shot, before one of the guys recognized him and brought him into the camp. The fact that he looked gaunt and a barely more than a shadow of his usual self was only a little less striking than the creature he dragged in with himself. 

When Galaren learned what Gollum really is and how far the ranger has come in his search of him, he offered to keep the cunning creature in their custody. Aragorn politely declined, saying that he already came to the agreement with Mirkwood elves. It was hardly surprising and, at that time, she was just glad that she had managed to keep him in the camp for the whole, three days. At least he left Lórien well-rested before the rest of his journey. Though she would prefer for him to stay, even if that meant keeping an eye on Gollum. His character was as foul as his appearance - he bit Narthon, when they tried to feed him. The ellon was lucky that Gollum’s teeth only caught the leather of his vambrace; otherwise it could be pretty nasty. Maybe it was for the better after all, that they were rid of the creature. She knew her companions too well to expect them reacting with kindness to such behavior, even if Gollum deserved pity more than hate.

 

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the shift in Legolas expression, until the prince stood up, drawing everyone’s attention. She focused on him as well – maybe she will find out now, what exactly was so important to risk such a journey and his people safety.

‘Alas, this is the time to rely the news I have been sent with’ the prince spoke. He looked truly ashamed of whatever words were about to leave his mouth. ‘Though I admit, I had not expected how serious they are. Gollum has escaped.’

Lithien just sat there, staring at him in disbelief. He had to be joking. She would have laughed, but the look on his face made her reconsider the idea. How did that even happen? Then again, she knew that it was possible to escape from the woodland realm. And she wasn’t even alone at that time.

‘Escaped?’ Aragorn repeated clearly unable to believe that and barely hiding his irritation. She would be angry too. ‘That’s bad news indeed… What happened? You were entrusted with this task. Have you left him unguarded?’

‘We did no such thing’ the prince looked briefly offended. ‘We have watched over him as instructed and if I was to name the fault in our act, it would probably be too much kindness…’

‘Kindness?’ Glóin interrupted, glowering at the ellon. ‘I do not remember your kind showing any kindness when I was your prisoner. Not even to your own brethren’ the old dwarf looked at her, just as probably everyone else. She frowned, avoiding their eyes - it wasn’t a thing she wanted to discuss in a broad company.

Gandlaf saved her the trouble of finding the suitable reply.

‘If we are about to start discussing every grievance that lies between elves and dwarves, we might as well end this meeting now. This is not a thing we need to talk about and I am sure you all understand that.’

Glóin muttered his apologies, though it was obvious he was willing to continue that very discussion later. Lithien hoped it would end up with talking only, though you could never be sure with him. She looked up at Legolas and their eyes crossed briefly, before the prince continued his tale. He described in detail how they allowed Gollum some freedom from time to time, letting him climb a lone tree on a secluded clearing, while guards were keeping watch at its foot. When she listened how the attack has played, Lithien has no doubt that it was done for the sole purpose of freeing the creature. Though for what reason, she had no idea. No one did, judging by their stern faces.

It meant that the enemy watched their movements as much as they did his. Which only confirmed her belief that the Ring needed to leave Rivendell as soon as possible. She didn’t care where they will take it, or how. Lord Elrond seemed to be of a similar opinion.

‘Rivendell is not a fortress’ he said ‘The Ring cannot stay here, especially now, that we know that the enemy is on the move. We will not be able to keep it either hidden or guarded. Destroying it is the only way to get rid of the danger once and for all. We need to take it to Mordor and cast it back into the fires that created it – deep within Mount Doom. One of you must agree to bear this task.’

Well, that was an idea for sure – there was no denying that it was the wisest thing to do. Whather or not it was actually doable was an altogether different thing. And Lithien wasn’t certain if the request was spoken to the right audience. Everyone sat quietly, pointedly avoiding the elf lord’s eyes. The elleth wasn’t surprised, because she found herself doing the same.

In any other case she would have just volunteered and showed all those famed, brave warriors how the things should be done. Not this time. First of all, carrying the Ring to Mordor, was an utter madness – greater even than the dwarves attempt to reclaim Moria. She knew that Elrond would have never let her do this, even if she would have wanted to. If that wasn’t enough, there was also Galaren to whom she had promised not to risk her life like that anymore – a promise she intended to keep. Finally, she has absolutely no desire of getting any more familiar with the force of the enemy than she already was.

‘You must be joking’ Boromir finally spoke and Lithien was almost sure that the sound that came from within Elladan’s chest was a growl. No one spoke to his father like that.

Regardless, she was almost willing to agree with him, this time.

‘Or you do not know of what you speak.’ He continued and she grimaced in distaste just like Elladan a second ago. Some things simply was not done. ‘The land is…’

‘I assure you, I know exactly what I am speaking about’ Elrond interrupted him, much to her satisfaction. ‘This will not be an easy task; the dangers of Mordor are not the only ones waiting on the way. But this is the only option we have...'

‘Fine, fine I know what you are implying at, master Elrond’ Bilbo spoke suddenly, standing up. ‘I started it all so I might as well finish it, one way or another.’

Boromir looked ready to laugh, but Glóin glared at him until all the mirth disappeared from his features. Doubly so, when he noticed that all others regard the hobbit with the outmost respect. The old dwarf glanced up at her and they shared a tender smile at the memory of the events long past.

‘My dear Bilbo,’ Gandalf rested his hand against his shoulder. ‘You are certainly not the one who started the whole affair. You played a part in the finding of the Ring – a vital part – but your task is done. The Ring has passed on and you cannot take it back. For your own safety. It is now the concern of others…’

‘I don’t see that many others concerned enough to take the job’ the hobbit muttered, sitting down. ‘And we’re missing the midday meal…’ he trailed off, his voice too quiet to make out the words, but it was enough to make Lithien grin. Bilbo was always able to put much bigger people to shame.

‘But it is folly!’ Boromir objected again. ‘We would not be able to enter Mordor even if we had an army to support us!’

‘Have you not heard a word of what we spoke about?!’ Legolas interrupted him, his glare cold and unpleasant. Distaste was written all over his face. Well, at least they have something in common, because Lithien could not stand the man either. ‘The Ring must be destroyed!’

‘And you think, that you’re the one who should do this?!’ Gimli cut in, facing the prince. ‘I would rather die than let the elves take the Ring! You’re not to be trusted!’

‘You dare!’ Elladan yelled next to her, already on his feet. Wasn’t he trying to keep her calm just a moment ago? She tried to grab his sleeve to keep him in place, but he swiftly stepped out of the reach to join Legolas.

And just like that the solemn silence was broken, everyone screaming over each other. Elrohir walked over to stand beside his brother – much like several other elves. Men from Gondor gathered around Boromir, just like dwarves around Glóin. Gandalf tried to calm them down, but Boromir simply turned his anger at him. Lithien glanced to the side – Glorfindel was looking openly disgusted. He had seen things like that too many times before. A little further away, Aragorn was doing a marginally better job at hiding his displeasure.

Something moved at the verge of her vision on her left and she turned just in time to see Frodo approaching the dais with the Ring, a sort of scared determination etched into his features. She didn’t hear what he was saying over the clamor. Lord Elrond did though, staring at the hobbit in quiet disbelief.

‘I will take it!’ the hobbit repeated, louder this time. Lithien blinked, not quite believing her ears. ‘I will take the Ring to Mordor…!’

Everyone fell quiet at that, all eyes fixed on Frodo, who looked like he was just realizing the true implications of his words.

 

The council was dismissed shortly after and Lithien weaved her way through the crowd with a well-practiced ease, catching up with Aragorn in three, long strides. He flinched when she touched his shoulder, obviously unaware of her presence.

‘My apologies’ she said quickly. ‘For this and for earlier. It was not my intention to upset you.’

‘You did no such thing’ the ranger gave her a fleeting smile. ‘I would not expect any less from you. And I don’t think that I am the one to whom you should apologize.’

‘What do you mean?’

Aragorn glared at her half-heartedly. He was sure she knew exactly what he was talking about.

‘Not that I should be the one complaining about it, but don’t you think that you went a little too far with Legolas?’

She grimaced, trying to hide an eye-roll. With miserable results.

‘What is wrong with you? All of you I mean. First Glorfindel, now you. I am half expecting lord Elrond to show up right now, asking me the same question. Maybe it turned to be a bit more serious than we anticipated, but in the end…’

‘A bit more serious?’ Aragorn repeated, rising an eyebrow. ‘You crushed his three ribs with that kick.’

‘And in the end he was the one who cut me… I did what?’ she caught herself. She couldn’t possibly kick him that hard.

‘He told me that he is just going to bruise, but I wouldn’t be surprised if the ribs were outright broken’ the man said, looking at her pointedly. ‘He tends to hide the true extent of his injuries as far as I know him. And honestly, we almost heard the bones cracking from where we stood. That was why lord Glorfindel decided to separate the two of you. You probably don’t know it, but he was watching you for quite a while before he stepped in.’

Lithien bit the inside of her mouth – the feeling welling up in her chest tasted vaguely like guilt. She didn’t mean to seriously hurt him. Her lack of warm feelings toward the prince have little to do with that. She acted rashly, steered by her anger and she will now have to deal with the consequences.

‘Don’t you know, where can I find him?’ she asked Aragorn, trying to ignore his self-content expression. ‘I think I need to straighten a few things out.’

‘I’m glad that you are aware there is more than one thing you two need to talk about’ he answered with a smug smirk. She regretted, not for the first time, that she could no longer scold him. ‘He probably went back to his quarters. Do you want me to…?’

‘No, thank you. I think, I know my way around by know. And I don’t particularly need you in the background, mocking my efforts…’

‘What makes you think I would do that?’ the ranger asked, feigning offence.

‘The fact that I know you?’ she grinned. ‘And honestly you might want to look for your brothers. I am pretty sure Elladan muttered something about murdering that man from Gondor…’

‘He wouldn’t’ Aragorn groaned and made a face. ‘And that man has a name…’

‘Whatever’ Lithien waved him off and turned to leave. ‘Right now, he does not deserve to have his name remembered. I will see you at supper. Do drag the twins in with you.’ She flashed him another smile before leaving him alone.

 

Lithien knew where Legolas’ chambers were. She made sure to ask Lindir where he had situated the prince in order to avoid him more easily. Now, she used the shortcut through the gardens to reach his quarters faster. When her way was blocked by the wall she climbed the nearest tree and jumped to the other side with ease, landing softly among the blooming bushes in the inner courtyard.

She brushed the dust from her trousers and tunic when she stepped out onto the solid path. At the same time she heard agitated voices. She couldn’t make out the words, but they were very nearly hissing at each other, obviously furious. Lithien followed them, each step closer confirming that she knew the people who were arguing.

She ducked under the narrow gallery housing the doors to the guest rooms, only to be greeted with the very familiar sight. Gimli stood in front of Legolas, wide motions of his hands speaking of agitation, if not straight of anger. Legolas faced him, seemingly calm, but the fury in his face was very thinly veiled. She heard Glóin’s name being spoken and she knew that they were no longer arguing about the Ring.

Gimli didn’t have his axe anymore, but she could see a knife strapped to his lower back. It was probably not the only one he kept on his person. Legolas looked like he wasn’t armed and he probably didn’t have any knives hidden on his person. She highly doubted that everyone ignored lord Elrond requests regarding weapons as much as she did. Still it wouldn’t do to stand by and watch them tear at each other.

‘It is an odd place to have such a heated discussion, don’t you think?’ she commented in the same way she would probably ask about the weather. ‘We had more than enough time to talk about pressing matters before…’

‘You didn’t hear what he said before!’ the dwarf yelled. ‘He said his father was right to imprison mine! That it served them right. Which means he thinks it also served you right, lass. He thinks that it is good that his men beat you and shorn your hair…

‘Gimli’ she interrupted him and the dwarf glared at her. ‘I share your sentiment, but we have gathered here to discuss entirely another matter. Also, I doubt that your father would approve of seeking justice like that. He always seemed to me like the person that likes to deal with his problems in broad daylight.’

The dwarf turned to face her fully, his dark eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to see through her act. She wasn’t surprised that he didn’t believe her straight away. She allowed the tiny smirk to curl her lips upward.

‘On the other hand, you might just want to make sure no one will interrupt you next time. There is no point in playing it fair when they don’t.’

‘I like the way you think, lass’ Gimli smirked back. Before she could react though, he turned around with surprising speed, pushing Legolas against the door roughly. ‘Until our next meeting, your highness’ he spat at his feet and walked away, leaving them alone.

Lithien turned toward the prince, ready to stop him from following the dwarf, but he was still pressed against the door, one arm wrapped loosely around his ribcage, brows furrowed in pain.

‘That is not the face speaking only of bruises’ she commented, concern sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. She knew she should have just yield when he immobilized her instead of throwing a tantrum ad injuring him.

‘Of course he would tell you’ Legolas tried to glare at her, but it was largely unsuccessful when he straightened up and winced again. Without paying the elleth anymore attention he turned and walked away. Suppressing a frown she followed him. When he tried to close his door before her, she wedged her foot between them and the doorframe and slipped inside, silently daring him to throw her out.

‘What are you doing here? Because I doubt that you sought me out simply to have a friendly chat...ʼ

Lithien clenched her jaw, forcing herself to stay quiet. She didn't come here to argue. And he has plenty of reason to be angry with her.

‘I came here to apologize’ she didn't expect it would be so easy to say that. ‘I got... I was so angry at you for giving me such a hard time that I overreacted and hurt you. Which was never my intention.’

Legolas looked at her, blinking in surprise. She didn’t expect Lithien to acknowledge her mistake. Much less apologize for it.

Apparently, Lord Elrond was right when they last talked.

‘Well I did hurt you too’ he nodded toward her left shoulder, expression softening. He was tired, hurt and arguing with a woman that recently proved that she could be dangerous not only to orc, was the last thing he wanted to indulge in.

‘I had worse’ she gave him a crooked smile. ‘Will you show me? I would like to help if I can.’

For a moment he looked ready to deny her. Then he reached and slowly disrobed, trying to hide his discomfort. Whatever suited him. Lithien wasn't going to make it obvious that she saw through the act.

She approached when he laid his tunic across the bed, gently pulling his arm out of the way. A huge red splotch was already spreading across the right side of his chest from the spot where her knee has landed. He didn't seem to have any troubles with breathing. She felt him tensing up when she leaned down and gently pressed her ear against his ribs.

‘Don't do that or it will hurt more’ she admonished, listening to the way his lung was working.

‘And you don't have to...ʼ he stopped when she shushed him. She seemed to be more lucky than she deserved. Muttering an apology she checked the area with a careful press of her fingers. She grimaced when she heard crunching.

‘Well, you should get something for the pain, because they will surely going to bother you. A lot.’ Lithien straightened up, slight smirk curling up her lips.

‘Are you not going to do anything about it?’ he reached to pick up his shirt. Lithien's eyes were drawn to the pink line of scarring running along his shoulder-blade. She wouldn't probably pay it any mind if it didn't look new. She wondered why she didn't see it before, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

‘Unless you want me to actually break something first’ she heard him chuckle. ‘Your ribs are going to hurt while they heal. We can only do something to lessen the discomfort and you might want to avoid any unnecessary strain...ʼ

‘Like asking for a rematch?’ this time he didn't hide the grimace as he pulled on his tunic.

‘I wanted to say, getting into the argument with an angry dwarf, but you are correct too’ she pressed her palms against her hips, resisting the urge to reach out and help him. ‘We can go now and I can find something for you. Some salve for the bruises is probably a good idea, too...ʼ

‘And an apology. For the way I treated you during the ball' he clarified seeing her expression. ‘I shouldn't have done that.’

There was a single knock on the door, before they opened and Elladan stepped in. He was barely able to keep the smile off his face, mirth evident in his eyes.

‘I am sorry to interrupt’ he wasn't even trying to sound like he meant it. ‘But you need to come with me. Father wants to speak with us, before we leave.’

‘Leave? Where are we going?’ Lithien asked when the silence was getting a little too long.

‘Well, I meant the two of us...ʼ the dark-haired ellon gestured between himself and the elleth. ‘There are a lot of things that need to be taken care of before the Ring can leave Rivendell. Father wants someone to meet up with the Dunedáin and I said that we can go since Elrohir can't accompany me now...ʼ he looked between her and the prince. ‘Unless you don't want to...ʼ

‘No, that's in fact a great idea’ she glanced briefly at the prince. If only Elladan had a better timing. ‘You cannot go on your own and I have been looking for way to make myself useful’ she smiled at Legolas, with a silent apology. ‘I am afraid we need to move our conversation for another time, my lord. Do not overexert yourself. Come’ she pulled at Elladan's sleeve, turning him toward the door. ‘Let's not make your father wait.’


	11. Mud-Slides

Lithien felt the feathers tickle her ear as she adjusted her aim. Her eyes followed the line of the arrow, focused despite the shadows dancing beneath the leaves. She released the string and her breath together – a well-practiced, soundless movement. The next thing she heard, was a soft thud of a body hitting the ground a hundred yards away from her.

She put the bow away and jumped, landing softly at the feet of a large tree she picked earlier as her observation point. Sun warmed her face as she made her way through the woods as if the winter approaching just outside the borders was nothing more than an illusion. The elleth knew better than to believe that, but it was nice to enjoy the weather while it lasted.

The deer she shot lay on the small clearing, where it was grazing a few minutes ago, their companions long gone. It fell where it stood and Lithien almost smiled, when she didn’t spot any signs of struggle. Clean, painless kill, just as it should be. She broke the arrow off at the point, where it stuck out from the deer’s side. Blocking the blood flow, before throwing the body over her shoulders with ease.

The hunt was much too short for her liking, but there was no way to prolong it anymore. With a sigh, she turned around and made her way back to the camp. Making herself scarce was the best way to avoid argument that was hanging in the air since she set foot back in the camp, but sadly it was only working for a short time. Galaren would always find a way to get his point across, especially when their stances were so wildly different. She was starting to wonder, if she was the only person her brother looked forward to arguing with.

Better her than some unsuspecting, poor fellow. Or so she thought most of the time, as she matched Galaren irritation word for word. Not so much right now, because she knew very well what the fall out of this particular ‘discussion’ will be.

She brushed the thought aside when she saw the white shapes of tents blinking between the trees. At least for a few minutes it took her brother to spot her. She knew it was him – only the captain’s approach could silence the cheerful chatter so effectively. It seemed that he didn’t even try to hide his own irritation. Lithien wondered what else made him act this way. It surely couldn’t only be her.

She didn’t look around when the shadow fell over her shoulder, still helping to hang the deer in a rack, so it could be properly skinned.

‘My tent, now’ was all Galaren said, before turning around and leaving.

He was all but asking for a biting remark to that.

Much to her surprise though, she still knew when to shut up.

‘Right away’ was all she said. She made sure that the leg she was tying up was properly secured before following her brother.

‘Don’t worry, it can’t be that bad’ someone yelled after her. ‘You just came back!’

Lithien didn’t turn around to check which of the guys was trying to be funny. She wasn’t going to stay long enough to extract her petty revenge anyway.

 

Elladan was the first person she noticed upon entering the tent, probably because he was standing near the entrance, obviously pondering retreat. He was clearly irritated too and Lithien was sure, that she could guess the reason of the ellons squabble easily.

‘Now Elladan, if you don’t mind, I would like to speak with my sister in private’ Galaren spoke before she was able to open her mouth and tell them to cut it out.

Elladan only sighed to himself and squeezed her shoulder gently, before stepping out of the tent. Lithien knew he was probably trying to advocate for her in front of her brother, but in light of the news they brought, whatever he had to say, fell on deaf ears.

That’s why she was ready to simply avoid her brother until they will have to go back to Rivendell. As much as she knew, that it was a childish approach to the problem that ultimately helped no one. But she also didn’t want to argue with Galaren now. She knew that he didn’t mean it, but the older twin had only made avoiding the argument impossible.

‘You are not going anywhere’ Galaren announced once the tent-flap fell shut, not even looking up from the report he was holding. As if he was even reading it now. Lithien really hoped for a calm approach to the matter, but she felt irritation twisting her insides as soon as the words left his mouth. Galaren will probably realize it was the worst possible approach soon. Because now, she was going to leave with Elladan tomorrow.

If only to spite him.

‘I thought that we were going to talk about it’ she said, instead of every other thing that tried to find its way past her lips. Maybe if she would keep her cool, they won’t blow this terribly out of proportion at the very least. She wanted to simply assist lord Elrond, not knock at the Black Gate itself.

The paper crinkled beneath his fingers and she knew that somehow, not yelling back was a bad choice. She had no idea what riled Glaren up so. Even with the threat of war looming over them it will be a while, before traveling to and from Rivendell will become much more dangerous than it usually was. And she had made that journey so many times that Galaren should know by now that she was capable to keep herself safe. Contrary to what he seemed to think about her, she wasn’t seeking troubles.

Most of the time.

‘And I was planning to do just that. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you’ve already made plans and neglected to inform the about them. Considering everything that happened, I do not approve of those plans. And, as your commanding officer, I do not give you permission to leave the camp again.’

For a moment, Lithien forgot what she wanted to say. Never since the day she became his subordinate, has he given her a direct order like that. Which means that she usually only faced his wrath when she went against his wishes. He sounded serious, but Lithien refused to believe, that he would actually punish her if she disobeyed him now. He was probably hoping that saying it like this will discourage her from accompanying Elladan on his way back.

It almost did. Because she had no idea what was pushing her into going back to Rivendell. Remaining in Lórien was the wise choice. The safe choice. It was a choice even Elladan had expected her to make.

It was a choice that ultimately forced her to stay on the sidelines and hope for the best, while others, her friends included, will be risking their lives in something that every sane person would describe as a suicide mission. She had no desire to go where they were going, but it didn’t mean, she didn’t want to try and help them as much as possible.

Maybe this was the reason, why it was sometimes so hard for them to find the middle ground in their arguments. Galaren, for all his bravery, had always been adamant about putting their safety first. A quality admired in the captain of the border patrol. Not so much in her brother, because his interest hardly ever extended beyond the borders they were protecting. And Lithien above all else, hated being idle. On top of being so blatantly forced to do that.

She already knew, that it wasn’t the day when they’d find that common ground either.

Galaren raised his eyes from the paperwork to find his sister. He had expected many things, but certainly not Lithien going mute. Silence was probably the last thing he anticipated to get from her now.

But the quiet fury burning in her eyes was not something he’d expected either.

He knew that his sister was stubborn, but he had a lingering suspicion that he had underestimated her now.

‘I do not need your permission to leave, captain’ the elleth scoffed. ‘I had left Rivendell with the task form lord Ellrond and I do intend to rely my findings back to him. I will return to my duties as soon as my mission is concluded…’

‘Risking travelling from Rivendell alone…’

‘It would be hardly the first time I would do that,’ she cut him off swiftly. She knew where that argument was going. ‘Your worry in that regard is absolutely unwarranted.’

There will be people undertaking a much more dangerous journey, she wanted to add, but she knew it would only annoy him further. Right now, he didn’t really care about anyone else.

‘I know that you probably don’t understand that, but...’

‘You are correct, I don’t. I don’t understand this deeply rooted desire of yours to risk your safety when you don’t have any reason to do that.’

‘For a second time today, I am not signing up for this impromptu trip to Mordor’ she ignored the grimace of distaste that twisted his face. ‘But I won’t let you keep me behind, when there are still ways in which I can help, even if they are so small.’

Galaren shook his head.

‘I wish, I could trust your words.’

Lithien flinched as if struck. She couldn’t believe that Galaren would ever say something like this. And that he would mean it. She always thought, that, all differences aside, she had had his trust.

‘But I cannot’ the ellon continued, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘Each time I’ve allowed you to act as you please, you ended up drawn into the affairs that weren’t yours to deal with in the first place, and suffered because of it. I won’t have it happening again.’

‘Then you will have to force me to stay, because like I said, I still have something to do. And I won’t be back until I’m done. Your reasons for wanting me to stay here are no better than the reason I have for going. Though mine, I dare say, are only a proof that I am capable of seeing further than the tip of my nose. You want to keep me in Lórien? You can certainly try. I am just not sure if you’re ready to bear the consequences of doing so’ she was surprised by her own, cool tone, even as she turned around to leave. She was barely stopping herself from screaming.

‘Lithien, I’m not…!’ Galaren called after her, but his sister brought the conversation to the end, leaving the tent without so much as a glance in his direction. Galaren look at the report he still held and sent the papers flying with a quick flick of his wrist, scattering the pages across the tent.

He had no idea why she had refused to acknowledge something, he could so clearly see.

 

Lithien spotted Elladan almost immediately.

‘Pack your belongings’ she said before his concerned expression could turn into an attempt to coerce her into listening to her brother. ‘We’re leaving with the first light.’

‘Maybe…’

‘Maybe you should stay quiet right now’ she cut him off fully aware of how rude it sounded. ‘I don’t want to argue with anyone else today. Don’t make me come to wake you up tomorrow’ she added trying and failing to smile. He watched her retreating back unit she disappeared behind the tent. When he was sure she won’t be coming back, her turned and dived back into Galaren’s tent.

 

They were ready to depart early next day, even before the Sun truly raised. Lithien wasn’t really surprised that there was no one there to try and stop them – she sometimes thought that she knew her brother better than he knew himself. He was angry yes, furious even, that she would so blatantly ignore his wishes, but he also knew that there was little he could really do about it. She would always do what she wanted to do, whether she had his blessing or no. Lithien was pretty sure that Galaren would come to the same conclusion once his anger will simmer down a little.

Despite the assurances she repeated to herself, the fact that he didn’t come to see her off was more than a little upsetting. It hurt even more when she had to play it down for those few that actually came to wish her a safe travel. She was only glad that her comrades weren’t interested in gossiping – what happened between the members of the patrol never made it out into the public and that adamant loyalty had taken them the long way.

She assured them that she will take care of herself and stay out of troubles as much as possible, before mounting Pílin and joining Elladan on the narrow path leading toward the border of Loth Lórien.

They barely made it out of the forest when it started to rain. For once, Lithien didn’t mind it much. Her mood could hard get any worse at this point.

 

The rain accompanied them almost constantly as they travelled back. Because of that, and also because the very top of Caradhras was shrouded with heavy, dark clouds, Elladan decided against climbing the pass and checking if it will be passable for the Ring Bearer and his companions. By the time they will leave Rivendell the passage will surely be buried under the several feet of snow, which will most likely stay there well into the spring. Whether they liked it or no, the company will have to find another way of crossing the Misty Mountains. Without the proper guide there was no way they would be able to use the alternative route without getting lost.

But they could. And they gladly took it. It saved them a lot of time and they still have things to do before returning to Rivendell. It also meant that he wouldn’t have to leave Lithien alone while he climbed the pass to check it. He never doubted her skills, but he also knew that it was always better to have some company. And he wouldn’t have the heart to force her to accompany him. They both lost a lot on the Pass of Caradhras and that loss still hurt. And if his friend still refused to climb that mountain, it was her personal way of handling grief. He wasn’t going to try and change her mind about it.

So far, they only managed to check the road the company was most likely to take, and they were glad to find nothing out of the ordinary. Their biggest concern seemed to be the occasional pack of orcs. But they rarely hunted during the day and as soon as the hobbit and his companions will cross the border of the woods, they will be safe. The wardens will make sure of that.

 

The rain didn’t let up even after they passed the first passage and entered the forested valley between the mountains. If anything, the downpour grew even stronger, turning every slope into the muddy landslide.

Pílin slid down the narrow path, hooves hitting rocks as she scrambled to find her balance in the dirt again. Lithien was pondering dismounting to make the rest of the descent easier, when Gíl, Elladan’s steed, passed her, curiously rider-less. A wide streak of mud on her side, marred the otherwise pristine, dappled-grey fur.

Lithien turned to look up the hill, both alarmed and baffled.

Only to be greeted by the sight of Elladan scrabbling for purchase with one hand, while wiping the mud off of his face with another.

She almost startled herself with her own laughter, the sound quickly drawn out by the constant patter of rain.

‘Not a word’ the ellon glowered at her after managing to straighten up. His cloak, tunic and trousers were all darkened by the layer of mud. As if being soaked to the bone by the relentless rain hadn’t been enough. She put up her best effort to smooth out her expression.

‘Not a single one’ Lithien nodded, then grinned, failing to resist. ‘Now…’

‘You wouldn’t…’

‘Oh please, you know me’ Lithien chuckled and swung off of the saddle. ‘How can I possibly pass this up…?’ the stone under her foot went loose and she slid down, her attempts to find the balance futile and landed heavily in the mud herself. So much for having clean clothes. Or dignity.

‘What a graceful descent, my dear’ Elladan snickered from above her, even as there was a hand extended toward her already.

‘Oh, be quiet!’ Lithien sneered, but without any real bite, allowing the ellon to pull her back onto her feet. She gripped his shoulder as she steadied herself, smearing mud into his sleeve.

She was gathered against Elladan’s chest, before she even got a chance to step away, mud transferring easily from his tunic onto her bodice.

It was obvious no one will ever hear another word about such an unfortunate adventure.

 

It was well past night fall when they finally made it to the same cave in which she took shelter with the prince about three months ago. Apparently, no one has stopped here in the meantime – the wood in the corner was the same one she brought in before leaving. They went about setting up a camp in a companionable silence though she could feel Elladan’s eyes on her as she moved around the cave, tending to the horses and rolling out their bedrolls.

She knew him too well to believe, that he could ever leave some things unaddressed. He was always treating her as a friend and over the years she became more of another sister to him. Lithien shared this sentiment, treating all children of Elrond as if they were her own siblings. And unlike Galaren, neither Elladan nor Elrohir ever tried to push her away from the path she took.

The thought made her wonder, whether or not Galaren was still furious with her, even if she knew the answer.

‘Give him some time’ Elladan said from behind her back, as if sensing her thoughts. ‘He will come back to his right mind soon enough. And besides, can you really blame him? He only wants to protect you…’

‘He seems inclined to neglect the fact, that I do not need to be protected’ Lithien rummaged through her saddle bag, searching for a dry shirt.

Elladan clicked his tongue in exasperation. Lithien was, at times, as stubborn as she was brave.

‘And you’re not that much different, constantly forgetting that he’s your brother’ he raised his arm to silence her as she whipped around to refute him. ‘An older one at that. He will always try to protect you, whether you accept it or not’ the ellon stood up from the crackling fire, pulling his wet tunic over his head. ‘Can you really blame him for that? Knowing what we know, him requesting you to stay in Lórien was quite reasonable.’

Lithien muttered something under her breath, as she unwrapped her soaked breast-band with a shudder. She detested getting wet. It didn’t look like the weather was about to improve soon. Or that she might escape the unwanted conversation. Unless she wanted to sleep under the open sky.

She shook her head again. Odds weren’t really working in her favor as of late.

‘I did not quite catch that’ there was an underlying amusement in Elladan’s voice. ‘Were you trying to explain to me why you chose to defy him this time?’ he took a quick step to the side avoiding Lithien’s bundled up shirt that was sent flying in his direction. ‘Well?’

‘Maybe facing your father wrath after you would fall prey to some stray pack of orcs isn’t my favorite pass-time activity…’ she secured a new breast-band and finally turned to face him, pulling on a fresh shirt.

‘If you’re planning to hide behind lying, you should definitely learn to do that better’ the ellon countered. ‘Who are you trying to trick right now? We’re family. You know you can always be honest with me.’

Of course she knew that. It simply wasn’t easy, when she herself had trouble with making out her own reasons. Lithien smiled, brushing past him to sit by the fire. She squeezed the water out of her hair staring into the flames.

Elladan sat across from her, slight smirk playing against his lips, waiting for her response. He knew that she won’t deny it, simply because the argument she had with Galaren still weighted heavily on her mind.

‘Laugh all you want, but I still have some unconcluded business with prince Legolas. You disturbed us rather rudely if you recall’ she made a face, daring him to openly tease her. He simply nodded for her to continue. ‘Then, there is everything I have learned during the council and later. You saw Galaren didn’t you? I love my brother dearly, but I’m not sure if I am ready to just stand by at his behest and watch the events unfold.’

‘Not even considering what happened the last time you meddled in the matters that did not concern you?’

‘Meddled? I did no such thing’ she slid her fingers through her hair, fixing her ruined braid. ‘I regret nothing of what I did then and I have already paid for it. And this time, it is different. I can see it and I am sure that you can too. I just can’t imagine staying home and acting like I have no idea what is going on in the outside world.’

Elladan was quiet for a moment, as if pondering something.

‘So you want to join the hobbit?’

The question actually made her laugh. Did he really think that this was the reason why she decided to leave Lórien? Fine she had a certain penchant for doing things most people perceived at risky, but the quest of the Ring Bearer wasn’t one of those things.

‘No, not while I am in my right mind. I want nothing to do with the Ring and the sooner it will leave Rivendell the better. Besides I think there are others, more suitable to engage in such a task.’

‘A pity,’ Elladan unfolded the leaves wrapped around a few pieces of lembas and motioned for her to take one. ‘You are smart, you know your way with a sword and enough about healing to at least keep someone alive until you find a real healer. And they would need people like you considering the places they are about to go to.’

‘Flattery would usually take you a long way’ the elleth smirked. ‘But my conviction still stands’ the elleth replied. ‘I want nothing to do with this quest. There are surely other ways to make oneself useful.’

‘Not even if one of us would go?’

‘If it’s an attempt to jest, it’s not a good one’ she said, her expression turning sour. ‘Luckily this is not going to happen, because I can’t really imagine Lord Elrond allowing any of his children to join this quest. He wouldn’t even want me to go, I am sure of that.’

‘We can’t be sure until it is decided’ the ellon concluded. ‘But you are probably right… If not joining the quest than what would you want to do?’

‘Not sitting with my arms crossed, while everyone else is risking their lives would be a good start. I will let you know as soon as I will find a better reason though’ Lithien smirked. ‘I am still not sure. I want to spend some more time with all of you; I hand not done that in a while. Maybe ran a few errands for your father, if that’s something he wishes me to do. In the end I will probably return to Lórien. We still don’t know how the events will unfold, but I wouldn’t want Galaren to face them alone, no matter what he might think right now.’

‘He only has your best interest in mind’ Elladan ignored an annoyed huff that reached his ears. ‘Take it from someone who had been in his position before. I just don’t know, whether he will be more glad to see you join him, or furious that you returned alone despite him expressing, how much he didn’t want you to do that?’

‘One more thing I will worry about later. And I remember him saying that I can’t go, not that I can’t return alone.’ she shrugged. ‘But I am quite used to him being angry with me. It happens all the time.’

‘Maybe it is finally the time to draw a lesson from that’ Lithien made a face, an annoyed groan rumbling through her chest. Elladan only laughed, throwing the crumbs and the leaves into the fire.

He offered to take the first watch.

 

They left the cave the following morning to find the valley covered with the thin layer of crisp whiteness.

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they climbed the ancient stairs. At least all of the mud had frozen over during the night and, except of the places where the bare stones turned slippery, it was much easier to march today. The forest in the dell behind them looked clean and quiet. The cold didn’t bother them much and they have managed to cross the traitorous path along the canyon without problems, reaching the second cave shortly after sunset.

Lithien tried not to think about her argument with Galaren, but it was difficult. She found herself wondering, if he really didn’t trust her so much. He had never given her a reason to believe that before. She was also sure, that Rivendell will remain a safe place, as long as the Ring will be gone. She was safer than him, honestly, while staying with lord Elrond. And she wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Maybe she was annoyed by Galaren’s attempts to make sure that she is safe, but in all honesty, she was doing the same thing. Well, maybe she was trying to be a bit more subtle about it– which did not always work out in her favor.

The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that she will join him sooner rather than later.

In the end, Galaren was the last of her worries. She knew where he was and what kind of danger hovered over him. She knew that he will be backed up by their comrades and other wardens whenever necessary. There was nothing, at least for now, that he couldn’t deal with.

She wondered, not for the first time, how much longer it will stay that way.

Over the centuries, she had seen her fair share of violence and heard the tales of so much more. The memory of the last battle she took part in has returned to her like a nightmare for many years, painful in its clarity. She was well acquainted by that time with killing orcs and other creatures, but the sight of elven and human bodies ripped into the bloody pieces – skewered with swords and spears or studded with arrows – was a lot to bear, even for her. She had only witnessed the death of her companions a handful of times before. It was exactly the same with the sheer number of wounded – their agony a slow, torturous process as those left standing were trying to save as many as possible. It was not an easy task and Lithien found herself delivering more than a few merciful kills to people, that were bleeding out for hours before she had found them.

The memory of that days stayed with her. Dulled by time perhaps, but the events had changed something in her, in a way that didn’t let them be forgotten. She was under no impression, that the war was only the background for glorious deeds. A way for the hero to have his name remembered and get the prize promised for his effort. Fighting was what she had chosen to do – on her own and against other’s objection. Against reason, perhaps. Even if there were times when she wondered, if there was any purpose in this, being able to stand up and protect those dear to her, was something that gave her the sense of accomplishment.

In the end she wouldn’t trade her profession for anything else.

It was something she also largely enjoyed – a thing Galaren felt inclined to point out at any given time. No matter what he thought though, she would never seek the danger on purpose. She would face it, if she was forced to, or whenever she would decide, that there is no other way to do something, but she never saw herself as reckless.

If she was, Galaren words would probably hurt her less. And she wouldn’t feel so unsettled now.

 

She stared at the fire, wrapped in a blanket. When she looked up and into the entrance of the cave, she could see snowflakes drifting lazily in the air. 

‘Do you think there will be a war?’ her voice echoed gently in the cave, surprising her. She didn’t mean to say that out loud.

‘Maybe,’ Elladan turned around in his bedroll to look at her from across the fire. ‘We cannot be sure of anything yet…’

‘You don’t have to cheer me up like that’ she glanced at him with a smile.

‘I am not trying to’ the ellon replied. ‘But, we can both see how the things are unfolding. We have seen the Ring. But I think that we still have the time to worry about the worst. We still need to hear what the Rangers had found out…’

‘And you’re telling me that I am an overachiever…’

‘What was that supposed to mean?’ Elladan asked, poorly feigning offence.

‘Playing envoy to lady Galadriel and meeting up with the Rangers?’ Lithien teased, smirking.

‘Unfortunately, Aragorn is otherwise occupied’ the ellon retorted grinning back. ‘And they know me better than probably any other elf. If I don’t count you…’

‘You know it’s been a while since I last visited them. Many of the men I hunted with is probably dead right now.’

‘And a lot of children you helped taking care of are now adults. I don’t know if you are aware of that, but you leave impression on people.’

‘Yes, I have heard that somewhere before… Go back to sleep. You still have few hours left.’

‘Fine, but if you’re going to keep watch solely to turn these things over in your head than maybe you should just lay down and get some rest.’ Elladan rolled back onto his other side, head resting on his folded arm. ‘Stop thinking so much about it; you’re not going to change anything now.’

Lithien sighed, but didn’t follow Elladan’s advice, only wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. She didn’t agree with him this time.

There was always something to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My apologies for this being only a transition chapter. Every story needs those though - I can't give you only the juicy bits.
> 
> I know it has been a while since I last posted a chapter, but as I mentioned before, this is my most cherished story and I will finish it. One day.  
> Last six... hell eight months had been really difficult for me. I took on too much and it has come to the point where I had to make some choices. They weren't easy. I'm still not sure, if I did the right thing... For now it feels great, at least. I have more time, I am not perpetually exhausted. And I found my desire to write again - even if I will have to now share it between two big projects.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	12. The Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons galore - with the dedication to @maelerie over at Tumblr. Because I read over our ancient discussion about this story and I figured out that if I'm ever going to honor her request, this is the right time.
> 
> And I must say, that I really enjoyed writing this down.

Lithien heard her sword clashing with the curved, orcish one and side-stepped, letting the momentum carry her opponent forward and off balance. She followed quickly with the knife she held in her other hand, plunging the blade deep between the creature’s shoulder-blades. There was a screech and she twisted and pulled the blade free, hearing the steel scraping over the bones as she did so.

Freed from the enemy, she turned and ran, trying to reach Elladan, who was pushed a bit further into the narrow valley.

Their journey was so uneventful it has started to get boring. Their only problem so far was an almost constant rain, mixed with a short moments of snowfall, soaking their clothes and turning the ground beneath their feet into deep puddles of mud. It didn’t make the task of finding the Rangers easier, because all traces of their presence disappeared before they stumbled upon them.

What they had managed to find, sent them north, through the forests and hills where the twins usually hunted for orcs. All the way here, into that narrow gorge, with a creek flowing along their path and thick woods growing high above their heads, on top of the crag.

For the first time in three days it wasn’t raining, but the sky was still clouded, so the bottom of the gorge was shrouded in darkness. Perfect place for an ambush, if someone was looking for one. They should have known better than to go directly through it. Sometimes staying on the visible paths was a bad idea.

Lithien wasn’t even surprised when the first screech cut through the air.

But she was glad that, when she turned around to survey the battlefield, she counted only several of the nasty creatures, sliding down the steep slopes and springing from the darkest corners. She should have given them credit for picking up this place for their trap.

Not so much for picking their prey.

Something jumped at her from above and she dodged, fast enough to only feel the flat side of the blade colliding with her forearm. She sneered, turned and threw the knife she still held, aiming for the space between the two glowing, yellow eyes. The beast screeched in pain, but pounced anyway. Lithien gripped the sword arm of the orc and twisted, until she heard the bone crunching beneath her fingers. The weapon fell from the limp fingers and she pulled her opponent to her, bringing her knee up to crush its sternum with one, vicious kick. She barely had the time to drop the body, before another orc was closing in on her, fangs bared in a snarl.

Lithien didn’t give it time to even rise its sword, closing the distance it two long strides and swinging her own blade down. Almost ripping its arm off completely. It fell to the ground shrieking, and she brought her weapon down again, silencing it.

The head rolled away toward the creek, before bumping into one of the rocks dotting the bottom of the valley.

A horse neighed, somewhere at the edge of her hearing. She couldn’t see Pílin anywhere.

She ran for Elladan again, chased by the heavy footfalls of her remaining enemies. Two, she counted, smirking. It was too easy.

Another jumped from behind a rock, trying to block her path. She twirled around the orc, the motion mirrored by her sword, too fast for it to dodge. She caught it right below the ear and pulled, cutting skin in the spray of a black blood.

‘Cannith! Get down!’

She had no idea who could yell that particular name at her here, of all places, but she wasn’t going to argue with the voice. She dived down, sliding across the mud, while the arrows sung above her head.

A hand came to close around her forearm and stop her, but when she whipped around, ready to strike, she came face to face with Elladan. The ellon smirked, when he drew her closer to him. And laughed out loud when she rewarded his efforts with the elbow to his side. She grinned in response; she hardly needed any help right now.

The silence fell all too quickly, broken only by the ever present hum of rain. Lithien escaped Elladan’s reaching arms, which tried to pull her up and rose to her feet, looking around to spot the people that came to their aid.

If the Rangers so wanted, they could be easily mistaken for elves by an untrained eye, moving with similar grace and swiftness. Lithien was surprised to see only one of them, standing on the tall rock several feet away from them, bow still in hand. The man pulled the hood off when she approached, revealing black hair, tied back back in a ponytail and a face handsome despite the few creases marking his age.

The grin he was greeting her with, as he jumped down from his perch, was also something she was rather familiar with.

‘You’re a most welcome sight, Cannith. If, the least expected’ before she got the chance to return the greeting, he reached and pulled her into a hug. ‘I didn’t think I will get the chance to see you again, before having to give my head in battle…’

‘Halbarad’ Lithien smiled and took a step away, one hand still clasped around the man’s shoulder. ‘You of all people selling yourself short like that? Where did the boastful young man I remember went off to?’

‘You know how it goes after you had seen a thing or two. And life is a fleeting thing for people like us… But it’s not a good place for such talks. What brings the two of you here anyway?’ he reached to greet Elladan as soon as the ellon joined them.

‘Thank you for your help Halbarad’ the ellon inclined his head slightly. ‘My father seeks the news you and your people have gathered during your travels.’

‘It was nothing, and I am sure you would have been fine without it, judging by the way she was grinning the entire time’ the ranger smiled, proving that they were being watched for a while, before he decided to join them. ‘I just couldn’t wait to find out, what could have been important enough to send you back here so soon…I was sure that I won’t be seeing your face again before spring.’

‘Unfortunately you won’t have such luck’ the ellon smiled. ‘We came to ask if you or your men know anything about any… strange occurrences.’

‘Strange occurrences…’ Halbarad repeated, smile disappearing from his face. ‘So something did happen after all.’

Lithien glanced at the bodies strewn across the ground several feet behind them. There was no telling who, except for the rangers, had heard the skirmish. She certainly didn’t want to wait around and meet some of those creatures in a head on fight, when they come, lured in by the scent of blood.

‘I think we should not speak of it here. I don’t really want to stand around and wait until something bigger than those few orcs will find us. Last time the twins came here, they have encountered a troll…’

Halbarad followed her eyes, undoubtedly noticing the same things she did. While great for an ambush, it wasn’t the best place to defend themselves in, if something was to attack again.

‘You’re right, we should find a better place to talk. Come, share a meal with us and we will have plenty of time to discuss those things in peace. If my boys did as I told them, they already have your horses as well.’

Together they left the gorge and dived into the forest. After several yards the ground started to rise and they climbed one of the many hills that made the terrain at the foot of the Misty Mountains so difficult to navigate. The rest of the rangers kept to the trees and the thick undergrowth on top of the hill, in order to stay hidden, while they could easily spot everyone trying to approach them.

They did not light a fire nor unsaddled their horses, obviously waiting for Halbarad to join them, before moving out again. When people turned to look at them, Lithien noticed, not without a bit of surprise that she couldn’t recognize anyone. From the fifteen men standing around her, only Halbarad was somehow familiar. Even if she was sure that she saw more of them turning from kids into gangly teenagers. She simply knew Halbarad better, because of his lasting friendship with Aragorn and the fact, that most of the time she had spent with the Rangers was also spent in the company of those two.

They didn’t waste the time for needless greetings. They knew Elladan after all and whether or not they remembered her, she was considered a friend simply because she was another elf. Halbarad gave an order to move on and within a moment, all rangers were back in their saddles, the company moving through the forest without any unnecessary sound.

Lithien quickly noticed that there were more horses than there were riders. The spare beasts were all burdened with sacks of various sizes, small barrels and crates. It was also obvious that the rest of the horses were carrying much more than only their owners’ saddle-bags.

It was clearly not the usual expedition to hunt orcs and other foul creatures.

She took part in similar preparations, a long time ago. While small groups of rangers still patrolled the lands they had sworn to protect and sought out shelter from the worst of winter storms in villages like Bree, most of them spent the winter in one of the settlements they had built throughout the lands. Each year it was a different one. The villages were deserted most of the time, which usually required some repairs to be made, before people could move in for the winter.

Lithien herself had spent several long days repairing the roofs and chopping wood to fill in the stashes. She hunted with the rangers and those few times she headed out alone, she surprised them with the amount of game she brought back in. She had to fight off questions about elvish magic for several days afterwards, but the Rangers expressions were well worth it.

Other times she was a part of the group that went to the towns in the area to get the wares that the Rangers were otherwise unable to obtain. Which usually meant grain to make flour and feed the animals or tools. They mostly traded furs and wool for it. She was surprised when she realized, upon meeting the Dunedain for the first time, how a well-working group they were. And by the large herds of sheep they kept. It was mostly work for women and children while their husbands and fathers crossed the wide forests hunting for more than just animals. They spent a better part of the year on the move, travelling with their sheep from one grassland to another.

Now the sheep were probably herded into the enclosures around the village. Guarding them from wolves and other dangers was the most important job during the winter months. At least it gave the Rangers the prime chance to keep their aim sharp. And, if the weather got particularly bad, the lambs and ewes were moved to the sheds within the village to make sure they will survive.

She has been surprised many times during that first year she had spent with the Rangers. And she had come to respect them even more than she already did. She never had to work through such intensive preparations for winter and experiencing it first hand was truly humbling. Living in places where winter never showed its true power was a real blessing.

‘Preparing for the winter?’ she asked turning her attention back to Halbarad, who rode next to her at the head of the column.

‘Nah, we’re almost done’ the man replied. ‘We’re one of the last groups to come back to the settlement. Which is only better for you; all the people that might know something of interest gathered in one place.’

‘How far it is to this settlement of yours?’ Elladan inquired. He was riding on the other side of the ranger. And despite fighting side by side with them while hunting orcs, she highly doubted that the twins had ever spent winter in a place other than Rivendell.

‘If we won’t stop at night and keep a good pace we will be there before noon tomorrow’ Halbarad replied. ‘Coming to think of it, this is probably why those orcs were sitting in that gorge; it’s the easiest way through that part of the hills for the horses. You were just lucky to meet them first. How did you guess where we will be spending the winter here?’ the man turned to look a Lithien.

‘You’re giving me too much credit’ the elleth smiled. ‘We were following whatever tracks were left after all the recent rain. You know better than me, how hard it is to find you, so we were mostly waiting for you to come out and meet us. I don’t even know, if I would have reminded myself that one of your villages is this close. I had only been here once before.’

‘You will have another chance to memorize the way then’ the ranger replied with a smile. ‘We have no reason to hide our homes from our friends… And speaking of friends’ he turned back to Elladan. ‘I am surprised that your brother is not here, with you. I hope he is well?’

‘There is no need to worry. He has been injured during our last hunt, but he is on the mend now…’

‘His pride will be healing longer than that shoulder’ Lithien chimed in, smirking.

Halbarad laughed and they even heard a few others chuckling from behind. Elladan tried to look offended, most likely for the sake of his brother.

‘You mentioned something about a troll?’ the ranger continued. ‘I trust you had killed the beast?’

Elladan’s expression soured even further. This time the ellon was genuinely upset.

‘We did not’ he said, frowning. ‘It came at us when we were still fighting with orcs. We even tried, but when Elrohir got injured, we couldn’t risk it any more…’

‘Which only means that the two of you are reasonable. Somewhat’ Lithien interrupted, this time only loud enough for the two of them to hear. ‘But I already told you that.’

‘Yes, you did’ the ellon sighed. ‘Just before mentioning that you would have tried to kill it anyway.’

‘Only if I was sure it was alone’ the elleth face scrunched up in a mock-offence. ‘Old and half blind. I like to take a bit of a risk sometimes, but I like my life a bit too much to throw myself at everything rashly.’

‘If I may’ Halbarad said. ‘Before we will start arguing over the best way to kill a troll. What you’ve said means that the beast might still roam these forests’ the ranger wasn’t pleased by the revelation. ‘And it might still stumble on our village’ his grip tightened around the reins, with a telling creak of leather gloves. ‘It is really strange though’ he continued after a moment regaining the calm demeanor. ‘Trolls rarely travel this far south. They stick to their territory in the Etten Moors or to the mountains…’ he hummed to himself, thinking. ‘Maybe it was old and half blind, just like you said…’

The ranger looked Elladan in the eye and then turned slightly toward Lithien. She knew that the Rangers were smart people - it wasn’t easy to fool them. They knew these lands better than probably anybody else, elves included. And now they knew that something was off, even if they weren’t yet sure what it was.

‘It wasn’t old’ Elladan said. ‘But we didn’t just turn tail and ran away’ the ellon grimaced, as if offended by the simple thought of doing something like that. ‘The orcs had spears. Crude things, but it was the only thing that we could even hope to injure it with. By the time we decided to back off, it had three buried in the its gut’ the ellons mouth quirked in a little self-satisfied smirk. ‘Old or not, it is surely dead by now.’

‘Most likely it is’ Halbarad agreed, looking on the road ahead of them. ‘But if there was one, there might be more of them.

It was obvious that something was worrying him. He was also the first to mention the strange occurrences. Lithien had no idea what he might have in mind, but it was enough to disturb the thoughts of someone as collected as Halbarad.

Considering everything she had learned since leaving Lothlórien with Legolas, she wasn’t looking forward to hearing even more bad news.

 

Just like Halbarad had said, they saw the village on the next day, around noon. First it was only a several faint wisps of smoke, drifting lazily into the air from the top of the little, forested hill. The slopes were gentle, turning smoothly into the small valley, before climbing again toward the other hills, forming a circle around the central one.

The wind changed direction, blowing in their faces. When Lithien took a deeper breath, the air carried a distinct tang of smoke. If she would have stayed here for a while longer, just breathing, she would have been able to say what kind of meat the Dunedain were cooking for dinner today.

The settlement on the hill was thoroughly hidden by the trees. Now the smoke was pointing clearly towards it, but for the rest of the year no one would have thought that humans were living here. And if, by any chance, someone would have come to such conclusion, storming the hill was a bad idea. It was overgrown mostly with pines and that meant a little undergrowth. Anyone climbing up the hill was clearly visible. And the Rangers’ aim was only slightly worse than those of the elvish archers.

They definitely knew how to protect their families and property.

When she glanced over the valley, the first thing she could see, were the bright lines of new fences. The wood didn’t yet have the time to darken from the sun and the weather. It was one of those things that surprised her where she spent her first winter with them. Every year, when the snows began to thaw, and it was time to move out, the Dunedain dismantled the fences. And every year, before the sheep where hurried into the valley, they built the fences again. Lithien could see the animals now gathered within the enclosures.

When the Rangers weren’t here, it was very difficult to see that people were living here during winter. Even places were the pastures now were, for the rest of the year looked like inconspicuous forest clearings, with a few single trees and fallen trunks. Which had the additional advantage of sheltering the sheep from the biting winter winds.

It wasn’t at all surprising, that people so well versed in hiding their presence during hunting, could hide their own settlement so well.

 

Halbarad gave his men a sign and, one by one, rangers and horses started to ride down the narrow path and into the valley. The three of them remained on the crest of the hill, watching the others diving deeper and deeper into the forest below. Before long Halbarad’s eyes left his men and slid back up, gliding over the other hills and the road behind them. Lithien decided to borrow him her own sight; it was obvious that he was looking for danger. And there weren’t many things that could have escaped from the elvish senses.

She knew that Ellandan, standing on the other side of the ranger, was doing the same thing.

As soon as they made sure that nothing, except for a few hares and a fox, is moving in the surrounding area, Halbarad nudged his horse gently with his heels and followed his men into the valley. Lithien glanced at Elladan, nodding toward the village hidden between the trees in invitation. The ellon sighed quietly and they followed the ranger towards the village.

 

The settlement covered the entire top of the hill. The terrain was flat and spacious, as if someone had cut off the very tip of it. The whole village was encircled with the palisade constructed from entire tree trunks and large beams, sharpened on top. She could clearly see, that here and there some elements were exchanged for new ones, the wood bright and fresh just like the fences in the valley below. Halbarad was right – the Dunedain were ready to brave yet another winter. And, as always, they were well-prepared for it.

There was only one entrance leading into the village. Or rather, one main entrance. Lithien remembered being told that there are three smaller gates hidden along the palisade that allowed people to escape in case of an attack. Saving people’s life was much more important than defending the property and in case of a very vicious assault the Dunedain were ready to abandon their homes and disappear into the forest like ghosts. Women and children included. They knew how to survive in the wilderness. It would be a hard winter for them, but they would bear with it.

This was also a reason, why they had three winter settlements.

Houses could always be rebuilt.

The gate was open now, and she could see a few rangers on top of it, standing guard. What was yet another new addition to the village, was a sturdy, several feet long wooden wall, standing now just on the other side of the gate. It wasn’t built recently, that much was obvious, but it wasn’t here the last time she visited this place. It prevented anyone from entering directly into the village, forcing them instead to go around it, passing through a narrow corridor between the outer wall and the new one. One look up confirmed, that it was making them a perfect target for the archers stationed above.

Lithien turned to look at Halbarad.

‘Things like that are not getting built by accident’ she said, pointing at the wall on her right. ‘Have you been attacked in here recently?’

‘Recently? No?’ the ranger shook his head slightly. She didn’t expect to see a fleeting smirk curling his lips upward. ‘Last time was around 10 years ago. The winter that year was particularly awful; snow in the valley lay higher than a grown up man and the mountains added some fresh one nearly every day. Forests seemed to be devoid of all life – we had to start killing our sheep to have something to eat. But we had them, we weren’t about to die of hunger. Creatures and people living outside were less fortunate and were growing desperate. And so they came one evening – not even orcs, just a huge group of bandits. I think they hoped that they will just steal a few sheep and vanish. But the sheep were all up hill in the sheds and they were really desperate.’

‘They really tried an assault up this hill?’ Elladan inquired, looking around the village with obvious curiosity. Lithien had to remind herself, that it was his first time visiting a place like this.

‘Desperation will turn even the wisest men into fools’ Halbarad replied. ‘Besides, they proved to be surprisingly efficient in their task…’ he trailed off again.

‘And?’ Lithien prompted. She knew he was doing this on purpose. ‘You came out victorious, I take it?’

This time, the ranger chuckled.

‘Of course we did. And the bandits saved us the trouble of hunting them after the snows would melt. But they did manage to damage the main gate. And we realized that, if something like that was to happen again, then the village will become wide open and vulnerable. So we added the wall’ he pointed at the construction. ‘We can also close it on both sides if needed; all the better for the archers above.’

It was. With no way to escape, and their companions pressing from behind, it was a perfect trap. Archers on the ramparts didn’t even have to bother with aiming when the crowd was so dense – they would always hit something.

 

The village itself wasn’t spectacular. There was a small square in the center of it with the well and a place for the fire. Around it in a few, growing circles stood the houses – long, wooden buildings with only one floor and an attic. All had only a few, narrow windows, hidden behind heavy shutters. It was necessary to fight off the cold, but Lithien didn’t like it, because the insides were always dim and filled with smoke. And the Dunedain were sharing her sentiment apparently, because she could see a lot of people milling about, despite the cold.

Women, wrapped in shawls and woolen skirts were gathered in small groups in front of the houses, fixing clothes, preparing meals and talking. For a moment, her attention was drawn to the group of teenage girls busy with fletching arrows. It was obviously not the first time they were doing this, but she itched to give them some pointers anyway. At this point she could fletch an arrow with her eyes closed.

They’ve been observed in return, but it was a subtle thing, speaking mostly of curiosity. The Rangers, mostly thanks to the long history of friendship and the regular meetings with Elladan and Elrohir weren’t as distrustful of elves as some other people, who only heard about them in legends and the tales of others. Aragorn’s close relationship with the house of Elrond was also hard at work here. But some of the people were openly smiling at them and the children were coming so close that she had to pay attention to where Pilín was going to avoid trampling some of them.

This interest was telling her, that she was going to be safe here, treated as a friend.

 

Lithien took the bucket and poured it over her head with one swift motion. The water splashed against the stone floor of the tiny room, but at least it was warm.

That small thing had made it infinitely better than having to use the water straight from the well, or worse yet, asking someone to point her toward the nearest stream.

Halbarad took them as his personal guests, giving them a room at his house to sleep in. For a moment Elladan looked like he was ready to deny him and tell them that they need to be back with the news as soon as possible. She kicked him in the ankle hard enough to make him hiss. It was true. Just as true as the fact that there were laws that simply had to be followed. Halbarad had offered them his hospitality. Not accepting it would be treated as a grievous insult to the ranger, his family and the whole village.

For someone who had spent so much time with the Dunedain, Elladan knew awfully little. She wanted to smack him upside the head for a good measure. Maybe then he will learn. A bit of a rough approach worked wonders, sometimes.

Besides, insulting your brother’s family was never a good idea.

So, she thanked Halbarad for his offer and he took them into his house, introduced to his wife, four sons and two daughters, ignoring her teasing grin the entire time. They decided that they will speak about everything in the evening, over a meal and in the presence of several other wardens. Most likely old warriors that assisted the community with their knowledge and experience.

And this was why Lithien was now standing in the middle of the tiny washroom, combing her fingers through her wet hair and preparing for the supper in the company of the rangers.

She was also keenly aware that she was being watched. And she didn’t care. She started to dress up slowly.

She could bet that the eye, staring at her through the crack in the wooden wall, belonged to a boy. There wasn’t a single adult man in this village that would have dared to watch her like this. She also hoped, that the boy was just curious and not stupid. The Dunedain always treated their women with respect and he could be in a lot of trouble, had he been discovered.

And if she was any other girl, she probably wouldn’t have noticed his presence.

But she did. And it was a great opportunity to give him a lesson.

She slowly finished dressing, moving out of his line of sight one step at the time, making sure that he couldn’t be sure, whether she had left the room or no. She even left her corset and weapons behind.

The she slid out of the room and out of the house like ghost, without making a single sound.

When she closed her hand around his collar a few minutes later, he screamed as if it was a paw of the mountain lion. Lithien couldn’t help but smile. The boy was no older than fourteen.

It was Ól – Halbarad’s second son. She smiled even wider.

The boy, on the other hand, paled and curled in on himself. He knew he was in trouble.

Neither of them were able to say anything before she heard running and the distinct sound of a sword… no, that was just a knife, being withdrawn from the sheath.

The ranger all but fell into the narrow alley between the two houses, searching for his son and the source of danger. And he froze. Lithien could hear other men in the area running to help a friend in need. One more minute and they will have half of the village for witnesses.

Ól seemed to realize that as well, because he was quickly turning from white to pink, all the way to the tips of his ears. Or maybe it was because of the way his father was looking at him, because all he needed was a one glance at Lithien half-dressed state to figure out what had happened. And the thin line of his mouth was a clear indicator for how displeased he was with his son’s behavior.

The boy yelped when she tightened his grip on him and pulled him to his feet. Now, he wasn’t looking at either of them. And he was shaking, she could clearly feel that.

The type of punishment depended solely on the type of transgression. For kids it was usually chores they particularly disliked and it was completely enough to ensure that they will behave. To his own disadvantage, Ól was no longer a child, but almost a man. He was expected to act like one. And judging by the way Halbarad’s hands tightened around his belt – a piece of two inches wide, thick leather – the boy got into great deal of trouble, insulting the honor of her as the guest and as well as his whole house.

Still she could have yelled when she first noticed him there. When she looked over Hlabarad’s shoulder, she spotted several men already there watching. About half of them were already ginning. And that gave her an idea. She found the ranger’s eyes and shook her head slightly. The mental image of the punishment he had in mind looked too much like flogging – she couldn’t allow that, even if she knew that Halbarad would have never hurt his son. For her the very idea of punishing children like that was abhorrent.

Nothing that had happened warranted such a severe punishment.

‘Father I’m so…’ the boy squeaked, when the silence was getting too long. She tightened her fingers slightly and he fell quiet immediately. She didn’t like the assumption that he was so scared of her.

‘What were you thinking?’ Halbarad shook his head in disapproval. ‘What am I supposed to do with you?’ he glanced up at her and nodded slightly. ‘I think lady Lithien should punish you, since she is the one you wronged… What would you say, my lady?’

Standing next to him, Lithien could hear the boy’s frantic heartbeat. She knew that Halabarad’s kids didn’t know much about the elves, aside from maybe listening to their father’s retelling of how the twins had fought together with him, but was she really such an intimidating creature?

She guessed that to a kid, she could be. But it didn’t mean that she wanted to.

‘How about letting him serve everyone at the supper today? They would certainly want to see a brave lad that is screaming louder than his sisters when he finds himself alone in the alley with a woman?’

Ól groaned audibly, but also deflated in her grip, obviously relieved. A few men still watching the scene laughed. Maybe it was a blow to the boy’s pride, but it was definitely better than the physical lashing.

‘I am not sure…’ Halbarad hummed again, but was already smiling at her.

‘As the insulted one, I think it’s a sufficient punishment. You won’t do this again, won’t you lad?’

‘No, my lady’ he replied fast enough to almost choke on the words.

‘I will know if you ever do something like that again’ she warned and the boy squirmed but nodded in understanding. He didn’t know much about elves yet. And according to the stories the rangers were telling each other, almost every one of them knew magic. He had no reason not to believe her. ‘Now go to your mother and tell her that you will be serving the supper today.’

‘Yes, my lady’ Ól bowed so low, he almost smashed his nose against his knees and she was gone in an instant, gravel crunching under his feet.

Halbarad waited until they were alone.

‘You want to tell me, that this is how you have raised Aragorn?’ he asked and the elleth chuckled.

‘I only helped. And I think it worked. If you’re not satisfied with the results though, you need to address this with lord Elrond.’

The Ranger only laughed.

 

Fire was burning high and bright at the central square of the village. If it wasn’t for the vicious cold that arrived shortly after nightfall, they would have been sitting around it now.

Lithien didn’t care about the cold, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t glad, that the gathering was moved inside. The building where they sat now was the one closest to the main square, but it was smaller than most of the others. Inside, there was only one room and an adjacent kitchen. There was no attic and when she looked up, she could see the roof and the beams holding it up.

The main chamber was set up only with a long, wooden table running through the middle of it, with rows of benched on either side. It was obviously set up with larger gatherings in mind. Now, not counting her and Elladan there were thirty men inside, all gathered at the end of the table closest to the large fireplace. Three of them were much older than Halabard, but the rest were closer to his age.

Those were probably the rangers that could have some information for them. Ól was running back and forth between the room and the kitchen, carrying plates and trays. When he looked up and saw them, he blushed brightly and scurried towards the kitchen almost twice as fast as he did before.

Elladan chuckled. It was the first sound they made after sneaking inside. Several heads jerked and turned in their direction. Lithien hoped that she wasn’t looking overly smug about it.

‘And here I thought, that we are the one walking like ghosts?’ Halbarad said and smiled.

‘We did not mean to sneak up like this’ Lithien replied. ‘But I am a border guard; some habits are hard to ignore.’

‘Like I would ever believe that, Cannith’ the Ranger smiled.

The two elves approached to sit beside the ranger and she was opening her mouth to respond, when one of the old warriors raised his head and looked straight at her. Lithien stopped and very slowly turned to face the man directly.

She didn’t really know what to think about humans that were so old. They were in some way frailer than the new born children and yet not really. As if the simple fact that they lived such a long life, without dying in battle or succumbing to illness had given them an altogether different kind of strength.

The man looking at her had white hair and the face hidden behind deep groves and creases. He was dressed like the rest of the men sitting around the table. Like a ranger, even if she was sure he no longer was able to lift the sword he still kept at his side. His eyes… Lithien felt her breath catching in her throat. His eyes were the same eyes she had seen on the dead bodies before– cloudy and unseeing. But the man was still alive, even if he looked like he was already seeing the realm of his ancestors with those eyes.

Those eyes were suddenly blooming with recognition and Lithien realized, that under the ghost-like appearance, his mind was still sharp.

‘Cannith, huh?’ he rasped. ‘I didn’t think I would see you ever again… You haven’t changed at all…’

Lithien didn’t have the chance to respond, to ask him how he could even know, if he couldn’t see her.

They were interrupted by a scream. A shrill cry of a panicked child.

Or two.

The men around the table moved as one, responding to the threat; only the three oldest rangers stayed at the table. Lithien ran out with the rest of them, chased by the unseeing eyes.

She remembered the faces of all Rangers she had met. She lived with them, ate with them, fought with them and killed with them. She watched them die. Two of them had asked her to help them pass and she did so, honoring the old traditions she didn’t really understood then. She remembered dark hair and sharp eyes. Men in their prime, strong and honorable.

She didn’t want to trade any of those memories for the image of nothing more than a wraith, with the eyes that were dead, before he stopped breathing.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to think about it now.

Because she ran outside just in time to see two boys around the age of Ól, running into the square as if they were chased by the very armies of Mordor. Two guards from the main gate were running after them, but they paid them no mind, obviously frightened. One of the boys lifted his head, saw them, and yelled so loud that her ears exploded with an unpleasant ringing.

‘Troll! Troll near the eastern enclosure!’ the words barely left his mouth, before he dropped on all fours and emptied his stomach in one loud heave, desperately trying to catch some breath.

The other boy stopped next to his friend, looked at them with round, terrified eyes and burst into tears.


	13. Mist and Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you are forewarned - this chapter features a blind character at the very end. Two years ago I was a volunteer at the camp for blind children / youths and it was something that has seriously affected me. Mostly in a good way. I met some wonderful young people and I really hope that those scenes are written with a right amount of respect.

Not even an hour later, Lithien, wearing a borrowed chainmail, a leather breastplate and carrying a long, heavy spear thrown over her shoulder, left the village and headed towards the eastern enclosure.

She had Elladan on her right, who decided to wear his own armor. He would have looked like a hero pulled out straight from the tales of old, if it wasn’t for the thick, leather vest he had thrown over it. They were out hunting after all – there was no need to intimidate your prey with beautiful armors and battle drums. Contrary to her, the ellon didn’t left his bow and quiver in the village.

He also wasn’t overly happy when she did so, taking a spear instead. One that you usually brought when you wanted to hunt down a bear. They both knew, that in this case, 15 feet long shaft might not be enough of a distance. Lithien was willing to bet that Elladan was tempted to forbid her to go at all, like, and she had no doubts about it, her actual brother would have. But he also knew her for a long time. And unlike Galaren, he had learned that forbidding her to do something most of the time had the opposite effect. He knew, that having her next to him in a fight was much better than constant wondering, what she was up to and where did she go.

She wondered, briefly, why she was thinking with more fondness about a brother she chose for herself than about one that she shared the same blood with. She knew it was cruel and unfair to do so, even if the words she usually had for Galaren spoke of something altogether different. She always thought that this was something all siblings had problems with, but no matter how heated the words between the twins had become in and argument, they never carried the heaviness of an honest threat.

Unlike what Galaren have told her before she had left.

She shook her head, letting her long braid curl in the air and land softly on her shoulder. It was not the time for such thoughts. She was about to beset one of the most dangerous creatures in Middle-Earth. Focus was much more needed than mopping around like that. She sighed, pushed the unpleasant thoughts into the corner of her mind and left them there. She will have another time to indulge in that.

She took a deep breath and looked at her companions. Thirty men, except for herself and Elladan. An adult troll, no matter the species, was not a foe to be taken lightly. They moved through the woods together, quiet as ghosts. Snow barely crunched beneath their feet. Half of the men carried spears, just like the one she had been given, while another half had bows and arrows. Few of them carried long ropes, coiled neatly and thrown over their shoulders. Halbarad was one of those men and he was walking next to her with a grim face and eyes fixed on the barely visible path winding between the trees ahead of them.

The whole group didn’t make a single, unnecessary sound.

The boys were too shaken by their first encounter with the troll to be of any help. They only glimpsed its hulking form between the trees and heard it roar, before the ranger that guarded the sheep with them had told them to run. In their tale the troll was huge, and scary. Which was something every single one of them already knew.

The quiet trek through the forest was suddenly getting too long. She wasn’t hunting trolls on daily basis, but she knew enough about them to know, that after getting rid of the single ranger, the beast probably launched itself at the sheep, ate a few of them on the spot, then took a few more and headed back to its cave, not wanting to be caught outside after sunrise.

If they had left right after the boys informed them about the danger, they might have been able to catch it still in the pens, but now they will probably have to track it down in the forest.

Lithien didn’t have a problem with that. Following the trail of a creature this big was easy. But she knew it was always better to round up one’s prey out in the open, especially when you were attacking head on. Trees could be both a shield and an obstacle in such cases.

And obstacles were not a good thing, when you needed to quickly get out of the way of a furious troll.

That wasn’t the end of their problems. They had no idea where was the cave the troll currently lived in. There had to be one. No troll would have come all the way down here from the Ettenmoors, if it didn’t have places to hide. Which only meant that it might not be the last troll that will visit the Ranger’s village this winter.

It also meant, that it might not be the only troll in the area right now. She knew that those creatures were mostly loners, but she knew of enough exceptions to expect another one. Just as well as she knew that facing a single troll was foolish, even with thirty people. And just adult trolls, if they were to attack at the right moment, could destroy the entire village.

Which was another thing to worry about later. Because now they could already see the pen between the trees.

With no troll in sight.

And plenty of signs that one was here, not so long ago.

First, there was a tree, broken in half, like it was nothing more than a twig. It destroyed the fence when it fell, but the sheep were still inside of the enclosure, gathered together in the corner furthest from them. Lithien could see the carcasses of two shepherd-dogs while the third one was limping around the herd. He was lucky – the dogs, while strong and almost 4 feet tall, could easily fend off wolves and even wargs, but they were no match for the troll.

‘Over there!’ one of the rangers called, pointing something between the trees, causing all of them to turn in that direction. Lithien cringed.

It was a leg. Torn from the body with the same inhuman strength that had broken the tree in half. They couldn’t see the rest of the body anywhere. She only hoped that it wasn’t a testament of what happened to the ranger. They didn’t expect to find him alive or even wounded, but just a thought about what kind of fate has befell him, made her shiver.

As it turned out, the ranger wasn’t carried far. They found the body less than half a mile away from the pen. He was thrown against the tree and he lay at its foot now, with his arms thrown to the sides and neck bent at a strange angle. Most of his bones were broken by the collision with a tree, but he was already dead well before that.

His other leg was missing too, leaving only a mass of torn fabric and flesh below his waist. And the pungent smell of blood. It spilled from the wound in a large circle and there was so much of it that the snow refused to accept everything.

Someone cursed. Someone coughed. Another person started praying, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Most of them accepted this death quietly, with the demeanor of people who had lost comrades before. To a no less terrible fate.

Few of the rangers moved to cover the traces of blood and secure the body so it wouldn’t be torn further by the stray animals. Lithien observed the ministrations from the corner of her eye, most of her attention focused on the forest around them. She expected it to be quiet, but the complete silence unsettled her. Only the wind was whistling quietly among the branches and she should be able to already hear some crows at the very least, lured in by the scent of a fresh blood.

Unless they were too scared to approach.

Which meant the beast was still nearby. She just wasn’t sure where. She could see as far as her eyes allowed in every direction, since most of the leaves were gone and her only obstacle were the trees. Not a single one of them was large enough to obscure a hulking shape of a troll.

The wind has changed the direction slightly, bringing with it a wave of a terrible stench, strong enough to make her gag. At least that eased up some of her worries. Unfamiliar as she was with the terrain, she paid little attention to the small mound several yards away from them. It looked like nothing more than a pile of earth and leaves covered with the thin layer of snow. And the troll was somehow hiding behind it all this time.

The beast emerged now, lured out by the noise. It looked to be around 25 tall, with bulky legs and thick, long arms; an enormous beast. It turned to face them, a pair of yellow eyes blinking and lower canines so long, they stuck way above its upper lip, giving it even more monstrous appearance. That was clearly an adult mountain troll. Definitely not something she had expected to see. A bog troll was much more probable. Ettenmoors were, after all, a lot closer that the foot of Misty Mountains.

It looked like the luck they have been having so far had decided to abandon them. An adult mountain troll was even more dangerous than its smaller, swamp dwelling cousin.

She didn’t have any more time to wonder, because the beast had spotted the rangers that were arranging some stones over the body of their fallen companion, and, with the natural instinct of a predator, someone was stealing its kill from, charged them with a furious roar.

‘Scatter up!’ that was all Halbarad needed to yell. His men, as if moved by one will did just that, each of the ranger escaping at a slightly different angle and pace. Trolls, albeit possessing a great strength in their limbs, weren’t known for being the smartest creatures Arda had ever carried. Just as they expected, the creature has slowed its charge, head turning from side to side clearly wondering which man it should strike first.

Archers used that moment of hesitation, rounding the troll up and firing their first arrows. They aimed for the head and the upper body mostly, since the skin there was a bit thinner than elsewhere. Arrows were coming from the different directions at the same time and each time the troll turned toward one of the attacking humans, another one attracted its attention. They mostly bounced off, but they were proving to be distracting enough. Lithien recognized a sharp whistle of one of Elladan’s arrows and she watched it cut the air, narrowly missing the troll’s eye. The creature roared, furious, but it was still mostly turning around, not sure where to strike first.

That distraction was what the rest of the rangers were waiting for.

They gathered in the groups of three, not one of them willing to approach the angry troll alone. Lithien nodded at the two rangers that were currently her companions and led them in a wide circle, planning to approach the beast from the side, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

They tightened the circle around the troll, spears lowered, while the archers kept their distance, now shooting only enough arrows to keep the creature occupied.

But it looked like they misjudged its ability to move quickly, when it’s finally decided to attack.

The last arrow to graze the troll had come from somewhere behind her back and Lithien had the misfortune of being targeted first. The troll’s fist was the size of a decent barrel and it swung at them with a force that sent a gust of wind into their faces. Lithen trusted her reflexes and ducked, using her free hand to grab one of the men and pull him down as well. But she wasn’t fast enough to reach for her second companion. And he was a second too slow to dodge.

There was a sickening crunch, as the creature’s fist collided with the man and swept him clean off his feet, sending him flying. He didn’t even had the time to scream. Lithien watched, horrified by the force behind the blow, until the ranger crashed against the tree. This one was solid enough to stop him. He fell to the ground, strangely boneless.

Another loud whistle told her that Elladan was the one to divert the troll’s attention elsewhere.

Lithien spared a glance at the ranger that she was still pinning to the ground, partly covering him with her own body. She didn’t have the time to take a better look before and she was taken aback by how young he actually was.

‘Are you alright?’ she asked, hoping that her smile actually looked like one.

‘Yes, my lady’ he replied. ‘Thank you…’

‘Good, because we will have to act quickly now’ she interrupted him. ‘And it’s Lithien. I can do without the ‘lady’ thing rather well.’

He seemed surprised, but nodded.

Lithien raised her head a little, surveying the battle field. The troll already had two spears suck in its gut which only seemed to enrage it further, but it looked like their forces were also diminished. Few feet to her left she could see another body, bleeding profusely, dying the snow red. It was missing the head. She almost forgot how easily trolls could tear a grown man into pieces. Some memories weren’t worthy of keeping.

Another ranger was trying to crawl away from the worst of the fray, dragging his broken leg like a deadweight. At least this one was alive.

‘When we’re done’ she whispered, loud enough to get the young man’s attention. ‘Go and help your friend over there, before he completely ruins his leg.’

She almost expected him to argue; young lads rarely listened to reason, especially when it was voiced by a woman. But he only nodded again.

‘As you wish, Cannith’ he said and she blinked in disbelief. Where did he heard that name?

She would have to figure it out later, because at the same moment the group approaching the troll from the other side has finally made their move. She sprung up, gripping the spear securely with both hands and locking the shaft under her arm. And charged, baring her teeth. She could see the young man next to her doing the same.

She almost missed the trashing of a person that was currently being crushed in the troll’s grip. When she saw the ranger, she was already too close and she knew she wasn’t going to stop herself now.

Two spears sunk into the troll’s flesh at the same time. Accompanied by a horrible, gurgling scream of a dying man. So loud, that it almost swallowed the sound of breaking bones. The beast dropped him, but not without squeezing the life out of him first.

Her companion pushed at the spear as hard as he could, driving it deeper and fell away almost immediately, not wishing to risk sharing the other ranger’s fate. She stayed a few seconds longer, making sure that her spear will dig as far as it was able to. She could clearly see the trickles of black blood running from the wounds already dotting the troll’s hide. She managed to push almost two feet of the shaft into the beast’s flesh, when it finally whipped towards her and she was forced to jump away.

She was a second too slow to avoid the blow completely. The troll’s arm barely brushed her, but it was enough to throw her off her feet and sent her sprawling into the dirt. She hissed, pretty sure that her ribs will bruise, but she was up and running away, before the beast could deal even more damage. The hit had sent her closer to the spear her fallen companion had dropped.

She grabbed it, broke the shaft in half with one, well-aimed kick and charged back, well aware that what she was trying to do was a very bad idea. Galaren could never find out about this one. 

The troll was already facing away from her. She sped up and jumped, landing on the troll’s hunched back. And her idea turned to be worse than she anticipated, when the spear broke the moment the blade connected with the creature’s shoulder, the skin too thick to break. She pushed herself off, before the beast could even notice her presence, and she ran across the clearing trying to attract as little attention as possible. The trolls hide could rival any armor, turning the swords mostly useless, and she had already lost one beloved weapon.

She reached Halbarad’s side just in time to see the ranger looping the first rope around one of troll’s arms. Its momentary confusion was used by the rangers on the other side of the clearing to do the same to its second arm. Lithien didn’t wait for the beast to recover and she stood behind Halbarad, wrapping the rope around her forearm, before gripping it with her other hand.

As soon as the troll trashed in its bonds the rope was pulled from them with enough force to make the leather of her armbrace smoke from friction.

The last part of the fight was over way too soon. Several people, her included, immobilized the creature’s arms praying that the ropes would hold. At the same time, the last rope was strung barely two feet above the ground. Lithien, busy with making sure that the troll won’t rip her arms off their sockets, didn’t really noticed the moment when it tripped over it, but the beast was suddenly wavering, huge feet entangled in the rope and when it fell, the ground around them shook.

They didn’t give it a time to gather its bearings. As soon as the troll was on the ground those men that were not busy with holding its hands, picked up the spears and rushed at it using every possible angle to injure it further. The creature was trashing, the ropes were creaking dangerously and someone was throwing some new ones, to make sure the beast won’t break itself free. Two men, and Lithien immediately recognized Elladan in one of them, armed in axes approached the troll’s head carefully.

The troll roared again, when the first blows came down on its head, but the attackers were relentless. Lithien wondered briefly about the people that turned such fights into songs and managed to make them sound so glorious.

There was nothing glorious about it. Just the stench of the troll, the scent of sweat and blood. The sounds of hacking mixed with the crunch of a giving bone. The troll was still flailing, still growling at them, but his struggles grew weaker in tandem with the growing amount of blood staining Elladan’s face, armor and hair. And once it was done, there was no silence, but the chorus of ragged breathing and groans of the wounded.

In the end it was looking much more like something one could witness in the slaughterhouse than an honorable battle. But it was also one of the only ways to kill a troll. Lithien tested her right arm, glad that the spiral pattern around her bracer was the only damage – if her skin were bare, the rope would flay the flesh off her arm easily.

‘Are you alright?’ Elladan asked, approaching her, wiping the speckles of blood from his face. ‘I’ve seen what you had done’ he added.

‘Well, this is usually a good way to finish the beast off…’

‘Usually…’ ellon sighed. ‘It could have killed you.’

‘But it didn’t’ the elleth smirked. ‘You won’t tell Galaren, won’t you?’

That earned her a raised eyebrow.

‘How old are you exactly?’ Elladan asked, amusement clearly winning with irritation. ‘As far as I am concerned, we did not go troll-hunting. Father will be furious if he finds out…;

Lithien laughed in response, before turning to find her other friend. Halbarad seemed to be discussing something with a few of his fellow Rangers, so she decided to leave him be, instead approaching the young man that charged the troll with her.

‘You have to make sure that the leg is completely immobilized or the pain will worsen, not abide’ she pointed out, kneeling on the other side of the wounded ranger and checking the position of the splints. ‘I didn’t get your name before’ she added looking up at the young ranger.

‘It’s Aithion’ he replied, making sure that the pieces of cloth holding the splints together are tied tight enough.

‘Pleased to properly meet you, Aithion’ Lithien smiled. Even though young, he clearly knew what he was doing. She helped him lift the wounded ranger and move him several paces away from the battlefield so he could rest more comfortably. Her ribs ached, but it was easy to ignore. It was nothing a few nights of proper rest couldn’t fix.

‘Are you well?’ the young man asked, catching a frown she didn’t bother to hide. ‘I’ve seen that the troll got you too…’

‘I am way sturdier than I look’ she dismissed his concerns with a smile. ‘This is nothing serious. Now, while we’re not otherwise occupied, can you tell me where did you heard that name before?’

‘This is the only way my grandfather, Braig, have called you since he realized you’ve arrived. And probably the only name he remembers… My apologies if I insulted you, my lady…’

‘Lithien’ she cut him off quickly. ‘And no, you did no such thing. I was merely surprised, because this is the name shared only between the close friends… Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and speak with Halbarad. Give my regards to your grandfather…’

‘Or maybe you could come visit us before you leave? He might not be able to attend the meeting with you again…’

‘I’ll see what the time will allow. Come find me if you’ll need help with getting our friend here back to the village’ she stomped off, well aware that she was fleeing.

This was the last thing she wanted to think about, no matter how familiar she got with so many mortals over the years. She didn’t need to know that the milky-eyed old man was actually Braig, one of her closest friends from the times, when she had lived with the rangers. When she was one of them. She knew, that men grew old and died, if illness or injury didn’t take them before their time. She didn’t need a reminder of the fate that awaited the people she loved. And the tarnished memory of a great warrior.

Elladan needed one glance at his friend to know that something was wrong. He was standing at the edge of the clearing, talking with Halbarad when she approached them.

‘I am fine’ she said, before he was even able to open his mouth. ‘How are we looking?’ she asked Halbarad, who was now looking at her as well, frowning slightly.

‘Better than I thought we would; five killed, three wounded. In a fight with a mountain troll as big as this one? It was nothing more than a blessing…’ the man replied. ‘Are you sure you are well? I heard that the beast caught you as well.’

‘What?’ Why didn’t you tell me?’ Elladan demanded, frowning, now obviously worried. Lithien brushed off the realization that Galaren was often looking at her in the same way.

‘Because I knew you would worry, when in truth it had barely touched me… Do you need anyone to stay and oversee the’ she made a vague gesture toward the carcass. ‘Cleaning?’

‘I appreciate the offer, but everyone knows what they should be doing… We can go back to the village and finally discuss everything that you wish to know. Elladan keeps telling me, that you are short on time…’

‘And you believed, when an elf have told you that?’ Lithien asked, smirking. ‘He is right this time, unfortunately.’

‘I am glad we agree on something’ the ellon muttered, unamused, his hand on her shoulder gently urging her to walk. ‘And before we sit down to some serious talking’ he added, switching to sindar. ‘You will tell me what has gotten into you.’

‘I already told you…’

Elladan trapped her arm into the crook of elbow so she wouldn’t bolt and sighed. Lithien wondered if he realized how similar he was to his own father right now.

‘And I know you are lying. Can we please spare ourselves another fruitless argument and go straight to the point? If this thing upsets you so much, you gain nothing by trying to hide it.’

He was right. He usually was, when matters like that were concerned, and she didn’t know whether she wanted to praise or kick him for that. Elladan watched his friend floundering and tried not to smirk to himself. Lithien finally sighed, and he knew she was quietly agreeing with him.

By the time they reached the main gate, he knew everything he needed to know.

 

They didn’t meet in the Great Hall again. They dined with Halbarad in the main room of his house, while other rangers came and went discussing orders and things that needed to be done in regards of the troll’s attack. The team of trackers had to be assembled and check the surrounding hills. If the Dunedain were to spend the winter here, every cave deep enough to hide a troll needed to be collapsed or otherwise blocked. They couldn’t risk to house those beasts so close to their village. The burials had to be prepared and they had to make sure that the families of the rangers that died killing the troll will be taken care of during winter months. Between all that, Halbarad relied to them all the news that he and his fellow rangers had gathered over the last few months.

Lithien listened to the discussion only partly, dividing her attention between that and Halbarad’s youngest children. Alweth, the ranger’s wife, was also a healer and she left the house shortly after they arrived, to help take care of the wounded. The elleth was more than happy to keep an eye on her children while she was away, for once not overly willing to assist. She always liked taking care of the kids and this time she didn’t even had to try to capture their attention– the two little girls were completely entranced by the presence of an elf lady since she had arrived. The older one was currently playing with Lithien’s braid – letting some hair loose and then plaiting it back together, fascinated by its softness. The younger one, curled in the elleth’s lap, was inspecting the details of her outfit. Lithien enjoyed the attention, even if she sometimes had to push the wandering hands away from her weapons.

‘Have you ever thought about having children yourself?’ Halbarad asked watching his daughters crawl all over his friend. ‘You are rather great with them…’

Lithien felt Elladan gaze lingering on the side of her face, but she chose to ignore the ellon’s concern. And smiled at the ranger.

‘I did. But I have never settled down enough to properly consider it. And since it’s not the best of times to start a family now, babysitting is the best I can do. Which reminds me, that I should probably try to help your wife some more. She will surely come home tired’ with that she stood up, hoisting the smaller girl on her hip and gently ushering the older out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

‘If I wouldn’t know better, I would have thought that I have said something uncalled for’ Halbarad commented when the door closed behind the elleth and his girls.

‘It you would, she would have let you know, I am sure of that’ Elladan replied, glancing into the contents of his cup. ‘She just decided that there are things children shouldn’t be made aware of yet and she waited for the opportunity to get them out of the room.’

‘My kids are well acquainted with the work of the rangers…’

‘Oh I have no doubts about it’ the ellon interrupted him. ‘This is not what she was worried about. We were talking about what had happened today. Lithien didn’t want to needlessly scare your children, but we’re not sure if staying the winter here of all places is a good idea…’

‘You don’t have to tell me that’ the ranger waved him off. ‘I know we’re risking a lot, but we really can’t do much about it. We won’t be able to move the sheep alone to a different settlement before the snows become too high, not to mention our families and belongings. Every other village will require some extensive repair that won’t be possible if we won’t have access to merchants and craftsmen. Trust me if I could get the people out of here, I would.’

‘That’s why we wanted to offer you a place in Rivendell… All you would have to do is gather your herds and families and move out before the heavy snow will set in... My father will gladly provide you with shelter in such a trying times’

Elladan could see a flicker of some strange emotion passing across the other man’s face. It wasn’t an ill-spirited offer, nor one born out of pity. Considering the danger they might find themselves in soon it shouldn’t be seen as such. Halbarad wasn’t an easily offended man, but Elladan knew how highly the Dunedain valued their pride.

He had a feeling Lithien would have worded this better.

 

It was already well after nightfall when Lithien reluctantly made her way towards the house Alweth pointed out to her. She and Elladan were to depart early next morning and she really couldn’t prolong it anymore. She didn’t want to, but this was her last chance to talk with an old friend. No matter what she wanted or how she felt about it, it was a decent thing to do.

Halbarad had politely declined their offer, but promised to reconsider should the danger become more prominent. Lithien wasn’t pleased with the outcome but she knew that forcing the matter usually only made things worse. She could always come back with Aragorn later – he surely will be able to convince them to seek a safer place to stay without arguing.

She sighed to herself, not for the first time wishing that she had never left Lórien. Now it seemed, that she won’t be able to settle down until she sees things through. Maybe she did seek out troubles, just like Galaren had told her? And she was just too prideful to admit it? He rarely deserved any of her wrath, even if she mostly realized it after their arguments. She wasn’t surprised that he finally had enough of that. She would have to make it up to him somehow, when she returns home.

Sadly, she wasn’t yet sure, when will that be.

Lithien shook her head; she was only thinking about it now, because she desperately tried to gain some more time, which wasn’t going to make things easier in the slightest. Taking the last few steps towards the house she reached for the door and knocked.

The door was latched open, before she had the chance to reconsider the idea again and a young, fair haired woman looked up at her in surprise, before smiling and stepping aside to let her in.

‘Lady Lithien!’ she looked around, not sure what she was supposed to do. ‘My name is Cedhril and I am Aithion’s wife. My husband is not home right now, but please do come in’ she gestured toward the main room. ‘He said you will come visit Braig…’

Lithien didn’t bother with correcting the floundering woman, no matter how much she disliked such unnecessary pleasantries. Her mind was occupied with different thoughts right now. She felt her back stiffen, as if someone had just placed a steel rod along her spine. The heat of a burning fireplace felt almost stifling. The woman was a good two heads shorter than her and she mumbled something into the floor, before leaving her alone, clearly flustered by her presence.

Although she wasn’t alone. The old man sitting in the armchair near the fireplace was stealing all of her attention now. She stood in the doorway, observing the read halo the flames decorated his white hair with and the strange shadows cast on his face by the deep creases etched into his skin. She was glad that he didn’t immediately look up when she had entered, only to notice that his hands were busy with something. For a moment she just watched him, the small whittling knife blinking from time to time, as the man was giving a shape to a little piece of wood. She wondered how that was even possible with his eyes being taken away from him. But, despite his age, his fingers still possessed the familiar nimbleness, and this finally urged her to come closer.

‘Still walking like a cat, Cannith’ he said softly, making her flinch. ‘Trying to scare an old man?’

‘Hardly’ Lithien tested her words, unsure of what to say. ‘It has been a while, my friend.’

Braig looked up at her then and smiled, but the unseeing look he directed at her filled her with something akin to dread. She hesitated when he had motioned for her to come closer, but she eventually did so and sat on the little stool next to him.

‘A while indeed’ he continued after a moment, turning his attention back to the shape he was whittling. ‘And yet, I am told that you have not changed at all since the last time I’ve seen you…’

‘I grew my hair back’ Lithien said, belatedly wondering where the words came from. That earned her a laugh, which, surprisingly, sounded only a little breathier than what she had remembered.

Somehow her shoulders felt a little less tense now.

‘That was something to be expected. You used to complain about them being so short all the time…’ he paused, focusing on some detail he was craving into the figurine in his hands. Her eyes followed the movement involuntarily.

‘You also used to talk more, I recon’ the old ranger continued after a while. ‘Unless this yet another thing that has changed.’

‘I’m not sure where to start…’ the elleth said.

‘Wherever you damn please’ Braig replied. ‘I’m just old, not dumb…’ he chuckled to himself, making her twitch. She wasn’t expecting him to act like that.

She wasn’t sure anymore what exactly she had expected.

‘So, if that will help you, how did the troll hunt go? My grandson hadn’t have the time to indulge my curiosity…’ his fingers slid across the shape he was craving, making sure that the lines were correct.

‘As awful as always…’ she found herself sharing the man’s smile. ‘I almost wasn’t fast enough to escape it at one point. No harm done though. I just had a questionable pleasure of rolling around in the mud. And in the end, we had luck on our side today. We both know how these things can end.’

Braig had lost his brother and then his son and two of his nephews in the similar escapades to hunt down the creatures of the enemy. Lithien preferred not to account her own loses right now.

‘Ah, but I would much like to stand at your side in battle again, Canntith. But alas, age had done its job… I am glad though, that we were given a chance to see each other one last time...’

Lithien wanted to protest, but the old ranger was right. Last time they had bid farewell to each other, she had promised that she will come back and visit them one day. And somehow she had kept her end of that promise, even if she was returning many years later than she had planned to. And with ill tidings above that.

But there was no denying that this was the last time she was seeing the man sitting next to her.

Coming to think of it, it was the first time when one of the people she cherished will be taken away, by nothing more than his own age and the nature of his race. No illness, no injury… just age. It was a strange concept and she found it difficult to imagine how it will actually happen. Will it hurt? Will he just go to sleep to never wake up again? During all these years of her dealings with humans it had never occurred to her to ask.

She was startled, when he suddenly patted her on the hand.

‘How did you…?’ she exclaimed, before thinking better of it. She wasn’t insensitive enough to trample someone’s tragedy like that…

‘Might be surprising to hear that, my dear, but 10 years is a long time to get used to some things, as unpleasant as they may seem… Especially to someone who takes such a great pride in their own sight’ he smiled and squeezed her hand, forcing Lithien to focus on the peculiar sensation. With all the callouses and wrinkles it was almost as if he was touching her through the leather glove.

He slid his fingers over the top of her head, mapping out knuckles and the dips between them, his touch feather-light. Lithien found her throat constricting as she understood, that this was how he perceived the world around him now.

‘If I do regret something however, is that I am unable enjoy the sight of you once again’ his finger stopped at her wrist thrumming against the edge of her armbrace.

‘You still may’ Lithien said, letting out a stuttering breath, not quite sure to what she was agreeing. ‘But I thought that your memory is still sharp…’

‘Oh it is’ he smiled. ‘But it didn’t mean I wouldn’t want a reminder. You can never be sure if those youngsters are not lying to the poor old man… If you would allow it, of course.’

Lithien nodded, then realized the uselessness of the gesture. She cleared her throat.

‘Remind yourself then…’ her voice was only barely louder than a whisper.

His hand started to slowly travel up her arm and she leaned toward him slightly allowing her braid to tumble over her shoulder. It was the first thing his hand found and he ran his fingers over the thick plait, his smile widening.

‘Well then, that one was true. Long hair surely fit you much better.’

Lithien wanted to respond, but the words were stolen away from her, when his finger ran over the blade of her ear just before his palm came to rest against her cheek. And then, ever so gentle, Braig’s fingers crept up, ghosting over her cheekbones, forehead and the bridge of her nose. Sparing the faintest of touches to the bow of her lips and her eyelashes. She didn’t even notice when she had closed her eyes.

It was strangely intimate, there was no denying that. But it was also gentle and curious. Filled with respect so deep it was more akin to reverence. No one had ever touched her face like that – neither her family nor any of her lovers. And yet, above everything else, there was a keen sense of loss though she wasn’t able to tell from which one of them it came. She sighed, overwhelmed, and belatedly noticed the tear rolling down her cheek.

Only to be deftly wiped away.

‘There is no reason to cry, my dear. I can assure you, that you are just as pretty as I remembered.’

That earned him a chuckle – as timid and a bit wet as it was. She reached and squeezed the hand that still rested against her cheek.

‘I am hardly worried about my looks and you know that…’

‘And I can only say, that you are doing yourself a disservice with that. You need to be more careful. Especially during the times that are looming over us all.’

‘We know nothing for sure yet…’ she tried to lighten the mood only to be met with the chuckle.

‘I may not have your years Cannith, but I am old enough to know when the change is coming’ the old ranger said. ‘That troll you killed today almost on our doorstep? It is not the only strange thing that happened recently. Even you didn’t arrive here simply to visit some old friends, am I not right?’

‘You are right of course. You were always a wise man, Braig. With that in mind, maybe you should share some of those concerns with Halbarad, because he still thinks things are not that bad and, as much as I like him, I cannot agree with that.’

‘I think I can do that. That boy wouldn’t dare to disrespect his elder anyway’ Braig’s smile widened. ‘But I want something in return.’

‘Whatever that might be, you can have it.’

To her surprise the old ranger grew somber, handing her the piece of wood he was whittling when she had entered. It was a wolf, and Lithien turned the figurine in her hands for a while, amazed by the level of details he engraved into the wood.

‘Wolves have always reminded me of you for some reason’ Braig explained. ‘And I want you to take it as a good luck charm from and old man who cannot help you with his sword anymore.’

‘It was always a pleasure to fight at your side, dear friend’ Lithien put the figurine into the pouch at her hip. She wanted to reach and squeeze the old man’s hands again, but she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss upon his brow instead. ‘Thank you for that and for your friendship’ she sighed willing the steadiness back into her voice. ‘I will always cherish it. Farewell, Braig.’

To her surprise, he reached up and patted her cheek again.

‘Having your friendship is one of the things that had always made me proud. I will always be grateful for that. And I hope that wherever your path will take you, the good fortune will follow your steps. Farewell, Cannith.’

This time, when he turned his eyes away, it only deepened her sadness.


	14. Rattle

Lithien nudged Pilín with her heels and leaned forward in the saddle, whispering encouragement into the mare’s ear. The animal nickered in response, before bolting forward.

She glanced to the side, if only to see surprise painting Elladan’s features as she passed him in a sudden burst of speed. The ellon called after her and spurted his own horse forward, but she was quickly gaining distance.

The hooves thudded against the ground as they raced down the road winding through the forest. Gîl, Elladan’s steed was a great runner, coming second only to Glorfindel’s Asfaloth, but she couldn’t keep up with the black mare.

Lithien slowed down only when she heard cobblestones clicking beneath Pilín’s hooves, and trotted around the fountain slowly, mischievous grin plastered to her lips. Elladan burst into the courtyard several seconds later, scowling when he saw the smug expression decorating his friend’s features.

‘You should have told me!’ he exclaimed coming to stop next to her.

‘Tell you what, exactly?’ Lithien asked, feigning innocence. She patted Pilín neck.

‘That she has a hawk enchanted beneath her skin and can fly almost as well as they do…’

The elleth’s smile widened.

‘But you wouldn’t have agreed to bet with me, if I have told you.’

‘Of course I wouldn’t! No one likes to place bets if there is no chance to win them!’

‘And yet you do so quite often, brother’ a voice interrupted them. ‘What were you two betting for, this time?’ Elrohir descended the flight of stairs behind them and smiled at the two, demonstrating his newly healed shoulder by bowing with an exaggerated flourish.

‘The privilege of telling you how much fun we’ve had, while you were sitting here, bored out of your mind’ Lithien said, dismounting swiftly. ‘But if Elladan claims, that I was cheating, then I can cede the reward to him.’

‘And since when lying is not cheating, I wonder?’

‘I did not lie’ the elleth objected. ‘I merely didn’t tell you the whole truth…’

‘I am glad to see the two of you in such great moods’ the younger twin interrupted them. ‘It is not going to last tough; all the other scouts have already returned. Where were you? Father was starting to worry...’

‘Journey like ours can take several weeks. I dare say we were rather quick about it’ Elladan pointed out. ‘Let us take care of the horses and we will meet with him soon.’

‘Maybe, but the news you have are eagerly awaited…’

‘Then the two of you should go on ahead’ Lithien interrupted them. She was almost certain that Elrohir was acting like this on purpose. So many hundreds of years and yet, so little have changed. He could only blame himself for not being able to join them, this time.

Still, supper was going to be enjoyable. Especially after he will hear about the troll.

Without waiting for permission, she took the reins from Elladan.

‘I will join you as soon as I am done with them.’

The older twin regarded her with a frown. Galaren’s letter was still safely tucked away in his hip-pouch, but the sooner he would be able to give it to his father, the better. He promised to keep Lithien out of trouble, but he knew all too well, that once she sets her mind to something, it was nearly impossible to make her change it. He was willing to bet, that even right now, she was stalling.

Lithien turned around and left them, before he got the chance to object.

‘Do not drag her into it, if she doesn’t want to’ Elrohir came to stand next to his brother. ‘I, for one, am rather glad, that she is not willing to just run off into the wilderness together with the hobbit.’

‘If only her brother would be so easily assured’ the older twin mused.

‘How bad did they argue this time? Don’t look so surprised’ Elrohir smiled at his brother. “It had to be serious, if she is here, instead of back in Lórien with him. I was sure she was going to stay there, all things considered.’

‘You don’t have to tell me that…’ the other ellon grimaced. ‘But I give up on trying to figure it out… Come’ he nodded towards the staircase. ‘I will gladly let father handle this; she needs some sense knocked back into that stubborn head.’

‘All of that, because you are afraid, that Galaren will take personal offence?’ the younger twin grinned.

‘Might be, because I have always found the quiet kind of anger rather terrifying’ Elladan replied, climbing the stairs. 

 

When Lithien finally made her way to the library, the twins were already gone. She was rather sure that Elladan didn’t need her, except for, maybe, addressing the contents of Galaren’s letter right away. And she wasn’t looking forward to that. He didn’t have to drag others into their personal matters. Yes she was rather brash with him, more so than usual, but she knew that it was wrong. And she was going to apologize, just as she always did.

She had no idea what had suddenly made him so angry. It wasn’t the first time they have argued, nor the first time when she has disregarded his wishes. They have always managed to reconcile afterwards. She didn’t get how her wish to remain in Rivendell and do something, was so much worse than their usual arguments. Galaren was well aware of her temper; he could not possibly expect her to stay with him. Especially not after being ordered to do so.

She found the lord of Rivendell standing by one of the tall windows. Even from the spot where she stood, she could recognize Galaren’s hand in the letter Elrond was reading.

The frown etched into his features, when he glanced up at her, didn’t bode well.

‘Ah, so you have finally decided to show up.’

‘Elladan knows the same things I did, so I decided, that I was not needed when he was relaying the news. My apologies’ she curtsied and tried not to wince when the bodice of her dress ground into her bruised ribs. Maybe wearing a wired dress wasn’t the smartest idea, after all.

Elrond quietly regarded the elleth before him. She studiously avoided his eyes right now, well aware of his displeasure. And yet, the line of her shoulders was proud as if she was readying herself for a fight.

The ellon sighed; he wasn’t surprised. Slightly disappointed perhaps. Many centuries have passed since he had met her for the first time. And he was well aware that, while possessing many virtues, she was not free from vices. And they were the same ghosts that troubled her father – Daugion, while being a brilliant leader and strategist, was also a prideful and stubborn man. Unwilling to accept or understand anything that wasn’t catering to his view of the world.

He has lost his oldest son because of that. Deeply wounded his two remaining children. And in the end he lost himself to his own bitterness and despair, because he refused to see anything that extended beyond his own pain.

Lithien was both different and similar to her father. He was sure, that she would not approve of the comparison, though. Most of the time she was brave, fiercely loyal and protective of her friends. He had some firsthand experience with that.

But she could also be proud to the point of arrogance and heedless to the opinions of others. And Galaren was the one that had to battle that side of her most often.

Lithien shifted slightly under his scrutiny, fiddling with the hem of her dress. The silence was getting heavy and difficult to bear.

It was exactly what he had in mind.

‘Tell me’ the ellon started, as if pondering something. ‘Do you love your brother?’

Lithien flinched and stared, for a moment too stunned to respond.

‘You know very well, that I love Galaren dearly’ she said after several, long moments, surprise shifting first to confusion, and then to irritation. The question was unjust and made no sense.

Lord Elrond kept looking at her, one eyebrow slightly raised, completely unimpressed.

‘This letter tells me otherwise’ he carefully rolled the piece of paper. ‘It was nothing more than a confirmation of my earlier worries. I am well aware that there is a tension between you and your brother and that it lasts much longer than your latest argument…’

Lithien was opening her mouth to respond, but a slightly raised hand told her that the ellon wasn’t done yet. The elleth folded her arms in front of her, but remained quiet.

‘However, I do not understand the reason behind it. You two being similarly stubborn is definitely not enough to warrant that. Galaren did not give me a sufficient explanation either. Do you think you might have one?’

Lithien pursed her lips, not even trying to hide her annoyance. She was angry with Galaren for bringing their problems to attention and annoyed with lord Elrond, because he always knew how to make people talk without having to pull their tongues. She was often subjected to that particular manner of speaking and saw it employed a great deal more. It was an easy and surprisingly effective way of gaining information he wanted. You could always try to omit the truth, but there was no point in doing so.

It never worked.

She didn’t want to talk about it. They should be able to work out their problems between the two of them, however unlikely it seemed. Lord Elrond didn’t have to know everything.

Because she knew who was at fault here. And admitting to her wrongdoings was never something she found to be easy to do.

There was a time, long ago, when she had allowed Galaren to organize her life to the point where she resigned from her duty as a warden. At that time she had thought it might be a good thing to do. But she had soon realized that a sheltered life of a noble born lady wasn’t something that could have ever make her happy. Galaren was reluctant, but he had allowed her to return to the border patrol. He never ceased trying to keep her as far away from danger as possible, though. She was rarely allowed to leave the forest with the patrols. And every time, when she was trying to tell him that he didn’t have to do that, she was mostly ignored or given a vague excuse.

She didn’t want to wilt away, polishing armors or spending hours up in the trees, watching a motionless horizon. She knew, that Galaren was taking care for her to the best of his abilities, but she gradually ceased to care about it. And, instead of trying to talk with him about the behavior that was slowly suffocating her, she took to contesting his every decision. Sneaking with the patrols even when she was told that she couldn’t go. Leaving the forest on her own several times. Or escaping to Rivendell whenever she could. She couldn’t deny that, on more than one occasion, such behavior had landed her in trouble.

With Galaren almost always being there to help her out. He was nothing but patient with her and her whims, even if he often heard nothing more than a few unsavory words as an expression of gratitude.

No wonder that he had finally snapped.

From one argument to another, they slowly drifted apart and, while they still stood side by side on the battlefield, it was becoming more and more difficult for them to find a common ground. As much as Lithen was trying to shift the blame for that to Galaren, she couldn’t do this. Not while being completely honest with herself.

Lithien sighed. There was no way to get out of this now.

‘I will take you falling quiet as a good sign’ lord Elrond said, his lips curling in a small smile. He could almost guess the elleth’s thoughts from her expression alone. ‘But we are here to talk. And as much as I appreciate your company I cannot spend the whole day admiring the view’ he nodded toward the glassless window.

‘He has not stopped coddling me since I resumed my warden duties and I honestly cannot stand it, but he never listenes’ Lithien replied, not quite able to hold the ellon’s gaze. ‘He never listens, when I am trying to tell him that his worries are unwarranted.’

‘And you thought, that going against his wishes, would be a good way to prove him that you are much more responsible than he thinks you are.’

‘Well maybe not…’ she didn’t dare to say, that doing so pleased her. At least for a short time, while the feeling of freedom was still fresh.

‘You know very well, why he is so worried about you…’

‘I do, but does that mean that I have to forever repent for one mistake I have made when I was still inexperienced?’ she interrupted him. She knew it was a bad idea, even before a small crease appeared between his brows and confirmed it.

‘That one mistake has nearly gotten you killed. Could have left you permanently maimed’ he ignored a brief flash of pain that crossed the elleth features. ‘When you have first arrived to Rivendell, you were still limping and far from full recovery… Your injury very nearly costed your brother his sanity. Why do you find the fact that he cannot bear the thought of losing you so detestable?’

Lithien felt her cheeks heating up. She always loathed the feeling of shame, settling hot and raw in the pit of her stomach, but right now nothing she had done allowed her to counter lord Elrond argument. Despite the fact that she knew, deep in her heart how unfair he was being right now.

She would have done anything for the sake of her brother. Whether it meant supporting him on the battlefield or shouldering some of his responsibilities. Even forcing Legolas to continue his journey alone with her, was done because she was concerned for Galaren.

She was also contradicting this thought with almost every word that left her mouth.

She would have laughed, if she wasn’t in the middle of this mess.

‘You need to understand’ Elrond continued. As long as she was sulking in silence, it mean that she was listening to him. ‘That you are far more important to Galaren then you probably realize. You are not only his younger sister; you are the only family he has left. He wasn’t as fortunate as you with finding so many other people to care for so deeply…’

‘That is not true. He found himself someone else whom he cherishes, as you well know…’

‘Of course, and I do believe he had made an excellent choice’ the elf lord smiled. ‘But I know that nothing would have diminish the pain he would have feel if anything was to happen to you. And you know that too, because the loss off Calanon still haunts you. I would never believe that you could ever wish to make your brother suffer in the same way.’

Lithien escaped the ellon’s gaze again and faced away from him. It was the last name she wanted him to bring up right now.

And one of the few that truly mattered.

When she had met him, there was hardly anything likeable about her and she wasn’t even trying to change that. Still Calanon had admired her for whom she was, in spite of all her faults. He had never wanted her to be anything else than herself and she appreciated this much more, than she was ever able to convey through words. He helped her regain confidence, when she thought that not much of it has left.

He only ever wanted her to be happy. And she was.

But she lost him. And the wound was still marking her heart, even if time had dulled much of the pain. Yet it still felt exposed and raw whenever someone touched on it.

Lithien shut her eyes, hiding her welling feelings behind the closed eyelids.

Of course she never would have wanted Galaren to face such a torment. He already suffered because of her once. And it was more than enough.

She wasn’t surprised by the soft press of fingers against her chin, turning her face back toward the elf lord. Elrond looked at her with a fond smile, his thumb softly caressing her cheek.

Not many people were allowed to see such a display of vulnerability. A glimpse of softness that usually lay hidden beneath wry humor and layers of steel. It was a saddening thought – life should have never harden someone like that.

‘You, my dear, are brave and headstrong young woman’ he said, causing her to smirk. ‘Which are both admirable qualities as long as you stay mindful of those who care about you’ the ellon admonished softly. ‘And while I don’t think your brother to be entirely faultless, the change needs to come from somewhere.’

Lithien’s brow twisted into a frown.

‘I know that’ she sighed, some tension dropping from her shoulders. ‘But it feels a lot like forsaking myself and I am not willing to go that far.’

‘I would never demand such a thing from you’ Elrond assured. He certainly did not want to make her feel like she has to make a sacrifice in order to mend the rift between herself and her brother. ‘Galaren may sound like this is something he wants, but I am sure that this is not true for him either. As much as he dislikes you getting in all sorts of trouble he admires your bravery. He always did.’

‘Nevertheless, he wrote you a letter’ she replied. ‘And I doubt he had done so, solely to complain about how much trouble I am giving him.’

‘You would be surprised’ it was his turn to smirk. ‘But his letter is not entirely about you. I will also make sure to send him a proper response’ the elf lord added. ‘And you are correct; your brother is also asking for a favor.’

Lithien swallowed down the question that instantly pushed itself into the front of her mind and patiently waited for Elrond to continue.

‘Your brother wishes to keep you out of the harm way more than anything’ he said and Lithien had to bit her tongue to stop the instant, annoyed response. If she was to become more receptive to her brother worries, it would do her some good to learn how to tone her irritation down.

‘Since he is aware that his attempts to reason with you were so far unsuccessful, Galaren resigned to asking me to deal with you’ the ellon smiled at her. ‘In his own words I am the only person that hold any sway over you.’

Her mouth twisted into a humorless smile, but she once again remained quiet. Galaren’s judgement was not wrong. There wasn’t many things she would not have done for Elrond.

‘He gave me plenty of sound reasoning for his request, but I shall keep it brief. I can see you are growing impatient’ Lithien didn’t miss the not too subtle attempt at lightening the mood. ‘Your brother wishes you to remain in Rivendell, until the danger abides. And in case I will not be able to keep you in here, I am to send you off to the Grey Havens with the rest of my people…’

‘This is not possible’ Lithien interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘I will never get onto the ship, unless my brother will be right next to me. And I cannot believe that he would keep me away from his side when the war might be upon us any day. I cannot bear the thought of leaving him to fight the upcoming battles alone.’

‘Galaren only wishes that you will stay safe. I think he believes that you had seen enough war. He is safe for now within the woods of Lórien. He is also a brave warrior and a talented leader. I don’t think he would ever seek an unnecessary risk in battle.’

Lithien heard an unspoken unlike your father loud and clear in her head, no matter if Elrond had meant to actually say it.

‘You said, that Galaren would not be able to bear if something was to happen to me’ she said. ‘And yet, it seems, he cannot fathom, that I feel the same way about him.’

Elrond gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

‘This is something you can only work between the two of you. But you should be glad to hear that I am not planning to force you to do anything against your will. I know you and I am well aware how often doing so had not worked as planned’ they shared a smile. ‘But if you would listen to a well meant advice, I would consider heeding Galaren wishes this time. I doubt you will be able to reconcile with arrows whistling past your ears.’

‘It’s hard not to agree with that’ Lithien’s mouth pulled into a hard line.

‘But you will do only what your heart desires’ Elrond said. ‘I can only ask you to consider your next move with your brother in mind. Take as much time as you need. We will see each other at supper.’

Lithien bowed her head at the gentle dismissal. Ironically, time was not something she had right now. She turned to leave at the same time the ellon moved for his desk.

‘He told me not to change’ Lithien spoke suddenly and Elrond stopped in his tracks, turning around to glance at her.

‘He said so quite often’ the elleth continued, her voice carefully measured. She was facing away from him. ‘And when I held him that day, he made me promise to never go against of who I am. I intend to keep that promise. I will think about Galaren’s request though. Until later, my lord’ she made a small curtsey and headed for the exit again.

Elrond watched the elleth go, the memory her words brought bright in his mind.

‘Calanon also told you not to be afraid to move on’ he reminded her, his voice barely loud enough to carry over.

Lithien froze mid-step, telling him that she has heard him, even if she refused to look around. Several heartbeats passed with neither of them speaking, before she quietly walked away.

 

Lithien has spent the next couple of hours outdoors, wandering around the gardens and letting the views and the soft murmur of the running water ease her mind. But as much as she appreciated the beauty of the afternoon slowly shifting into the starlit evening, it was not enough to rid her of the guilt completely.

At least no one could have said that she did not deserve it.

In the long run, her musings changed noting. Returning to Lórien to aid him was the only reasonable thing to do, despite lord Elrond’s prompting to stay in Rivendell. She would stand by his side just like she always should have. She had always valued deeds higher than words and maybe that was where her biggest fault lay.

She would have never forgive herself if something was to happen to Galaren while she wasn’t there to help him.

On the other hand, going back to Lórien now would do nothing to solve whatever issues they might be having. She was not naive enough to think that Galaren will be pleased to see her back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle murmur of voices coming from the shaded path that crawled below the terrace she stood upon. She looked down and allowed her curiosity to win, taking a step back into the shadows to better conceal her presence.

Soon it became obvious that the newcomers wouldn’t take notice of her even if she would be sitting on the railing at full display. She doubted if they noticed anything besides each other.

Lithien smiled to herself watching as Aragorn and Arwen passed below her, holding hands and smiling. They were usually much more mindful of who could see them and she really couldn’t blame them for that.

Neither could she completely understand them. Love however, fortunately for everyone involved, was not meant to be understood. It was to be felt, raw and honest in its intensity. She knew both of them well enough to know how committed they were to each other and how happy they were in those rare moments when there were no concerns to hunt either of them. She watched their love blooming from childish infatuation into something deeper and more profound.

A whisper of steps surprised her enough to make her act on instincts, even if she knew that there was no actual danger. Not in Rivendell. Her hand only found air as she spun towards the sound.

‘Well if it isn’t my lucky day’ Legolas said, a smile brightening his face. ‘Unless it is your common practice to carry around hidden weapons, even when you are being told not to?’

Lithien relaxed and straightened, regarding the prince carefully. His disposition reminded her about the first conversation they’ve shared. One that quickly spiraled out of control. After that they weren’t showing much sympathy toward each other. She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this sudden change.

‘Hardly, my lord’ she replied. ‘It is merely a precaution. I usually carry my weapons out for everyone to see.’

And there was that slight cringe she had expected to see, swiftly exchanged with another smile. Lithien was starting to wonder what was he planning to achieve by acting like this, if not another argument, when she was, yet again, surprised.

‘And you’re carrying them for a reason…’ he shook his head slightly, almost as if to himself. ‘But that won’t do. I have a name and I would be glad if you would start to use it’ he took few more steps toward the railing and glanced into the, now empty, garden below, continuing before she got the chance to respond.

‘You seemed thoughtful when I saw you… Am I interrupting something?’

She was willing to bet, that he had heard Aragorn talking when he approached.

‘Not at all’ she dropped the pleasantry this time. ‘If anything, I would find a distraction pleasing.’

She wasn’t fond of such a forced familiarity, but she decided quite some time ago to give up on whatever petty grievances she came up with. She wasn’t entirely faultless here, that much she could admit. But her problem, is she even had one, laid with the Woodland King, not with his son, however annoying he could be.

If doing something as mundane as forgoing a title was going to help them start fresh, it was all too easy to oblige.

After all she was only talking to him in such a manner, because it was something to be expected from a noble born lady.

Legolas, not privy to her thoughts, only smiled and offered her a hand.

‘Walk with me then. We will have a chance to finish the conversation that was so rudely interrupted last time.’

Lithien nodded her assent and smiled, but chose to walk on the other side of the ellon.

‘Forgive me, but I would like to spare my ribs any unnecessary poking’ she decided to explain, not sure if he had taken offence.

She despised, when talking with people felt like an attempt to thread a swamp.

‘So the troll did get you after all’ the prince commented, his smile turning into a grin when he spied her surprise. ‘And here I thought, that it was only something Elladan used to spite his brother. I should warn you – Elrohir is planning to get revenge for the last tongue-lashing he got.’

‘He needs to address this with his father then’ her face scrunched up in a grimace. ‘It was not a first time when I have called him an idiot. He is well used to that by now.’

‘I have no doubts about it’ he chuckled and they turned into a shaded alley. Lithien was playing well, but he could easily sense her apprehension. He didn’t mind though; from what he had managed to find out, she had plenty of reasons to be careful with offering her trust.

‘If I recall, our interrupted conversation revolved mostly around bruised ribs…’

‘And it still does’ she interrupted him with a smirk. ‘I was, however, fully aware of the risk…’

‘The troll could have easily ripped you in two. I am glad that you are unharmed.’

Lithien couldn’t quail the suspicion blossoming in her chest – she only hoped that she kept it well out of her eyes. He sounded honest, when she expected the words forced out only by the power of good manners. She could believe in an attempt to make amends, but such a blatant change? Hardly possible.

She had no idea, what should have happened during her absence to warrant that. Especially since she made a certain effort to remain unlikable.

‘And I do remember that I was in the middle of apologizing for my behavior during the party when Elladan decided to interrupt us’ Legolas continued, changing the topic and ignoring the fact that he obviously made a step too far a second ago.

‘There is no need for that’ the elleth raised her hand to stop whatever words he might have ready. ‘I accepted you apology though I didn’t have the chance to voice it out at the time. And in all honesty, we are even. I know, I hadn’t make the easiest companion.’

She already admitted to plenty of wrongdoings today. Doing so a few more times wasn’t even difficult.

Legolas rewarded her with another smile and she had to fight an urge to ask what he was hiding behind it. He will tell her, in time, if she will be patient enough. And even if he won’t, there were several people she suspected to be involved with his sudden change of mind.

She didn’t have to be gentle with either of them.

‘Well then, at least let me praise your sword-wielding skills’ Legolas said, turning the conversation in a different direction. He could see that things weren’t going the way he had planned. Lithien was upset with something before he had found her and she was reluctant to believe him, even if his intentions were pure from the moment he decided to seek her out. ‘I have not had the chance to do so yet.

He knew how to pick his battles. And he already knew enough.

It was Lithien turn to smile. She took pride in her abilities and she wasn’t humble enough to pretend that the compliment did not please her. And it was an easy thing to talk about.

‘Thank you. But I have to say that you have also greatly impressed me.’

She had no doubt that the past will eventually become an obstacle that will have to be addressed. For now though, it could still be ignored.

With only a moment of hesitation, she wormed her arm into the crook of his elbow and gently rested her hand upon his forearm. She turned her eyes down before she could feel his, boring into her face. She really hoped that they were at least a bit surprised.

Time will tell if she was right in her judgment.


	15. Nothing Is Easy

Lithien paced. Or she would have been, if the several steps she could make between the walls of Aragorn’s bedroom would feel like enough. She wanted to scream, but the muscles on her jaw were locked tight enough to snap at the barest attempt to produce a sound. All of this seemed too bizarre to be happening.

She needed to at least give them credit for managing to keep the news hidden for the whole, three days. Even Elrohir didn’t say a word. They were right to expect her to be angry. She should be, considering how much she missed while travelling with Elladan. And she was. Just not as much as she had hoped to be.

If it wasn’t for Bilbo, whom she met not even an hour ago in the kitchens, she probably wouldn’t have known anything still. She decided to grab something quick to eat, instead of waiting for the twins to come in and drag her to the shared breakfast. The old hobbit was there as well, staring at his loaded plate in a pensive silence. She needed to start packing her belongings, if she wanted to leave for Lórien soon and wasn’t looking for a distraction, but the hobbit was much quieter than usual, prompting her to ask after the cause of his worries.

Her surprise when he told her about the plans for the Fellowship could only rival his own, when the old hobbit realized, that she knew nothing about the matters yet.

She didn’t stay long enough to hear his stammered apologies, almost running out from the kitchens, eager to catch Aragorn before he leaves his rooms.

The news frightened her. And when she reminded herself, that there wasn’t much she could do to change his mind, anger was as good response as any.

They were going to leave with the hobbit. Aragorn was planning to go back to Mordor, yet again placing his life in danger. Sometimes, she thought that she should be used to that by now. And yet, she remembered all too clearly what his last journey there had done to both, his body and his spirit.

And the quest itself – she surely wasn’t the only one who saw that it was born from desperation. It was true that she wanted the Ring as far away from Rivendell as possible, but she did not think it will leave guarded by someone she cared for so deeply. He could die. All of them could. Some certainly will. And she had seen enough to stop believing in silver linings a long time ago.

Both, Elrond and Gandlaf, must have knew that too.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Aragorn watched her helplessly. He was prepared for an argument, when she had barged into his room, yelling about what sort of an irresponsible idiot he was and very nearly scaring him awake. But she fell quiet, instead of thoroughly berating him and took to pacing across his room. The silence was growing uncomfortable.

‘Are you going to say something?’ he finally asked. He was at loss of words himself.

Maybe because there wasn’t much of what could be said to improve the situation; he was well aware of that.

Lithien stopped pacing and turned to face him, the movement sudden enough to send her braid over her shoulder, bouncing against the ornate front of her tunic. She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest and mouth pressed into a thin line.

He was not surprised, when the anger welling in her eyes faded a little, allowing him to glimpse confusion, worry and fear she was trying to hide. He knew that he won’t be able to leave without an explanation, but it seems that she will not make it easier for him.

It was one of those times, when he would have preferred to argue. Then he could at least pretend, that they hurt each other in the heat of the moment. Now, it felt like he had withheld the revelation on purpose.

Lithien sighed, her expression loosening enough to reveal a concerned frown.

‘Why?’ she finally asked, the word coming out pained as she allowed the façade of her anger to slip further away.

She was never able to stay angry with him for long. Not since he was barely reaching past her knees. Even when she did yell at him, that anger was always underlined with fear.

Aragorn rubbed his hand down his face and sighed as well.

‘You know why’ he didn’t know, whom he tried to convince more.

‘What about everything, we had talked so much about?’ Lithien didn’t sound convinced in the least. She unfolded her arms and rested her hands against her hips. ‘You mean to tell me, that you no longer think so?’

He’ll be dammed, if he knew himself. The decision to follow Frodo was an impulsive one – even if he was still convinced, that this was the right thing to do. And while Lithien knew a thing or two about making similarly rushed choices, he was sure that she wouldn’t approve of such explanation, when the decision concerned other people.

‘Don’t you think, that helping Frodo is something that all of us should try to do? I should be especially inclined to do so, I think, since if it wasn’t for the predecessor of mine, none of this would have happened…’

‘Shut up,’ the elleth interrupted quietly and he instantly trailed off. He cringed, wanting nothing more than to hear his friend yelling her frustration at him.

She wanted to be seen as a hardened, seasoned warrior and Aragorn could understand that. It was much easier to shoulder your burdens, when you didn’t allow your heart to soften too much. But it was also making it all too easy to forget the other part of her. One that he was lucky to be very familiar with. One that offered hugs and climbed up the tress to help him get down, when he was still just a child.

‘Should I assume then, that you have changed your mind?’ she sounded weary now, with years and sorrows that her unblemished body will never be able to show.

He hesitated with his response. He heard a telling sight, and the mattress dipped only slightly when she sat next to him, her palm pressed against his forearm in a silent comfort.

She always had a soft spot for him, after all.

‘You know it is not that simple…’ he started at length. ‘I think that if I could, I would still turn my back on all of it…’ he paused, glancing through the window. ‘It’s not an option anymore. Not since I’ve met the hobbits. And I don’t want to disappoint her either…’

Lithien’s nose wrinkled as she grimaced. As if that could ever be a problem.

‘You know that Arwen would go with you regardless of your choice? You love each other. What else should mater in that case?’

Pride, a small part of her mind supplied.

‘She deserves something more than being a wife of a simple ranger… I will never be able to repay for what she is willing to do for me, but I can certainly try. This is my chance… and this is a good thing to do.’

Lithien knew she should argue. But she was all too aware recently, how rarely anything good had come out of that. And she knew that she grew bitter, plagued by her own hurts. As his friend, she was supposed to support him, whether or not she completely agreed with his reasoning. Doing the opposite has wedged the rift between herself and Galaren and she was smart enough to learn from her own mistakes.

Still her smile felt forced. She flopped down onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

‘I think then, that I should give up the idea of chaining you to the wall and waiting for the sense to come back to you?’

She heard him chuckling and saw some of the tension disappearing from his shoulders. Then he too, fell backward on the bed, the mattress bouncing under his weight.

Lithien was reminded of all the instances, when she had pretended not to notice his childish attempts at being sneaky, until his small, curly head was pressed against her side.

Fond memories, all of them. And only that – she was just lucky that they will never fade for her.

‘Are you angry?’ he asked after a moment of silence and Lithien felt her smile cracking into a much wider grin. Aragorn was a second to slow to avoid a perfunctory slap to the chest.

‘Of course I am’ she said over his definitely exaggerated groan. ‘And I will be for quite some time. You are risking your life and you know that I hate it when you do that. So, don’t expect any tearful goodbyes, because I forbid you to die.’

She will need some time to work up that anger again though.

Aragorn smiled briefly, before his expression turned wistful once more.

‘You know, sometimes we don’t get to choose the manner of our own deaths…’

‘Yes, and the only option for you is dying of old age, in your own bed’ her tone was still jesting, but when the ranger glanced at the elleth beside him, he was suddenly hit by the full weight of her ageless stare. ‘Or I’ll find wherever it is that your souls go in the afterlife and drag you back by the ear.’

‘If I would have heard it from anyone else, I would have never believed them’ he smiled. ‘Though I would appreciate, if you could muster enough kindness for a proper goodbye.’

‘Not a chance’ Lithien rolled off the bed and stood up, straightening her tunic. ‘I won’t be here long enough to see you off. But, I will make sure to give you a proper welcome, if you decide to drop by my post.’

‘So, you are going back to your brother?’

‘Does that surprise you?’

‘Hardly’ Aragorn pulled himself up as well. ‘I don’t think Elrond will be pleased though. Didn’t he try to make you stay?’

Lithien shrugged.

‘He suggested, that this might be a better option. But I failed my brother one to many times to even properly consider this. I know he won’t be pleased, but I cannot leave him alone. Not now. And Elrond knows that as well. I don’t think he believed for a second that I will agree to stay here.’

Aragorn stood up from the bed and came to stand beside her.

‘You can always come with us’ he suggested. ‘And no one will have to worry about you travelling alone.’

That earned him a smile.

‘I am more than capable of travelling by myself’ she glanced down at him. ‘And it won’t be a farfetched assumption if I say that I’ll be much safer that way.’

‘If you say so… Your company would be appreciated though.’

She had no doubt that Aragorn would have taken her as a companion over almost every other member of the fellowship. She had made up her mind though. And she had to act on that decision before she will start doubting herself.

Which was bound to happen. That’s why she had to leave Rivendell as soon as possible, while the guilt regarding Galaren was still fresh enough to stop her from making some reckless decisions.

‘Mostly by you’ she replied. ‘The rest of them either don’t know me, or wouldn’t think me an appropriate company. Maybe, if we were talking about a different kind of mission… But I cannot do this. Not even if I actually wanted to…’ she turned towards the door. ‘I’ll come find you, before I decide to sneak away. For a proper goodbye’ she smirked. ‘Now, I have a few things to do, which were rather rudely interrupted this morning’ she waved him off before disappearing behind the door.

 

Lithien didn’t go straight to her rooms. As much as her conversation with Aragorn has helped her to take the reins of her anger, she still felt rather unsettled.

Her feet carried her swiftly through the gardens. There was so much to think about, but she decided to focus only on her need to leave Rivendell as soon as possible, lest she’ll start getting the wrong ideas. Maybe she was trying to avoid second-guessing herself too much, but she was also well aware, that with the Fellowship preparing their departure, her own might not gain too much attention.

She didn’t expect anyone trying to stop her, but she didn’t want to argue over her departure either.

Still, there were some things that needed to be done, despite the rush. And she almost didn’t notice that she was going towards the place she had wanted to visit even before leaving with Elladan. Probably because Aragorn was still on her mind.

The small groove was shaded by the trees – a secluded space that could be accessed only by the flight of narrow steps, sewn into the rock. It was dim and cool in here, but the small golden and white flowers hanging from the surrounding bushes, were probably more beautiful than anywhere else. The furthest edge of the groove ended with a high wall of rock, overgrown with moss. A small trickle of water ran down the glossy surface from somewhere high above her head. The water hit a shallow, stone hutch at the foot of the rock and turned into the narrow stream, trickling between the bushes almost without a sound and disappearing further into the gardens.

Right beneath the wall a marble statue was erected, depicting a beautiful woman sitting on the bench. The gardens were filled with similar figures wrought from stone, depicting either people or animals in many, different forms. There was nothing special about this particular statue at the first glance. But it was set in such privacy with purpose, as the inscription on the socle informed.

Lithien had it remembered by now.

The woman’s face and robes were recreated with care and in a great detail, down to the embroidery around the sleeves and neckline, and the flowers put into the waves of marble hair tumbling over her shoulder.

Still, Lithien thought that the statue did not do enough justice to the person it depicted. Gilraen was, after all, a human, and the figure before her was more akin to an elleth, but with ears rounded instead of pointy. The sculptor did his job well enough, but statue should be much less willowy in appearance. Not to mention, that it should retain a fuller bottom lip and a more rounded nose and cheeks, as they were before being hollowed out by an illness.

Not that she had ever bothered to tell Aragorn any of that. She had no idea then, what would be the best way to answer his resulting questions. She didn’t knew much about what taking care of the child would entail to begin with.

She wouldn’t change the experience of learning all of that for anything else.

She reached and brushed a few dry leaves from the statue lap and glanced up into the hollow eyes, staring at nothing above the gentle smile her lips were engraved into.

She would have been furious, if she knew what kind of troubles her son was getting into. And she would probably still allow him to do that, even if she would certainly had more power to make him change his mind. Or to express her irritation for that matter.

But then, at least there would be someone who would knew exactly how she felt right now.

Lithien sighed. It was no use to dwell on such things.

She almost missed the quiet whisper of steps.

‘My apologies’ Elrond said, when she turned towards the sound, instinctively tense. ‘I did not mean to surprise you.’

‘I have heard you coming’ she replied, shrugging to dissolve the tension from her shoulders. Rivendell was probably the place, when she was the furthest away from any kind of danger, and yet instincts were stronger than the rational thought. ‘But I did not expect to see you here.’

She watched him descending the rest of the stairs.

‘It is a good place to think in peace’ the ellon said, his expression difficult to read. ‘And I can say the same thing about you…’

‘Gilraen was my friend. I always visit her while I am here. I just didn’t have the time to do so before. But I am willing to bet, that you were not looking for me, this time.’

He smiled at her and approached. Lithien knew him long enough to know that it wasn’t as genuine as it could be. The whole conversation felt a bit forced as if they were still mindful of their last discussion and trying to judge the mood of the other. As if they were figuring out the safe things to say.

Lithien wasn’t even going to pretend that she was doing anything else. She really didn’t want to risk taking out her frustration on lord Elrond. She pushed the intrusive thought, that maybe it was something he deserved, into the far corner of her mind. It was a ridiculous thing, born from her own worries. As much as she didn’t like it, she knew that if there was any other way of doing this, he would have advised to choose it.

She wasn’t mad at him for saying a few words of much needed truth.

And she knew that he would have never purposefully endanger any of his children.

‘Maybe not, but I am glad I have found you’ he stood beside her and, when she dared to held his eyes for longer than a few seconds, she was struck by the feeling, that he could pull apart her very thoughts. She turned her eyes away, focusing instead on the marble image of Gilraen.

‘I was meaning to talk with you anyway’ the ellon continued. ‘I have met Bilbo not so long ago. He was worried about you. Just as I am, to be honest. He told you everything, I take it?’

‘It is not his fault that I have been taken by surprise. Any of you could have told me when I returned’ she didn’t even try to hide a hint of a pout in her voice. What did they thought? That she will volunteer to join the Fellowship? They should have known her better than that.

There were several reasons for which she would not hesitate to risk her life. But the Ring, no matter what kind of danger its existence entailed, was not one of them.

‘Some people were simply worried about you…’

‘And rightly so,’ the elleth interrupted. She came here to calm her thoughts down, but she could already feel that the control she was fighting to keep was slipping away way too quickly.

‘Because there are plenty of things I am worried about. And I am angry, because there is nothing I can do about it. Because I’m leaving for home in a few days to join my brother.’

It would be a lie, if he said that he had not expected to hear that. Forcing Lithien to do anything rarely had the intended effect. He understood why she was so frustrated, but he was also glad that she came to such a decision.

It was not the safest way she could choose, but with some luck on their side, Lórien should not see much war. He reached and squeezed her shoulder gently.

‘You were on the council. You have heard everything’ he said. ‘You know that there is no other way. If anyone else were to take the Ring, they would have become the prey to its power. Hobbits have proven to be surprisingly resilient to its evil. And we sent an army to the slopes of mount Doom once before. You lost a brother in that battle. But Sauron might stay blind to the group moving in secrecy. We can only hope that they will succeed and wish them luck.’

Lithien made an effort and stopped herself from grimacing. She really couldn’t be the only one who found such thoughts delusional.

‘Secrecy won’t protect them forever. You didn’t see him when he came to us, leading Gollum on a leash… And that’s after barely skimming the edge of Emyn Muil. To get into Mordor itself? With the Ring eating away their resilience?’ Lithien voice grew in cadence. So much for keeping everything under control. ‘I’m starting to think that the gondorian was right about it all…’

‘Lithien, I admire your resolve, but we have been over this numerous times before’ the ellon sighed. ‘You cannot strive to protect everyone. No one has such power and you will only tear yourself apart, trying to achieve impossible. Focus on those who truly matter.’

Lithien felt her anger return, slamming against her ribcage and burning hot.

‘As you so helpfully pointed out, my brother is currently still safe within the borders of my homeland. Surrounded by people who will give their own lives to protect his without thinking’ she kept her tone composed. She was not worse than Galaren with keeping her emotions in check, when she put her mind to it.

Most of the time she just didn’t care enough to do so.

‘It is only reasonable, that I worry more about those that do not have such luck.’

‘Is it?’ he replied. ‘Would it be the same, if he wasn’t the part of the quest? Would you advocate for the rest of them with the same favour, knowing that Aragorn is out of harm’s way?’

Lithien’s mouth thinned into a stubborn line. They already had a similar conversation, years ago.

Although the last time, she wasn’t even trying to thread carefully.

‘No’ she agreed without hesitation, ignoring the look she was receiving. There was no use in lying. ‘And you know why. But I would still oppose the idea of sending a group of unprepared people into Mordor, no matter how valiant they might be.’

‘They go, because they have hope. I cannot blame you for not seeing this’ Elrond reached down and took her hand in his. This whole argument was starting to get into him. And yet he was still here, even if he knew, that he won’t be able to make her listen. Not now.

‘This is his choice. You think I haven’t tried to reason with him? He wants to do this, for better or worse. You talked to him already, haven’t you? I hope that, as his friend, you can respect his choice.’

‘Still it does not mean that I have to approve of it’ she said. ‘And he knows that. I cannot do this, knowing what kind of perils he is about to encounter. Someone has too…’

‘He was never yours to worry over…!’ the ellon cut her off, his voice gaining the edge of irritation, before suddenly breaking off, when he realized his mistake.

Lithien stared at him, suddenly speechless, her anger all but drained out. Her face was open now, confused and full of hurt. She had never expected to hear this from him of all people. She pulled her arm free and fled, not giving him a chance to explain.

Elrond caught the last glimpse of the elleth at the top of the groove, before she melted with the shadows beneath the trees. For a second he allowed his own worries to feed the words into his mouth. It was a mistake.

He had never meant to say it like that.

 

For the first time in years, she regretted ever setting foot outside of Lórien. This whole trip was a mistake.

If she didn’t have to give Pílin a bit more time to recover from their recent travels, she would have been gone by now. Nothing ever came from helplessly watching the events unfold. And seeking to argue with everyone was not the best way of dealing with the uncertainty either.

She should be home now – she would be worried for sure, but maybe, she would have spared herself feeling so torn about it.

Somewhere in the branches above her head the birds were impossibly loud, taking no notice of her sour mood.

‘Lithien! I was just thinking about you’ a voice penetrated her thoughts, almost making her trip. 

She glanced over the railing, onto the terrace below and saw Gandalf, smoking his pipe on the bench sitting in the shadow of a large tree. As if she even needed that now. Still, she vaulted over the railing easily and landed softly on the stone path beneath the stairs.

‘Can’t really say I share the sentiment’ she replied, approaching. There was no reason to hide that she was angry. He was probably already aware of that. ‘What do you want?’

The wizard paid no mind to her tone, choosing instead to stare at her from beneath his thick eyebrows. It was softened somehow by a smile he offered her, but the elleth only cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to speak. They sooner they get it done, the better.

The air around them was heavy with the smoke. Lithien cringed at the intrusive smell.

‘This is not what you think it is’ he said after a moment, taking her by surprise.

‘Don’t do that’ the elleth took a step away from him, shaking her head. Maybe she wasn’t trying to hide her thoughts, but she was irritated by the very fact that he had reached out to touch them. ‘What is it then? Since you claim that I am mistaken?’

She was rewarded with another puff of smoke, blown straight into her face despite her attempts to lean out of the way. The wizard’s smile didn’t wane. Almost as if he was expecting her reaction.

‘There is hope for the quest to succeed. We need to have faith…’

Lithien snorted. She was hearing the same thing over and over again today.

‘Hope?’ she hissed. ‘Faith? What hope you are talking about? Since when hope wins our battles for us? This is a bold plan Gandalf, but ultimately pointless…’

The wizard sighed.

‘I thought that a brave woman like yourself, would have a better understanding of that concept. In spite of everything that you have seen or everything that had happened to you, you fight to see a better day, when you will no longer have to…’

Lithien barked out a laugh – the sound dry and devoid of all humour.

‘See? This is where you are wrong. There is no happiness waiting for me at the end of the road. I fight, because it is something I know how to do. And I do it well. Because it keeps away the… nevermind’ she cut herself off and lowered her voice even further, hoping to avoid being overheard. ‘The only thing you can hope for is to perish in increasingly unpleasant ways. This won’t become another deed worthy of songs. Why are you all refusing to see that? Whatever small sliver of hope you are clinging to…’

‘And yet, you cling to some yourself’ the wizard interrupted her, without a hint of irritation in his voice.

She remained stubbornly quiet, her anger palpable in the air, refusing to acknowledge him. She wanted nothing more than to pull the pipe out of his mouth and smash it against the ground.

‘You refuse to see that perhaps’ Gandalf continued, holding her gaze. ‘But how else would you call it?’

‘You don’t know what you are talking about…’ she growled, arms crossed over her chest and spine as taut as the bowstring.

‘I beg to disagree, my dear’ the wizard tapped the contents of his pipe out and began to pack it again, ignoring Lithien’s grimace. ‘I admit, that life has tested you harder then it perhaps should have’ he looked up, but she avoided his eyes. ‘And yet here you are. Why, if sailing would be so much easier?’

‘I don’t do things, simply because they are easy…’

‘Oh, I do know that…’

‘Does that conversation has a point?’ she cut him off. ‘Because if it doesn’t, then I have places to be.’

All she achieved was a small crease forming between the wizard’s brows.

‘And pour your anger onto another poor soul?’ he chuckled, much to her indignation. ‘I would rather have you here, where you can do no harm with that. And maybe I don’t have any point. Maybe I am simply trying to waste your time. I am just an old wizard after all. What can I possibly know?’

Lithien swallowed a curse, exchanging it for a long, heavy sigh.

‘You always have a point. And we have wasted plenty of time already’ she was still angry, but she knew that the wizard will not let her go. Not until he will be able to say whatever was on his mind.

She almost recoiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

‘And you always had an admirable quality of protecting others. And doing the right thing no matter the consequences. Your friends especially. Some of them could use such unwavering support right now...’

‘No’ she shook her head rapidly. ‘This is what you wanted the entire time? Rope me into this, by using them against me? How could you?’

‘Think about it. You would be doing something with purpose…’

‘This is not how it works. I wouldn’t have join this quest even if my life depends upon it. Besides, Galaren needs me. And I cannot fail him again!’

‘So, you will resign yourself to wondering?’

‘Yes, gladly! Don’t come to me with this again!’

Lithien pushed his hand off her shoulder and walked away, waving Gandalf off with a rude gesture she once learned from the dwarves. Had he really thought, he would be able to entice her to do this?

She was brave yes. But she wasn’t that brave.

 

Lithien stared into her own eyes, reflected on the surface of the pond. The image below looked unfairly composed, if lacking the usual smirk she was accustomed to see. She didn’t think she could be any further from calm and collected right now. She reached out and tossed a small, round stone into the water, distorting the reflection, and watched the ripples spread.

It was getting dark. She almost didn’t notice it before, putting all her attention into preparing for the journey home. She decided to leave with the first light tomorrow, clinging to the idea than when she will put some distance between herself and the mess she witnessed, it will be easier to put her thoughts in order.

If that won’t work, she could still find a distraction in dispatching some stray packs of orcs.

A crunching of gravel tore her attention away from the water. It wasn’t something she expected; other elves moved almost without a sound, even when they did not try to conceal their presence.

Still, she was surprised to see Boromir climbing up the path leading from the gardens. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts and unaware of her presence yet. Lithien took it as an invitation to observe him, since she did not have the mind to do so before.

He carried himself like a warrior that much was obvious at the first glance. Just like the fact that a lot of women surely found him pleasing to look at. He didn’t make a good impression on her during the council. But she often acted on impulse when judging people and just as often severely regretted it later.

She was definitely staring for too long, because Boromir’s head snapped up and their eyes met; his were blue and spoke of intelligence. He stood motionless for a second, undoubtedly wondering, if they had seen each other before. She could pin point the exact moment when he recognized her and resumed climbing up the gentle slope, striding purposefully towards her.

She could walk away. Just turn around and he wouldn’t be able to catch her, unless she allowed him to. But she didn’t. She had no idea what he wanted from her. And she never ran away from any challenge. She wasn’t about to start now.

She pretended to be watching the pond, until she heard him stepping onto the bridge. Then she turned slightly to the side and greeted him with the bow of her head.

She was surprised, when her responded with a full bow, right hand pressed against his chest.

‘My lady’ he said when he straightened himself. ‘I don’t believe we were introduced to each other before. Boromir son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor.’

‘Lithien, a Marchwarden of Lórien’ she replied, barely stopping herself from smirking. She never understood the human’s need of boasting their parentage. She didn’t feel the need to do the same thing for herself.

‘It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Lithien’ Boromir said, though his eyes were roving over her with a renewed interest.

‘The pleasure is all mine, my lord. Our first encounter was quite fleeting’ she replied formally, though she was well aware of the change in the way he was looking at her. Now he was clearly appraising an opponent.

She didn’t know whether or not she appreciated the change.

‘You stood up in the defence of the ranger, I remember that quite clearly’ he said and Lithien felt her smile disappearing as if carried away by the wind. She wasn’t in the mood to nurse the hurt pride of someone else.

‘Is that not what a friend should do?’ she asked. ‘And, in all honesty, this should not concern you…’

‘Still, it makes me curious…’

‘If you failed to notice, the lady finds your presence displeasing’ a familiar voice spoke from behind her back. ‘Do us both a favour and find yourself something else to do.’

She didn’t notice his approach. When she glanced over her shoulder, she could see Glorfindel, staring down at the other man, face scrunched up in a frown.

Boromir for his part, stared at the ellon defiantly, but only for a second. Then she saw his shoulders sagging as he turned on his heel and left without another word.

She wasn’t surprised. People willing to openly defy Glorfindel were either very brave or utterly foolish.

‘That was rude’ she remarked, watching the gondorian’s retreating back.

‘Oh please… Do you want to tell me that he did not deserve it?’ the ellon chuckled, before his mouth stretched into a grin. ‘Besides, you are not the only one allowed to do as you please. And this pleased me.’

Lithien rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the pond. She didn’t have to wait for him to continue.

‘I’ve heard that you were running around Rivendell, laying waste to everyone who had the misfortune of crossing your path’ the ellon commented, coming to lean against the balustrade.

Lithien sighed, failing to completely smother her own smile.

‘Someone is greatly exaggerating…’

‘Are they?’ he inquired, not convinced in the least. ‘Lord Elrond is looking for you. He wishes to talk.’

The elleth shrugged.

‘I don’t.’

‘Am I supposed to tell him that, little one?’ he asked, him mouth gaining an even more amused curve.

‘You can tell him whatever you want’ she eyed him, suddenly wary. At this point she expected him to berate her, instead of grinning like that. ‘I am not coming.’

‘Well, I do not remember giving you an option to refuse…’

Before she could wiggle away or protest, his arms closed around her midsection, and she was deposited over his shoulder with ease. Glorfindel only laughed when she tried to pry his hands off and he turned around to go back to the mansion visible in the distance. It didn’t take much time for Lithien to cease her struggles.

‘You are not going to carry me like that all the way back…’

‘Of course I will’ he replied and she grunted in displeasure. ‘You are going to bolt the moment I set you down. And I am way too old to chase you down through the gardens.’

The notion made her smile.

‘Do what you will, but I am still not talking with anyone.’

‘Very well’ he chuckled. ‘For once you will sit there and listen like a true noble born lady, you claim that you are…’

‘What was that supposed to mean?’ she interjected, trying her best to sound offended. It didn’t work.

‘I simply have a strong suspicion that at some point you were raised by a pack of wolves. Or goblins’ he laughed, when her palm slapped his shoulder. ‘Behave, girl, or I might just deem it true.’

‘Fine’ Lithien scoffed and sagged in the ellons grip, trying to be as much of a dead weight as possible. It didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest. ‘Galaren would be offended though.’

‘On the contrary’ Glorfindel snatched her flailing wrist with ease, preventing another slap to his shoulder. ‘I think this could be one of those rare occasions, when he would agree with me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if she seems a bit bratty in the recent chapters. At least someone treated her the way she deserved in the end ;P Sometimes she can't help it. But we should be back to the regular smugness soon enough.
> 
> There is a deleted scene from this chapter posted on my tumblr if anyone's interested :)


	16. On the Trail

The water was cold.

Lithien winced as she sank deeper into the small lake. It wasn’t much of a bother, but it was still far from comfortable. Especially when, just a few days prior, she could have hot water for bathing whenever she desired.

Her feet found the bottom, layered with numerous, small stones. The water reached up to her waist in the spot where she stood and she started to detangle her hair, ignoring the wind nibbling at her skin and deepening the discomfort. She had other things to occupy her mind with.

She knew she was stalling.

She left Rivendell three days ago and, instead of making it a quick run towards the mountains, she chose a much more moderate pace. Pilín, after all, needed to be as rested as possible in case they would have to outrun a pursuit. She certainly wasn’t going to engage a pack of orcs or even regular bandits on her own. She didn’t crave adventure that much.

Still, there was no denying, that she found herself looking over her shoulder quite often. And it would be a lie, if she had said that she wasn’t hoping to get a glimpse of the travelers.

She was still worried. That one thought couldn’t be banished from her mind no matter how hard she tried to replace it with something else. And she was worried selfishly at that. Because, despite everything she had heard and seen so far, she couldn’t bring herself to put the worry for Middle Earth before her own, personal fear.

She took a deep breath and dipped into the lake again to better rinse the grime from her hair.

She didn’t mind that much. She was no hero. She could be brave; she knew that. And she was, whenever something she cherished was at stake. But all off this – the overly dangerous journey, the prospect of open war breaking out – it was too much. She had to make a choice.

And she chose not to hurt her brother further by willingly risking her life again.

Even if she wasn’t entirely comfortable with making such choice.

There was a painful pressure building in her lungs and she realized that she had stayed underneath for much longer than necessary.

Wind bit her exposed skin as soon as she broke the surface. She padded back to the shallows, wringing excess water from her hair. When she glanced at the sky, it was obscured by heavy, grey clouds. 

Promising snow, most likely.

At least she had made amends with lord Elrond before she left. A bit against her will perhaps, but she knew they were arguing because they felt both helpless and angry. They would never purposefully hurt each other like that. To her, he was almost as close of the kin as Galaren, separated only by blood. And she had no doubts that the sentiment was mutual. She knew, that the anger would have passed in a few days, leaving her only with guilt, caused by acting the way she did. And there was no telling, when she would have gotten the next chance to properly apologize. As it was, she had one less thing to worry over. Small mercies.

Her belongings were lying discarded by one of the trees that protected her from prying eyes. As if she even needed that. Pilín was her only companion and she wandered away some time ago, searching for grass that wasn’t completely dry. She dug into the pile, pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

She was lacing up her pants, when she heard a quiet snap of a breaking twig.

An unmistakable sound of a misplaced foot. Someone was watching her.

Lithien crouched, listening. There was no other sound, except the soft rustle of the wind among the leaves. It couldn’t be Pilín. It couldn’t be any animal. They wouldn’t conceal their presence from her like that. And in such cases, it was wise to assume the worst.

She made a move as if she was reaching for her shoes, but her fingers crawled towards one of her knives instead, careful to not attract attention. There might have been an arrow pointed at her back for all she knew. She wasn’t very keen on checking if she could still dodge an arrow by trusting her ears only. She remained motionless for a moment longer, muscles taut, fingers curled around the hilt of the knife. Trying to hear over the ever-present hum of nature surrounding her.

And then, she jumped.

Leaves slapped her in the face as soon as she dove into the bushes. She ignored that, searching for her opponent. They had to be here somewhere.

A branch tugged on her loose hair and she snarled, pulling free with a sharp jerk of her head.

She caught a movement on her left and struck, aiming high towards the neck.

Only to have her arm snatched and pulled, making her stumble. Before she could even try to regain her balance, someone was kicking her legs from underneath her. She fell, yelling and still trying to dislodge the grip on her arm. To no avail.

Seconds later, with her wrists pinned on either side of her head and heavy weight draped over her middle, she found it impossible to buckle the assailant away.

‘Will you stop that?’ a familiar voice asked. Still she struggled to break free, stopping only when she felt something soft tickling her face. Wisps of pale hair, spilling around a familiar looking face.

‘You will hurt someone’ he added, smirking.

Then it was Legolas turn to go still as he took in her state of undress, his fingers flexing and loosening their hold on her bare forearms.

This wasn’t something she expected. Still, she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. She twisted sharply, using his moment of surprise to flip them over. Seconds later, it was her turn to straddle Legolas’ hips, pressing the edge of her knife lightly against his throat. One of his hands was pinned to the ground with her free one, while the other was digging into the flesh of her tight.

‘Without a doubt’ she agreed and smirked, before she withdrew the blade. ‘But I am not really in the mood’ she leaned back, legs still planted firmly on either side of him. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I am glad to see you as well’ he replied. His eyes were fixed at the hollow of her throat, obviously unwilling to wander. ‘Though, I have to admit that I did not expect that. Shouldn’t you be back at home already?’

‘In three days? Hardly. And it doesn’t answer my question’ she leaned over him again, her expression curious. ‘How come, you had managed to get this far so quickly? And how did you find me?’

‘So many questions’ he made a move as if he wanted to push her off, but he hesitated before touching her. His hands hovered in the air for a second, before falling back to the ground. ‘Can we continue the investigation once you are decent?’

‘Why should we, my lord?’ her smirk turned mischievous. ‘We have travelled together for quite some time… I would say this is decent enough. But, if I am making you uncomfortable…’ she moved to stand up, but found his hand latched onto her tight again. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

‘You are not’ he stated firmly. ‘But I remember, that you did not wish me to stare the other time’ his eye flitted briefly to the scar crossing the toned planes of her stomach before returning to her face.

He appeared to be sincere.

This time, when she pushed herself up there was nothing preventing her from doing so. She wondered if he realized, that he was the one making things awkward.

‘This is just a scar’ she said, shrugging. ‘An extensive one, true, but hardly the first one you’ve seen, I’d wager’ she twirled the knife in her hand. ‘Come on then’ she motioned for him to follow and turned back towards the lake.

‘Do you often throw yourself at the enemy you cannot see?’ he inquired, making her smirk again.

‘You made noise…’

‘I did not’ he sounded offended. Lithien was glad, that he couldn’t see the grin she responded with.

‘And yet, here we are’ she glanced at him over her shoulder and almost laughed seeing his thoroughly unamused expression. ‘To answer your question; it was better than to wait for an arrow. And eyes are not the only thing that should guide you…’

‘You only missed by a few feet, so I suppose that you know what you are talking about’ his voice carried over a smirk that was undoubtedly adorning his features now.

As it seems an irritated huff that escaped her, was loud enough to be rewarded with a chuckle.

Her belongings were still laying where she had left them, when they found themselves back at the bank of the lake. Lithien wasted no time, fishing the clean shirt and tunic from the pile, so she could finish dressing herself.

She did not expect however, that Legolas will be hovering over her as she pulled the garments on. Or that his hand will touch her hair, running down her back in a tangled mess.

Her fingers stilled over the buttons.

‘You have twigs in your hair’ he explained, when he noticed her tensing. ‘Allow me to remove them? Since this is very plainly my fault…’

‘Well, asking nicely will always take you a long way’ she mused, focusing her attention back on the front of her tunic.

‘I have been told so, yes’ he replied, chuckling. Then his fingers dove back into her hair, untangling the strands and pulling out small pieces of woods and leaves she managed to catch during her dash through the forest.

He was clearly not done by the time Lithien ran out of the buttons and cuffs to fiddle with, handling her hair with much more care than she usually graced them with. She couldn’t remember when was the last time she had allowed someone to braid her hair for her, barring the overly complicated up-do she was made to wear during the ball. It was clearly quite some time ago. His hands were running through her hair with a well-practiced ease and she found herself appreciating the sense of intimacy it created. She sighed to herself, allowing her shoulders to relax, and ran her eyes over the mountains looming in the distance.

There were things that needed to be addressed yes, but they could wait a moment longer. And Legolas, for his part seemed to be equally unwilling to break the companionable silence. Little wonder here – it seemed to be a rare occurrence between the two of them.

She didn’t pull her hair from him when he switched from brushing into folding and tugging. His hands moved slowly from the nape of her neck and down her back, curiously unembarrassed right now. After a moment, she unwound a thin leather cord from around her wrist and waved it over her shoulder to get his attention.

‘Thank you’ he said, plucking it from her fingers. ‘All done’ he announced after securing the end of the braid. ‘Now you will not carry half of the forest with you on your way out.’

‘That’s the merit of braiding hair, isn’t it?’ she teased, but ran her hand curiously over the finished braid anyway. It was even and tight just as she liked, with strands of hair rolled and folded behind her ears for some extra adornment.

‘Not bad, isn’t it?’ he asked, expression smug. Instead of a rebuttal, she offered him a smile.

‘No’ she agreed. ‘Not bad at all.’

For a moment she wanted to ask, where he had learned to braid hair like that, but she was swiftly reminded of his reaction to the only personal question she had ever bothered asking him and thought better of it. Well, maybe it was just a bad luck then, but she wouldn’t spoil a good company with a few poorly chosen words.

‘Will I get to know now, how did you find me?’ she asked instead, bending down to pick up her corset. After deciding, that the leather was not too stained and did not require the time-consuming cleaning and polishing just yet, she pulled it on.

‘Purely by accident’ Legolas replied, smiling. ‘I went hunting while the others were setting up the camp and saw a horse on my way towards the forest. Which was unusual on its own. A lone horse, here of all places?’ he gestured vaguely around them. ‘Imagine my surprise when I recognized Pílin. How could I not satisfy my curiosity after that?’

Maybe letting the mare wander off freely wasn’t the best idea. It was, after all, alerting everybody in the area to her presence. On the other hand, she hardly expected to meet anyone just yet, be it friend or foe. The lands of Hollin were all but deserted, save for animals that were hardly dangerous to her.

‘That, I can believe’ she replied, pulling on her shoes. ‘Still it does not explain, what you are doing here, since I had three days of advance over you.’

‘It either means that you are slacking or it is the result of the punishing pace Gandalf has ordered. I had no idea the old wizard can march this fast’ the ellon chuckled to himself and Lithien found herself responding in kind. ‘There is also surprisingly little complaining from everyone, even the little ones.’

‘Hobbits are rather peculiar creatures. And if they’re anything like Bilbo, they might just continue to surprise you’ Lithien said, winding the belt with weapons around her waist.

‘That is a high praise for someone you have met, while he was breaking you out of prison.’ Legolas pointed out, his tone both jesting and curious.

Much to her surprise, Lithien didn’t feel her temper flaring. She knew plenty of people with similar disposition and she rarely found it annoying anymore. If anything, it was only worth of a similarly worded response.

She was not taking liking to the prince. Most definitely.

‘Considering, that he had seen me for maybe an hour before he went in for the jailbreak and that we hardly exchanged any words at the time, the praise is more than warranted. Most people probably wouldn’t spare me a glance on their way out, much less thought about taking me along’ she pushed her remaining clothes into her saddle bags. She was planning on washing them and allowing them to dry be the fire once she settled for the evening, but she would have to do that later. She couldn’t stay around, risking a meeting with another member of the Fellowship.

She had plenty of doubts without it.

‘You mentioned hunting?’ she asked, dodging any further questions on the matter. She knew now, that they could discuss the past without much arguing, but it was hardly the time to do that. There were still too many details that could become a reason for an argument, no matter if they were trying to put them all aside. ‘Something my presence has interrupted, no doubt.’

‘I would surprise you, but I took care about the chores, before I started looking for you’ he responded. ‘Our supper is secured and waiting for me at the other edge of this… forest.’

‘That’s a bit too generous of a word, don’t you think?’ she said with a smirk, before she looked around and whistled sharply. She hoped that Pílin was close enough to respond to the call and come back.

‘You could have said something’ he admonished, looking mildly displeased. They stood barely three feet apart from each other.

‘You should have expected that I will be calling her. How else was I supposed to do that? With a thought alone? That’s a bit too high of an expectation.’

‘You are going to continue on your way, then?’

‘Why are you sounding like this surprises you? It is something I had planned all along. To join my brother so we can face the upcoming war together. And I intend to stick to that plan of mine.’

‘I was hoping that you will accompany me back to the camp. Wouldn’t it be safer to travel in a company?’

Lithien grimaced, and then sighed, but kept the annoyance out of her response.

Maybe she was growing tired of arguing.

‘You are the third person asking me this. And perhaps, if we were talking about any other circumstances, then I would have gladly agreed with you. It’s always better to have a company on the road. But right now I am willing to bet, that I am far safer here, on my own.’

Legolas was watching her with a sharp, inquisitive glint in his eyes that made him look so similar to his father. She couldn’t quail the uneasiness that crept up her spine along with the tension.

‘Then why are you still here? I’ve seen Pílin; she was able to outrun a pack of wargs while carrying both of us. I thought my own horse to be a decent runner, but she was no match to her. Why not use her skill, if you want to join your brother as fast as possible? Your reasoning is not as sound as you think it is, I am afraid’ he added with a smile.

Lithien’s scoff was swallowed by the crack of breaking branches, as Pílin pushed her way through the bushes and trotted over to them.

‘I fail to see how’ she shrugged, wondering when everyone had become so perceptive. She knew she was never apt at lying, but it was getting a little ridiculous.

Perhaps, it was because she herself wasn’t trusting her motives completely.

‘It does not add up, at least to me’ for his part, Legolas seemed unbothered by her reaction. ‘If I wanted to rejoin my people as fast as possible, I would do just that, resting only long enough to avoid exhausting my horse. Yet from what I can see’ he looked over her shoulder at the bedroll and other, various items spread out on the ground. ‘You were planning to set in for the evening, instead of riding as long as the light would allow.’

‘Maybe I just don’t want to have to run away from the enemy on foot.’

‘Or maybe, you don’t want to go back home as much as you claim that you do?’ the ellon’s lips formed a knowing curve. ‘From what I have seen of you, you make an impression of someone who prefers to take action when needed, not looks on idly, while others do.’

He was not wrong. Apparently, he had spared her much more attention than she ever deemed worthy to give him. And she either didn’t take notice or dismissed it.

A mistake.

‘We cannot always do as we please’ she moved to roll up her bedroll. ‘You should know a thing or two about that, I think.’

She looked around to find her sack for toiletries, only to have it dangled in front of her face. Legolas was once again standing over her. To her surprise, he was still smirking.

‘This is true’ he handed her the bag. ‘But it has never stopped me from doing something I truly desired. Why it is stopping you? Now especially?’

Lithien huffed, exasperated, as she checked the contents for anything missing. Despite everything, she didn’t feel like sharing such personal matters with him.

‘Because I need to do the right thing this time. My brother and I…’ she sighed again, searching for right words. Legolas wasn’t like lord Elrond. He wasn’t like Aragorn or the twins either. She couldn’t simply spill out words or stare at him and know that he will understand. 

And she still had some appearances she wanted to keep.

‘Galaren is very concerned about my safety. Like every older brother, I think. I can be frustrating true, but I had to learn that sometimes he knows what he says’ her mouth twitched in a wry smile. ‘He wanted me to remain in Rivendell, until the danger passes. I obviously cannot do that’ she looked away, when Legolas smiled in response. ‘Without a doubt, he is going to be angry with me when I turn up in the camp. I would rather not incur his further wrath by risking more than I absolutely have to.’

‘I can understand that. Especially, if you tend to disagree with him often’ he said, the smirk still playing on his lips.

It made her wonder, what exactly he had managed to squeeze out of Aragorn or Elrohir while she was away. One more thing she should have taken more interest in when she still could. Maybe he was simply testing, how far her newfound tolerance would reach. He was probably taught how to imitate sincerity and make people believe him.

She shook her head. Such thoughts were uncalled for and were leading her nowhere.

And she really wanted to leave the old insults behind.

‘This is the downside of trying to be the voice of reason, when the other side can be equally stubborn at times. But you should always know when to step down’ she threw the saddlebags over her shoulder and walked over to Pílin. Legolas followed, stopping a few paces away.

‘Maybe you don’t have to risk anything at all?’ he asked, reaching to scratch Pílin’s neck and the mare leaned into the touch. ‘Not more than we all already are anyway…’

Lithien glanced up at him, but said nothing, waiting for the ellon to continue. Even if she could easily guess, what he was going to say next.

‘You wanted to help the cause, haven’t you? Why not show the path we took to the Fellowship then? It would help us cross the mountains safely. Your brother wouldn’t get to worry about you sneaking past Isengard on your way home. And you would have some extra swords by your side if you were to meet those orcs again.’

It was a sound reasoning. She would have probably said the same thing, if she was trying to convince someone. She was telling similar things to herself, when the thought of doing just that has first crossed her mind.

She couldn’t blame Legolas for appearing almost hurt when she replied.

‘I cannot do that.’

‘Why? You had shown it to me after all…’

‘That was different. We’re kin, in a way’ she made sure to avoid looking directly at him. ‘No matter where my personal sympathies laid at the time, you were in need of help. And you received it, under the condition of keeping the path secret’ she reminded.

‘Isn’t it essentially the same situation right now? You know that we could use any help we can get. And you can simply make them promise to keep the path secret. I am sure they will oblige; you wouldn’t even have to force them to accept your conditions.’

‘It is not’ she objected, ignoring the pointed look he was levelling her with. ‘Soon enough the enemy will realize that the Ring has left Rivendell. We know he seeks it. And from what I understand, it wants to go back to its master. I won’t risk bringing the Ring onto that path, revealing it to the eyes of the enemy. I have no reasons to suspect that it has been found somehow and I want to keep it hidden. We might yet need such a safe passage through the mountains.’

‘What for? If the quest fails there would be no place to run off to, even if you will have a safe passage to do so.’

‘What a dark thought; it’s hardly something I expected to hear from you’ when he arched a brow in question she only responded with a small smirk. ‘You’re probably right though. Even now, there is very little truly safe places left. If it comes to war, they will all but disappear.’

‘If you know it so well, then why do you even hesitate?’

‘Because this is my duty. To, first and foremost, protect the people of Loth Lórien. There is no ill will in what I am doing. Neither am I keeping the path to myself. I hope you can see that. You can be sure that I won’t be the first one to run for the cover of the mountains, if the need arise.’

Something softened in Legolas’ expression. He still didn’t look pleased with the outcome, but if anything, she was sure that he understood duty better even than herself.

‘Well then’ he said, not quite meeting her eyes. ‘I won’t keep you.’

Lithien wanted to respond, but none of the words she came up with seemed to be the right ones. She felt like she was somehow betraying his trust and it didn’t sit well with her. But she refused to say that out loud.

She mounted her horse instead, gathering the reins. Yet, she found herself reluctant to leave.

‘Legolas…’ she started, turning to look at him.

‘There is no reason to worry’ he interrupted her, looking up. ‘I gave you my word. And I will keep it.’

Lithien sighed. It was the last thing she wanted to ask after now.

‘I hope, that you will manage to succeed. Despite everything’ her words at least seemed to surprise him. ‘Safe travels, my lord’ she added, hoping that the smile looked less forced than it felt.

She didn’t wait for his response, turning back towards the mountains visible in the distance and finally nudging Pílin into a trot.

 

The snow came just as she predicted. Though, perhaps, a little later than expected.

Five days after she parted ways with Legolas, it was what greeted her as she emerged from the cave after yet another peaceful night. Large, puffy flakes drifted through the air, rustling gently as they fell onto the ground.

She stood in the entrance to her temporary hideout, watching the spectacle and the forest around her, bathed in white. It was just like the morning, when she left this place with Legolas, all those months ago. If asked, she would have never guessed, that she will be crossing this path for the fourth time in such a short span of time. Usually, years passed before she decided to return.

Still, since she met Legolas, nothing was as she expected it to be.

She still pondered over the conversation they had by the lake. It felt surprisingly honest and she found even more of her inner reservations dwindling. Maybe she wasn’t going to offer him her friendship, but he was certainly proving, that he was worth her trust. He didn’t tell anyone about the path so far. He respected her choice. And he seemed to be ready to keep the secret still.

He also managed to crumble her resolve. He gave credit to every thought that already occupied her mind. She tried to ignore that and press onward, but doubt was creeping into her mind whenever she stopped for the night. She wondered if she will be able to ignore that feeling once she returns home. And what will she do, if she finds out that they were overrun by the enemy, when she was once decision away from keeping them safe, if only for a while longer.

She didn’t want to taint her conscience with more guilt. She already carried enough.

Galaren was going to be angry with her either way.

She stepped back into the cave and was greeted by the sight of her belongings strewn around the fire. Most of what she carried with her, was already stuffed into one of her saddle bags and stashed in the corner of the cave, hidden by the pile of rocks. She didn’t have much hope of finding her equipment untouched by the time she would return, but the thought was a small comfort she wasn’t willing to give up on.

The rest of the items still needed to be packed into the remaining saddlebag. She spent most of the yesterday’s evening, trying to turn it into something that she will be able to carry with ease, thrown over her shoulder. She knew she had to travel light, so she picked only what she thought was absolutely necessary – dry provisions, some medical supplies, a change of clothes. The remaining space was filled with things that may still turn to be useful, but weren’t too cumbersome to carry.

Once that was done, she finished dressing herself, wrapped a heavy, woolen cloak around her shoulders and made sure that all her weapons are within an easy reach.

Pílin appeared in the entrance to the cave, looking at her with interest, small clouds of steam blowing from her nose with every breath. Lithien glanced around the cave once again, confirming that she didn’t forget anything. With luck on her side, she should be back within two weeks.

The next part was something she regretted the most. But she couldn’t be sure how the things will go. And she didn’t want to abandon a friend in some more dangerous place. It was only a couple of years since they became companions, but Lithien raised her from the moment Pílin was old enough to wander away from her mother. It was a pleasure to work with a horse this smart. She was going to miss her.

Pílin accepted the caresses Lithien gave her, bowing her head and blowing the hot puffs of air against her hands and neck. Her ears twitched, when Lithien leaned in and started whispering softly in sindarin. She praised her, thanked her for the company and made sure the animal understood that she was not to come back and try to look for her. Loyalty sometimes had its faults.

When she run out of words at last, the mare stood there, watching her, before pressing her soft muzzle against the elleth’s face. Lithien remained there for a long moment, fingers curled into Pílin’s mane. Then, prompted by the gentle push against her neck, the horse turned and trotted away.

She looked on, until she no longer could make out the shape of Pílin between the trees.

And then, she turned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things are going to get serious from this point onward. And it only took me a little under 100,000 words to get here.
> 
> Because of that, I would like to yet again thank everyone who commented/left kudos/read this fic. You are all great and I love you! You definitely keep me going :)
> 
> Thank you!


	17. Still Waters

Galaren listened to the rain, pattering against the roof of his tent.

It was persistent for the last week, drowning everything in mud. The weather clearly wasn’t spoiling them, even if he had the least reason for complaining. He got to spent most of his days sitting by the burning brazier, poring over maps, reports and requisition orders.

He would much rather spend some of those hours at the border outpost. And he wouldn’t mind the rain Lithien so detested…

Lithien. Not for the first time, his mind turned to the whereabouts of his sister.

He had not received any response to the letter he sent to lord Elrond. Neither had he expected one, other than perhaps, Lithien showing up in the camp one day. And telling him, in no uncertain terms, what exactly he can do with ordering her around like that. They would have argued no doubt, but at the very least, he would have known where she is and what she is doing. He wondered briefly, if he wouldn’t have preferred that.

And immediately brushed the thought aside. This is what he had tried to avoid from the very beginning.

He read the recent reports. They were speaking about the unrest, raising near the ruins of Dol Guldur. People of the Dale and with them, the dwarves, were talking about orcs showing up in larger number at the outskirts of their lands, harassing farmers and villages. Some even went as far as to knock at the very gates of Erebor, though king Dain had enough sense to chase them away. Partly because of that, he decided to send the scouts further and more often into the lands surrounding Loth Lórien. They had not found anything amiss yet, but he was someone who always appreciated a proper forewarning.

He hoped that, if Lithien decides to return, they will be able to find her and bring her in safely. He knew his sister felt at home as soon as she set foot on their side of the mountains and her caution tended to dwindle. He would not have her fall into an orc trap in a place where she expected none.

He grimaced, annoyed with his own train of thoughts, and returned to the report he was currently reading.

It was not the only thing that worried him. He hasn’t got the word yet, but he knew that his unit could be moved to the eastern border any day now. It has been years since they were last stationed there and the prime time for such change. And even here, they had to deal with a few rather daring bands of orcs from Moria, that tried to attack them under the cover of the night. They were repelled, but it became obvious to him that the war was already upon them. It was only a matter of time, before they will be called to their first battle.

What he knew about the Ring was only making things more grave.

He didn’t want Lithien to be here when it happens. Because he knew, that no matter how much they argued, she would be right beside him at all times. And he couldn’t have that.

Because he knew, he will be looking out for her rather than lead his men to the best of his ability. It was a distraction he couldn’t allow himself to have now.

His men would expect him to guide them with a sure hand and undisturbed thought. Just like his father did.

And he would do no less than that.

But Lithien was fierce and unruly, and too used to go down her own paths. She was also stubborn. Impossibly so, sometimes, refusing to listen to him only for the sake of seeing his patience run thin. Too often he took that bait, engaging in arguments rather than trying to explain things to her as he probably should. And they had led them nowhere, except for making their next quarrel worse.

It was a foolish excuse, but hardly anyone else possessed this much knowledge about his character. And neither of those few people used it in a way Lithien did; to get the raise out of him. Sometimes he thought that he should have applaud her for that skill.

Other times, he berated himself for giving in so easily. Maybe if he took his time to patiently discuss his reasons with her, instead of indulging their mutual desire for a fight, he wouldn’t have to even ask lord Elrond for assistance.

The odds were against him however – it was way too late for him to try and fix this himself. Not when he had so little time to make her listen. Elrond was, to his misfortune perhaps, the only person capable of helping him.

And the only voice of reason Lithien listened to without question. No matter if she actually agreed with his demands or not. The only other person she respected so much was probably lord Glorfindel, though Galaren doubted if he would have agreed with his concerns – he was known for encouraging Lithien in her endeavors, however dangerous they later proved to be.

He couldn’t have that. He was her older brother and was responsible for her safety. He knew that she will blame him for keeping her away from her friends, when she thought they needed her. And for everything that might happen to them. But he was ready to bear her scorn. He got used to that, over the years.

And as long as she was safe it did not matter.

He only hoped that her anger will subside in time and she will be willing to speak with him again.

Because he doubted, that she will ever be able to understand what stood behind his decision.

 

Time passed, measured only by the intensifying hum of the rain and Galaren realized, with a hint of irritation, that his mind trailed away from the tasks at hand once again. It wasn’t that it mattered much; with the weather like this, activity on the border and within the camp has dulled significantly, at least until the rain subsides. The only thing he was actually looking forward to, was hearing the report from the wardens he had sent to scout the foothills of the mountains a couple of days ago. But he did not expect them to return before the rain ceases.

No one would hold it against him if he too, would allow himself to relax, if only slightly.

For all he knew, it might be his last chance, in the foreseeable future, to do so.

 

The papers he was putting away almost landed on the floor, when the tent flap was flung to the side, letting in a gust of cold air and one of his wardens. His second in command at that – whenever Lithien wasn’t here to contest his every decision, anyway. The ellon pulled his sodden cloak off; a jerky movement speaking of anger, seemingly paying his captain no mind. It was enough to renew Galaren’s irritation. He was trailing mud everywhere as he approached his desk, pushing his wet hair behind his ears. He wasn’t even supposed to be here – not in the few more days at the very least, as he was the one in charge of the scouts sent into the mountains.

‘What is the meaning of this, Maethion?’ Galaren demanded. He was well used to the warden’s boisterous, sometimes arrogant behavior, but this was downright disrespectful.

‘We…’ the other stopped before his desk, avoiding his eyes.

‘Well?’ Galaren prompted, keeping himself outwardly composed, while his mind supplied him with possible reasons of the ellon’s presence. Were they attacked? Was someone wounded?

Hardly anything else would justify him acting like this. He had orders to follow.

Maethion took a few more seconds, seemingly searching for words, but all that escaped him was a muttered curse. When he finally looked up, it was obvious that anger was not what drew him here.

The anguish was palpable in the air, seeping into Galaren’s own soul.

‘We found Pílin.’

The silence followed. Galaren stared at his friend and for a brief, blissful moment, his mind was blank. When the words sunk in, barely blink of an eye later, his heart was filled with dread.

‘How… Where?’ he croaked, barely able to recognize his own voice.

He didn’t mention Lithien. Why didn’t he mention Lithien?

‘In the valley’ Maethion brow furrowed in concern. He knew he should have search for her before returning, but he himself was too distraught to think clearly.

The true weight of his mistake did not stuck him until now, as he watched Galaren composure crumbling. He wasn’t sure if he knew how to handle that. Usually, Lithien was the one to do so.

‘We came across her when we planned to hunt something for dinner’ he supplied quickly, unwilling to prolong the heavy silence. ‘We searched the nearby forest and called for her, but we found no one. And Pílin is dirty. I’m sure Lithien wouldn’t have let her…’

Papers was flung from the table when Galaren pushed himself from the chair. Inkwell met the ground with a wet crash.

Maethion has a split second for decision, before taking a step to the side, blocking his captain’s path. Galaren almost didn’t notice he was moving, until he was forced to stop.

‘Where do you think you are going?’

‘I need to look for her!’ Galaren made a move to push him aside, only to feel fingers digging into his shoulders. ‘Someone has to!’ he added, almost pleading.

‘I will’ Maethion replied, almost overlapping his words, the painful squeeze of his fingers receding to something more comforting. ‘I will take a few men with me and we will depart immediately.’

‘She is my sister. I’m coming with you!’

Maethion sighed. He wasn’t willing to check if Lithien’s usual approach will work in this case. And he wasn’t going to take his own frustrations out on his best friend. He had never seen Galaren being anything else than composed and he already felt guilty for being the one to cause him such pain.

‘We both know, that you cannot leave your office without informing anyone and this will take time that we might not have’ he explained. ‘I have no idea how long we will be gone and I know that you want to come with us, but who will lead the people to fight when you are not here?’ he could feel Galaren’s shoulders sagging, a pained resignation painting his features. He was well aware of that, of course. ‘You know that I would prefer to have you by my side. But she is a sister to all of us. And we will find her. I promise.’

Galaren only nodded, but his eyes, when he looked at him, didn’t held much hope, if any. It was strange to see him like this. In any other circumstances he would be the example of resilience; a beacon for his men to follow, no matter how grim the situation at hand might be. Most of his wardens thought him unbreakable.

Maethion knew how mistaken they were. But it was still difficult to look at. 

He wanted to say something more; anything to reassure his friend, but he couldn’t find the words. It was better to leave it to someone who had better understanding of Galaren’s mind. And Lithien was missing.

He simply inclined his head lightly and left, eager to be on his way.

Galaren fell back into his chair, when the other ellon left. His trembling hands balled into fists against his tights, he used the remaining threads of his willpower to stop himself from screaming.

This couldn’t be happening. Not to her. 

He could hear Maethion barking out orders outside, but the sound was distant, muffled.

She was supposed to be safe…

 

He had no idea, how long he just sat there, staring at nothing. All he could think of was Lithien, lost and wounded, alone in the mountains.

Possibly dead.

And it was his fault. If he had only found another way of dealing with the prince of Mirkwood, none of this would have happened. Or later, if he had talked with her instead of arguing, she would have stayed, instead of going back with Elladan. And finally, maybe he should have go to Rivendell himself, instead of trusting lord Elrond and his ability to change his sister’s mind.

It was all his fault.

A thin silver of light sneaked into his tent, unveiling the dust motes dancing in the air. It was already morning. He knew he couldn’t keep just sitting there in the darkness; he had duties to attend to. He expected that his wardens will keep away for a time and he was grateful for that, but he couldn’t leave them to their own devices for long. It was unbecoming for a leader.

Even if the guilt was almost unbearable.

The tent flap fluttered again, the movement accompanied with a soft footfalls. Morning light illuminated the interior of the tent, momentarily blinding him. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust, unable to hide his surprise. And relief. There was no mistaking to the identity of his visitor and yet he couldn’t bring up the smile he usually had for the elleth standing before him.

‘Why are you here?’

With her brow furrowed in concern, she looked as pained as he felt. She approached, crouching before his chair and cupped his face in her hands. He did not deserve the comfort of her touch and yet he was desperate for it, leaning into her palms.

She offered him a gentle smile.

‘How could I not be here now?’ she asked tilting his head slightly, so their eyes could meet. ‘Maethion sent Belfaer to inform me about what happened. I couldn’t get here fast enough when I found out.’

‘It’s my fault. She is gone and it’s…’ he muttered, casting his eyes down in shame.

‘Nonsense!’ the elleth rebutted softly, glad that the cadence of her voice drawn his eyes back to her. ‘Your sister is an adult. You do not hold any power over her and her decisions, no matter how much you would want to, I guess. It was her choice to leave. You cannot blame yourself for whatever happened. And we know nothing yet…’

‘They found Pílin alone…’

‘Does that prove anything?’ As much as it is worrisome, perhaps Lithiem had a reason to release her? You know better than anyone, what sort of strange ideas cross her mind sometimes. And how much she can endure.’

Galaren sighed, her words smothering some of his fear.

‘Thank you’ he turned and pressed the kiss against her palm which was still resting against his cheek. ‘Maethion shouldn’t have worried you…’

‘Don’t say that’ she objected. ‘I am glad that he sent for me. It was a pleasant surprise to find out that he does have some common sense’ she smiled slightly. ‘There is no other place where I would rather be now. Your burdens are mine. And I will help you shoulder them in any way I can.’

She brought their faces so close that their foreheads touched, her fingers combing through his hair slowly. She wasn’t a fighter, but if Galaren needed someone to stand beside him when he felt like everything was hopeless, than she will do just that.

He never failed her when she needed him.

‘Even if taking away some of your pain is the only thing I can do right now, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else’ she leaned even closer, brushing their noses together. She could feel his shoulders shaking. ‘I promised, did I not? I will always be with you. No matter what.’

She wasn’t surprised when his arms wound around her waist and she was pulled up, into a tight embrace. She wanted to do just that from the moment she set foot in the tent, decorum be damned. She wiggled her arms free and wound them around him, just as Galaren’s head nestled against her shoulder. They didn’t need words; their souls were laid bare for each other a long time ago. She could feel his pain filling her own heart – she felt like she has lost a sibling as well, but she knew it was so much worse for him, because she was the only family he had left. She was aware of the bond they shared. They were together long before she came along and Galaren was often more of a father than a brother to Lithien.

She would do her best to help him get through this.

But she really hoped that Maethion will find her soon.

 

The mist was so dense, it felt sticky against her skin. Her eyes could barely pierce the thick vapor hanging over the still waters of the lake. She couldn’t decide what unsettled her more; the fact that she could see no further than few paces, or that she couldn’t hear a thing. Even the water lapping gently against the stones littering the edge of the lake seemed to be soundless. The air was stagnant in the water-filled grove, making it difficult to breathe.

Lithien matched her surroundings, sliding over the narrow path like a ghost. Nothing good could come out of such an oppressive silence and she would rather stay overly cautious than ambushed and dead.

After she returned to Hollin, she found the remains of the old camp near the lake where she bathed and followed the Fellowship from there. It wasn’t easy – someone was clearly covering their tracks. But it was something he practiced with her and she had a bit more experience. She always managed to find something that pointed her in the right direction.

She knew though, that things couldn’t be so easy. Soon enough, she found out that they turned towards the passage of Caradhras. And for a moment, she thought that everything she did in the last five days was pointless. She knew she won’t be able to follow them there. Just as well as she knew, that crossing the pass in the middle of the winter was almost impossible.

Then the most peculiar things happened.

She could always tell when the storm was approaching, long before the sky has turned dark. This time however, there was no warning –no wind, nor the distinct smell of the rain in the air. Yet the clouds appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, gathering over the three peaks of Caradhras.

Then, the wind picked up. Lightning brightened the sky, accompanied by the roar of the thunder. But the storm’s rage seemed to be focused on the mountains. She could only imagine how bad it was for them, stranded on the narrow ledge clinging to the mountainside, trying to shield themselves from snow and wind.

Then, with an ear-splitting crack, the lighting struck the walls of Caradhras. The valley around her rumbled with the ominous echo. And, just as suddenly as it started, everything was over.

Her concern almost won with fear just then and she was ready to follow the Fellowship into the mountains. Yet she wasn’t able to reach the entrance to the pass by nightfall – it turned out to be further that she estimated. And, after four days of constant march, it was a prime time to take a bit of a break.

 

That night a pack of wargs passed by her camp and she watched them from beneath the bush she crawled under to conceal her presence. She lay there, motionless, hoping that the wind wouldn’t change and watched as the huge beasts passed her, one after another. Some sniffed the air, curiously looking around. After a moment that felt like an hour, all of them disappeared in the darkness. Odds were still working in her favor, apparently.

She wouldn’t be able to outrun them on foot for long.

Nevertheless, she didn’t get much rest that night and resumed her march long before sunrise.

 

Sun was barely peaking over the mountains, when she came across the hill.

And the battlefield.

Or so she thought. The flat top of the hill was covered with ash and crested with a circle of broken stones, blackened by smoke. When she circled around it, she found many pawprints and places where grass was torn from the ground. She saw traces of blood, some of them still sticking to her fingers. When she looked through the bushes, she found several tufts of matted grey fur and a bloodied broadhead broken off from an elven arrow.

She had no doubt that the wargs found the prey they were searching for. And that the attack happened here.

But there were no bodies. Nor a single clue of what might have happened to them.

That did not bode well.

Fortunately, it wasn’t difficult to pick up the trail of the Fellowship again. This time, the tracks were barely covered and easy to find. They will still have a chance to cover them properly when they’ll be coming back this way.

Still she stopped now and then, listening for the snarling of approaching wargs.

She wasn’t worried, when the first wisps of fog appeared, crawling over the ground and swirling about her feet. Not until her path led her to the bank of the lake and she was greeted by a tall holly tree, its red berries bright against the sleek, dark leaves.

She didn’t waste any more time, stepping onto the road that led her around the lake. She had to find the Fellowship quickly, if she didn’t want to witness them making another mistake. They couldn’t possibly think that Moria will be in any way safer than the peaks of Caradhras.

She threaded the narrow path, the remaining echo of an old trade road, straining to see anything behind the fog and fighting a quiet feeling of dread.

She promised a long time ago, that she will never set foot in Moria again. And she had no intention to.

 

Time seemed to stretch as she walked, but she heard muffled voices at last, even if she still couldn’t see the other side of the lake. She sighed to herself, relieved that they didn’t enter the mines yet. At the same moment, her foot connected with a loose stone, sending it tumbling into the water with a splash that echoed between the rocks, obscenely loud.

She barely managed to blink, when a sharp wheeze announced a flying arrow. It passed close enough for the feathers to tickle her ear, even when she ducked out of the way.

She smirked to herself. She could get jealous of such an excellent aim.

Much to her surprise, the fog dispersed just after a few more steps, as if someone suddenly pulled away a curtain. Even the sky has cleared, revealing the pale face of the moon and a few, scattered stars.

The bank of the lake was nothing more than a thin stretch of ground dotted with stones. Whether the other side was opening into the wide dell between the low hills, this one was closed over by the tall wall of smooth rock, disappearing into the low clouds.

In the middle of it, flanked by two, beautiful hollies shimmered a glowing outline of a door. She remembered seeing a picture of it, sketched in one of her father’s journals. She knew he had visited Moria on several occasions, back when he still lived in Hollin and the mines prospered, but she had never expected to see the Door of Durin in person.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t given enough time to properly admire them.

‘Lithien?! What are you doing here?’

She turned around, only to be pulled into Aragorn’s solid embrace. When she glanced over his shoulder, she could see Legolas watching the two of them.

She wasn’t sure if she liked the smug grin he wasn’t even trying to hide.

She would never admit, that he was at least partly responsible for her decision to come here.

‘You are bleeding!’ the alarm in Aragorn’s voice pulled her attention back to him. When she reached to touch her cheek, her fingers came away red. She didn’t even feel the arrow grazing her cheek, but the wound was barely a scratch. She wiped the blood off with the heel of her palm.

‘It’s hardly serious’ she assured, squeezing the ranger’s shoulder for emphasis, before glancing back at the approaching ellon. ‘Though, I did not expect to be greeted by an arrow.’

‘My apologies’ Legolas said, his expression not showing an ounce of remorse. ‘You should have announced yourself somehow. We already had to deal with some unwelcomed guests last night…’

‘Oh, I have seen the outcome. And I am glad that you are unharmed…’

‘Now that we are all glad with each other, do you mind answering the question lassie?’ Gimli cut in, looking at them from the rock he sat on. ‘You, turning up here out of nowhere… Seems mightily suspicious to me.’

Legolas bristled beside her and she found her palm pressed against his chest faster than her mind could make that movement a conscious decision. She didn’t need the two of them arguing any more than they probably already had. And frankly speaking, if their positions were reversed, she would be suspicious as well.

‘He is right’ Boromir chimed in. ‘Why would you come here?’ he turned to look her in the eyes. ‘Does Elrond do not trust us so much, that he deemed it necessary to send a spy after us?’

‘Watch your mouth!’ Lithien sneered. His assumptions were farfetched and wrong. ‘Lord Elrond would have never done such thing. And I am certainly not a spy. I went out of my way to stop you from the foolish endeavor you are about to undertake…’

‘How is this foolish?!’ Gimli finally stood up and joined them, fingering the shaft of his axe. A spitting image of his father. ‘Stupidity is you playing all nicely with the pointy eared-princeling lass, and yet I am not calling you out on that. My kin will provide us with shelter and help we very obviously need!’

‘Whatever you may think, we won’t find those things in Moria Gimli. You cannot enter the mines. You have to turn back…’

‘And go where?’ Boromir interrupted her. ‘Mountains defeated us. They insist, that we cannot go through the Gap of Rohan. The mines seem to be our only option now…’

‘Those mines should have never been an option!’ she objected. ‘Not now at the very least…’ she hesitated, not really sure how to put her words together without angering anyone further.

‘You know not of what you speak!’ Gimli was next to cut in, obviously losing his patience. ‘They still may be far from their former glory but it’s only a matter of time. Balin will probably be delighted to see you…’

‘No, Gimli, you don’t understand…’ she started, shaking her head. ‘I’ve been there before…’

Lithien muttered a curse under her breath, finding herself at loss of words. She really didn’t want to be the one to speak to the dwarf about the fate that likely befell his kinsmen.

‘Enough of that nonsense!’ the booming voice of Gandalf rolled over them. ‘You are going to attract every foul creature within earshot to your bickering. Be quiet! And you my lady, explain what would you have us do?’ his eyes landed on Lithien, before he motioned for her to come closer.

The elleth ignored the glare she was still receiving from Gimli and passed him by, walking over to stand beside the wizard.

She knew, she probably shouldn’t, but the curiosity took the better out of her and she ran her fingers along the glowing outline of the door. A delightful example of a craftsmanship. She was surprised that they survived so many years without becoming spoiled in some way. And up close they were even more beautiful.

‘Don’t you happen to know the opening words?’

‘I am old Gandalf, that’s true’ she replied, chuckling. ‘But I am not that old…’

‘Your parents dwelt in Hollin before it fell, didn’t they? And your father accompanied the emissaries and merchants on their trips to the mines quite often. Did he never spoke about it?’

‘Can we not bring my family into this? It is hardly relevant… And no, he did not. But he kept many journals throughout his life. I remember seeing the picture of these doors in one of them’ she glanced up at the curving, elegant letters.

‘But he did not mention the password anywhere?’

‘It was probably so mundane to him, that he did not think it worthy of preserving’ Lithien shrugged and smiled at Frodo, who was sitting nearby, listening to them curiously. ‘And even if I knew it, I would not give it to you. I did not come here to allow you to enter Moria. I want you to turn back and come with me.’

‘Lithien, as Boromir already said, we cannot use any other way. You alone, may have a chance of crossing the Red Horn pass or sneaking through the Gap of Rohan, but we…’

‘That is why I am not planning to lead you through either of those places.’

Gandalf trailed off and Lithien could feel the eyes of everyone focusing on her.

‘I would have known, if there was any other way to cross the mountains.’

Lithien couldn’t blame them for not believing her.

‘You probably know about at least some parts of it. Rangers sometimes use this road as well, but not in its entirety…’

‘Lithien is trying to say, that she knows a safe passage to the other side of the mountains and can spare us the necessity of delving into the mines’ Legolas chimed in. ‘We used it when she led me to Rivendell, so I could speak with lord Elrond.’

Or, she could just flat out say it, without all the unnecessary explanation.

She would have kicked him in the shin, if he wasn’t standing so far away.

‘Why would she reveal it now, of all times?’ Boromir was first to ask. ‘Elves are known for their fey nature and powerful sorcery. What if she is trying to lure us into a trap?’

Lithien groaned, rolling her eyes. This whole endeavor was quickly becoming a true exercise of patience.

‘I would surprise you, but not all elven-maidens are sorceresses. I, for one, am a woman of a much simpler skill. Though, you may still be right about our fey nature’ she said with a smile that was nothing more than a sharp flash of teeth. ‘And I am not luring you anywhere. I was simply bound by an oath to keep the road hidden.’

‘And you just decided to change your mind?’ Boromir implored further. It has been a while since she had to deal with a man that was so distrustful of her.

‘It was hardly a decision that came easily, if you must know. But not all oaths are supposed to be kept, it seems. I can help you. And I don’t want you to enter the mines, if you can avoid it. They had become a foul and dark place. You know that Gandalf.’

‘There is no reason for suspicion’ Aragorn said. ‘I know Lithien for many years. I trust her with my life. If she says she can help us, she means it. I would not go into Moria unless I absolutely have to. Let’s us go down the route she proposes. Gandalf you wanted to avoid the mines if you could. Now an opportunity presents itself.’

‘I can assure you that the only trap on this road, was the one she used to rope me into following her’ Legolas added, smirking, only to have Aragorn shove him into the side with his elbow.

Lithien smiled at the man gratefully.

‘Let me think for a minute, will you?’ the wizard huffed, stroking his beard.

‘Can we do that somewhere further away from this lake?’ one of the hobbits piped in. If she recalled correctly, his name was Sam. ‘There is something wrong with this water. I don’t like it one a bit…’

Lithien couldn’t argue with him. She wanted nothing more than to leave the lake and the mines behind.

‘I know what it is!’ Frodo suddenly declared, staring at the door with something akin to delight. ‘It’s a riddle!’ he looked at Gandalf. ‘You said that long time ago, elves and dwarves lived here in friendship’ he turned to look at Lithien. ‘And that your father often travelled to the mines… What is the elvish word for “friend”?’

‘Mellon’ Gandalf said at length, apparently still baffled by the simplicity of the solution.

For a second, there was only silence. But then the star in the middle of the door pulsed with a stronger light and the stone groaned, as if the entire mountainside was shifting. Then, the crack appeared in the middle of the door and they slowly swung open. A gush of warm, sweetly scented air swept over them, making it difficult to breathe. The darkness within the corridor was so thick, it seemed to swallow what little light the moon had to offer.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, the crystal at the tip of Gandalf’s staff, bloomed with a faint light and the wizard stepped forward, crossing the threshold. Lithien stayed put, not particularly eager to enter the hall and waited to join Legolas and Aragon, who approached last. At least they seemed equally unwilling to set foot within the mines.

She sniffed the air curiously. This was not what a cave was supposed to smell like, though the scent was somehow difficult to place.

‘You should be half-way home already’ Aragorn said as soon as he stood close enough to not be overheard. ‘Your brother is going to kill me this time.’

‘He is going to murder us both, when he finds out what I did’ she replied offering him a crooked smile, even as her fingers crawled towards the hilt of her sword.

Something was not right.

‘Your brother didn’t strike me as a man with a penchant for violence’ Legolas mused as they followed the others into the corridor.

For a moment, all they could see was a faint glow seeping from Gandalf’s staff. It did little to disperse the darkness around, throwing the feeble circle of light, illuminating only a piece of cracked floor around the wizard's feet.

‘You clearly didn’t have the chance to face Galaren when he is angry yet’ Aragorn countered. ‘He might be slow to lose his patience, but once he does…’ the ranger trailed off, something else capturing his attention.

Lithien stopped moving as well, finally recognizing the smell. Decay. The reek of dissolving bodies, sealed underground for years and now released to fuel their fear.

‘Soon you will learn about the famous hospitality of the dwarves, master elf’ Gimli’s voice came to her from somewhere in the darkness, but she paid little attention to it. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and flee.

They shouldn’t have come here.

‘And they call it a mine. A mine!’ the dwarf bellowed, apparently baffled by the audacity of those people, whomever they might be.

The light of Gandalf’s staff became brighter, sneaking into the corners, and the image crawling from the shadows only solidified her worry.

‘This place is but a tomb!’ Boromir exclaimed, staring at the twisted bodies covering the floor. The light reflected in the dusted armor they wore. Empty sockets stared at them, dry skulls bared yellowed teeth. Some bodies were missing limbs. Most of them were stacked with arrows.

The shocked silence lasted merely a second, before it was broken by a sound that was not entirely human. Gimli fell to his knees by one of the bodies and was wailing, his screams echoing off the walls. Lithien felt her insides twisting. She wasted no time and lunged for Gandalf, digging her fingers into the wizard’s shoulder.

‘We are getting out now!’ she growled with as much authority as she could muster. ‘Entering this cursed place was a mistake!’

‘We should have never come here!’ Boromir growled, apparently agreeing with her, at least in part. ‘Let’s go after her or aim for the Gap, I do not care. But we need to get out of here!’ he ushered the hobbits towards the door.

Gandalf glared at her in a way she wasn’t sure she understood, but he finally rushed for the door as well. Lithien glanced to the side, to see Aragorn and Legolas wrestling with Gimli. They didn’t look like they needed help.

In front of her, the hobbits stood huddled together and slowly backed towards the door. Behind them, the murky waters smacked the lakeside with surprising strength.

She barely had the time to blink when Frodo squeaked and fell, dragged to the water by a slimy tentacle wrapped around his calf.

‘Frodo!’ Merry and Pippin yelled, grabbing their friend by the shoulders and trying to pull him back. Sam pulled out his knife and ran around, slashing at the meaty arm furiously, but the shiny skin seemed difficult to puncture. He yelled for help again, before turning the blade in his hands and stabbing the sleek feeler.

It twitched and retreated, releasing its prize. But the water boiled and on the same instance, twenty other tendrils sprung out from the depths of the lake and shot toward them, together with the wave of a terrible stench. They scattered the hobbits with ease, wrapping around Frodo, before arching into the air, sending him flying.

Without thinking, Lithien dropped her pack and ran after Aragorn and Boromir, dodging and jumping over the attacking tentacles. She did not join the men in the water, whirring to the side instead and running towards the hobbits, who still stood by the lake, defenseless. She cut one of the arms in half, jumped over one that wanted to sweep her legs from under her and leapt forward just in time to push Merry out of the way.

Several feet away from them, the water rose and fell away, revealing a hideous, barrel shaped head of the monster, as slimy as the arms that tried to grab the hold of them. On top of it, two pale, yellow eyes blinked and Lithien watched in horror as the great maw opened below them, filled with rows, upon rows of sharp, spiky teeth. She could hear Frodo screaming.

Yet, she could only move so fast.

She cut off two tentacles more, trying to keep herself between the hobbits and the water. She was turning around, when another tendril, thicker than a thigh of a grown man, caught her in her lower back. The air left her with a wheeze the force of the blow very nearly sweeping her off her feet.

She choked, trying to pull some air into her stubborn lungs. Still, she twirled on her heel, slashing at the offending tentacle. Then another one. But there seem to be no end to them.

‘Into the mines!’ Gandalf bellowed from the door.

‘Don’t just stand there!’ she yelled at the hobbits when she finally found enough of her voice. ‘Run!’

They started, eyes shifting between the battle in the water and her face.

‘Go!’ she urged, not having nearly enough patience to argue with them. She sliced another tentacle in half, when the hobbits finally dived into the darkness.

An arrow whistled past her ear as she ran for cover. She looked up and saw Legolas, poised near the entrance, bow in hand. She stopped when she reached his side and turned around, watching as Aragorn finally cut down the tendril that was holding Frodo and the hobbit fell into Boromir’s outstretched arms. The two men turned and ran, while Legolas arrows kept the beast at distance.

One of them finally found its mark in one of the creature’s eyes. The monster gave a rumbling growl, and disappeared underwater, giving Aragorn and Boromir enough time to join them.

And then, it sprung back out, pulling the rest of its round, hideous body from the water and gliding towards them with surprising speed. Its tentacles stretched forward, wrapping around everything they could touch.

An arm closed around her wrist and pulled her inside the vestibule, before she could fully realize what was going on.

The many arms of the monsters reached for the mountainside and pulled furiously. The stones shook, groaned and started to crumble. Lithien managed to groan out a single, strangled sound of protest, before she was swung around and pulled into the tight embrace, shielding her from the falling debris.

The mountain protested once more, before finally giving up. The entrance collapsed on itself, cutting off the last shreds of light. They could hear the rocks being ripped off and tumbling down. Everything around them seemed to be shaking.

The last few, smaller rocks, rolled down with clatter. The silence fell, heavy and ominous, punctured only by the sound of their rapid breathing.

They were trapped, Lithien realized and she stiffened, causing the arms around her to immediately loosen up, if only slightly. But she felt the hair tickling her ear all the same.

‘Are you all right?’ the whisper was only loud enough for her to hear. His breath fanned her cheek.

Lithien turned slightly to face him. His thoughts, though unvoiced, were as clear to her as her own.

‘What the hell was that?’ Merry stuttered somewhere on their left.

‘I do not know’ Gandalf answered. ‘It seems that something crept out from the deep waters beneath the mountains. The depths of the world are full of creatures much fouler than the orcs…’

‘Who cares what was it!’ Gimli grunted, apparently gathering himself from the floor. ‘This monster tried to kill us!’

‘Well it trapped us here, what’s the difference?’ Boromir growled, sounding like he was ready to strangle something.

The sudden burst of light almost blinded them. Lithien blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust and belatedly noticed that the pressure of arms around her was gone, even if Legolas still stood so close she could touch him.

When she could finally make out her surroundings, she looked around to find Aragorn. He clearly didn’t look happy with the sudden turn of events, but he nodded to her in reassurance.

‘We have only one choice now’ Gandalf announced. ‘We must face the darkness of Moria. Keep quiet. And let’s hope that our presence here will go unnoticed’ with that the wizard turned toward the flight of steps visible on the other end of the chamber. 

In the quickly disappearing light, Lithien managed to spy her pack, lying on the floor between the bodies and she picked it up with a relieved sigh. By some small miracle, it took no damage when the door collapsed.

‘Lithien!’ Aragorn urged and she turned around to join them, tripping over discarded weapons as she walked. Her eyes could only do so much without light.

Aragorn’s hand pressed against her back as she passed him, nudging her forward.

‘You are going to be in so much trouble, when Galaren finds out what you did’ he muttered.

‘Maybe he won’t’ she whispered back as they climbed the steps. ‘He probably still believes that I listened him for once and stayed in Rivendell, just like he wanted.’

‘Imagine his joy, when he will be proved otherwise’ the ranger attempted to smile, but it came out thin and strained.

‘I would really like to live long enough to see it’ she replied, clapping him on the shoulder. ‘Don’t make such face. It was a jest, albeit a poor one…’

‘Then don’t say such things’ Aragorn only grimaced further, when her smirk widened. ‘We are getting out of here together.’

‘I know’ she assured. ‘Like we always do.’

The stairs were long and ended with a narrow landing, branching quickly into the tree corridors, each leading in a different direction. Gandalf stopped in front of them, muttering something to himself. After a moment, he beckoned Gimli to himself and the two of them conversed quietly.

Lithien wondered, if such thing will happen each and every time they would want to turn somewhere. She only hoped, that they would be able to get out of here as soon as possible.

‘What were the two of you chirping about?’ Legolas asked, when they stopped beside them.

Lithien was impressed. He appeared to be perfectly collected, even if she was well aware that it was not the case.

‘Aragorn was kind enough to remind me about the amount of trouble I am in right now.’

‘Aren’t we all?’ the ellon smirked. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. ‘If anything, you should already be used to that.’

Aragorn grinned. She grimaced.

‘Ah, this way!’ Gandalf finally announced end led them down the stairs further to the left.

They had no choice but to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whipped Lithien's part in about a week, I was so eager to write it down. And then I struggled to get Galaren's part out. I hope you enjoyed the read :)  
> Thank you for all your comments and continuous support of my little elf! ^^


End file.
